Of Water and Ice
by DayDreamer16820
Summary: The residents of Storybrooke need a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. The Dark One has a way and makes a deal with the Snow Queen; a woman who is much more than she appears. With only Rumplestilskin knowing the answers, everyone in the town including a certain pirate wonder just who was this woman before she was cursed with a heart of ice.
1. The Snow Queen

**A.N.: **It's been a long time since I've written anything but after the second season of Once Upon a Time started, I felt the need to get back into it so here I am! This story is all done it just needs to be posted. I have been working on this for about a year now (around the time Once season two began) and it has gone through three rewrites. I didn't get a clear cut idea about how I wanted it written until half way through the second rewrite where I changed the POV completely and started all over from the beginning. I feel very proud of this and I enjoyed the three rewrites. I hope you enjoy the final product just as much as I enjoyed the process to get it done. Read and please review! I love hearing constructive criticism just as much as I love hearing that people loved reading what I wrote :)

**Chapter One: The Snow Queen**

The Snow Queen stood on her balcony overlooking the large lake that spread far into the horizon behind her castle. Her intense ice blue eyes stared at the sun slowly falling towards that line where the sky and water met seamlessly. The She-Fae had seen many worlds and had memorized the long stretches of forests, lakes, and fields of the Enchanted Forest, yet this one lake had always remained a mystery to her since the day she became queen over three hundred years ago. What frustrated the dark brown haired beauty was that she could not travel anymore. She was trapped in this castle because of a curse. She could leave but a need to return to the Snow Palace would grow within the longer she stayed away. Rumors were that staying away too long would drive her absolutely mad as a hatter; something she had no desire for.

She glanced down at her gloved hands and let out a sigh. She missed traveling and seeing the worlds. She was once under the protection of the Lilac Fairy before things went all wrong and she ended up a queen. The Snow Queen had had many adventures since coming to the throne, but they weren't as thrilling or as lasting as the ones she had as a child. A deal with a dark wizard had cost her all of that; a mistake she never forgot.

"Spring will be here soon, Milady," a voice that could only be described as gentle as the first snow fall sounded from behind the queen. She glanced behind her and saw her faithful companion, Jack Frost. The Winter Fae were all white as snow with even whiter hair and grey eyes, but Jack seemed to have an extra shimmer to his presence. He had been a changeling before becoming Fae and now he worked as a team with the other Winter Fae to bring beauty to the snowy season. Like all the younger Fae under her rule, he viewed her like a mother and she viewed him as her own son. Jack Frost, who somehow managed to balance his duties and his practical jokes perfectly, was secretly the Queen's favorite but she never spoke it out loud.

Jack Frost came and stood beside his queen as her gaze returned slowly to the horizon. He frowned slightly upon seeing her wince in pain. Spring was indeed coming, she knew, for the pain in her chest which emanated throughout her entire body was slowly beginning to thaw like the snow on the harden ground. It was her curse and she had learned to bear it and hide a majority of the pain from the other Fae. Yet, no amount of schooling an expression could stop the occasional wince when an unexpected jab occurred.

"Jack," The Queen gently touched the ice crown on her head, "Be sure Rose Blossom knows how much time we have left so she can prepare the Spring Fae for the transition. You know the drill."

"Yes, Milady," Jack smiled brightly as he started to go, no doubt excited to see his friend after a busy Winter season. The abrupt stop of his footsteps caused his queen to turn. Floating like a bubble in front of him was a crystal orb.

"It seems Rumplestiltskin wishes for an audience," She murmured as she held her hand out for the glass ball. He had only visited the castle once after she became queen but since then whenever he wished to see her, he sent a crystal. The Snow Queen knew what to do from there.

"You're not really going to go, are you?" Jack broke the formality for just a spilt second; a habit he had always had since becoming a Fae.

"I don't have much of a choice, Jack," The Queen stared at the crystal as she vanished before the other Fae and appeared in a forest. The glass orb popped into a shower of glittery sand.

The She-Fae grimaced. The one thing she hated about the crystals was the amount of glitter they created when shattered. It got everywhere and never seemed to completely leave. She brushed as much as she could off her light blue gown and white leather gloves; the glitter burrowing into the white fur of her outfit. She then took a moment to figure out where she was exactly. Judging from the fog and gloomy atmosphere, she was in the Infinite Forest.

"You're late, dearie," A high pitched voice sounded from behind her. The Queen knew that voice all too well and couldn't help but smile as much as the pain would allow.

"It was your crystal, Rumplestiltskin," She leaned on her tall staff, happy she had thought to grab it before taking the crystal; "And I happen to always arrive precisely at the moment I intend. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What else?" He chuckled, "A deal!"

"I have no more deals with you, Dark One," The Fae frowned and stood a little taller in defiance, "I have learned my lesson and have paid the price every Winter every year for over three hundred years."

"Bitterness doesn't suite you, Lila," The Dark One smirked, "You best put the past behind you."

Lila couldn't help but burst into laughter. Her ice blue eyes flashed and glowed before the curse reminded her of the pain in her chest. Her laughter died down soon after but she held a smirk on her face as she looked at the gold man before her. Every time she saw him, he appeared more gold and reptile like in appearance. She couldn't imagine him any other way though. He was just like a snake, slivering in and out of loopholes in the deals he made. The tall, thin Fae absolutely found it appalling that he could ruin so many lives and feel no remorse. The only remorse he felt was for losing his son, Baelfire, all those years ago.

"That's rich; coming from you, Rumple," Lila smirked, "The deal was my life for another's. This curse makes me wish you had taken my life."

"There are many fates worse than death, Lila," He quoted something she had told him a long time ago. There was a mocking tone to it and it set the female Fae on edge.

She said nothing though to retort. Sometimes it was best to just keep your mouth closed and your thoughts to yourself especially when discussing something with the Dark One. He'd find a way to use it against you before you even realized what was happening.

Rumplestiltskin took a step closer to the Snow Queen, examining her. He found himself somehow reminded of his son, Bae. While her eyes were a completely different color, they had the same big and round shape as Baelfire's dark brown orbs. Her long dark chocolate locks were the same color as his as well; at least when the sun didn't shine. Then her hair matched the same shade of her mother's long locks. Seeing Lila standing before him, all grown up, and not knowing how Bae looked grown up created a sadness that he quickly hid under all his layers of leather. He suddenly realized he had been looking at her for too long.

"You're crown is melting," He simply stated before walking past her. The pain of losing Baelfire was almost as fresh as it had been the day it had happened roughly three hundred years ago. Even after taking his anger out of the pirate he viewed responsible for the events leading up to Bae's disappearance, Rumplestiltskin found no hope of recovery. And while he still blamed his wife and the pirate she ran off with for what had happened, he had focused only on getting his son back. That was the only thing important in this magical world.

"The deal, Rumple," Lila was growing impatient with him, "What is it?"

The Dark One turned and smiled that awful golden grin of his. With a high pitched giggle, he held up another crystal and tossed it to the Snow Queen. Out of habit, she caught it and gazed into its misty haze. She saw purple smoke and the Evil Queen. Lila recalled the vision she had had of Queen Regina threatening Snow White and Prince James.

"So Regina really is going to cast the Dark Curse," She murmured as she brushed even more sand from her bustled dress, "Looks like you'll get to be reunited with your son after all."

"Yes," He smiled gleefully, "But don't worry! I made the curse breakable!"

"By the product of True Love," She nodded, knowing full well of his plan, "Not bad Rumple. I'm actually impressed."

"For once?" He titled his head, knowing that there was a time when she was easily impressed by his cleverness. Those days were long gone. "There is a little snag, however."

Lila blinked a few times before placing her free hand on her hip, waiting for him to continue. Once she had been told that she would do great things in her life; a destiny of some sort. She had always brushed it off and to this day she didn't think much of it. And she didn't see how being involved in the breaking of a curse was necessarily a destiny unless you were the one to break the curse. From the tone in Rumple's voice, Lila got the feeling she would be needed after the curse was broken; the aftermath.

"And once the curse is broken," The Dark One explained, "I want you, dearie, to come to this world without magic and bring everyone back home."

Bringing everyone home was hardly a destiny in Lila's mind. This curse was going to affect the balance in the world. It was the job of the Fae to maintain that balance and therefore it was naturally Lila's job to bring everyone home to restore balance to the Enchanted Forest. However, there was one problem with Rumplestiltskin's plan.

"The Dark Curse is going to affect everyone in the land and take them to this world without magic," She leaned forward, "My magic won't be strong enough to stop my people going over as well. Not until Winter at least."

"I remember very well, my dear," He smirked, "Luckily for you, Regina will cast the curse during the snowy season."

"You can guarantee that?" She spoke skeptically. Even with her gift of foresight, she could not see when each season would appear exactly. She didn't see how the Dark One could especially when considering that the idea of the Dark Curse hadn't even been planted in Regina's mind yet.

The imp didn't say a word in response. He merely giggled, sounding half crazed, before turning his back to the Snow Queen. He moved to sit on a fallen tree and watched her; waiting.

"You said you wanted to make a deal," She finally spoke, "If I go and bring everyone back home, what's in it for me?"

Another crazed giggle sounded from the golden man as he stood up. Within seconds, he was inches away from her face. Lila crinkled her nose slightly as she inhaled his scent. It reminded her of that dark part of the woods no one ever wanted to be caught dead in the night. Ever since the day she first met him, she had sensed the good in him but that scent had always made her question that judgment call. She desperately wanted to put a good distance between them when he got this close.

"I'll give you back your freedom," He finally spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll break the Ice Curse?" The brunette felt her jaw hang open in shock. It wasn't like Rumplestiltskin to void one deal with another unless it was in his best interest.

"Well, I'll tell you how to break it," He smirked, "Once you break it, you will be free."

"So it's the knowledge that is your end of the bargain," Lila confirmed, "I'd take the deal if I knew for a fact that the Fae wouldn't go back to their old ways. It's taken quite some time to get them to evolve from the careless nymphs they once were."

"They won't devolve, dearie," Rumple responded, "Of that, I am absolutely sure."

Queen Lila closed her mouth and eyed the Dark One suspiciously before taking a few steps back. She needed to be able to breathe again without feeling the need to run away. The imp crossed his arms in front of him.

"And you can appoint whoever you wish to succeed you as King or Queen of the Fae," Rumplestiltskin added suddenly.

The Fae took in a sharp breath. She had a feeling that whoever succeeded her would be put under the same curse she was under now. It was something she did not wish unto anyone. Once she had temporarily placed someone under it so that they could understand her pain. She never understood why she had done such a thing but before she could stop herself, she had done it. They were only under it for a few seconds but they couldn't believe she had dealt with that for years every time snow fell on the ground. She would have to find a way around Rumplestiltskin putting the Ice Curse on her successor somehow. There would be time for that after she brought everyone back home though.

"You got yourself a deal, Rumplestiltskin," Lila held her hand out upon realizing he had a few loopholes in his deal. He had taught her long ago to avoid those but in his haste to ensure his plan with the Dark Curse succeeded, he didn't double check the fine print and it was going to cost him like it had cost her. The imp didn't even notice as he shook her hand, sealing the deal. And with that, he turned away to leave. However, the Snow Queen wasn't quite done yet.

"Magic works differently there, Rumple," She called after him, "The chances that I will be able to bring everyone back here are very slim. We may end up stuck there forever."

"Oh, you'll find the strength and the way, dearie," He turned with a grin on his scaled face, "You always do when you are in the greatest need."

His voice echoed all around her as he and the Infinite Forest vanished around her. She spun around and found herself back in the marble throne room of the Snow Palace. Rumplestiltskin's plotting grin was replaced with Jack Frost's worried eyes.

"What did he want?" Jack rushed up to his queen to be sure she was alright. Lila held up a hand before giving him her staff.

"A deal," She simply stated before returning to her balcony and the lake view. She already knew the first thing she was going to do when she was free from her own curse. She was going to see what lied beyond the horizon where the lake kissed the sky. The sun was almost out of sight by now and night was creeping across the Enchanted Forest. She let out a sigh as she recalled the traveling she used to do when she was a child. She missed seeing other worlds very much indeed.

Miles away from the Snow Palace, where the lake finally met the sea, The Jolly Roger suddenly resurfaced, returning from Neverland. As the salt water rolled off the deck and returned to where it belonged, William Smee took of his red cap and rung it out. Carefully placing it back on his head, he walked the length of the deck towards the captain's quarters. Knocking before entering, Smee pushed the door open and poked his head in. The room was darker than usual due to the sun being below the horizon and the fact that his captain had not bothered lighting any of the lanterns or candles. Squinting, the stout man could just make out the dark form of his captain at his desk. He had his feet resting on the desk and was leaning back in his chair, his hand and hook resting on his stomach. His eyes were closed but the other man knew he was wide awake.

"Captain?" Smee cleared his throat, "We're back at the Enchanted Forest."

"Thank you, Mister Smee," a deep voice pierced the darkness, "Set course for the port closest to the Dark Palace. I have business with Queen Regina."

William Smee nodded before closing the door with a light click. Captain Hook slowly lifted his head and opened his blue eyes. He fixed his gaze at his black booted feet. He had been in deep thought before Smee interrupted him. He was getting closer to his revenge; he could feel it. They had gone to Neverland for a little while to repay a favor and now, with the information given to him by a Time Wizard, he only had one more step till he got to skin his crocodile.

With a smirk, he swung his long legs off the desk and back to the floor. He picked up and folded the sketch of Milah he kept on him at all times. He then grabbed his black leather coat as he rose from the chair. The pirate stopped in front of a floor length mirror to put on the jacket; pocketing the sketch. As he took in his appearance, he recalled the changeling of Everdeen and her comment about his black attire. The smirk dropped from his face. Why had he thought of that girl all of a sudden after all these years? It had been roughly three hundred years ago when he met her; Milah's death still quite fresh in his mind. She had shown him compassion and understanding and had been very helpful to him only to be taken away from him. He shook his head to physically free him of the memories that followed thinking of her. The crocodile had been inches away from him and the changeling had stopped any fight from happening. She had actually gone with the monster. He wouldn't say that she went willingly but it wasn't reluctantly either.

He recognized too well that he needed someone like her in his life whether he was going after his revenge or not; she had been a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. She had sparked recognition in him as soon as he had made eye contact with her. She somehow reminded him of who he used to be before revenge took over his life. She had managed to awaken Killian Jones with almost no effort. He had spent months trying to find her again; where she had been stolen away but it was to no avail. And while revenge had consumed him, he had slowly forgotten about her; until now.

Captain Hook let out a laugh and shook it off as merely a coincidence and didn't mean anything. That changeling girl was most definitely dead, pulled back into the earth to become an unseen spirit of nature. Straightening his collar, the captain took three strides to his door and stepped out onto the deck of his beloved ship. He couldn't think about the past now; after all he had a crocodile to skin.


	2. Troubles

**A.N.: **I know I said Wednesdays and Fridays I'd upload but my first week of classes has been busy. Now that I'm settled in, the schedule shouldn't be too hard to keep. I should probably mention that I attempted a different way of writing this story. It's not linear like most of my stories have been. In keeping with how the show is written, this story jumps around the timeline. I tried to make it as clear as I could the jumps and when they roughly occurred but if you have any questions just PM me and I'll answer as best I can. Heck, if you're still confused I can send you the timeline I had to draw out; the only way to keep this story straight and ensuring it made sense. As always please review :)

**Chapter Two**

Rain as cold as ice fell and pierced Lila's skin as she hurried along the flooded streets of Everdeen. Being careful to avoid the muddy puddles, Lila silently wished people would stop digging up the cobble stones to sell to the merchants on the other side of the river. The rainy season was bad enough as it were but as the stone paved streets got dug up, the uncovered dirt roads were nearly impossible to walk without getting covered in mud and soaked to the bone with rain. Checking to be sure her hood was still on and her bag was still completely under the cover of her cloak, the brunette made her way to the hut she shared with her only friend in the world.

Megara stood in the doorway with a lantern and a concerned face as she observed the skies and the streets before her. She pulled her black shawl closer around her as she shivered. She spotted Lila running down the mud covered road and let out a sigh of relief. The blonde had been on the streets much longer than her brunette companion and whenever Lila insisted on going to the small market on this side of Everdeen's river, Meg would become constricted with worry. Ever since Sir Toby had claimed Everdeen as his own, laws were getting stricter and stricter. People were being arrested and executed without trial especially when accused of using magic. Off the road which connected the two sections of Everdeen, the wooded areas were rumored to be filled with nymphs and pixies and other mischievous creatures that were stealing children; making them changelings. More and more people were disappearing in the middle of the night and it was dangerous for anyone to be roaming the streets this late. Lila had told Meg that she needn't worry so much but the green eyed girl found it impossible not to. She cared a lot about her dear friend.

Lila breathed heavily as she reached the hut and removed her soaking cloak. Meg took it and hung it over the fireplace while Lila went into the bedroom to change out of her faded homespun dress. She emerged in a plain nightgown and hung the dress up beside her cloak. As she sat in front of the fire, Megara brought her a bowl with a stew. Food was always scarce so many people made stews with whatever food they had. Flavor was thrown out the window and sustenance was the only importance nowadays.

"The food you got won't last us for more than a week or two, Lila," Meg sighed as she settled on the floor beside her friend.

"Then let us hope the rains let up so that I can travel across the river," Lila smiled reassuringly.

"If we had more money, this wouldn't be such a problem," Meg spoke between bites, "Tomorrow I'll take the coach to Sir Toby's mansion and see if I can get some work."

"You'll need money for the fare," Lila got up and dug into the pockets of her dress, pulling out the last silver coin they had. She handed it to Meg before sitting back down.

Meg placed the coin in her dress pocket before resuming her meal. Lila bit her lip before returning to her own bowl of mystery stew. She wanted desperately to tell Meg that she had lost her job today with the seamstress. The woman could no longer afford workers and had been slowly letting them go one by one and today was Lila's day.

"Just be careful," Lila found herself saying instead, "There were more arrests today."

"This world is just upside down," Meg shook her head, "It is amazing how the human race is still somewhat thriving with all the wars, arrests and executions, and disappearances going on."

"It's been proven that the human race is resilient," The brunette spoke with a smile, "And it will prevail as it always does. Even those like the Dark One won't be able to bring it down."

Meg smiled before taking Lila's empty bowl and hers to the sink. When Lila had first come to Everdeen a few years ago, she had run into Megara who took her under her wing and taught her everything she knew. The petite woman never asked about the tall woman's past so she didn't know Lila had been abandoned by her parents as a baby and was a changeling. She also didn't know that the changeling had ties to the Dark One. Lila kept many details of her life close to her heart and never shared them and with very good reason. She had learned long ago that secrets kept you safe.

Not to mention the bounty that would be on her head if anyone here ever knew. While the merchants on the other side of the river were doing fairly well for themselves, this side of the river was struggling with severe poverty. People were sleeping in the streets all over Everdeen but it was most apparent where Lila was. In the morning, men would come with a huge cart and carry away those who had died in the night. It was oppressive in Everdeen and Lila found herself often wishing she had not left Rumplestiltskin. There were certainly other ways to prove herself to him that did not require almost dying every day.

"Lila?" Meg's voice called the changeling out of her mind, "You're staring off into space again."

"Sorry, Meg," The girl said as she got up to help put the rest of the food into storage.

"You are right, Li," Megara spoke after a pause, "Humans are resourceful and resilient. We must not think the worse otherwise the worse will happen."

Lila smiled at her friend, all negative thoughts slowly leaving her mind. It was not a hard thing to do when around the golden haired woman. She had been through hell yet still managed to find the silver lining in just about everything. Her smile was always bright and her green eyes shown just as brightly. Lila had never seen the dirt and grime of poverty cleaned from Meg's face, but she had a feeling she has very beautiful before she had to take to the streets. Meg deserved so much better than this life of begging for work and scrounging the streets for money and food. Lila wanted to do whatever she could to take her out of poverty forever. But that was the dream of every human being in Everdeen and it was impossible to achieve.

Once everything was cleaned and put away, Meg headed into the bedroom to change into her nightgown while Lila set the blankets and pillows down in front of the fireplace. The hut the two shared was only one floor with a large room acting as a kitchen, dining room, and living room. The bedroom they never used as they had sold most of the furniture for more money to survive and the washroom was barely big enough for one person to properly wash in. Meg had kept a few things when the two went to the market to sell what they possessed a few weeks ago when things were as worse as they had ever been. All that they owned now was a few pots and pans for cooking, some pillows and blankets for sleeping, two plates, two bowls, two forks, two spoons, and two knives all for eating that were washed right after each meal, a bucket for getting water, and a small tub and a chamber pot for the washroom.

Meg returned from the empty bedroom and lied down beside Lila who was staring at the ceiling. If the rain kept up, the roof would start leaking and it would just add to the amount of repairs needed on this place to keep it standing. Lila shifted a bit to get more comfortable on the hard dirt floor. She was surprised the roof hadn't started leaking already with the amount of rain Everdeen had gotten today alone.

"Lila?" Meg's crystal voice rang out in the slowly growing darkness. Lila glanced at her friend, barely able to make out her features in the dying light of the fire.

"What is it Megara?" She sighed, knowing Meg had been having problems sleeping since this storm started up. Before the Ogre Wars, rain meant plenty of crops and food but now it meant just a lot of mud and flooding that could be very hazardous to people.

"Can you sing about Neverland? The song your mother taught you when you were younger?"

Lila flinched just a bit. She hadn't lied to Meg since changelings could not lie. She had stretched the truth that was all. She considered the Lilac Fairy as her mother and she had indeed taught her many songs growing up. The flinch though was more of the memory of actually going to the island world. Lila had learned there to never make promises you could never keep and she had learned it the heartbreaking way. Lila found herself surprised to remember it had been at least seven years since that awful day. And she had been completely happy and blissfully unaware of the oppression and hatred spreading in this land then.

The lullaby Lila sang spoke of Neverland as a home where dreams were born and time was never planned. She sang about the mermaids and pixies that lived there and the four seasons co-existed. Lila's voice reminded those who heard it of an angel who sang alto in the angelic chorus. It was warm and full sounding and somehow always managed to bring comfort to those who heard it. Meg was no different. She had forgotten her troubles and fell asleep before Lila had even finished the second verse.

The changeling watched her friend sleep for a little bit before settling back down. Her gaze returned to the ceiling and her ears focused on the rain falling. She was just as worried, if not more, as Meg was. She couldn't bring herself to tell Meg that she had lost her job and that they would have to live on the streets if one of them didn't find employment soon. Lila ran the few options they had through her head and let out a sigh when she realized that until one of them was employed again, she would have to resort to stealing. Her changeling abilities had been forced into hiding most of the time but her speed and stealth would make pickpocketing easy as pie. She didn't necessarily like the idea but what other choice did she have?

The brunette sat up and poked the fire back to life. She stared at the embers, knowing full well she had a long sleepless night ahead of her. She could hear over her thoughts swirling in her head the sound of the rain pounding outside and the occasional cry of sorrow from out on the streets. Her life had always been somewhat of an uncertain thing and now she had dragged Meg into the mess as well. Guilt slowly consumed her as the night dragged on to morning.

* * *

Once again, the Snow Queen found herself staring at the lake. Spring was almost over and Summer would soon be spreading its warmth across the Enchanted Forest. Lila took a deep breath, the scent of rain reminding her of the days she spent with Meg in Everdeen.

"Oh, my little Megara," She murmured, clutching her crystal pendant, "You don't know how much I miss you."

She turned and approached the marble throne, her lilac gown rippling behind her like gentle wind ripples water. Her blue eyes fell on the four seasonal statues which stood guard behind the throne. When the wintry months came, this entire palace would be coated with ice and no wonder since it was built in a way that seasons could come and go as they pleased if they were actual people.

Lila withdrew her hand from fiddling with the necklace before the chain tangled with the black thread that held another pendant hidden behind her dress's bodice. She hated the transitional periods between seasons. She often found herself alone and that allowed her mind to wander back to the past; painful memories she hated being dredged up. The Fae would be out and about the world getting ready for Summer for another few days but it always felt like an eternity to their Snow Queen. Lately, Lila had been thinking about Regina and the Curse she was going to cast. The clock was ticking and Lila knew it was only a matter of time before the Evil Queen carried out her threat upon the land.

"Milady," Jack Frost bowed before the throne, "Her Majesty, Regina, is here."

"Speak of the Devil," Lila murmured too low for the small Fae before her to hear. She shifted out of her relaxed position just as Regina came barging through the doors. Lila bit back a remark asking about the knowledge of a common courtesy to knock before entering. Instead, the Snow Queen rose from the throne and looked at the Fae that had been in the room.

"She is no longer a queen, Jack," Lila muttered as she stood and then to all the Fae looking on, "Leave us."

Each Fae slowly left, reluctant to leave their queen with the witch who had threatened everyone's happiness. Jack looked hurt and was the last to leave. He would understand one day when he was an adult Fae.

"Casting everyone out on my account, Lila?" Regina strutted towards the Fae like she owned the place. Lila noticed her clothes were, as usual, tighter than the last time they had met and her hair pulled back tighter and her make up much more thicker as well. Her mother had succeeded in teaching her that her only thing of worth to her was her beauty. It was so sad to see what once was a caring woman become so cold and stone hearted and vain.

"Don't flatter yourself, Regina," The Queen pursed her lips together, forming a thin reddish line; "I just don't want them getting hurt if you decide to have an outburst. I won't have any casualties of your war happen in this castle."

"My war?" Regina tilted her head with a smile, making Lila feel sick at the amount of cruelty behind it, "What war is that?"

"The one you have waged on Snow White," Lila slowly stepped down the steps to her throne, "Do not think I have forgotten about your little threat to destroy their happiness as well as everyone else's by removing them all from this world."

"Not everyone will be going," She smiled even more maliciously.

"What do you mean by that?" Lila pulled her staff from its holder by the throne.

"You and your precious Fae will be staying here, I'm afraid," Regina responded.

"I'm surprised at you, Regina. Keeping people alive and well doesn't seem like your style."

"Perhaps but that doesn't matter. When the curse is cast, this world will slowly die," The raven haired woman began to slowly pace, keeping her eyes on Lila.

"And I suppose that will be my curse," Lila leaned forward, her added height of the steps made her tower over the ex-queen, "We will have to fight to keep this world alive."

"And you will fail," Regina let out a small laugh.

"Think what you will, Regina, but I will find a way to save the Enchanted Forest. I always do when the time comes."

"Maybe," Regina pursed her thick red lips together, "We shall see."

She turned to leave but Lila was not about to let her go. Whatever Regina had against Snow had gotten way too out of hand. The She-Fae never understood those who felt the need to keep trying and trying to get revenge. She could only imagine that it was a tiring business.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Lila sighed, causing the woman to stop and turn on her. It was clear that she did not agree with the Snow Queen.

"I will go as far as it takes for as long as it takes," Regina sneered, "Snow White needs to pay for what she did to me."

"You've held this grudge against her since she was a little girl," Lila shook her head and returned to her throne, "Whatever she did, I doubt she realized what it was at the time. I pity you, Regina, for not being able to find it in your heart to give forgiveness to someone who was an innocent child at the time."

"I told her to keep a secret and she broke that confidence," Regina raised her voice in anger, "It cost me much more than it has ever cost her! This curse will change that!"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and marched to the door. Lila sat on her throne and let out a soft sigh of exhaustion; crossing her legs and leaning on the throne's arm. If Rumplestiltskin had just left Regina to her own devices after freeing her from Cora's grasp and not taught her magic, a majority of this would not have happened. Unfortunately, Lila knew that no amount of magic could change the past and everything did in fact happen for a reason. Sometimes those reasons were unclear until the last second but that didn't change the facts of life.

"By the way," The Evil Queen turned around before leaving, "A friend of yours is back in the Enchanted Forest."

The Snow Queen blinked at her unwanted guest questioningly through the hand that was rubbing the bridge of her nose. The brunette wouldn't put it past this woman to be lying to her just to get a reaction.

"I have very few friends, Regina, and none of them have ever left this world," Lila spoke slowly, "Whoever it is you speak of, they can't be a friend of mine."

"Well, that's a shame," She smirked before taking a few steps towards the Fae, "You have forgotten him already. I bet he'll be so disappointed to hear about that."

"Who in the Gods' names are you talking about?"

Regina's grin only grew wider as she stepped closer to the throne. Lila dropped the hand from her face and waited for an answer; losing patience with the Evil Queen. The Snow Queen didn't care who she was or thought she was, Lila did not take kindly to being toyed with by anyone; especially by Regina.

"I'm sure you remember a very handsome pirate who came by here this past winter. He goes by the name of Killian Jones?" Regina had a smile that reminded Lila of Cora's overly sweet smirks. This woman already knew the answer to her question.

"Actually," Lila swallowed and leaned against her staff, "He goes by Captain Hook nowadays, Your Majesty. But then, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Regina smirked before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. Lila placed her staff back in its holder and let out a long sigh. She never understood the Humans and their need for justice through blood. She wished there was something she could do to make them understand there are other ways to get the justice they all so carve. She also knew that this Curse was going to be broken and then the real challenges for the residence of the Enchanted Forest would begin. She only hoped she could get them home before too much damage was done.

She bit her lip as Jack Frost slowly approached the throne again. The snow colored Fae held many questions in his head but wasn't sure which one to start with. Lila found herself worrying more about Captain Hook and Rumplestiltskin than Regina and her curse. There had been too much bloodshed in this world and Lila had felt as if she had diffused much of that when she had taken to the throne and the mischievous nymphs evolved into the civilized race of Fae. Yet, children were still disappearing. And not just from this world but other worlds as well. Tinkerbelle had once told her about the horrible things happening in Neverland; the pixie even refused to return there after some time. But that was another problem for another day.

"What did she want, Milady?" Jack finally spoke at her feet.

"To tell me what is coming with this curse," Lila glanced down at him, conjuring a crystal to roll across her hand.

"And what is coming, my Queen?"

"Trouble, Jack. Nothing but trouble."


	3. Out For Blood

**A.N.:** I need to stop playing video games on my days off. Or at least take a break long enough to keep up with my posting schedule. It's only Chapter Three but I'm really excited by how excited you all seem for me to continue. Again, I'm writing this the same way the episodes are written so there are jumps around the timeline but only for the flashbacks, not the present time. I tried to make it as clear as possible so that there's no confusion as to when certain things happened but obviously the pieces won't come together until the end so be patient. If you have questions let me know and I'll answer them as best as possible unless they give something away in the story of course. And as always please review! I love hearing what you guys think while reading this as it tells me how well I'm doing at getting my story across!

**Chapter Three**

Autumn had arrived in full abundance but Lila knew it wouldn't last. Regina was going to cast her curse any day now and soon this world would be left in shambles. Everyone was as prepared as they could be and Lila had been traveling around the world to each kingdom to give send offs. She had one more visit to pay before the curse swept through the land. She reached the entrance to the tunnels and shape-shifted into a field mouse. It was strangely uncomfortable but it was necessary to get past the guards. A Snow Queen would be stopped in an instant but a hungry little field moues would be allowed to scamper by without a second glance.

After what seemed like hours of traveling deeper and deeper underground, the small field mouse arrived at her destination. She slowed her approached down, not really knowing what to expect on this visit.

"Come to say good-bye, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin climbed down from somewhere above the cell bars. The sight of him behind those bars, looking at her made her a little upset. It was strange seeing the little gold man stuck in a cage.

The white mouse twitched before shape-shifting back into the Snow Queen. She stretched her neck a little before approaching the cell.

"I've come to warn you," She pulled her hood back, "You probably won't remember this until after the curse is broken but that should still give you enough time to prepare."

"Don't worry about me forgetting anything, Lila," He grinned, "I made sure I will remember the entire thing. And what's better? The Queen doesn't even know!"

He let out his short crazed sounding giggle. Lila let out a small growl as she shook the bars to make him stop. He abruptly did so and tilted his head at her.

"It doesn't matter if you forget or not! What matters is that once the curse is broken you need to be careful."

"Why is that?" He seemed so calm now.

"Regina has informed me that this curse is going to bring Captain Hook to this land without magic."

"Who's Captain Hook?" The Dark One actually didn't know, much to Lila's surprise. She knew if the man was standing beside her, Rumple would know right away who he was though.

"Killian Jones," Lila waited before continuing, watching the information sink in; "He'll stop at nothing to get his revenge, Rumple, and without magic, you'll practically be helpless."

"So he wants to kill me, does he?"

"Think of what you did to him, Rumplestiltskin."

"He didn't love her, dearie," He spat in the queen's face, "He would have said so before she died but he just watched her go."

"You ripped her heart out and crushed it! That's not something one sees every day!"

Rumplestiltskin let out a growl and went to say something else but stopped as he observed how calm the She-Fae was. He knew that Lila was more than capable of handling him when he had outbursts of anger. How many times had she stood up to him, yelled at him to make him see sense? All of her life experience had taught her very well how to deal with all kinds of people. It was best to just let the subject drop.

"Whether he loved her or not," Lila finally spoke after some silence, "He'll be coming for you once he remembers who he is. I won't lose you or him. No more bloodshed. Not as long as I am the Snow Queen."

"How do you know he plans to kill me as his revenge?" Rumple slowly spoke with a smirk, "He could just seek ways to make me suffer."

"Regardless," The Fae clenched her jaw, "I don't care if I have to tie you two to chairs back to back. You two will put an end to this feud."

"Why do you care so much?" Rumple asked to the queen's retreating back. Lila stopped and slowly turned to face him once more; a hard look on her face.

"You taught me many things, Rumple," She spoke softly, "More things in four years than Althea did in sixteen. But there was one thing she taught me that has stuck with me for years. Revenge is a dark path and it will leave a growing hole in your soul the farther along the path you travel. And there is a point of no return, as there is with every path to take in life."

Lila turned to go once again but Rumple still was not done with her. And his next question was one she was not expecting.

"What about this Captain Hook?" He pointed as if an idea struck him, "He means something to you, doesn't he?"

"In case you've forgotten," Lila's voice was flat, "The deal was his life for mine, Rumple. He dies and our deal is void and I don't have to stay on the throne or do anything else you want for that matter. Besides, no one deserves to be the cursed Dark One; not even you."

Her voice was level and honest and Rumple knew she meant it. He slowly pulled away from the bars and studied her for a few minutes. Lila had been raised well by Althea and even though the Ice Curse was supposed to pull the person deep into their dark side, the Snow Queen had year after year proven that her good nature was stronger than any curse. It was what had given Rumple hope that she was strong enough to bring everyone home, including his son once he found him.

"And don't think I don't know that breaking my curse also voids our deal," Lila continued, "I plan on breaking the curse only after I get you two to agree to a truce."

He giggled before abruptly stopping to speak, "You clever girl, I taught you well!"

The Snow Queen smiled sarcastically before turning once more to leave. And once again she was stopped by the Dark One's voice. Maybe Regina had the right idea of just vanishing in a puff of smoke after all?

"He's been after me for three centuries," Rumple's voice dropped low, "What makes you think he'll ever stop? Tell me, dearie, how _do_ you intend on stopping the Pirate?"

Lila turned to look at her mentor. She honestly had not thought up a specific plan; only to hold off on breaking her curse. Lila had a sneaking suspicion that as long as Hook stopped trying to kill Rumple, then the Dark One would leave the Pirate alone. So all she had to do was convince the Captain to let go of the past and move on.

"He's not exactly a man of honor, dearie," Rumple added upon seeing the confused look on Lila's features.

"Maybe he isn't," Lila spoke firmly, "Maybe he is."

And with that, Lila shape-shifted back into a field mouse and took off down the tunnels. This time she was not going to stop. She could hear Rumple crying after her; screaming that she was going to have to strike a damn good deal with Killian Jones and how otherwise it wouldn't work; the pirate would seek his revenge and never stop. A part of the mouse filled with dread because she knew, deep down, he was right. But she was good at playing things by ear and she didn't see how this wouldn't be any different.

Back in the cell, Rumple let out a growl, knowing Lila was long gone. He turned back to the scroll that was half completely written on. He set back to work, writing the name of the Savior in the squid ink. He didn't understand how Lila had grown to be so stubborn when she had spent most of her life with the Lilac Fairy, who was only stubborn when it counted. He realized that Lila must have gotten it from her real mother; just like Bae had gotten his courage from his mother. Rumple's thoughts suddenly went to his Milah.

No, she was not his anymore. She hadn't been his since long before he became the Dark One. She had left him for being a coward; left their son behind with so many unanswered questions. Rumple had tried explaining to the boy that she still loved him but Bae never really believed it. The imp let out a sigh. Lila was right, killing Milah was overkill. But he had been so angry at the time and couldn't take it out on the one he wanted to because of a stupid deal with a changeling.

He regretted his actions in regards to Milah and in regards to Bae. He should have just let Milah go with Killian Jones and he should have gone to the land without magic with Bae. He doubted his son would ever find it in his heart to forgive him just like the pirate would never forgive him. Lila was on a hopeless quest to find him redemption and he wished she would move on. He found himself suddenly wondering how that little changeling had met that horrible man in the first place. He had never bothered asking after he stumbled upon them together in Everdeen.

* * *

The dirt road through the forest that connected both parts of Everdeen was covered in puddles of mud. The rains had stopped a few weeks ago but the roads had all been flooded and were nearly impassable without a horse or carriage. Meg and Lila had almost run completely out of food and money before the changeling was finally able to make the journey to the coast. Lila was glad Meg had found a job at Sir Toby's mansion so that the duty of traveling across the river fell to her. It allowed her to go to the docks and steal whatever money she needed as well as buy the food that was needed. Most of those who roamed the docks at night were too drunk or high to even notice being pickpocketed and in the taverns it was easy to pull off the accidental bump in the crowded bars.

Lila adjusted the strap on her satchel now filled with food and a few other trinkets. She had stretched the truth when talking to Meg and told her that the extra money had come from the docks. Meg took the information as Lila going there to panhandle and not steal. Between the extra money from the docks, Meg's job and her own panhandling on the streets, and Lila taking odd jobs they had enough to buy a few luxuries as well as what they needed.

Today was Meg's birthday and Lila had bought her a necklace as a gift. It was a simple gold chain with a crystal pendent that was cut in a tear drop shape. When the light hit it a certain way, it would change color. Lila knew Meg would absolutely love it and treasure it always.

The tall girl suddenly remembered how many days she had spent at the docks and quickened her pace. For humans it took a good two days to and from the coastal town on foot. Meg believed that Lila would go and spend only one day and then set off for home but the truth was changelings could move much faster than humans. The young girl would spend almost a total of five days on the other side of the river before returning home and Meg was none the wiser.

Except this time Lila had spent more time than she meant to and was running late on her arrival home. She moved as swiftly as she could manage, knowing Meg would be sick with worry if she was late. People were disappearing more and more each day. If they weren't a child being snatched away, they were adults being arrested for witchcraft and using magic. Lila wasn't sure how Sir Toby got away with making such strict laws without a rebellion happening.

Lila's thoughts were broken when a movement on the side of the road caught her eye. She stopped and pushed some weeds out of the way and found a white rabbit badly injured. He lay there twitching helplessly. There was nothing a normal human being could do but Lila was not human; she was a changeling who could do magic. Glancing around to be sure no one was nearby; she removed her bag and knelt beside the poor creature. Placing her hands around his wounded body and thinking about what made her happy, Lila focused on healing him. The rabbit's deep gashes were soon healed and any signs of injury including the blood on his white fur had disappeared without a trace. He twitched his nose and jumped into the changeling's arms and nuzzled her as if to say thank you before rushing off into the brush.

Lila smiled and reached for her bag but something else caught her eye. She lifted her gaze and saw Megara standing a few feet away on the road, in clear shock. Lila stood up slowly with her hands held before her. Meg finally seemed to recover and spoke.

"I was so worried," She sounded far off, "I thought they had arrested you when you didn't show…"

As her voice trailed off, Lila could see a realization come upon Meg's face. The brunette took a few steps closer, knowing they had to get out of the area fast. Somehow Sir Toby had been able to curse the land so that whenever magic was cast, the guards on patrol would be able to see it. Lila was certain they had seen her healing the rabbit and were on their way to arrest the culprit. She would have to lead Meg back home through the woods.

"Meg, listen to me-" Lila spoke quickly upon seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"You lied to me!" She yelled, pushing the changeling into the mud. Lila's already dirty dress became soaked with mud from the calf down.

"I had to protect myself," Lila held up her arms, "I had to protect you. I am a changeling, yes, but that doesn't make me evil."

Lila saw the tears in little Meg's eyes and found that she had her own to shed as well. The changeling was about to get up when she heard horses. She turned and saw that they were surrounded by four guards, two on each side. With lightning speed, they jumped from their steeds and ran at the two girls. Lila thought for sure they were coming for her as two guards each took the girls apart from each other. Within seconds, however, she realized they thought Meg was the witch and not her. Screaming for each other, both girls fought to get to the other. Meg reached her hand out and Lila grabbed it but as soon as their fingers linked, Meg was pulled away and dragged back towards the town.

"Lila!" She screamed over her shoulder, "I forgive you!"

Lila stopped struggling as she stared after her friend in shock. Those three words were all she needed to hear and she fully understood what the blonde was saying. Meg forgave her for all the lies of who she was and where she came from; the lies of her past. Meg forgave her for being a changeling. Meg forgave her for using magic to heal a rabbit. Meg forgave her for ruining her birthday. Meg forgave her for getting her wrongfully accused and arrested. Meg forgave her for her death.

Lila felt her stomach turn inside out as the guards holding her left her to follow the others. She lost her strength to stand and fell on her knees, just staring off at them. In the middle of the road, the changeling remained unable to accept what had just happened. Meg, the last of her friends, was going to die and all because Lila had to save a stupid white rabbit that was supposed to die anyways. Healing was tricky business. Saving one person from death's door could easily result in the death of another. Death happened for a reason; to make room for a new life coming to the world. That rabbit was supposed to die and Meg was going to take its place because Lila couldn't bear to see an innocent life go. Lila never understood why the Gods had given those who could do magic the power to disrupt such a balance. Meg was right; the world was completely upside down and inside out. Nothing seemed to ever make sense anymore except one thing; something Rumplestiltskin had always told her. All magic did in fact come with a price. Her price for using magic to heal a rabbit was her only friend in the world.

Lila suddenly let out a cry one made when they had lost everything and everyone dear to them; a cry that filled the streets of Everdeen every night. Her parents had abandoned her, the Lilac Fairy hadn't fought to keep her around, Rumplestiltskin had sent her here when she insisted on proving herself, and now her only friend in the world was going off to die in her place. Meg would be burned to the stake at sunset. Lila's heart struggled through the pain to keep beating.

She reached for her bag and in her haste caused the necklace to fall out. Lila let out another sob as she picked it up and placed it around her neck. There was no point in returning to the hut. Houses of those accused of using magic would either be raided or burned to the ground regardless if anyone else still lived there. All Lila had left was this crystal pendent. She would never part with this necklace no matter how dire the circumstances; just like she had never parted with the acorn worn hidden under her dress.

Letting out another cry in frustration, she banged her hand multiple times against the dirt road in anger. Her vision blurred with tears as she placed her forehead on the dirt and sobbed. Her hand stretched out before her and by chance stopped on a piece of fabric. She looked up and pulled up to her face Meg's black shawl. Grabbing her satchel and quickly wrapping the shawl around her, Lila felt only one thing; numbness. She couldn't bear to feel anything anymore; couldn't bear to deal with any more loss.

She heard a rustle in the brush and saw the white rabbit had returned. It slowly approached her and nuzzled her knee before slowly returning to the forest. Lila stood up, feeling that it wanted her to follow it. She didn't pay attention to where it was leading her as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. After what felt like an hour or two of walking, he finally stopped before a huge oak tree, twitched his nose, and then dove into a hole.

Lila stopped and wiped her eyes and saw why the rabbit had led her here. She was standing just outside a nymph circle. Inside there were quite a few bodies all arranged in a circle with their feet facing out and their arms crossed over their chests. She suddenly saw a familiar face overseeing the passing rituals. Rufio, one of the Lost Boys from Neverland, was busy moving the bodies to the position. She couldn't help but wonder why he was here in the Enchanted Forest, in Everdeen no less. And where were Peter and the other Lost Boys?

The changeling took a step towards the clearing but was stopped at the sight of the pixie, Tinkerbelle, speeding towards her friend. Pixies were lengthwise bigger than fairies but they were so skinny it looked like they had been made of twigs. Tink hovered beside the dark skinned boy, flitting around nervously.

"We don't have time to complete the death passages, Rufio," She stated, "They are fast approaching! We need to return to Neverland now!"

"I can't just leave them here, Tink," Lila could hear the frustration in his voice, "We have to finish this!"

"Rufio!" Tink grabbed his arm and gave a good tug. Lila remembered how strong the blonde pixie was as she dragged him out of the circle. Rufio let out a sigh and reluctantly took off with the pixie, running at such a speed, he might as well have been flying.

"Don't worry, Rufio," the changeling murmured, "I'll finish what you started."

She darted out from the trees, the sound of the mob dying out. They must have seen Rufio and diverted their course; whoever "they" were. Lila glanced at the bodies and, kneeling beside one, noticed they all had their hearts ripped out, a fatal injury to many magical creatures, including changelings. As soon as the heart left the body, it shriveled and turned to dust without the remover even crushing it; leaving a dead body with no heart, a hulled shell storing magic. There were only two in this world with the power to remove hearts; Rumplestiltskin and Cora.

The nymphs didn't trust Rumplestiltskin as far as they could throw him and he would never be able to get close enough to their circles but Cora could easily trick any who did not know of her reputation. She has certainly heartless to kill so many at once. Lila remembered almost being killed by her a few years ago.

Lila walked around the rim of the circle, holding her hand out over the bodies and saying the prayers in the nymph tongue she had learned while growing up. As soon as she had been around once and finished the prayers for each body, she stood still and waited. Roots from tree sprouted up from the earth and wrapped around each body, pulling them back underground where they were born; back to the earth where their spirits could forever roam. Within a matter of minutes, any signs that there had been a nymph circle vanished with the bodies. No one would know that nymphs had been buried under the earth in this clearing unless they had seen the ritual with their own eyes.

The tall brunette let out a sigh before deciding to leave the clearing and move on. She needed to put a good distance between her and this area. Guards would surely have seen the magic she used this time. She was not going to let Meg's sacrifice be in vain. She turned on her heel to begin her journey when she came face to face with a man she recognized all too well from the stories she had heard. Before her, with his sword inches away from her stomach, was the infamous Captain Hook.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smirked as he took a step closer.


	4. Trust

**A.N.: **Hey all! Look! The chapter update is on time! :D Not much to say otherwise to read and review. Oh! And brownie points for Honeydewmelon56 for getting my reference to the Hunger Games! I honestly didn't do that on purpose. I simply needed a name and threw out a few ideas on paper and liked it the best and then I realized that it was Katniss' last name and I honestly didn't think anyone would catch on right away. It makes me very happy that someone did and then let me know that they did! So thank you very much!

**Chapter Four**

Captain Hook found himself somehow separated from his crew when they had chased Tinkerbelle and Rufio into the forest. The mad dash to capture the pair for information had caused him to misplace a foot and trip over a root. When he regained his composure, he found the dark woods would not reveal where his men had gone or where the boy and his pixie were. Standing still, the dark haired man listened for any noise to give them away. He could hear in the distance his men calling and shouting as they continued their hunt.

With a smirk, he started following the commotion. His ankle stung a little but he had had much worse and if he caught up to Tinkerbelle, the pain would be much worth it. He had to know where Wendy Darling was. He had spent the past seven years searching non-stop for her; with a little detour to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Whenever his path crossed with Tink, he was reminded that the young girl was out there somewhere in the Enchanted Forest and the pixie knew where she was. However, Rufio and Tink always wanted to make a game of it. And so whenever their paths crossed, it would either be a duel or a chase through the woods to gain a piece of information in regards to Wendy Darling's whereabouts. And that was why it had taken seven years. Hook wished that it would not take any longer; she owed him an explanation and he knew she'd give it to him when asked.

He stopped running when a glow caught his eye. Sir Toby's curse on the land allowed magic to be seen. He let out a laugh, knowing that it had to be that blonde pixie. Heading towards it, he finally reached a clearing. But it wasn't Tinkerbelle or Rufio that he found; it was a girl. A circle of nymphs placed with their arms across their chests stood before him and the girl was walking around, muttering in a language he did not recognize. The darkness and the shadow of her shawl kept her face hidden but he couldn't help but notice just how thin she was. Not sickly like the others of Everdeen who were struggling through poverty like she clearly was judging by the state of her dress. As the ground came up and took the dead nymphs with it, the pirate knew this tall, thin girl had to either be a nymph or a changeling.

She looked up at the moon and he could see her face at last. Her features were too smooth to be a nymph; they had sharp angular features. She had to be a changeling if she knew the language of the mischievous creatures. He slowly drew his sword and approached her, not knowing what to expect considering what he knew about nymphs. Not much was known about changelings other than the fact they usually wasted away before coming of age. This one seemed to have somehow escaped that fate.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smirked when she turned around, startled by him; "A changeling posing as a human?"

Hook clicked his tongue as he took a step closer to the girl. She didn't even flinch when his sword touched her stomach. He would have mistaken her actions for bravery had he not seen the tear stains on her cheeks and dull lifelessness in her eyes. This girl had a look in her eye telling him she had seen some terrible things in her life and what she saw today had broken her. He recalled when he had the same look in his eye after Milah's death; he had nothing to lose. Having nothing to lose made people do stupid things and the pirate didn't want to hurt the girl; he just wanted to get out of the woods.

"I can only imagine the magic that was seen by the guards on patrol," He continued, "I wonder how much they'll reward me for catching a changeling."

She didn't say anything or move away. She merely held his gaze as he started circling around her. Hook knew she wasn't mute; he had just heard her talking. And if she was living in the town, she definitely understood what he was saying to her. What he didn't know was that she was trying to get a read on him just like he was trying to read her.

Lila had heard the stories about the ruthless pirate and she recalled Rumplestiltskin telling her about his encounter. She never thought she would cross paths with the man whose life she had made a deal to save. The changeling wasn't scared of him, no matter what the stories were, for she could see deep down he was still the man who had fallen deeply in love with the wrong woman. The past few years on the streets of Everdeen had toughened her up and now that Meg was gone, Lila had nothing to lose even if Hook proved her wrong and tried to hurt her.

"Turn me in," She finally spoke softly, "And they'll hang you at sunrise."

The pirate captain felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Whoever this changeling had grown up with had taught her well. He sheathed his sword before catching sight of the victory smirk on the changeling's face. It was only there briefly but it was there nonetheless. He took a few steps towards her, noticing the blood staining her dress. She held her ground, even stuck her chin out defiantly. The dirt and grime that covered her hid it well but he could see underneath it all her beauty. The moonlight always showed things for what they really were. His eyes returned to her hand and could see that that was the source of the blood stains. What had this girl been through to get her dress covered in mud and her hand so badly scratched?

He took a few more steps and Lila stiffened even more. She had heard the women in the taverns gossip about his charms and looks and there was no way in hell she was going to fall for any of it. She wondered though, upon seeing something familiar in his eyes, if the pirate had noticed her in the taverns, pickpocketing some of his men who had gotten too drunk to even notice. He had never let his guard down enough for her to even feel comfortable trying it on him.

"Well then," Hook spoke as he looked her up and down, "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"What are you proposing, Captain?" She placed her hand on her hip. Lila didn't like the way he was looking at her. She preferred to not be treated like a sex object.

"Well, for starters, you can let me see your hand," He held his good hand out for her injured hand. The changeling raised her eyebrows as she held up her left hand and showed him the palm, then the back, and then the palm again before dropping it to her side.

"Your other hand," He pointedly looked at her right hand, still clenching the dress tightly. Lila suddenly became aware of the pain it was in. She held it up and stared at the blood soaked palm. When had she gotten this deep a scratch and why hadn't she noticed it? Both the changeling and the pirate were thinking the same question but Hook had seen a look in her eye and knew something had happened to her before reaching this clearing; something that made her so numb she didn't even notice getting the cut.

"Here," He reached out, "Let me."

She wasn't sure if she could trust him just yet but the growing pain in her hand was making it difficult to judge so she placed her hand, palm up, in his. He moved it, placing it carefully in the curve of his hook to act as a type of sling. He then took from his pocket a flask.

"Rum?" She eyed him skeptically.

"A bloody waste if you ask me," He said before removing the cork with his teeth.

"You don't have to tend to my wound," She snapped, "I can easily heal it myself."

"And you would have an abnormally clean hand," He spoke before pouring the alcohol onto the gash. She flinched only slightly, as if she was used to the kind of sting alcohol created on open wounds. He recalled seeing Tinkerbelle heal one of the Lost Boys when one of his pirates took a chase through Neverland's woods a little too far. There was no blood even on his clothes. Surely if this changeling girl healed her wound, there would be no more blood or dirt on her hand.

"Unless, of course, you want them to know you're not human," He offered before tossing the empty flask aside.

She didn't say anything but he could tell she wanted to. He was surprised she wasn't drawing blood from biting her lip so much. She held her gaze, which told him that she didn't want to be found out. He removed his scarf and held her gaze as he wrapped it around her hand. As he tightened the knot with his mouth, the moon hit her blue eyes in a way that reminded him of someone. He couldn't place who though and didn't want to stare too long to figure it out. Lila didn't even look away as he released her hand. She couldn't help but notice how piercing his eyes were; like the cold waters of an ocean.

"Now," He managed to close the gap between them, "I think we can both agree that we cannot stay here any longer and my crew seems to have gotten lost chasing Rufio and Tinkerbelle."

"You sure they are the ones who are lost, Captain?" The brunette tilted her head to the side. She knew that Rufio would lead the pirates back to the docks eventually whether they caught him or not. It was the pirate before her who had no way of returning to his ship.

"Forests are not particularly my forte, love," He hated to admit he was in fact lost, but the girl seemed harmless enough; "Must be luck that I stumbled upon you, Changeling."

"Okay, let's make one thing clear," She turned and put some distance between them, clearly offended by something he said; "Do not call me by my race. It's offensive. You don't see me calling you 'Human', now do you?"

"Fair enough," He shrugged, stepping closer, "What should I call you then, my dear?"

"I'm not going to tell you my name, if that's what you're asking," She crossed her arms.

"Suite yourself, lass," He sighed, not understanding why she was being so secretive; "If we are going to work together, you're going to have to trust me."

"I don't have to trust you to lead you out of this forest," She smirked, "The only trust needed is your trust in me."

"Trust is a two way street, love," He returned her smirk.

Lila chuckled as she moved away from him again. She didn't like how familiar he seemed to her especially considering how she knew for a fact she didn't know him personally until now. His scent of sea water, leather, and burned sandalwood was drawing her in for some reason just like all the other stupid girls she had watched him charm in the tavern. She wasn't going to have any of that. She was a lot smarter and stronger than any of them.

The pirate merely watched her, studying her. He didn't understand why some of the things she did reminded him of someone that he couldn't place. It was frustrating but even more so was her immunity to his charms. Most girls would have swooned by now after being so close to him. But not this one; she stood firm and held his gaze with a matching intensity.

"If I lead you to the docks," She finally turned and sauntered over to him, "What is in it for me?"

He smirked again and Lila could see the thoughts tumbling around in his mind. She crinkled her nose a little before muttering how much she hated being able to read minds. The changeling turned with a sigh and headed for the edge of the clearing.

"I'll owe you a favor," He called after her, "It can be whatever you wish, within reason, of course. You may ask me of it as soon as we get to my ship."

"What if I decide to just wait to collect sometime in the future?" Lila placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you wish, love," He smiled as he bowed before her. She rolled her eyes before entering the clearing again. She didn't understand how this man could offer a favor of her choosing, knowing she was a changeling, especially after seeing the Dark One at work.

"I hope you are aware of how dangerous it can be to offer a free favor to a nymph," She muttered before brushing past him.

"You're not dangerous," He spoke softly as he closed the distance between them. Maybe this time his charm would work. Lila raised an eyebrow as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"And you know this how, exactly?" She didn't even bother to look at him. The oak trees were much more interesting than the piercing blue eyes of the dark pirate standing behind her.

"If you were," He brought his lips closer to Lila's ear than she would have liked, "I would not be standing so close to you. You would have tried to kill me or something by now if you were truly as dangerous as the rumors say your race is."

"Just because I don't kill you now does not make me harmless," Lila spoke as she slowly turned around to face the pirate, "There are many kinds of dangerous, Captain."

"Enlighten me, then," He was startled when the girl gently pushed him away with her hand on his bare chest. It wasn't the action that startled him; it was the feeling of her skin on his. It made her seem even more familiar.

"There's the blood thirsty, vengeful, 'will stop at nothing' dangerous and then there is the cunning, patient, sly dangerous," Lila made her way out of the clearing, "Now, come on, Captain! The docks are about three to four days away. Best get moving!"

"Does that mean you are accepting me proposition?"

Lila merely smirked at him before heading into the forest. Hook stood there for a moment before running after her; calling for her to slow down. The tall woman remembered that humans couldn't move as fast as nymphs and slowed her pace so he could keep up. She glanced over her shoulder at him, ready to make some sort of remark about the slowness of his race when something caught her eye.

There was suddenly a loud snapping of twigs. Hook quickly looked behind him and Lila could tell he thought it was his crew but the changeling knew better. Her heightened sense of sight showed that it was a mob coming for the one who had used magic. She bit her lip before grabbing Hook's hand and telling him to run. She wanted to run as fast as her changeling legs would allow but she had made a deal with the human running beside her. So with great difficulty, she ran at his pace, which was surprisingly fast for a human.

They finally reached the edge of the one part of the forest no one would dare enter. Nymphs and pixies were said to be hiding behind every tree, in every log, and under every rock. Lila dragged Hook along as he started slowing down, knowing full well where she was leading him.

"Come on, Captain," She gave his arm a good tug, "They won't follow us in here and even if they do, they don't know the woods like I do."

"I'm more concerned about what's in the woods," He hissed as they continued on.

"Didn't take you for a coward, Captain," Lila smirked at him, "Whatever monsters you think lie in these woods are more afraid of humans than you are of them."

Lila could hear the mob stop and turn around, leaving them for the rumored evil within this part of the forest. They finally reached a clearing; the remnants of an old nymph circle around the outer edge. Lila practically threw Hook onto a rock when they came to a stop. The pirate watched her check the clearing for any lurking dangers.

"It's not cowardice," He explained between breaths, "It's self-preservation. I learned at a young age that caring for others only gets you hurt."

"So you watch your back and care only for yourself," Lila concluded, "Sounds lonely."

"It is," Hook nodded, "But I have revenge to keep me company."

"Give me your sword," Lila held out her uninjured hand. Hook looked at her hand before slowly bringing his eyes to meet hers with a suspiciously stare.

"Why do you need it?" His hand grasped the hilt.

"Just give me the sword," Lila thrust her hand out farther impatiently, "You asked me to trust you and trust is a two way street. So if you want my trust, you're going to have to trust me first."

Blue eyes stared at another pair of blue eyes, daring the other to move first. Captain Hook finally let out a sigh of frustration before handing Lila his sword. She nodded a thank you before beginning to draw a circle around the edge of the clearing. Walking backwards with the sword dragging on the ground in front her, Lila felt the pirate's gaze follow her.

"What's that for?" He started following her around the clearing's circle. Lila merely glanced up at him, trying to concentrate. This would have been so much easier if her right hand wasn't injured. As if sensing her struggle, the pirate came up behind her and gripped the sword with his good hand; following her lead as he helped her.

"To keep unwanted guests from bothering us," She spoke as she recovered from the initial shock of his aid, "It'll be a long day of traveling tomorrow and we'll need our rest."

"A protection spell," Hook confirmed.

"Nymphs create their circles for a number of reasons," Lila explained, "Protection is one of them. It is said that they can also be means of creating a portal but that is very old magic; almost long forgotten by the realms."

Hook didn't say anything as they finished drawing the circle. Lila stepped into the center of the circle and looked up, searching for the moon. It was needed for the next step; the runes of protection. The tall trees prevented her from seeing the glowing orb. Lila stuck the sword in the ground and walked up to one of the trees.

"What's going to happen when you get your revenge, Captain?" Lila took in Hook's reaction, "It was never meant to be a constant companion. One day you'll have to find something else to fill that loneliness."

"Are you offering, lass?" Hook smirked in an effort to hide how true the changeling's words rang in him. She rolled her eyes at him before hoisting herself up onto the lowest tree branch. Without another word, she shot up to the top of the tall pine. Hook leaned against another tree and watched her from below; marveling at how effortless she made climbing look.

Lila's eyes immediately found the moon and made a mental note of that it was almost true north and was almost full. She smiled as she swiftly returned to the ground and picked up the sword again. This time Hook made no move to help her; something she was grateful for. She didn't like having him that close to her.

"You can move abnormally fast," Hook crossed his arms, "Climb abnormally well, and see abnormally far. What else are you capable of I wonder?"

He was once again inches from her face. Lila gave him an all knowing smirk before using the sword to create the runes on the inner and outer rim of the circle.

"Nymphs have heightened senses," She explained as she worked, "Sight, sound, smell, taste-"

"Touch?" Lila saw his eyebrow rise suggestively from the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before continuing. She had walked right into that one.

"It comes in handy more than you would believe," She finished the outer rim and began the inner; "We can also see the past, present, and future."

"Gift of foresight," He nodded as he started collecting firewood.

"We can also read the thoughts and sense the feelings of others."

He nearly dropped the wood he had collected. Lila chuckled as she finished the runes.

"Relax, Captain. I can control the Gift for the most part. I only read and sense when I feel it is necessary."

"I see," He muttered as he dumped the wood in the middle of the circle, "Such a shame."

She could hear the innuendo in his voice and rolled her eyes once again. She expertly handed back the sword to its owner. Hook took it, eyeing her with approval.

"You know how to handle a sword."

"You tend to learn a lot of things when you live on the street long enough," Lila murmured as she finished creating the safety barrier using her magic. Captain Hook began making a fire while she worked.

"Aye, that be true," He murmured, deep in thought. Lila glanced at him, wondering if everything he had learned was all learned on the streets or if he was taught by someone else. Her attention drifted to the tattoo on his wrist; a heart with a sword. She recognized the name that was written across. Rumplestiltskin had mentioned Milah a few times in passing conversation. Milah was his wife; Baelfire's mother. She had abandoned her son and ran off with the pirate sitting in front of her. And she had paid the price with her life and the pirate with his hand. Lila's mind searched and found his true name to be Killian Jones. She found herself well aware that that man was still somewhere inside Captain Hook. He just had to be brought out somehow.

"Tell me about Milah?" Lila bit her lip, hoping Hook wouldn't catch on to what she knew. She needed a conversation to escape her thoughts of Meg being burned to the stake as they sat here in front of a fire.

"She's no one," He tossed a twig into the fire.

"She must be someone if you have her name tattooed to your wrist," Lila sat across the fire from him, "So who is she?"

"It doesn't matter," He stared at the fire, "She's gone."

Lila studied him for moment before letting the subject drop. She could sense how much the thought of her and her death upset him and decided it would be for the best to not upset him for the next few days. Karma had been cruel to both him and the Dark One and she had gotten caught up in the crossfire.

"Besides," He suddenly leaned forward, "If you want to know so badly, use your Gift to find your answers."

"It wouldn't be fair," She leaned in as well, "Humans don't have the Gift, therefore you're going to have to ask questions and pray I give you answers. I prefer not to use my Gift unless I absolutely need to. It doesn't seem fair that I know everything about you and you know nothing about me."

"Then fill me in," He smirked charmingly, "What were you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"A white rabbit led me to the nymph circle," Lila muttered, knowing where this was leading.

"There must be some reason why you followed it in the first place," Hook offered, genuinely curious as to why a girl from Everdeen would wander into the woods; changeling or not.

"Seemed to be the only option," Lila stared at the flames, "I couldn't go home and I couldn't go back to the docks. At least not in the state I was in at the time."

"Judging from the cut on your hand," Hook nodded to the hand in question, "That might have been a good call. What happened to put you in such a state of anger in the first place?"

"I don't see how any of this is your business," Lila pulled at some grass, anything to avoid the bright blue eyes looking at her from over the fire; "You hardly spoke a word when I asked you questions of your past."

"I trusted you enough to let you handle my sword," The pirate raised an eyebrow, "Seems only fair that you somehow return that trust. I choose answering some of my questions."

"No," Lila threw some grass into the fire, "If I have learned anything in this world it's that secrets keep you safe and alive."

"I can't trust you, lass, if you don't trust me," He growled, "Not if you refuse to meet me halfway."

Lila slowly looked up and met his gaze. She hated to admit it but he had a point. And it wasn't fair of her to ask him to blindly trust her when she clearly didn't trust him. She would have to meet the pirate halfway and learn to trust him if only for a little while.

"My friend was arrested for witchcraft," She sighed, "She's being burned at the stake right now as I sit here a free woman."

"Sounds like you feel you should be the one burned," Hook tilted his head to the side.

"It's my fault she's dead," Lila bit her lip to hold in tears, "Couldn't let an innocent animal die and magic always comes with a price. Meg shouldn't have had to pay that price."

"Meg?" He shifted from sitting to lying down on his side, "Megara?"

"Yes, Captain," She sounded harsher than intended, "I was that stray she picked up. The one with the maroon shawl covering her face."

Lila watched as the pirate's eyes looked her up and down for the umpteenth time that night. He smirked and let his eyes linger on her figure; earing a glare from the changeling. He chuckled before turning on his back to look at the stars.

"I am well aware who you are," He licked his lips, "So I was right all along. You weren't human. It wasn't stories you had heard either. You have been to Neverland."

"Gloating doesn't become you, Captain," Lila crossed her arms, "Yes I have been to that world but it was some time ago; long before you were there."

"You'd be surprised, love."

"Regardless, I'd prefer not to talk about it," She snapped, "I think I've given you enough trust for one night, Hook."

Hook opened his mouth to say something but a wolf howling in the distance made them both pause. Lila looked over in the direction of the noise, knowing that the only wolf that she had to worry about was the man sitting across from her; not taking his eyes off her. He studied her as if she was some sort of puzzle to him. Hook wasn't quite satisfied with the explanation as to why she was so familiar to him. He didn't realize that he was familiar to her as well and she wasn't about to tell him; not wanting to stroke his ego any more than it already had been. It was no matter though, for Captain Hook loved a challenge and figuring out who was the changeling before him was definitely a task worthy of his time.

Lila took in a breath as the silence forced her to think of Meg and slowly her mind began reminding her of all the other horrors she had seen; memories she tried so hard to forget. She was so tired emotionally and physically that it was too exhausting to keep her walls and defenses up. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone to gather her thoughts and regain her composure; to rebuild the walls. She was losing grip on her mask and knew that having it break while the pirate was awake would be just dreadful. She glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"You should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us," She finally broke the silence. He continued staring at her as she poked at the fire to keep it burning. He raised his head when he realized the girl had no intentions of going to sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep as well?" He lowered his head back down. He could feel her dulled blue eyes boring a hole into his head.

"We can go longer than humans can without sleep," If that was true than why did she sound so exhausted? Hook propped his head to rest on his hand and elbow.

"Perhaps we should take shifts," He offered, not wanting her to think he wasn't a gentleman. Being a gentleman was something he prided himself in; something he had learned from both his parents the hard way. And he wasn't sure why but he didn't like the idea that this poor mud covered girl was going to stay up all night without anyone to talk to. The dullness in her eyes was fresh and it reminded him of his eyes when he had lost Milah. This changeling before him had lost someone dear to her today and it would do her no good being left with nothing but her guilt for comfort. He knew it as a fact.

"Go to sleep, Hook," She seemed to not be there any longer.

"It's Killian," He said softly, "Killian Jones. And I don't mind staying up if you need someone to talk to. Losing someone close to you is a difficult thing in life."

"I think I prefer Hook," Lila muttered, "Goes with your vengeful heart."

"What would you know about it?"

"Gift of perception," She answered without a second thought, "And you hear stories."

Hook raised an eyebrow as she repeated the words she spoke when he first saw her with Megara. He didn't really know much about the blonde but he did know she was known for taking people off the streets. The changeling sitting before him had been her latest stray and as far as he knew she was kept around the longest. Whatever Meg's reasons for keeping the brunette around, she must have proved to the petite woman her worth. He was certain that he'd see that the next few days; right now he just saw an exhausted woman trying to hold everything together in front of a stranger. He had high hopes though; she seemed clever and sharp tongued and perfectly capable of keeping up with his intellect. The last woman he had had in his life like that was Milah. Killian Jones needed someone like that in his life to keep him sane.

The pirate rolled over, placing his back to the changeling. Her eyes were on him, trying to read him probably. He thought the past few years he had been able to harden his heart after losing his hand and Milah but this girl had somehow managed to bring the memories back to the surface and suddenly the pain of losing his love felt like it was just this morning. He shut his eyes tight and bit back the tears. He was about to lose the battle when he heard the soft voice of the changeling behind him.

Lila could sense without even trying the pain he felt over losing Milah. It didn't matter how long it had been. He had closed himself off and as long as he was like that he would never heal. He thought revenge would heal him but Lila knew all too well it would just make him worse; a growing void never to be filled until his dying day. She started humming a lullaby Althea used to sing to her whenever she could not sleep. The words had long been forgotten but the melody remained and it was enough to comfort the pirate into sleep. The brunette smiled sadly as tears spilled silently down her cheeks. Meg's sacrifice would not be in vain; Lila would make the most of her life. Megara had spent a good portion of her life trying to help others and that was just what Lila was going to do. And she was going to start with the man laying a few feet away from her. Just like Rumplestiltskin, this pirate had good in him still. It only needed one thing to return and come back out; hope. Hope would kill Captain Hook and help Killian Jones heal and move on.

* * *

"You know," Jack Frost said as he picked shattered glass from the floor, "When Regina told you this world would be in shambles I thought she meant something more…"

"Catastrophic?" Lila offered as she dusted off the throne and sat. The Snow Palace was almost destroyed when the curse came through and the Fae were rushing around to fix up what was absolutely necessary so they could return to their regular duties and save the world from dying. Their Snow Queen was very inclined to help with the recovery.

"Yeah," the teenager leaned against a cracked column covered in tattered fabric, "I mean I was expecting us to be dealing with hurricanes and twisters and other horrid weathers. Not ogres and wraiths and the land slowly becoming barren."

"Jack," Lila turned to him as she took up her staff, "Regina wanted us to try to revive the land and fail. Having it hit with disaster after disaster would not bring the anguish the Evil Queen wished upon us."

"I didn't think of it that way," He resumed cleaning up the broken glass, deep in thought.

Lila smiled sadly as she turned her attention to the lake. She saw a few Fae taking water from the lake and heading towards the underground storage area. They were being smart and storing whatever water they could. Lila had a feeling that there would be no rain, no snow; no seasonal changes what so ever now. This world was truly dying.

"Do you think they'll be okay in the other world?" Jack came to stand beside her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Jack," She stood and walked over to the balcony, Jack Frost following her. He came over and wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes before she looked down into his grey eyes; an arm draped over his shoulders.

"We will all be fine once this is all over," Lila smiled as she smoothed his hair, "And we'll live for a long time to tell the tale."

Jack smiled back up at his queen before breaking away to help with the cleaning. Lila's smile faded from her face as he left. There was one thing she had kept from her subjects. There had been another section in this world that remained untouched by the curse. She had sent Tinkerbelle over to investigate since she would not return to Neverland. Regina had made it clear that only her castle would be spared; ensuring that any Fae, changelings, and pixies within the grounds would not cross over to the other world.

The Snow Queen had taken a look but was unable to see who the cause of the other sections saving was. She needed to know who was over there so that she could help them as soon as the curse was broken and time resumed in this world. The ogres and wraiths would be able to cross the barrier around both untouched sections once the curse was broken. Lila rubbed her eyes and sighed. This situation was far worse than what Regina had predicted and she desperately wished the Lilac Fairy had stayed with her; The Snow Queen could use the advice of her childhood guardian now more than ever.


	5. Broken

**A.N.: **I need to shoot out a huge thank you to mcgonagiggles for catching not only that I had posted a chapter twice but also that the page breaks I had put in the word document did not show up when I uploaded them to the story. Everything is all fixed now and hopefully that will be the last of the technical difficulties. Please read and review!

**Chapter Five**

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel but couldn't pull himself out of his thoughts to bother spinning. Belle was dead and gone; Regina had just stopped by the other day to inform him. Just like everyone else who he had grown to love, he had lost her. He found himself wondering if he would ever be free from that cycle. He still was a coward and try as he might to protect the ones he loved and do things by himself; they somehow always managed to get hurt one way or the other. He knew Milah's death was his own fault but a part of him was biter; knowing if she hadn't left him in the first place she'd still be alive and Bae wouldn't be on his own in some strange world. And now Belle could join the list of those whose lives he had messed up. He gave the wheel a halfhearted turn as his mind drifted through the list and stopped at Lila; the Snow Queen. He had tried so hard to protect her but he had come to realize cursing her was not the best way of going about it.

"Rumplestiltskin?" The warm voice of the certain Fae sounded from behind him. He smiled as he turned around to face her. Lila must have heard about Belle from her subjects. Why else would she come to see him when she had made it clear she didn't want him in her life? He studied her for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her people had insisted on putting make up on her to make her features look more angular than they really were but it did nothing to hinder her natural beauty.

She moved closer, her ankle length gown swishing around her brown leather boots. The hem of the maple leaf red gown had orange and yellow leaves embroidered all around and a couple of leaves were embroidered around her neckline. He saw she was still wearing the crystal pendant and the acorn on a black thread around her neck. She removed the black shawl and wrapped it around her waist. Had it not been for the updo of her brown locks and the small golden crown on her head and the makeup, Lila would have looked like she did when he had first brought her to the Dark Castle.

"Rumple?" She spoke again, tilting her head in such a way, she instantly reminded him of her mother. Had it really been almost three hundred years ago when he brought her to the Lilac Fairy when she was abandoned? The immortality of Fae kept Lila looking as if she was not a day older than twenty-two.

"Lila," He finally stood up; "I was not expecting company, let alone yours."

She had a look of pity on her face. She most definitely knew about Belle's passing. Her dark red colored lips broke into a sad smile as she came closer. Rumple could see that her curse was beginning to have an effect on her as it usually did this time of year; her blue eyes changing from warm sky blue to an ice cold shade.

"Word travels fast in the forest," Lila clasped her hands together, "I heard about the maiden you took in. You shouldn't have sent her off on her own, Rumple. I could have helped her if it was too painful for you. I could have maybe saved her from herself."

"It doesn't matter, Lila," He sat at the table. Lila gave him a knowing look before going to get the tea set. She noticed right away that it was a replacement of the white and blue porcelain set he had collected. Now it was a clay tea set, colored the shade of green grass first springing up after the snow had melted. She used her magic to fill the tea pot with hot water before bringing it to the table. Rumplestiltskin was staring at a spot on the table. She knew he was trying to push Belle from his thoughts. She remembered what it had felt like after losing Meg and knowing it was her fault.

"You can't blame yourself, Rumple," She handed him a cup of tea, "She wanted to go with you and it was her family and people who shunned her simply because she had spent time with you. They are much more responsible for her death than you are."

He snapped out of his thoughts and Lila could see a plot for revenge forming. She sat down on the table a little bit away from him and sipped her tea. The Dark One had a habit of making enemies and carrying out revenge on those who crossed him. She recalled a one handed pirate who was a perfect example of that. She blinked at her cup; wondering why he was popping into her mind after all this time, of all times. She hadn't really thought about him the past century or so; only when she was analyzing her past and what she should have done differently.

"Revenge won't bring Belle back, Rumple," Lila finally spoke, "It'll only fill you with a void that will consume you and leave you empty for the rest of your days."

He looked up at her, his eyes void of any hope or even the mischievous glint Lila knew they always carried even when he was angry. She realized just how much her mentor loved the maiden. And he knew she was right but Rumple wanted desperately for someone to pay for Belle's death. Both unknowingly found themselves wondering if this was why Killian Jones was so hell bent on avenging Milah. It had been almost three hundred years and as far as the rumors spoke, the pirate was still trying to find a way to kill Rumple. The thought of death struck a twinge of fear in Rumplestiltskin while Lila's distaste for the pirate grew. She didn't care how drawn she felt to him or he to her; she was tired of hearing about his quest for revenge.

Lila placed her cup down and looked around the room, admiring the old and new pieces of his odd collection. Her eyes suddenly fell on the pedestal where the Holy Grail had once stood. In its place was a tiny little cup which she recognized from the old tea set. She got up and stood before it, feeling her mentor's eyes following her. The tiny white and blue china cup had a small chip on the rim. Lila saw Belle dropping it the first day she was here. This cup had sentimental value to Rumplestiltskin which confirmed that he truly loved the girl. She realized a normal person would have found the tragedy tear jerking but Lila was cursed to be almost completely emotionless. If she did feel something, it was usually pain and she was usually unable to shed tears over it.

"Why did you let her go in the first place, Rumple?" Lila gently spoke, "Why let her go if you loved her?"

"My power is more important than she was to me," He sounded distant and detached. Lila stood beside his chair and looked down at him.

"I don't believe that for a second," She reached out and tilted his chin to look at her, "I know you want power because you think it'll help you find your son but Belle was doing you good. She was changing you; making you better. You should have chosen her."

Rumple suddenly leapt to his feet, causing the Snow Queen to stumble backward. He towered over her and Lila remembered when she was first brought here and how hard it was for her to tame the beast inside him. Belle seemed to have had more success but now that she was dead and gone, there was no one to keep him in check anymore.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He yelled, "Do not forget, dearie, who owns your life in this room."

Lila felt anger surge through her. He always felt the need to remind her of that stupid deal which cost her so much more than she bargained for. She rose to her full height with the grace and speed only a Fae could possess. If Rumplestiltskin wanted a fight then she'd give him one.

"You've already collected on that damned debt, Rumplestiltskin," She hissed, "Or did you forget that you cursed me three hundred years ago?"

He threw her against the wall with a cry of anguish and anger. Lila was back on her feet quickly; ready for a fight. She was used to him lashing out like this but was too tired to put up with it anymore. With lightning speed, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground in one swift motion. Before he could do anything else, she gripped both his arms and held him down with the help of her magic. Her blue eyes flashed white and, for a moment, Rumple thought her curse had taken her over and she was about to kill him.

"Now you listen to me, Rumplestiltskin," She growled, "Life isn't fair so grow up and get over it. You've lived more than three hundred years and yet you act like a spoiled child. You want to stop losing everyone you love? Then stop hiding behind your magic and power and actually choose love over power. Cora is wrong and always has been wrong. Love is not weakness; it is strength."

On the last word, she used all of her strength to push him into the floor before getting up. He remained staring up at her; as if unable to comprehend that she was more powerful than him now. Rumple suddenly realized that it was her love that kept her strong; able to hold off the full effects of the Ice Curse. Unlike him, she hadn't searched the worlds for objects of power. No, the Snow Queen had merely locked herself up in that excessive library of hers and read book upon book from each and every world. Belle would have liked Lila; would have loved talking about books and getting to read the ones in the Snow Palace.

"Until you learn to accept that, Rumple," Lila spoke before walking out the door, "You will always find yourself old, alone, and done for."

Rumple rolled over and watched the She-Fae walk out of his castle unscathed. He pounded his fist into the floor before getting up. At first he wanted nothing more than to grab the clay tea set and hurl it at the wall. But he stopped himself, Lila's words echoing in his mind. She was right; she always was. That Fae had always possessed an otherworldly wisdom even when she was a young changeling. It didn't surprise him that she was able to call him out on his wrongs and hit the nail on the head so dead on.

Sighing in defeat, he sat back at the spinning wheel and began to spin, using it to channel the rage he felt towards the world. He was filled with so much anger and he always bottled it up. He was angry at Milah for abandoning Bae, angry with Killian Jones for taking his wife and then tricking him into thinking he had won the magic bean, angry with himself for breaking his deal with Bae, angry with Belle for leaving and then dying, angry with Regina for mocking him for being in love, but most of all he was angry with Lila for always being in the right while he was always in the wrong. He couldn't understand why that was when, like she said, he had lived for more than three hundred years.

He stopped spinning. What did he care about the Snow Queen? Their deal was done; both ends of the bargain held. And there was a first time for everything. This could very well be the first time Queen Lila was wrong. He held his head up as he resumed to spin; his heart hardening with each turn of the wheel.

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin, wait," Belle's voice made him stop dead in his tracks. Mr. Gold slowly turned around and watched the woman catch up to him.

"I remember," She murmured, taking tentative steps closer; "I love you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and wrapped his arms around Belle; his Belle who had been all this time locked away by the Evil Queen and not dead. He knew it was now or never to tell her his feelings for tomorrow was uncertain. He had learned that when he thought she was dead.

"And I love you, too," He pulled away, "But there'll be time for that; for everything. First, there's something I must do."

He approached the wishing well and took out the potion Miss Swan had procured for him. Belle stood beside him and looked down into the well's depths. She gave him a questioning look before he dropped the potion into the well.

"The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost," He explained as a purple smoke began rising and spreading out into Storybrooke.

"I don't understand," Belle moved closer to the man beside her, nervous about the smoke coming up from the wishing well.

"We're in a land without magic and I'm bringing it," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Magic is coming."

"But why?" Belle felt her heart drop. Beside her was still a coward hiding behind his power. She had hoped she had sparked something inside him to want to change but so far, in the few minutes that had passed since the curse broke, she was finding that her assumption was very wrong.

"Magic power," Rumplestilskin stated with a smirk. With magic now in Storybrooke, he could protect Belle from Hook; he could protect himself from Hook. He could find his son. He could finally get his happy ending. He failed to notice Belle beside him as he reveled in his small victory. With each word, Belle found her heart sinking more. And yet, she still found that she loved him no matter what he had done in the past. She could see that there was still good in him; had learned it while in his castle. She only hoped that it wasn't too late to redeem him and make him see she loved him.

* * *

"Killian?" Milah was standing before him in the middle of the woods. A look of pain and concern etched in her features told him something was wrong but he didn't know what. He took a step towards her but she backed away.

"This has to stop," She murmured. The look on her face reminded him of the night the Dark One had tried taking his heart.

"Milah, what are you talking about?" He felt like one wrong move and she would run from him.

"This revenge you want," Her voice was fading; she was fading.

"No," He grew tense, "I will not let you go. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"Killian, please, he's suffered enough," Milah was gone but her voice remained in his head, "This is not the life I want for you, my love. You have to move on and find someone else."

"There never will be anyone else," He muttered, turning away from where she stood.

"There is, Killian," Her voice echoed for one last time, "You'll find them if you look hard enough and let me go."

He closed his eyes, wishing she wouldn't leave him. He missed her so much. He found himself saying that maybe if he turned around, she'd be back. Opening his eyes, he turned but Milah did not stand there anymore. He growled in frustration and turned away but stopped when he saw Lila before him. She looked different than he remembered. Her expression was stone cold and filled with questions and it filled him with a different pain.

"Hook, what have you done?" She was acting just as Milah had; afraid of him.

"I had to do it, Lila," He found himself saying with no control over it like his conversation with Milah; "He deserved to suffer."

"But what you have done cannot be undone," Her schooled expression was losing its strength, "No amount of magic can fix it."

"Cry me a river," He hissed before turning away. He wanted to be left alone.

"This revenge has destroyed you," Lila moved to stand before him, closer than when he first saw her; "Why can't you see that?"

Hook didn't answer her. The girl closed the gap between them and grabbed his chin to force his eyes on hers.

"You've killed him, Hook," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "And now you're going to be nothing but old, alone, and done for. That will be your curse now forever."

Her last words echoed as she vanished into thin air. The entire dream was fading. He suddenly snapped out of the trance he had been in and spun around.

"Lila?" He called out, "Lila, please, come back!"

He continued calling out to her but the dream kept fading. He had to know what she meant; why he said what he said and why he had no control over it. It was as if he was someone else. He suddenly woke up and blinked a few times before looking around. Time was no longer frozen. The curse was broken and Cora still stood beside him with that smug look on her face.

"Right on schedule," She smirked before turning to him, "Now, let's make a plan and get to this land without magic."

Hook merely nodded. In the back of his mind he could still hear the voice of the changeling asking over and over again "What have you done?" and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why it made him sick to see the amount of hurt on her face. When Cora looked away for a second, he shook his head to physically remove the dream from his mind. If he was going to succeed and get to his crocodile, he was going to have to be absolutely focused with not a single distraction.

* * *

Lila stood at the bank of the lake the Snow Palace stood beside. After the Dark Curse, it slowly dried up and now it was nothing but sand and dirt and dried up plants. No matter how hard she tried, the land became barren; a wasteland. Regina was right and it frustrated the Fae to no end. They couldn't do their job nor could they ask anyone for help. They were trapped helplessly trying to save the Enchanted Forest and bring it back and failing with every step.

She kneeled down beside the lake, wondering if the sea was also dried up. There had been no rain since the curse started twenty-eight years ago. Lila looked at the horizon and found herself letting out a sigh. Captain Hook had walked back into her life almost a year before the curse struck. She found her thoughts flitting to him more often than not since then and the lack of reason frustrated her. Her hand went to the acorn around her neck as she thought about those over in the land without magic. Hook's only happiness came from the sea and getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Was the cursed place they were all held nowhere near water? Was he trying without knowing why to take out the Dark One but failing at every turn? A thought crossed her mind that maybe Rumple had killed him, planning to lie to her saying the curse didn't bring him over. Why did the thought of Captain Hook being cold and dead, lying six feet under bother her so much?

Lila shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. She looked up at the sky and realized that maybe he was in the part of the Enchanted Forest that was mysteriously spared from the curse. Maybe he was simply frozen in time. As soon as the curse was broken, Lila had planned with her Fae Guard to go over there and see who was there and how they could help keep them safe from the wraiths and ogres and the Gods knew whatever was set upon the land nowadays. They would have to create a safe haven for them for the magic that circulated through the Snow Palace prevented any human from staying there for too long. They would die within a few weeks of residing in the grounds.

The Queen rose from the lake bank, brushing the dirt on her black pants, and started back for the castle. She had tried everything to return the land to its original beautiful state but no amount of magic was working. The balance of this world was so drastically off that the world could no longer sustain itself. Lila needed to bring everyone back from the other world and soon for this world wasn't going to last much longer. Another painful Winter had come and gone and Lila was unsure if the Enchanted Forest would stay alive for another. A life without her curse seemed unattainable now.

"Milady," Jack Frost's voice made her look up, "The curse is broken at last."

Lila froze in her place. It was too much coincidence that the curse happened to break right as she was praying it would break. Then again, Lila didn't really believe in coincidences.

"Is the Guard ready to go?" The Queen recovered from her initial shock and resumed her trek to the castle gate.

"Yes, Milady," Jack walked beside her, "We just need our Queen on her white mare to lead the way."

Lila raised her eyebrow at her Winter Fae friend. He smiled a rather large and bright grin which made his queen smile in return. Saving him was one of the best days in Lila's life. She never understood it but she felt the need to take him under her wing and be the mother figure he never had in his life. He also was the start of the changes for the Fae race. At the time many nymph tribes still did not wish to change to the Fae race but when Jack became a changeling, many of the tribes changed their minds. There were still nymphs out there but they were under control and did not steal children as much as they once had. The kid's positive attitude and charming demeanor was the main cause for the many changes of the Fae, nymphs, and changelings' ways.

They arrived at the gate and as Jack was putting on her sea green riding jacket, Lila noticed two lost souls wandering nearby just beyond the bridge. Lila glanced at her horse, Starshine, briefly; happy to have her horse back even though she couldn't go riding outside the castle grounds unless on business.

"Jack," She pointed across the bridge, "When exactly did the curse break?"

"A few nights ago," He said sheepishly, "We didn't know until we saw them. It's not like there was a jolt or smoke or anything to signal it was broken."

"I know, Jack," Lila sighed as she started crossing the bridge, "Be sure the parties all have their orders." She used her Fae speed to cross the distance, knowing who the two were and what their mission was.

"Prince Phillip and Mulan," She spoke as she got closer, "Glad to see you're alright."

"What happened here?" Mulan had her sword drawn, "What has happened to the land?"

"Regina's curse," Lila explained, "I'm not sure why the area on the other side of the Enchanted Forest was spared but my castle grounds were spared because we are to restore this world back to what it once was."

"A fine job you're doing," Mulan said as she looked around.

"Mulan, please," Phillip replied and then bowed, "Your Majesty."

"How goes your journey to finding Princess Aurora?" She asked, noticing a change in Mulan's demeanor.

"Well maybe it's the curse," Phillip rubbed his head, "But I have no idea where to go from here."

"Let me help you," The Queen smiled as she pulled a map out of thin air and handed it to the prince.

"Simply open it and it will show the most direct path to what you want most," She spoke and then held her hand out for the prince's sword.

"What do you want with that?" Mulan grew tense.

"The palace she is sleeping in is surrounded by thorns and briars," Lila stated, "You're going to need a very sharp sword."

Phillip handed his sword over. Lila focused her magic, creating a spell to ensure he'd get through to Princess Aurora with his sword.

"There," She said, returning it, "It is now the sharpest and strongest blade in all the lands."

"Why are you helping us?" Mulan asked.

"Because True Love is the most precious and most powerful thing in the entire universe," The Queen smiled, "Everyone deserves to have it some point in their life."

The answer seemed good enough for both warrior and prince. Lila could sense Mulan bottling up emotions for Phillip but she said nothing. Warriors from Mulan's kingdom did not have the time or luxury to fall in love; especially a warrior who is a woman. Being a cursed queen allowed Lila to understand and relate to her situation.

"I was also very close with her godmother, the Lilac Fairy," Lila spoke before returning to the Fae Guard. She had done all she could for the pair and the rest had to come from them. She knew that they would succeed.

Once on Starshine, the queen rode over the bridge and gave them one more piece of information before leaving. The Fae Guard planned to set up a safe haven for all those who could not stay in the Snow Palace. On the other side of the Enchanted Forest there was an island where no ogres could get to. As long as all those who were on the island did not get marked by a wraith, the safe haven would also be safe from the soul sucking monsters.

"Spread the word as much as you can," Lila finished passing on the hope before she and the Fae Guard raced off into the forest; for the area that was not supposed to be spared but was. Thunder rolled up in the clouds, causing Lila to look up. For 28 years, there had been no weather of any kind in the land. Rain was a good sign for the barren Enchanted Forest but Lila would rather it hold off until her mission was complete. Establishing a safe haven in a thunderstorm would prove tricky.


	6. An Understanding

**A.N.: **So with Pippin rehearsals in full swing and having to balance that and two science classes, a professional prep class, stagecraft, senior project, and work I have almost no time to sit done and write. It makes me very glad that this story is all written and I just have to upload and post it here. I do just want to say one thing. If you guys read this and get any theories please know that if you ask I will not tell you if you are right or wrong. If you want to know if your theory is right, you'll just have to keep reading (ironically like the actual show). As always, read and review!

**Chapter Six**

They had been wandering in the woods for a day before finally reaching the river. For the second day, they followed it; making their way for the bridge to cross. Hook had insisted on prying more information from the changeling and was being deterred at every turn. Lila was a stubborn girl and did not like having her life being examined, especially by a pirate. He had been just as stubborn as her and both were stuck not knowing anything new about the other by the time they set up camp for the night.

"I still say we can go on a little further," Hook insisted as Lila drew the circle. He had collected wood and was sitting cross-legged, watching the changeling work this time. The day had been long and frustrating for him. He didn't appreciate the lack of trust his companion gave him when he had done nothing to deserve it; except be a pirate captain.

"And I've told you that it's been a long day and we need to rest," Lila snapped as she handed him his sword back. She didn't appreciate his arrogance and innuendos at every turn and keeping herself from killing him had been exhausting. She plopped down at the sand on the side opposite of him around the fire. Hook studied her for a moment, wondering as he had been all day how she was handling Meg's death.

"I'm fine, Captain," Lila sigh in frustration when she caught his expression, "If you think I'm going to talk, you couldn't be more mistaken. I don't see you talking about Milah and how she died."

"I get the feeling you already know," Hook threw a twig into the flames.

"I do but not how you think," She looked him straight in the eye, "The dealings of the Dark One are not so secret amongst those in the woods."

"If you know what happened," His eyes narrowed, "Then why do you seem so against my skinning the Crocodile?"

"Revenge won't bring Milah back," She answered without a second thought, "And it won't bring you whatever peace you're searching for. It'll just make you feel worse and when all is said and done you'll be alone."

"Ah, the typical passive aggressiveness of the nymphs," Hook scoffed as he lay down to sleep.

"Everyone gets what's coming to them, Hook," She glanced at the moon, "Rumplestiltskin will get his one day; just like you will if you succeed in killing him. There's a reason why the nymphs look down on murderers."

"Of course, your kind might as well be a part of nature."

"Look, I've been trying to be patient with you all day," Lila hissed, "I have put up with the prying questions, the arrogant remarks, and the innuendos but lashing out, mocking, and being crass about my race is something I will not tolerate. I didn't have to help you. I could have left you to fend for yourself but I didn't because I was raised to be selfless and kind. The least you could do is show some restraint once in a while."

The changeling laid down with her back to him; not wishing to discuss the matter anymore and just wishing for sleep. It had been days since she had last slept and if she didn't get any rest soon, the next day would be quite a challenge. Her anger slowly subsided into silent tears as usual as she waited for sleep to claim her.

The pirate watched her laying there, her words ringing in his ears. It had been quite an eye opener when she snapped at him. He didn't realize that that was how she perceived him; an arrogant vengeful pirate who had no tolerance for others. He was used to his crew seeing him that way but he never thought he'd see the day when a woman did. And she had a valid point. She could have left him behind to find his own way to his ship. Her request wasn't too much to ask.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, slowly shifting closer to her, "I didn't realize that I was being so intolerable. Contrary to what you may think, I am always a gentleman."

"It's just hard to remember that because of all the pirates and wenches you spend time with?" Lila shot over her shoulder. She knew that he was being honest with her and she knew that the arrogance and innuendos and bloodlust were a part of a façade; walls put up to protect his heart.

"Something like that," He whispered, gazing up at the sky and placing his hand under his head and his hook on his stomach. He felt her shift to look over at him. She was a bit startled to find his head almost touching her own as he laid perpendicular to her now. She wanted to say more but felt that perhaps it was best to leave it and let the pirate sleep as well as get some rest of her own.

"Good-night, Hook," She murmured before turning her gaze to the stars and letting herself drift off to sleep. The pirate glanced over at her and watched her sleep. He was surprised at how much younger she looked; her face void of the pain she had gone through. She looked so much happier and peaceful and for a moment he thought the changeling's face reminded him of another changeling he knew long ago.

"Sweet dreams, love," He smiled as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

That morning, Hook woke up to see the fire burned to nothing but ash and the changeling was missing from the circle. He felt a twinge of panic as he sat up and looked around but he didn't see her anywhere. He let out a sigh and decided to go get more wood to make a fire to cook breakfast. After relieving himself and collecting an armful of wood, he emerged from the brush to see something move in the river. It made sense that there were plenty of fish so he paid no mind to the movement that started suddenly and vanished just as quickly. At least, he didn't until he noticed the pair of leather shoes and the black shawl folded neatly by the water's edge. And then the movement appeared again.

He dropped the firewood and looked to see the changeling emerge from the water. She had let her hair down from the messy bun and gone for a swim. Hook couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the brunette floating in the water, obviously enjoying being back in nature where she belonged. It was nice to see her so carefree and having none of her walls up. It was clear she was unaware he was watching her. She sank back into the water and Hook returned to building a fire.

Lila resurfaced once more with a deep inhale. She had missed swimming in the rivers and running through the forests for so many years and now she finally had the chance when she woke up before dawn. The water healed her just as nature always did when she spent time around it. She dove under again and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to clean it a little. She rubbed her face and exposed skin to get the dirt and grime that served as a reminder of the oppression off. The first time she had gone under, she had managed to get most of the dirt and mud off her dress. She reemerged once more and floated on her back, looking up at the sky slowly being lit by the rising sun. With a sigh, she went back under the water once last time.

Hook had finally gotten the fire going when she stepped on to the river bank. He had tried so hard not to watch her but he found himself taken aback by the changeling's appearance. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair clung to her back and her neck and the dirt from her face had been cleaned away and he could see that she was more than just beautiful under all that grime. The purple dress she wore was still very faded and while she had managed to get most of the dirt and dried blood off, remnants of the old stains were somewhat visible. It clung to her, showing that while she was thin she also possessed a nearly perfect hourglass figure. He didn't know why he was so taken aback by her suddenly. She was a changeling after all and nymphs were known for their shocking beauty.

She noticed him staring at her and her pale, wet skin made the blush on her cheeks more apparent. The shade of pink came very close to the same color of her full lips. She bit the bottom one before approaching the fire. Lila was not used to men paying attention to her the way he was suddenly.

"Did you enjoy your swim?" He teased, pretending to not notice just how pink her cheeks and neck were becoming.

"It wasn't just a swim," She recovered quickly, tossing something beside him; "I caught breakfast too."

He looked down at the ground and saw a trout big enough for the two of them to have half each. His gaze went back to her smooth featured face with a raised eyebrow.

"You used your bare hands to catch this?" Hook couldn't believe the changeling was able. Lila smirked, knowing she had impressed him once again.

"Abnormal speed doesn't just apply to running on land, Captain," She knelt next to him and took the dagger from his belt to clean the fish.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He chuckled.

"Oh yes, there is one thing," She suddenly sounded sad. Hook studied her for a moment.

"And what is that?"

"Love," She murmured, "I can't love fall in love with anyone."

Captain Hook felt a tug at his heart at her words. To choose not to love was one thing but this girl beside him made it seem as if she was in fact not capable. A life without love was pointless. If nymphs could not feel love, it made sense why they stole children all the time. It gave their life, however sick, meaning.

"Why not?" He pressed, knowing he had to be careful or she'd close off again.

"The reason why nymphs cannot love has been long forgotten, Captain," She said as she poked a stick into the trout and placed it over the fire; "Some say it is because their hearts are merely an organ they need to survive. You know there are only two ways to kill a nymph."

"And you are going to tell me?" He laughed; surprised she trusted him after insisting she wouldn't; especially after last night.

"If you were going to kill me," the changeling smirked, "You would have tried by now. Besides, you said yourself, you need me to get out of these woods."

He returned her smile with his charming grin. Another blush slowly started forming and she quickly resumed turning the fish over the fire.

"So how do you kill a nymph?" He said after a pause.

"Nymphs cannot stand being around iron," Lila explained, "And their magic is weakened severely by it. I have seen many nymphs who have been cut with iron made weapons. They can heal the wound but it will always leave a scar to serve as a reminder that we are not invincible."

"So iron poisons your race," Hook glanced at his left arm where his hook was attached. The changeling didn't notice; too preoccupied with making breakfast.

"Another way," She continued, checking to see if the trout was cooked, "Is to rip their heart out."

"That can kill anyone," Hook grimaced, remembering how Milah died and that he had a crocodile to skin.

"Not as quickly as a nymph," She looked over at him, "As soon as it leaves their body, it turns to dust without the remover having the chance to crush it."

"So removing a nymph's heart brings instant death."

"Now you know how to kill me," She gently removed the fish and cut it in half.

"I would never kill one as mysteriously beautiful as you," He leaned in close as he took his half of the trout. She raised an eyebrow and started eating. They had a long walk ahead of them to cross the river and Lila wanted to get away from this pirate's company. It was having an effect on her that she didn't quite like. Nymphs and changeling couldn't love so why was her heart fluttering whenever he smirked or paid her a compliment. She reasoned it was simply because it had been such a long time since anyone had been like that towards her.

They ate breakfast in silence, listening to the awakening birds chirping and the river running behind them. When Lila finished, she wrung her hair out and used her tie as a headband to keep her hair off her face. Wet strands of hair still clung to the nape of her neck. Without a word, she put her shoes back on as well as slung her satchel over her shoulder. Hook put out the fire as she wrung her skirt out and wrapped her shawl around her waist. It was time to move on.

They walked a little ways before Hook finally needed to break the silence. It had gotten to be too much and too long for him and his revenge wanting mind. His heart had told him to wait until she spoke first but it seemed less likely she would.

"Why don't we just swim across the river, Changeling?" He asked impatiently.

"Because we need to cross closer to the main road so that we don't raise suspicion when we get to the docks," She sounded agitated, "And for the last time, _Human_, do not call me by my race. It's insulting."

"Well, you're not exactly forth coming with your name," He caught up to her, walking dangerously close to her side.

"You never asked," She smirked.

"I think I recall that I did."

"No, you asked what you should call me instead of my race," Lila couldn't take the smirk off her face. Sometimes she enjoyed being this clever. "Ask the right question next time."

"Very well," He stood before her and bowed, "What is thy name, milady?"

Lila raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she moved to pass him. He blocked her though and placed the curve of his hook under her chin to look her in the eye.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"As long as you don't call me 'changeling', 'nymph', or 'witch'," She grabbed his hook and push it away without even blinking, "We will be fine."

"Very well, love," He smirked as he let her pass him.

"Don't think your charming good looks are going to get anywhere with me, Hook," She called over her shoulder, "Nymphs don't fall in love let alone with a human."

"If you say so," He murmured, not missing that she had paid him a compliment. Lila shook her head and continued walking at his pace when she heard a snap of twigs in the forest. She stopped and searched the woods for what made the noise. Hook came up beside her.

"What is it?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure," She went to look at him but was startled by how close his face was to hers; "We should keep going before-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Out of nowhere two men came running at them from the brush. One took on Hook; who had drawn his sword and was now finding himself in a duel. The other grabbed Lila from the waist and dragged her away towards the woods. She called for the pirate in hopes that he would save her before these hunters beat her to death for whatever information they wanted.

Hook and the hunter were out of sight when the other hunter pinned Lila to a pine tree just on the edge where the river bank and the forest met. He held up a dagger to her throat and smiled cruelly. She could smell the iron the crude weapon was fashioned out of. She couldn't breathe without feeling sick and having the iron touching her throat made it even more difficult.

"Tell me your name, Changeling," He commanded, "Or I'll kill you slowly. Your companion doesn't stand a chance against my partner."

"Then kill me, I won't tell you anything!" Lila hissed angrily.

"That's what they all say," He laughed, pressing the dagger into her throat, "But by the time I'm done with them, they tell me everything with a mere flick of my wrist."

Lila felt fear well up inside her. She had heard of this hunter, a heartless beast. He made Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook look like saints. The pressure on the dagger was making it start to draw blood and Lila was starting to choke on the toxic smell of iron.

"Now, what is your name?" He yelled in her face.

"Lila," She cried out in pain as he pushed the dagger in farther, "It's Lila."

"Ah, the Lilac Fairy's changeling," He smirked, "I've heard a lot about you. It has been said you lived with Rumplestiltskin and know some of his most prized secrets."

"Yes," She growled as tears slid down her cheeks, "I did. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't want to know anything," He laughed, "Sir Toby has a bounty on the heads of nymphs and changelings. And when he learns about the information you have on the Dark One, he'll give me a pretty penny for successfully bringing you in."

With his last words, he struck her across the head with the hilt of his dagger. Lila fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Her neck was bleeding and the iron left there was choking her, giving her only a few hours left to live if she did not heal it. She started to crawl away but the hunter knew how her kind worked. He gave a sharp tug on her ankle and moved to inflict another cut on her leg. As he raised the dagger, a sword came through his chest. The hunter looked shocked as he dropped the dagger and fell to the ground; dead. Lila looked up at her savior and saw Hook sheathing his sword.

His face showed growing concern as he knelt beside her. A gash was on her temple from being struck and there was a thin long cut on her neck. He gently took her face in his hand and examined the wound above her eye. The changeling's choking cough made him stricken with worry.

"Get ready to run," She choked as she held up her hand to heal the gash and cut she had received. Hook watched as the gash vanished without a trace. It must have been from the hunter's fist not the dagger. The cut, however, left a long, thin scar; one he knew she would have forever.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They started running, putting a good distance from the area. As they ran, Hook did not let go of her hand and Lila did not even try to remove it from him.

"Here," He said, handing her satchel over as they ran, "You dropped this."

"Thanks," She smiled slinging it over her shoulder quickly. They finally were able to slow down and rest. Lila was not the least bit winded but Hook was breathing heavily.

"I meant thanks for saving my life," She said as she helped him to the river for a drink.

"It was nothing," He stiffened, "I need you if I am to leave this wood. I wasn't about to let that bastard take you away and possibly kill you."

"That's not the only reason you saved me," Lila gave him a knowing look, "Don't forget I can sense these things."

"Then you know the real reason why I saved your life," He smiled as he stood back up.

"The stories are wrong," She gave him a sympathetic look; "You really aren't as heartless as they say you are."

"I'm not?" He stepped closer to her, "Then what am I?"

"The blood thirsty, vengeful pirate Captain Hook? He's just a façade," She closed the distance between them, "The man behind the hook? Killian Jones? He may be a pirate but he is still a passionate and loving human being. In a way, that is what drives Captain Hook and his thirst for revenge."

Lila moved away and started heading further down the bank. Hook stood there for a few moments, realizing she had hit the nail on the head. Had she been a normal human, he would have questioned how easy he was to read. But this girl was a changeling; able to read people like open books much more easily than humans could ever.

"I thought you didn't read people unless it was necessary," He accused as he caught up to her.

"I also said I can't control it all of the time," Lila answered, "Sometimes it forces me to be very perceptive."

Lila stopped once more and looked over the river with a smile. She made sure her satchel was secured on her shoulder before removing her shoes to place them inside. The pirate captain studied her questioningly.

"We have to cross the Mellark if we are to get to the docks," She explained as she hoped onto the closest rock.

"Isn't there a bridge nearby?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"It is on the main road," She answered back, "Something we should probably be avoiding."

"So we're going to swim across?" He sounded incredulous, "In this current?"

Lila turned to him with an amused expression and crossed her arms in front of her chest to study him. "You're not afraid of getting wet, are you, Captain?"

"It would be suicide to try to swim across this." He pointed to the rushing rapids before them, "Once wrong move and we could get pulled under and drown."

"Well, thank the Gods we are not swimming across," Lila held out her hand for him.

"Then how are we getting across with no bridge?"

"Use your eyes, Hook," Lila extended her arms out behind her, "I'm standing on a bridge right now. The rocks may be slippery but if you step on the same ones as me, you should be fine."

"Ah, so your changeling senses will judge the safest path for me," He chuckled as he took the girl's hand. Standing on the flat rock close to her, he realized just how tall she was. Hook was only a head taller than her, give or take a few inches.

"Like you said," She turned and started the journey, "One wrong move and you'll drown."

The journey across the nature made bridge was passed in silence. Lila was thankful for it yet disappointed. Most of the trip, he had talked on and on but it seemed that her evasive technics had finally deterred him. She found she missed his prying questions. She was sure that her sarcastic responses were actually encouraging him but now she realized she was wrong.

"You mentioned yesterday that you know the Lost Boys," He finally broke the silence half way across the river.

"When I was younger, I spent a few weeks in Neverland," Once again Lila withheld some information.

"I didn't think nymphs traded their changelings around," His tone held a slight mock to it.

"They don't," Lila reached a large rock and turned to him, having the high ground as she waited for him to catch up; "However, I did not belong to a tribe. I was lucky enough to be under the guardianship of a fairy."

"Oh?" His voice sounded hopeful that the changeling would open up to him.

"She traveled the worlds and I got to go with her," She smiled at the memory, "There was one trip, however, where I could not complete the full journey. We went to Neverland and she left me with The Lost Boys. In a way they were in charge of babysitting me."

He let out a chuckle at the thought of the Lost Boys babysitting a spirited changeling like this girl. Hook stood on the rock with her, close enough that she had to look up at him.

"You must have gone to Neverland a long time ago," He became serious, "The Lost Boys aren't the friendly band of misfits they once were. Nothing in Neverland is what it once was."

"What happened?" Lila tilted her head.

"Peter Pan left in search for Wendy," He sighed, "Unfortunately, that left the world to its own devices and it became the dark place it is today."

Lila studied him for a moment and could tell he spoke the truth. She didn't wish to know just how dark Neverland had become so she formed a block to any visions of that world. Hook closed the space between them; too close for Lila's liking.

"You know, it doesn't matter that you refuse to talk about your past," He finally said, "In a way, you're sort of an open book. I can read you just as easily as you can read me."

Lila merely scoffed at his words. There was no way in hell he could figure anything out about her with the little information she had given him. She had learned from Rumplestiltskin how to school one's expression so there was no way he could read her as easily as he claimed.

"You were abandoned," He suddenly moved a lock of Lila's dark hair behind her ear, "I'm guessing by your parents. The fairy you speak of happened upon you and took you in."

"Oh really," Lila rolled her sky blue eyes at him.

"You have the same look in your eye," He leaned in closer, "You know, the one every Lost Boy has reflecting in his own eyes."

Lila closed her eyes and swallowed. She did know that look; all too well. Although, she suspected Hook also knew the look but not just because of seeing it in the Lost Boys' eyes; it was there in his own too.

"There's something else," He spoke softer this time, "You not only close yourself off but you also feel an incredible amount of guilt."

"That one is a bit obvious seeing how I don't really tell you much and you found me after I had lost my only friend," She snapped before resuming the crossing.

"Why feel guilty for that?"

"I told you," Lila bit her lip before hopping to another rock; "Meg was arrested for being a witch because of a misunderstanding. I was the one who had used magic but the guards arrived and thought it was her."

"Did she deny her guilt?" His question caught the changeling off guard and she almost slipped off of the rock. His hand shot out and caught her arm even though she had already regained her balance.

"No," She murmured, "She merely said that she forgave me."

"She died for you," His expression was sympathetic as he drew closer to her. He knew how selfless Megara could be at times and it didn't surprise him she made the sacrifice she did.

"She still died innocently," Lila yanked her arm away, not wanting his pity or anyone else's for that matter.

"She's not the first one you've hurt though," His eyes studied the girl before him and she felt like he was able to see her entire past right there; "You were in love once, weren't you?"

"Changelings can't love," She turned to him; not wishing to talk about Him. It was the last thing she ever wished to think about.

"And who told you that?" He countered, "Most changelings waste away before they even get a chance to find love. Who's to say they can't then?"

"My guardian told me," Lila snapped, "And nymphs cannot lie therefore –"

"Therefore, no one really knows," Hook interjected, "Your guardian believed it to be true which means she wasn't telling a lie in her mind. That is how it works, isn't it? It's how you all are able to stretch the truth."

Lila stared at him with her mouth open; not sure what to say. What he had said was more than true, how else would she be able to masquerade as a human in Everdeen without even Meg knowing the truth? It didn't change the fact that the Lilac Fairy and the Dark One had both told her that, just like nymphs, changelings could not love. While it was entirely possible Rumplestiltskin had lied to her, there was no way her childhood guardian could have.

"Do you know what I think?" Hook's hand tilted her chin to look at him; "I think that changelings can love just as much as humans but no one can ever know for sure. It's amazing you've lived this long."

"Changelings waste away because nymphs are careless with them," Lila replied, "They forget that humans cannot live off of glamoured mushrooms and nuts. I lived this long because my guardian was a fairy and not careless under any circumstance."

"Which proves my point," He leaned closer, "I think you are more than capable of falling in love, lass. You just need to open yourself to the idea and stop hiding behind whatever excuses you've been making all these years. And I think before you were told this tale, you did fall in love but put those thoughts out of your head like your guardian wanted you to."

"It doesn't matter," Lila turned on her heel, "It doesn't matter if I was in love or not. I had to leave him behind and I will never see him again."

They finished crossing the river in completely silence. Hook came to stand beside the changeling girl. She could feel the pity emanating off of him with his heat. She glanced up at him.

"I don't need or want anyone's pity," She said to him. He gave her a bored expression before kneeling to take a drink from the river. Lila looked into the water and could see her reflection. Her eyes wandered to the pirate kneeling beside her. He seemed deep in thought and Lila didn't wish to break that.

He was recalling the night Milah had died and how he felt the same way as this changeling. He wanted nothing to do with anyone who pitied him for losing the love of his life. He spent the night sitting at his desk, staring at the bed they slept in together; wishing that any moment now she'd come barging into his quarters. But it would never happen. Milah had died in his arms and he had watched his crew send her off into the sea. And it made him fill with anger. He was angry with Rumplestiltskin for murdering his love in cold blood. He was angry with his men for not trying to stop the Dark One. He was angry with Milah for being her usual defiant self and admitting that she never loved Rumplestiltskin. He was angry at the world, the Gods for letting this happen to him. But most of all he was angry with himself for not trying harder to save Milah; for not telling her he loved her before she died.

Lila became fully aware of the anger overtaking him once more and did something neither was expecting. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. She understood his anger; she had felt it when she lost Meg and that was how she had hurt her hand. She felt a twinge of guilt for moving on and accepting that her friend was dead so quickly but it was how she was raised; to move on with life and be strong always even when being weak was the easiest thing to do. The pirate's eyes found the changeling's in the river and in that moment, they reached an understanding of each other. They both had lost so much and were left with so little that it seemed impossible that they were still able to push on.

"Come," She finally spoke, "The docks are just over the ridge and you have a crew and a ship to return to."

"And you have a favor to ask of me," He stood up and faced her, "Have you decided yet?"

"I have," She smiled, "Got any room on your ship for a changeling?"

Hook studied her, trying to figure her out. When they started this trek, she had absolutely hated being around him but now she was asking for him to take her away. He questioned what was going on in that head of hers.

"I have nothing left here," She started to explain, "One day a hunter will catch me or I'll get arrested for one reason or another. Besides, I think you need me."

"Do you now?" He smirked and drew closer, "Well, it has been a while since I've had a woman in my bed. I will admit to that."

Lila placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back for some distance. His remarks however didn't make her rethink her request. It was truly stay in Everdeen and die or go with him and live. Or at least have a better chance at living.

"That is not what I meant," She said, "You need someone to remind you what will happen if you get your revenge. You need someone to keep you from forgetting who you really are inside."

Hook looked her up and down and knew she was right. Milah had been that person for a little while but now there was no one. Perhaps this changeling could help with that. Perhaps she could help keep him on track to finding Wendy.

"For you, I have more than enough room," He smirked. Lila shook her head as his usual bravado came back in full swing. She motioned for him to follow her and they continued through the woods.

They walked on for a little while before reaching the ridge. Hook crossed first then held out his hand to help the girl over. She could have crossed on her own perfectly fine but she was not one to discourage chivalry.

"Always a gentleman?" She laughed as she crossed. He grinned broadly.

"Of course, love," He replied, "I may be a pirate but I have standards and a high respect for woman. Many that I have been close with have been very resourceful and clever."

Lila noticed he was looking at her pointedly to let her know he included her in that group. She continued walking past him, grateful for the dim light of the setting sun. It hid the blush rising in her cheeks very well.

"Hope you're ready to see Neverland again," He smirked.

"From what I've heard, I'll never be ready to see how dark that world has become," Lila raised an eyebrow as she walked past him.

She held up her hand to stop once they reached the clearing and smiled. Before them just a few feet away was the main road which led into the coastal town under Sir Toby's rule. Hook stood beside her and pulled his collar up before placing his hand and hook in his pockets. The girl knew it wasn't just because of the cold night air but also to ensure that none of the guard recognized him as they made way to his ship. Very few taverns were safe havens for pirates and they were on the outskirts along with a few docks. Lila wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and head before grabbing the pirates arm and stepping onto the road and walking into the town.

No one gave them a second glance and they made it to the outskirts without any problems. They stood just outside the outskirts when a boy crashed into Lila. He muttered an apology before scampering off again. Lila's eyes followed him and she spotted a man in a dark cloak with his hood drawn watching her. She inched a little closer to the pirate beside her, having a bad feeling. He glanced at her then followed her gaze to the strange man. Hook had the same bad feeling and placed his arm around her shoulders and resumed walking.

But when they turned, the strange man stood in their path a few yards away. Lila felt her stomach drop. There was only one man she knew of who could do that. Hook felt her tense up and gave her a questioning glance.

"Do you know him?" He whispered.

"How far away are we from your ship?" Lila stared at the cloaked man, willing him to go away.

"This way," Hook guided her across the streets, away from the man. They ended up taking the longer route to avoid him but they reached the ship. A man with a red hat came rushing down the gang plank.

"Captain, we were worried-"

"Save it Mister Smee," Hook growled. Lila raised an eyebrow, noticing his façade was back on full time now. She couldn't blame him for wearing the mask around his crew. They needed to respect their captain after all.

"Get ready to set sail and see to it that a room is ready for the lass here," The Captain ordered before turning to the changeling at his side; "If you are going to come aboard, I will have to know your name."

"I suppose you're right," She bit her lip. Her senses were telling her he could be trusted as long as Killian Jones remained a part of him but something tugged at the back of her mind. Rumplestiltskin had it out for this man and she owed the Dark One her life. Was it really a good idea after all to join forces with this pirate then? She knew that if Rumple decided to collect while she was aboard, it would kill Killian Jones to watch another have their heart ripped out. Captain Hook would become the real thing if that were to ever happen.

"You're name, my dear?" He drew closer with every second she did not give her name to him. His lips were inches from hers and Lila felt her breath hitch.

"Well, this is an unusual development," A familiar high pitched voice sounded from in front of them, stopping Lila from answering. The pair turned and saw the hooded figure standing there. Lila's stomached dropped. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

Within seconds of recognition, Hook drew his sword and pulled the changeling close to him. She was shocked by the sudden motion and found her head resting on his chest for a few seconds before placing a hand where her head had been to push a bit of distance. His scent was making her lose focus and she needed to stay concentrated if they both were going to get out of this alive.

"What the hell are you doing here, Crocodile?" Hook hissed. Lila could feel the anger radiating off of him; he was hot with it. She glanced at Rumplestiltskin, praying he would not reveal one of her best kept secrets.

"My business is not with you, dearie," Rumple grinned and pointed to the changeling, "It's with her."

Of all the times he could had come to collect her debt to him, it had to be now. She gently pushed Hook out of the way, giving him a reassuring look. The look in his eyes gave Lila a clear cut idea of the flood of emotions he was feeling. He was angry for sure but there was fear there as well. He was afraid that she was going to die just like Milah had. And right then and there, he had proved with a single look that she had been right about his façade and his true self. He was indeed a very compassionate and caring human being.

"What is it that you want?" Lila asked as she stepped away from the pirate.

"Things have gotten out of hand with this war between humans and nymphs," He stated.

"What does that have to do with me?" She felt a pain in her chest, knowing that she would never get to see Neverland again as planned; never travel or see the realms again.

"You have a debt to me," The Dark One smirked, "And it's time to pay up."

The girl swallowed, realizing Killian Jones had every right to fear for her life right now. Her deal with Rumplestiltskin was her life to spare another's. If he was collecting, that meant these were her last moments among the living.

"You harm a hair on her and I swear-" Hook growled.

"You'll what?" Rumple interrupted, taking a few menacing steps towards the pirate, "You'll stab me with your sword or with your hook? Didn't you learn anything the last time?"

"I made a deal with her," The pirate's ocean blue eyes had a glimmer of hope in saving her, "She led me out of the woods and now she is coming with me."

"Did you shake on it?" Rumple leaned towards Lila, asking her. Lila closed her eyes and felt the air leave her. She had stupidly allowed it to be a verbal only agreement. There had been no shaking on it or a contract and now it was going to cost her. She had just made another rookie mistake. And she thought for sure she had learned everything from the best.

"I'll go Rumplestiltskin," She sighed and added to Hook before he could protest, "It's my life, Hook. I am not going to break this deal. He's killed enough."

The pirate looked like he wanted an explanation but Lila didn't have time to give one. She removed her satchel and handed it to Hook. He took it with questioning eyes.

"I don't need what's in there anymore," She muttered before turning to Rumple. He extended his hand to her. Before she took it, she took one last look at Captain Hook, doubting she'd ever see him again.

"You asked me what my name was," She spoke, "My name is Lila. Lila of Everdeen."

Hook took a step back in shock, realizing she had just told him her name; a name he knew. Rumple grabbed her hand and they vanished into thin air. The pirate just stood there as Smee once again approached him.

"Captain? We're ready to leave," He had seen the whole thing and couldn't help but feel sorry for the tortured man before him. He could see the change the girl had sparked in his captain and it was for the better. The spark left though and he could see that there was no hope of redemption for the pirate captain.

"Then let us make haste to Neverland," Hook said stiffly before heading to his quarters. There he would take out his frustrations on his desk. The entire time that changeling was Wendy. That was why she seemed so damn familiar to him.

He placed his hook and hand on his desk and stared unseeingly at the maps on it. As he began to process everything that had just happened, a rage grew inside him and he let out a growl as he slammed his hook into the piece of wood. He had been searching for Wendy since she left Neverland and she was just within his grasp and was now lost forever; just like Milah.

He let out a sigh and sank dejectedly into his chair. He made a promise to search for Wendy even after he became hell bent on skinning his crocodile. Hook found himself renewing that promise, now with the knowledge that she was trapped somewhere by the monster. He would find her someday, he knew, if he kept searching for her long enough. Find her and skin his crocodile, avenging his Milah as his Wendy; his Lila. Just like his quest for revenge, he would never give up his search for Lila of Everdeen.


	7. Deals to Make

**A.N.: **I know it's a day early but my boyfriend is coming up to visit me at school and I want to get all of my stuff including this out of the way so that we can spend time together (it's about a 6 hour bus ride for him and he only can stay for two days and works for long periods of time). I'm not sure why I'm sounding so apologetic here...you all should be happy to get another update early! I feel like at this point I should note that the storyline does stick closely to Season 2 but I obviously did veer off it at a few points. A good rule is if I don't mention something happening, it happened how it did in the actual show. Read and Review!

**Chapter Seven**

"You chose her. And I'm not talking about Emma Swan. You chose your Wendy over your revenge tonight. And now you must suffer the consequences."

Cora's words echoed in Captain Hook's head as he stared up at the tall dark fortress that loomed before him. The Forbidden Fortress certainly lived up to its name. Dark clouds hung over it and there were crows circling the towers; or maybe they were ravens. It was hard to tell from this far below. He pushed the large doors open and entered the now abandoned building. If he wanted Cora to take him to Storybrooke, there was something here which he would need.

His footsteps echoed and kicked up dust as he walked through the halls. He had let himself get distracted on that beanstalk. He had told himself that he couldn't afford that and sure enough he couldn't. It had cost him a chance at getting revenge. Emma Swan had reminded him of a changeling from long ago. She had the same look in her eye as Lila; the look of abandonment. She was also resourceful and smart. But unlike Lila, she wasn't able to see that she could trust him; she couldn't see through his façade. He had only lied to her once and still she left him chained to a wall in the castle of a Giant.

And Cora had lost her patience when she learned he lost the compass. So now here he was wandering the abandoned home of Maleficent, the Dragon Witch. He finally came upon the room he was looking for after hours of searching. A silver box stood on a pedestal in the center of the room. As he opened it, Hook recalled the curse of the Snow Queen. Her heart would freeze over every winter and he wondered if there was any way for her to break free of that.

He pulled out the heart in the box and placed it in the satchel he had kept all these years from Lila. Maleficent was one clever witch. She knew the chances of Princess Aurora pricking her finger on her own free will would be slim so she took the girl's heart at a young age. Aurora had no idea still to this day; nor did her family. That, of course, was none of his concern. This heart was going to get him back with Cora; back to skinning his crocodile.

He emerged from the Forbidden Fortress and pulled out his spy glass. He held it to his eye and saw the Snow Palace without even meaning too. He lowered the glass and found himself wishing he had time to pay the Snow Queen a visit. He had only crossed paths with her twice but he felt a familiarity with her and wondered if there was more to her under the queenly airs and makeup and gowns she wore. He let out a sigh. Fae could travel between worlds but they were all too selfish to bother helping humans directly. But the Snow Queen had an understanding of the human heart somehow. If this heart did not convince Cora to bring him to Storybrooke, maybe the Snow Queen would. There were rumors that she was to cross over anyways so the request would not force her to go out of her way for him.

He headed down the trail, in the direction of the safe haven where Cora would be for sure. He hoped his journey would be swift and have no troubles. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Hook wished it hadn't. As he came around a tree, two Fae were leaning against trees on either side of the path. He stopped at the sight of them. He recognized one as Jack Frost; he had been present on both encounters with the Snow Queen. His companion was definitely a Summer Fae, standing there tall and broad chested with blonde hair as golden as the sun. The polar opposites moved towards the pirate slowly. Hook knew why they were here.

"You're to come with us, Pirate," The Summer Fae spoke first. The Winter Fae at his side was a cautious sort and was carefully studying Hook for any sudden movement.

"Did your queen send you?" Hook cocked a smile, "Is she that anxious to see me again?"

"She doesn't even know we're here," Jack crossed his arms, "We're here for Tinkerbelle."

Hook swallowed. The pixie had information he needed and refused to give it to him. He lost his patience and took it out on her. But he had forgotten that the Snow Queen did not just rule over the Fae. Her reign extended to the pixies, fairies, and nymphs as well.

The pirate nodded at the two Fae before suddenly plunging his hook at the Summer Fae. He dared not hurt Jack Frost; he had seen how the Snow Queen thought of him like a son. He didn't want her wrath to be fueled by a mama bear instinct. But his hook never made contact with the blonde Fae's neck. The Winter Fae had grabbed it and removed it at a speed he should have remembered they could move at. Within seconds, he found himself pinned to the ground without his hook. His arms were bound and the two Fae roughly pulled him along the road; ignoring that he could not move as fast as them.

They reached the bridge that led to the Snow Palace and Hook's legs were so sore he could barely stand. He remembered just why he hated Fae and pixies and nymphs so much. They hated humans and treated them like the dirt on the ground; worse than dirt since they loved nature so much. They dragged him along the bridge towards the castle.

"The Snow Queen will deal with you now," The Summer Fae hissed at Hook. Jack gave him a quick apologetic look before pushing the doors open to the castle. Hook wished he could go back and undo what he had done; like so many things in his life. But what's done is done and he couldn't take back his actions. He only hoped the Queen's heart had not completely frozen over.

Night had fallen over the Enchanted Forest by the time he was dragged into the throne room for an audience. The Snow Queen was nowhere to be seen however. As he was being pushed down in front of the throne, the Fae began talking amongst themselves.

"Jack," The Summer Fae spoke, "Go tell Rose Blossom to inform our Queen of her visitor. I am sure she will want to handle this pirate as soon as possible."

Lila stood at her bedroom window, unable to sleep. The past couple nights she had been plagued with a reoccurring nightmare. Jack Frost and Blaze Sky would bring Captain Hook bound and gagged to her and she would untie him. They would talk about different things, mostly his need for revenge and what that would cost him. The nightmare always ended the same though. He would grab her violently and start kissing her and no matter how hard she tried to push him away and ask him why, she was trapped. And just when she was starting to give into him, she would feel a severe pain in her spine; his hook. She would try to get away but whether it was being pinned to the floor or to the wall, the pirate would do so and tell her that Cora had sent him before moving to rip her throat out.

Lila couldn't bear those dreams anymore. His eyes, those ocean blue eyes, seemed so empty. She had tried to tell him who she was when he came here seeking tears of a weeping willow tree and then again when he appeared after Snow White and Prince James' wedding but she could feel he wasn't ready to hear it yet. Now she worried that maybe she was too late. Revenge was consuming him more and more every passing day.

"Milady?" Rose Blossom, a Spring Fae, knocked on her door before entering with a bow.

"What is it Rose?" Lila lifted the pink haired girl to stand at her full height. She too had been a changeling like Jack but she was a bit younger than him. Her petite statue reminded the Snow Queen of her long lost friend, Megara.

"Jack Frost and Blaze Sky were out for a stroll this afternoon and stumbled upon Captain Hook leaving Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress," She spoke quickly, "They brought him here for justice."

"Justice for Tinkerbelle," Lila nodded. A few days ago, a small band of pixies came barging into the throne room, completely ignoring the formality, in tears. They were carrying their beloved leader and friend in their arms; her body weak from blood loss. Her wings had been plucked out from her body rather violently. Lila had done what she could for the blonde pixie.

"Have them bring him to my study," Lila sat before her mirror, double checking her hair and makeup. She hadn't bothered changing out of her outfit since she had a sleepless night ahead of her and now she was grateful she had.

"Yes, Milady," Rose bowed before leaving her queen to freshen up.

"And make me a pot of tea," Lila called after her as an afterthought. She was dangerously close to having her nightmare come true and it made her nervous.

The double doors to the study opened for Lila with a flick of her wrist. She wanted to groan at the sight before her. Blaze and Jack were on either side of Hook, who had his hands tied behind his back and was on his knees. This was a familiar image and she didn't like it. She flicked her wrist again to close the doors behind her.

Captain Hook slowly lifted his head and the Snow Queen could tell Jack and Blaze had ignored that he was human and dragged him through the forest. He needed to rest before they could properly chat. Lila sat in the small chair that made a sitting area near the fire place. Her flowing orange dress draped around the chair and her legs as she sat down. She pretended not to notice Hook's tired eyes gazing at her appreciatively.

"Jack," She spoke just as Rose came in with a tray for her tea, "Why did you tie him up?"

"He tried to attack Blaze with this," Jack held up the infamous hook. Lila held out her hand and took it, placing it on the coffee table beside the tea tray. She had a feeling this was going to be difficult.

"I'd like that back, lass," Hook said, "If you don't mind."

"You'll get it back when I see it fit."

He sighed impatiently, knowing that the longer he was here, the less time he had to convince Cora to take him to Storybrooke with her. He wasn't about to let a Queen, no matter how beautiful and mesmerizing, get in his way of revenge.

"Blaze, untie him," The queen ordered, feeling cautious. He didn't have his hook and Jack was carrying his other effects, including the backup dagger that he kept in his boot. The Winter Fae placed them on her desk as the Summer Fae reluctantly untied the pirate. Lila knew that as long as he wasn't armed, it would be difficult to kill her. She'd just have to keep a close eye on him.

He was studying her, trying to get a read on her. But all he saw was the same heartless creature that had stood before him on the other two encounters. She had said she was cursed to have her heart freeze over every winter which made her void of any emotions. The spell also put her through incredible amounts of pain in the snowy seasons.

"Leave us," Lila ordered once more. Rose bowed and left right away, grabbing Jack's arm when he showed reluctance with Blaze. Once the three were gone, Lila helped lift the pirate to his feet and set him on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I apologize for my people," She said as she helped him, "As much as I try the hatred between Fae and Humans still exists."

He lifted his legs and laid on the sofa, glad to see that the Snow Queen did in fact have some sort of compassion. The rumors that she had a fondness for humans he had seen to be true time and time again. No one knew why though considering how her subjects were. The brunette poured him a cup of tea and offered it to him.

"I've been through worse," He said as he took the tea cup, "Having them leave is very trusting of you, lass."

"It's Your Majesty, if you please," She took a sip from her tea and stared at him, her blue eyes were slowly turning the shade of the ice blue he had seen them on their first meet. Winter was indeed approaching then.

"My apologies," He bowed his head, "After three visits, I figured maybe we didn't have to stand on formality."

He was gazing her up and down at a very slow pace. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a lose updo, curls falling to frame her face and tease at her neck, with some fall colored leaves woven in where her crown normally was. She wore gold and brown eye shadow around her eyes and her full lips were painted a deep brownish red. The dress she was wearing wrapped and draped around her body with a bronze colored corset showing off her hourglass figure. This orange and bronze dress was much more relaxed looking than the ball gowns he had seen her in before and he found he liked her better in it than the big skirts; even with the fabric swooping down from her neck did not reveal any cleavage of any kind.

The spark of approval in his eyes at her appearance did not go unnoticed. Lila leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs, still maintaining a queen like posture and sipped her tea. She wanted to give him some time to rest but she knew all too well the look he was giving her. He almost always gave it to her whenever he visited and she remembered receiving it when they were in Everdeen. Then it had made her blush but now and the past two times it just made her skin crawl.

She cast a glance at his hook and studied it for the first time since she had met him. Before she had paid it no mind because she thought he'd think it rude and there wasn't much a chance he'd use it on her anyways but now it was sitting right in front of her. She knew he was too tired and sore to try to get it back so she could relax.

It was made of iron, judging by the smell, with the purest of silvers laid over it. She would have to be weary of it for if Hook tried using it on her ever, it would cost her. Iron was one of the most resistant metals to magic. But Lila could sense a faint trace of it on this very hook and wondered why that was.

"Are you going to talk, love?" He finally broke the silence, "Or is my imagination going to be left to its own devices."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively before shifting to sit up a bit more. He downed his tea, wishing it was rum, and went back to staring at the lovely queen sitting in the chair before him.

"Again, it's 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'," She took a long sip of her tea, "You'd well do show a little respect for the Snow Queen seeing how if it weren't for my reign, your race and others would starve or drown."

"My race?"

"Humans, of course," She stated simply.

He smirked with a nod, still trying to get a read on her. Lila could see that his inability to read her was bothering him quite a lot.

"This isn't the first time you've been here, Captain," She finished her tea and put the cup down, "Do you remember the pixie, Tinkerbelle?"

"Of course, I remember her," He tried to sound calm, knowing where this conversation was going; "How is she by the way?"

"She'd be better if someone hadn't plucked her wings out for good measure," She glared at him, "Do you know how painful it is to regrow a new pair of wings?"

"I imagine something as painful as losing a hand to a sword," He held up the stump where his hand used to be.

"Much worse," Lila was surprised at how malicious she sounded, "Take the pain you felt and imagine it twenty times worse or so. And it isn't a quick pain with a sting afterwards like you felt. This is the pain and the stinging all together."

"Why are you telling me this?" He seemed bored but the Fae was about to get to the point.

"I thought you'd like to know the hell she is going through because of you."

Hook blinked a few times before swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa. He knew it would be pointless to attempt taking his hook back with the Queen sitting so close to it. Fae's were abnormally faster than humans.

"Care to explain why you plucked her wings out?" Lila took the hook and leaned back in the chair.

"Would the reason that I hate pixies be enough?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," The She-Fae pursed her lips, "That is not enough."

"Fine," He leaned back, "I had spent the past three hundred or so years trying to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin but at the same time I was searching for someone. Tinkerbelle and her band of pesky pixies know where she is but refuse to tell me. I lost my patience and took it out on the leader they all hold so dear."

"And did you get the information you were looking for?"

"Oh, yes I did," He smirked.

"Who are you searching for?" Lila tilted her head to the side.

"It is not of your concern, milady."

"I may be able to help."

"I can catch my own damsels," He chuckled, "Thank you."

Lila was now chewing on that dark red lip, wondering why she just didn't tell him he had found who he was looking for all these years; since she assumed he was looking for the changeling who had led him through the forests of Everdeen. As she looked at his hook, she realized why. He had looked for her, chased Tinkerbelle who was the only one who knew her entire past. He had traveled the worlds for her. No one had ever done anything of the same nature for her and it scared her; sent terror running through her whole body.

"I don't appreciate you hurting one of my pixies, Hook," She finally raised her eyes to him, "You not only hurt Tinkerbelle but you also caused significant distress to her friends. I won't stand for that."

"Mama Bear," He muttered, thinking she couldn't hear him.

"Yes, indeed," She leaned forward, pointing the hook at him, "Be grateful they are at least letting me deal out your punishment. What I have in mind is far less worse than what they wanted."

"What kind of punishment?" He shifted into a suggestive position with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing you'd enjoy," Lila returned the smirk with a cold smile.

"Oh, you're no fun," He rolled his eyes, "So what lesson are you going to teach me, Your Highness."

The way he used her title made her insides twist and her heart jump. She couldn't tell if it was in disgust or something else but she didn't want to dwell. She held up the hook and looked at the pirate over the curve of it, all the while with a grin on her face.

"Not my hook, love," He groaned, "Come on, I've grown attached to it, like some of my other-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence if you wish to walk out of here," Lila held up her free hand.

"Well, what is Captain Hook without a hook?" He stated the obvious after a brief pause.

"Exactly," The Queen smiled, "However, I am not taking this away from you as you are probably going to need it."

"Then what are you going to do?" He leaned forward once more, "Make me promise to never do it again?"

"Oh, Gods, no," She held his gaze, "You'll owe me a favor."

"A favor?" He studied her, recalling a changeling and her deal in Everdeen, "What kind of favor are we talking?"

"Oh, rest assured, I will come to collect one day, mark my words," She stood up, "And it will be within reason, of course."

"You best make it quick, love. I won't be in this world much longer;" He rose as well, "Cora is taking me to the world Regina's curse sent everyone."

The Snow Queen turned sharply at his words, staring at him. He told the story about the wardrobe used to save Emma and the ashes and the compass Lila knew belonged to the giants. All of this could help them find a portal and reopening it.

"So you're partnering up with the purest form of evil to walk among humans," She stated, shaking her head.

"Not anymore," He sighed, walking towards the large window behind her desk, "I lost the compass and Cora has made our deal void."

"Who bested you?" She stood beside him, overlooking the dried up lake and pale round moon.

"The Swan girl, Emma," He muttered bitterly.

"Snow White's daughter?" Lila made a mental note to find out which Fae had forgotten to tell her the princess was back in the land.

"Along with her mother," He turned to her, "They travel with Mulan and Princess Aurora."

The Snow Queen knew that now she definitely needed to find out who was responsible for giving her that information. Hook was surprised at the startled look on the woman's face. He assumed she knew everything about everyone in this world being one who could see into minds with a mere glance.

"So four women bested you," A smile broke through those full lips.

He gave her a bored expression before glancing at his effects and then the hook left over at the table. The man was well aware that the Fae had not taken her eyes off of him since she had entered the room. There was no way to get his things even if he wanted to.

"Cora is going after them. I was on my way to find her to make a new deal before your Fae caught up to me."

"Good luck with that, Captain," She chuckled, "Cora doesn't take kindly to having her time wasted so whatever you have to bargain with better be damn good."

He glared at her dangerously, knowing already what she said was true. Hook close the space between them and Lila was glad the hook was a safe distance from her back.

"She's the only one who can get me to that crocodile," His eyes stared deep into hers but Lila fought the urge to look away.

"What about the ones who got the compass from you? Good does always win, you know."

"Not when Cora is involved," He leaned in.

Lila knew he knew that she could easily take him with her and wondered why he didn't ask it of her. She realized though he was in a hurry and didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. And Lila had promised herself to never be the cause of any bloodshed if she could help it. This pirate was too impatient for his revenge anyways to wait a whole week.

"Captain, may I make a suggestion about this revenge you wish on Rumplestiltskin?" She didn't budge from Hook even though he was very close to her now; "Let it go."

"He tore her heart out right in front of me," His voice began to raise itself in anger.

"I understand that," She allowed her voice to rise as well, "But it's been almost over three hundred years. That's an awful long time to hold a grudge against anyone. Move on with your life."

"Not a chance," He growled, moving away from her. The scent that radiated off of her reminded him of lilacs, roses, and the forest after a rain storm. He didn't understand why it had such an effect on him but it did and he needed to stay focused.

"Do you think that is what Milah would have wanted? To be consumed by revenge and end up a monster like him? That's the only way you'll ever get to him, you know," The Snow Queen knew she was about to hit a nerve.

"Who do you think you are? Jiminy Cricket?" He snapped at her only to receive a glare. He could see she was not going to back down on this no matter what he said to her.

"I don't want to align myself with Cora, believe me," He finally sighed after a pause. The tall, lean brunette came to stand beside him once again.

"So what now, Captain?" She finally asked after a long pause of just staring at the dried up lake.

"I know a way to convince Cora to keep our deal," He turned to her, "So please give me back my hook and let me go before it's too late. The clock is ticking, love."

"Instead of helping the four women who bested you get away from a witch," Lila chuckled as she turned to him, "So much for being a gentleman."

"I am always a gentleman, Your Majesty," He gave her a flirtatious grin and bowed, "Besides, I am sure Snow and Mulan are more than capable of fighting Cora. Emma doesn't seem that far behind. As for Aurora, well, I doubt she's ever been in a fight."

The Fae let out a sigh and used a summoning spell on the hook. She then grabbed his arm and placed the hook back on. The pirate watched her in astonishment. Those watery blue eyes were more intense than they had ever been staring down at the woman with ice blue eyes.

"So," He moved closer and placed the curve of his hook under her chin, "I am forever in your debt now."

"You make it sound like forever is an awfully long time," She smirked as she pushed the hook away and walked back to the fireplace. Hook's hand caught her wrist and turned her back to him so he could look her directly in the eye. Lila felt like he could see right into her soul and once again was wary.

"My Queen," He bowed his head and did something Lila was not expecting in the slightest. He planted a kiss on her hand before releasing it. The area where his lips had made contact with her skin tingled at his touch.

"I told you," He smiled, thinking she was astonished at his politeness and not actually the contact; "I am always a gentleman."

"It'll take you a few days to get to the safe haven," She spoke quickly, "I can use magic to send you there now. It'll ensure you get there in time and don't get eaten by an ogre."

"What do you wish for in return? Another favor?"

"Tell me what you are using to bargain with Cora," She took a step closer.

He went over to his effects and started placing them back on. He held open his satchel for her to look in. Lila swallowed, recognizing the satchel as the one she gave him in Everdeen, and cautiously approached Hook. There in the bag was a human heart.

"You were found outside the Forbidden Fortress," She felt the pieces coming together, "So you're going to give the witch Aurora's heart."

"I'll give it back to the princess eventually," He took the bag away and secured it on his shoulder, "After we get the compass back and are able to get to Storybrooke."

"She's been without it for her whole life, Hook," Lila placed her hands on her hips, "Finding that out will traumatize her."

He didn't say anything in response. Lila wished she could do something but there was no stopping this vengeful pirate. She could barely see Killian Jones in him anymore and that frightened her. She let out a sigh and waved her hand; sending the pirate to the safe haven to give Cora control over Aurora. She felt sick to her stomach but there was nothing she could do. Winter would be here soon and leaving the castle was out of the question when she was going through the transformation. She only hoped that something good would come out of all this in the near future.

* * *

Lila cautiously approached the spinning wheel in the corner of the room. The Lilac Fairy had business with the Dark One regrettably and had no choice but to bring her little changeling along. The lavender eyed woman pulled the girl away.

"Don't touch anything in here, Lila," She whispered, "The Gods only know what curse he might have upon that thing or anything else in this hut."

Lila nodded and sat in the chair Althea motioned to. She studied her guardian as they waited in silence. Althea's blonde hair held a purple sheen to it that her changeling always found beautiful. The lilac colored dress she wore was a little worse for wear due to the centuries of running through the forests but it still flowed away from her figure nicely. Lila found herself often wishing that she would be as beautiful as Althea when she was old enough to become a nymph.

Althea turned towards the door, suddenly very alert. The changeling looked at it curiously just as a man whose skin was golden in hue came in. He threw his cloak angrily before noticing the Lilac Fairy and Lila.

"You're late, Rumplestiltskin," Althea crossed her arms over her chest. The Dark One didn't seem to have heard her; his eyes were focusing on Lila in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to," He said without removing his large brown eyes from the changeling.

"I see," Althea pursed her pinkish purple lips together, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Bae now would it?"

His eyes snapped threateningly to Althea and he moved towards her. Lila gripped the edges of her chair as they stood inches away from each other.

"It is none of your business, Althea," He muttered, "Tomorrow I will have a way to get him back."

"Well then let me be the first to congratulate you," Althea bowed her head. Lila didn't hear the rest for as the Dark One's eyes returned to her, she found herself going head first into a vision.

She saw Rumplestiltskin in a duel with a man with dark hair and then stopping right before ripping his heart out. She saw the worried face of a grey eyed woman right before the alleyway in the vision blurred behind her and changed into the deck of a ship. The woman held up a bean before tossing it to her companion. Rumplestiltskin suddenly became angry and ripped her heart out; killing her in seconds. In the vision, Lila raced to her side and made eye contact with the man in black. Her breath hitched when she realized how familiar he looked though she couldn't place how. Something told her, though, that no matter what happened, this man with eyes blue as the sea had to live. The last thing she saw before snapping out of the vision was the look of extreme pain in the man's eyes and it made her resolve to save him stronger.

"Lila?" Althea placed her hand on the changeling's shoulder, "Are you alright? What did you see, child?"

Lila took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. That look would haunt her for the rest of her life; she just knew it. After a few moments, she finally looked up at the Dark One.

"You have a duel tomorrow," She merely stated.

"Yes, but I hardly see how that is any of your concern," He leaned forward, "No human stands a chance against the Dark One in a swordfight."

The Dark One held a staring contest with the young changeling for a few minutes. She was thinking; analyzing how to ensure the life that needed to would be spared. Althea had raised the young girl to value all forms of life no matter the crimes they may have committed. And she would protect those lives no matter what the cost.

"I want to make a deal," She blurted out.

"Lila! No!" Althea pulled herself between Rumple and Lila, "You don't know what you are saying."

"There is a man with dark hair and eyes as blue as the sea," Lila looked over Althea's shoulder as she spoke, "No matter what happens or what he _has_ done, he has to live. Do you understand? He _cannot_ die!"

"You want me to spare a pirate?" He laughed at the young girl's plea, "Well, I'm sorry, dearie, but I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"I'll give you whatever you want," Lila finally got around her guardian, "Just don't kill him!"

A pin dropping would have been heard in the silence that followed the changeling's words. Althea could barely stand anymore at the thought of losing her changeling. She had come to think of Lila as her daughter and Lila came to think of Althea as her mother. Lila held her gaze on Rumplestiltskin with no signs of backing down.

The Dark One studied her for a few moments. According to legend, changelings and nymphs were heartless creatures yet here was one who begged to differ. He had never seen a contradiction to the myth until now and a small part of him was more than pleased. Perhaps the myth was just that; a myth. There was more to this girl than met the eye and he could see the touch of destiny about her. He knew exactly what deal he wanted to make.

"I can't really see what you have to offer, dearie," He lied, "Maybe if you-"

"Take my life instead!" Lila found herself saying.

"Lila, no!" Althea cried, pulling her little changeling close.

"Oh relax, Althea," Rumple smirked, "I won't kill her. I have a much better deal in mind."

"I won't let you take her away from me!" The Lilac Fairy seemed to glow a faint purple as she prepared her magic for a fight.

"Althea!" Lila moved to stand in the crossfires, "It is my life; my choice."

"Do you even realize what he is, Li?" The older woman gripped the shoulders of Lila, "He is a monster!"

"That may be true but the light that his son kept alive is still there," Lila took her guardians hands, "There is still good in him, Thea, and I might be able to revive it."

"Oh there will be no reviving here, dearie," He interrupted, "Your life will belong to me. When I tell you to go somewhere or do something, you will have no choice but to listen to me. Unless, of course, you want your dear pirate to die a horrible, painful, and sudden death."

"And if I do everything you say," Lila added, "And you still kill him, our deal is void and I have my life back completely."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Rumple said with his usual dramatics, "Your soul for the pirate's until one of you dies! Now do we have a deal?"

"If his death has something to do with you, the deal is still void," Lila clenched her jaw.

"You taught this one well, Althea," Rumplestiltskin drew a contract out of thin air, "I will let you have more time with her for I don't need her just yet. She isn't ready."

"Ready for what?" Althea asked as Lila took the quill.

"To learn how to protect herself against the likes of me and Cora," Rumplestiltskin said as he spun around for the changeling to use his back as a board. She signed her name and handed the quill back over his shoulder.

"You think Cora will come for her," Althea hugged the changeling back to her, "After all this time?"

"Who's Cora?" Lila looked between the two confusedly.

"You didn't tell her?" The Dark One raised an eyebrow before leaning towards the girl, "She is your mother. And you, dearie, have magic in you just as strong as what she has."

Althea looked very nervous and Lila knew right away that whoever this woman they were talking about was; her magic was dark and she was dangerous. The changeling was grateful that she was placed into the care of Althea but now she found she had even more reason. She hugged her guardian, her true mother, tightly.

"It is interesting though," Rumple flicked his wrist and the contract vanished; "Cora's magic is evil but Lila's seems to be of the purest kind. Her mother may be of the Dark but this little one is of the Light."

"It is even more interesting considering who her father is," Althea's tone once again suggested that there was something she didn't want Lila to know just yet.

"Ah, yes," The Dark One nodded, "Like I said, she isn't ready yet."

Althea nodded and motioned for Lila to follow her. With swift bows, they left Rumple alone. The golden man watched as they exited his house with a feeling of sorrow. That changeling was so much like her mother yet so different. There was no way she would ever veer away from the Light; not unless it was the only path she had left to take. Rumplestiltskin strongly suspected that Hell would freeze over before that ever happened.

"Time to go, Lila," Althea took her changeling's hand and the two began to run through the forest. Lila welcomed the feeling of the wind rushing by as she ran beside the woman who raised her. She knew that the deal she made with the Dark One now made her life uncertain and she had to cherish the moments she had left with the Lilac Fairy. The questions about the man and woman who abandoned her as a newborn could wait for the time being.


	8. Nightmares and Reunions

**A.N.: **So just a heads up I don't feel very confident when it comes to writing any kind of physical altercation so bare with me as you read today! Read and review! Also please try not to spoil anything or put spoiler warning or something in case someone does read the reviews other than me before reading the story! Thank you all!

**Chapter Eight**

Lila was sitting in her bedroom staring patiently out the window, waiting for Winter to arrive. The pain forming in her chest was making sleep more and more difficult the closer the wintry season got. She waved her hand and the fire roared to life and the kettle over it filled with water. Not even a cup of tea would melt the ice on her heart but perhaps it would help her sleep.

As she poured the hot water into the teapot, she heard her door creak open slowly. Placing the kettle down on the table, she listened for another sound; searching the room using her senses. Someone was in there but she couldn't tell who. The pain in her chest made it hard to think; to focus.

The Snow Queen found herself being forcibly grabbed from behind. As she fought back, her capture spun her around violently. She knew who it was just by the smell of iron and saltwater.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hook?" She hissed at the man holding her.

"Getting to Storybrooke," He smirked at the woman, "Don't struggle, love. I promise it'll be more enjoyable that way."

"Why would I bring you with me to Storybrooke?" Lila stopped struggling when she realized where his hook was. If she moved the wrong way, she could find it in her back.

"Because if you don't," The pirate held his hook to her neck, "I'll find out if Fae are truly heartless or if it's just a myth."

"Revenge really has turned your heart black, Captain," The queen managed to get away from the iron at her neck, "I wonder what will happen if you succeed in getting it after all this time?"

"Oh, I know exactly what will happen," He leaned in close, "I'll be reunited with Milah. We can both rest in peace knowing that monster can't hurt another soul."

"Well, Captain," She stood nose to nose with him, "You're going to have to find someone else to help you with your revenge because I will have no part in any bloodshed."

"Such a waste," Hook purred as he dragged a finger down the side of her cheek. Without warning, his hand grabbed her chin and he forced his lips on hers. Lila tried to push him away but the pirate was much stronger than she was and had a good grip on her already. She was about to finally get free when a searing pain hit her back.

The Snow Queen's breath caught in her throat before she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl to the door, knowing Jack would be on the other side, but Captain Hook had other plans. He kicked her and she rolled onto her back, seeing his hook covered in her blood. He laughed as he knelt beside her.

"I should have mentioned," He smirked down at her, "I was actually sent to kill you."

Lila bit back tears as she felt the iron poison her blood stream. She wouldn't have much longer to live and the pain was almost as unbearable as the one in her cursed heart. The dark man held up his hook and smiled one last time.

"Cora sends her regards," He said as he moved to cut the Fae's throat.

Lila gasped as she woke up, nearly falling out of bed. Her hand went to her throat as she recovered from the familiar nightmare she had been having since the curse broke. She wiped the sweat from her face before getting up and starting to dress for the day. Today was the day she would finally go to Storybrooke and bring everyone home. If she waited one more day, these nightmares would drive her insane. If she waited one more day, the transformation would start to show itself to others and then it would be too late to cross over. An Elder Fae had assured her that she wouldn't change in the world without magic.

The Snow Queen dressed in a simple pair of light brown pants with a leather corset and white quarter sleeved shirt. She fidgeted with the puffy sleeves as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror. The pendant and acorn she had treasured for three hundred years both hung around the top of the framed mirror. Lila carefully put them on, hiding the acorn under her shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and braided it before wrapping it around her head into a bun. A few stray locks of her chocolate brown hair dangled on either side of her pale face which brought out her blue eyes intensely.

"You look stunning, My Queen," Rose Blossom's voice sounded from the doorway, "Is today the day?"

"Yes, indeed, Rose," Lila stood up and took up the bag packed with clothes. She had no idea how long she'd be in this Storybrooke so she had packed plain and simple clothes and lots of them. She loved the extension spell she had used for centuries. It was one of the most useful things she had ever learned in magic.

As the pink Spring Fae walked down the hall with Lila, she seemed a bit nervous to have her queen leave them. The pair was soon joined by the orange Fae, Sage Maple, and the golden Fae, Blaze Sky. They finally reached a room in the Snow Palace that only appeared whenever it was needed. When the curse broke, Jack discovered it once more after years of searching. The room took on a circular shape and had wall to wall mirrors. The ceiling lifted up into a pyramid shape, covered in mirrors as well with a circular mirror at the point. Mirrors, like the crystal orbs, were carriers of magic and that was why it was so easy for Regina to spy on everyone. Glass and water had always been the best source for magic, particularly transportation magic.

Jack Frost was standing in the middle of the room when the Snow Queen and three of her seasonal Fae came in. He bowed and smiled at his queen as she stood in the center with him. There was only one more thing left to do before Lila crossed into the other realm.

"I am putting you four in charge while I am gone," She spoke to the Fae in front of her, "You each represent a season and when that season is here in the Enchanted Forest, you will be the head Fae of the four. Winter will be here soon so Jack is up first."

"But, Milady," Blaze seemed concerned, "We haven't seen any actual seasons here in the land since the curse."

"And yet we still know when each season has arrived," Sage reached out to the Summer Fae, "The Queen needs us to keep the order as best we can and to continue trying to rehabilitate the land."

Lila nodded at the wise Autumn Fae. The orange colored woman was almost old enough to join the ranks of the Elder Fae but not for another century or two. Blaze was not far behind but his impulsive nature would need to be controlled before he could get the privilege of Elder Fae. Meanwhile, Jack and Rose both had a long time before they could even be considered. Having these four Fae rule while the Snow Queen was gone was perfect. They would be able to make decisions well informed and bring some peace to this cursed land.

One by one, the queen hugged them good-bye. Rose, Sage, and Blaze left right away but Jack stayed behind. Lila knew he did not like the idea of her going by herself and wanted to come along, as he always had whenever she traveled on business.

"Well, Jack," She sighed, "This is it."

"Good luck, Your Majesty," Jack tried to hold back tears as he hugged her like a child hugs his mother; "Hurry back, Lila."

"I will, Jack," Lila said was she returned the hug.

Slowly they pulled apart and she approached the mirror opposite the door. She glanced over her shoulder just as the white haired boy closed the door. In the silence that followed the door's soft thud, the Snow Queen looked around the hall of mirrors before concentrating her magic for a portal. The mirrors began to ripple like water while retaining the woman's reflection. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her composure. This mission had to succeed; she could not fail. Everyone had to be brought home and quickly or else this world would be lost; her people would be lost.

Clutching Meg's necklace and the string that held an acorn in its place under her shirt, Lila stepped through the largest mirror in front of her. It felt like stepping into an ice waterfall and for a few moments, she just stood there. As she started spinning, she couldn't tell whether she was flying or falling; the vertigo she felt was very disorienting.

It was suddenly clear to her that she was in fact falling. A jolt of energy shook her before her pale hands flew up and caught some kind of ledge. Releasing the air she had been holding, Lila took a moment to get her bearings. She realized she was hanging from the inside of a well and closed her eyes, grateful that she had never been afraid of heights. Mustering all of her strength, she pulled herself up and hauled her lithe body over the wall. Her hand slipped and she tumbled down the stone steps; landing in dirt and leaves. The queen checked herself for injuries before standing up. She paused at a sudden realization. The pain in her chest was nonexistent; as if she never had been cursed.

Broken mirror shards were scattered all around the foot of the well. Lila grabbed a large one and examined her reflection. To her relief, there were no signs of a transformation; the Elders were right. She let out a sigh as she returned the mirror shard among the others.

Lila was suddenly hit with a vision. She saw Snow White and a blonde woman, who she assumed was Snow's daughter, Emma, climb out of the well. She then saw Regina talking to Rumplestiltskin, who looked the most human the Fae had ever seen him, talking in a pawn shop. She saw Hook on his ship, threatening a man with ginger hair for information. She felt disappointment to see that what she had said in her nightmare was all too true. Right before coming out of the vision, Lila saw Cora walking through the same forest she was standing in right now.

The queen looked around after snapping out of the vision. She knew that the vision had given her past, present, and future but how near was the future? Cora wasn't one to lie low and it could be rest assured that she'd stop at nothing to get what she had come for. Chewing on her lip, Lila checked the stays on her corset and the buckles on her belt. Thankfully, the Snow Queen had come prepared for whatever Cora or Storybrooke had to throw at her. A dagger was tucked away in her boot and a bag of poppy dust, spelled to refill itself after use, hung from her waist. She didn't really think she'd need them since she had magic on her side as well but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

The brunette looked around the forest, taking in the sights and smells while hearing the birds chirping high above in the trees. She felt a glimmer of happiness as she remembered her days with the Lilac Fairy and in Neverland. Lila used to run through the forest as a changeling; finding flowers and making friends with the animals. She sighed as she remembered that those days were long gone.

She started walking when she realized that she could be wrong about that assumption. If Cora was here and Hook bent on getting his revenge, there was no telling the amount of bloodshed and life loss that would follow them in their path. Those in Storybrooke were going to need the Fae as soon as she could get there. She smiled and concentrated her heightened instincts to find the way to town. She slung the bag over her shoulder and took off for the woods; her leather boots hardly making a sound on the forest floor.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Rumple was leaving the Library when he felt something in the air. He leaned on his cane and smirked. The feel in the air could only mean one thing; Lila was here. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun through the over cast clouds was setting. It would be night soon but he didn't care. He had to find the woman who would bring everyone home before anyone else did. He could think of a few who would put her in danger. Cora was one of them, for starters.

The man smirked as he realized that that woman had no idea that he knew she was here and had brought the Pirate with her. So far, he had not shown himself and Rumple had taken precautions to keep Belle safe. His love was on her guard and knew how to shoot; although he knew she'd never shoot to kill. Cora was after Regina, so he didn't worry about her going after Belle. He did, however, worry she would go after Lila once she learned the Snow Queen was here.

As he approached the woods, he hoped Lila would sense him looking for her. Magic was different hear but if Ruby and her Granny and their werewolf senses had been any indication, Lila would still have her heightened senses. Gold found himself wishing he had had such a gift as he walked into the forest. There were many things that Lila had that he wished he had had. Althea had raised the girl to be as kind as she was smart and as brave as she was beautiful. He had wanted to ruin that and create the necessary monster for his curse when the time came but now he realized that he was glad he had failed. Lila was too pure and too strong; a rock against an ocean storm. Not even Cora would be able to corrupt her. He assumed that the Pirate had tried centuries ago when he came upon them in Everdeen but Lila had merely insisted that she was just helping him out of the woods. Rumple wished she hadn't been kind enough to not even consider leaving him stranded. While the Dark One had somewhat moved on from what had happened, he knew the Pirate hadn't thanks to his pupil's warning.

He reached a clearing by a stream and stopped to rest his leg. An owl hooted nearby to mark the arrival of night. Sitting on a rock, Rumple listened to the stream flowing at his feet. He remembered how much Lila loved nature and it seemed to love her just as much in return. Nymphs had been said to be heartless and as a result so were Fae. The truth was their only love was for nature and the only ones they really respected was their own kind. Lila was a bit of a paradox though. She contradicted everything known about the myth except her profound love for nature and nothing else. While he didn't worry that she'd go fall in love with anyone, she still carried a loving air about her.

Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh and stood up, ready to continue his search. There was so much the young woman didn't know even after three centuries. And he didn't have the heart to tell her in fear that she wasn't ready. Belle was right; he really was still a coward. And yet, he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings as a coward normally would be.

He turned and was face to face with the Pirate. Captain Hook held a gun at him and a smirk graced his face that hadn't aged over the three hundred years one bit. Rumple wasn't sure if a gun would do anything but then again, magic worked differently here so perhaps the dagger was no longer the only way to kill him. He silently cursed himself for not realizing that he was being followed from the town into the forest. Lila would certainly find them now that a life was in danger even if that meant putting herself in danger. He doubted the Pirate would be so forgiving towards the Fae when she defending her mentor.

"What's a Crocodile doing so deep in the woods?" Hook gritted his teeth at the sight of his enemy. Just seeing him reminded the pirate of Milah and her cruel fate; their cruel fate.

"That, dearie, is none of your business," Rumple leaned on his cane, trying to appear casual despite the blood pounding in his ears.

"Well, whatever the reason," The gun clicked, "Iron bullets are going to put a stop to it."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me," Rumple clenched his jaw, knowing that Lila would be helpless if those bullets were in fact iron.

As if hearing his thoughts, the brunette woman suddenly appeared in the clearing and stood between the two men. Lila had been running through the woods when she got a sudden sense of dread. She had stopped and realized that Hook had found Rumplestiltskin and had every intention in killing the old man. Now she stood, defending both at the same time from one another; her legs getting a mind of their own when she saw the danger before her.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Hook spoke through gritted teeth to the Snow Queen, "This does not concern you."

"I think you'll find it does, Captain," She answered, "A life is being threatened here after all."

Hook didn't falter one bit as she spoke in her calm voice. The gun was pointing straight at Lila. She held her ground though, being the brave woman she was. If he didn't know better, Rumple would have accused her of being stupid.

"There's not going to be any more bloodshed, Hook," She continued, "I think you both can find it in you to talk out your problems rather than beating your frustrations out on each other."

He just stared at her in disbelief. This queen had helped him years ago get a step closer to his revenge and yet here she was standing in his way. Was she mad or insane? Rumors had flown that her curse made those under it lose their minds. Perhaps this queen has not far gone from crossing that line either.

"Very well," Once again the gun clicked, "There's plenty of iron bullets for both of you."

Lila swallowed, knowing the effects iron had on her kind and wishing she never told him. While healing a bullet injury was simple enough, the iron would leave a scar. And then there was iron poisoning to consider. If the bullet was not removed fast enough, iron could seep into the blood and a Fae would only have days or maybe just minutes to live. Rumple was lucky in Lila's mind. If he got shot, it could easily be treated and he would heal and survive.

"You're going to kill me just because I'm in the way?" Lila hoped he didn't notice she was getting closer to him, "Revenge really has turned your heart black and rotten."

Before he could respond, Lila had grabbed the gun. Yet, somehow he had managed to keep his grip on it and they were struggling for it. The gun was finally in Lila's hands and she kicked the pirate's shins. As he went down, she held the gun up.

"Don't even try," She said just before he could get the dagger in his boot.

Lila didn't exactly have a plan after getting the gun but what happened next was definitely not on her list. Rumple used his magic to throw Hook into a tree and with unnatural speed, he now stood over the pirate with his cane in the air with every intention on beating the man senseless. Without thinking, she tossed the gun aside and moved towards her mentor. A few good hits had already been in place when she managed the grab the cane and hold it in its threatening place.

"Rumple, stop," She ordered, seeing the man had no intentions on doing so. If she had to, she would throw him at a tree next.

"Oh, let him, love," Hook chuckled between breaths, "He has to prove to everyone that's he's no longer a coward. Well, go on, kill me!"

"Hook, shut up," Lila waved her hand at him, causing his voice to vanish. It didn't matter how hard he tried to speak now; no sound would come until she willed it. She realized she should have used that spell a long time ago.

"He's just going to keep coming back after me," Rumple yanked the cane away and held it up once more, "I can't let him hurt Belle!"

A few more hits were delivered before Lila grabbed the cane. In one swift movement, she pulled it and Rumple was flat on his back with her holding the bar against his throat.

"What would Belle want you to do?" She hissed before releasing him. Without so much as a flinch, she turned and stopped the other from planting his hook in her back side; her forearm cleanly blocking from the inside of his hook. With the same movement, Hook was on his back as well. Rumple moved to go after him but Lila was quicker.

"Enough!" She exclaimed as she used her magic to pin them both to trees on opposite sides of the clearing. The Fae had reached the limit of her patience with this feud.

"Gods, you two are like children," She hissed as she paced between them; hands on her hips.

"I take offense to that, dearie," Rumplestiltskin piped up.

"Oh, please!" She turned on him, "If this feud isn't the most childish thing I have ever seen, than I don't know what is! And I know what childish is, Rumple! I grew up with nymphs and am a Queen of the Fae!"

"If you would stop getting in the way, dearie," He challenged, "Then it would be all over by now and you'd have nothing to complain about."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She turned on Hook when she heard him chuckle behind her; "Both of you! It's been over three hundred years! Get over yourselves!"

The arrogant smirks vanished from both faces as they realized the only way to get to the other was through her; something Hook had no problem with since he wasn't aware of who she was to him. Rumple knew though that there was no way in hell she'd let the pirate get to him.

"Honestly, you two," Her initial anger started to subside; "I don't think this is what Milah would have wanted after her death; especially after all this time."

"He took my wife from me, dearie," Rumple started struggling against the magic once more.

"You killed her!" Hook yelled back.

"Shut it!" Lila gave them both a small push with her magic; taking away their voices.

She then released them, causing them to stumble and fall to the floor. Rumple recovered much quicker and made no move to start another fight. Hook was still aching from the beating he had just taken and remained kneeling on the floor for a moment.

"Just listen to yourselves," Lila shook her head," This whole fight is pathetic."

"I resent that," The pirate hissed.

"Okay, I get you're mad he killed her," Lila turned to look down at the man, "But how many people have you killed who were loved by someone else? And let's not forget the favor you owe me."

Hook's entire demeanor changed as he remembered the price for plucking out Tinkerbelle's wings. For a moment, Lila remembered him in the woods all those years ago when he finally let the Captain Hook façade go and was Killian Jones. It gave her a bit of hope that the man he once was still existed deep inside him. She turned to Rumplestiltskin next.

"And you," She put her hands on her hips, "Did you get a bout of memory loss or something?"

The Dark One knew exactly what the dark haired woman was talking about and looked down at the forest floor. For the first time, Lila was able to see him as he was before he became the Dark One. He was just a man trying to do what he thought was best for him and those he loved.

"You both have lived for more than three hundred years," Lila finished, "I think you two have it in you to at least be civil to one another. You can't change the past so why are you both holding onto it?"

Without warning, there was a gun shot. Lila jumped about six feet in the air as Rumple fell to the ground. She cursed herself for dropping the gun so carelessly. She whirled around on Hook before knocking the gun from his hand with her magic. Tree branches held him in place as she went to check on Rumple.

"He got what he deserved," Hook sounded relieved, "Won't even fight for his own life. What a coward!"

"That's because he isn't the same man who took your hand," She hissed back at him as she put pressure on her mentor's wound. Hook had avoided hitting her so Rumple had gotten shot in his bad leg. Lila silently thanked the Gods it wasn't in between the eyes.

"I can't heal this," She murmured to him as he tried to hold back a cry of pain.

"I can," He slurred and Lila realized he was losing consciousness. There was only one definite way he would get taken care of. She conjured a crystal and handed it to him.

"It'll take you to the hospital," She explained, "You'll be alright, I promise."

Rumple looked like he wanted to ask or say something but he never got the chance to. He vanished into thin air. Lila sat back on her heels, knowing he was at the hospital of Storybrooke now. Hopefully someone would notice him right away. She looked at the blood on her hands and sighed. Hadn't she wanted to avoid bloodshed in this feud?

"So what now, Your Majesty?" The pirate spoke from behind her, with a mocking tone. Lila grabbed the gun before releasing him from the tree's hold. She turned to him and pointed it at his head.

"Now, we are going to discuss that favor you owe me," She crouched in front of him, "You _are _going to leave him alone."

"Or you'll what?" He mocked, "I know you're kind, love. They don't take kindly to those who kill even if the murderer belongs to your own race.

"There are fates worse than death, Hook," She held the gun up, "And you just shot my mentor after I told you not to."

"Your mentor?" He half laughed, "You have got to be joking."

"Rumplestiltskin took me in when I was younger," She stared him down; "Changelings tend to waste away and die if they don't get away from the nymph tribes they belong to. At least, they used to when I was growing up."

"He deserves to die after what he did to me," Hook shifted to kneel, "Regardless of how much he has changed over the years."

"You humans and your need for justice," She sighed as she stood up, "You take it much too far and leave bodies everywhere. Killing one person only makes ten more killers. Where's the justice in that?"

"I doubt anyone would miss that Crocodile."

"Wrong again, Pirate," Lila smirked," I can think of at least two, maybe even three."

"You honestly think his son will forgive the coward?" Hook laughed, "Doubtful."

The woman didn't have time to retort. The pirate lunged at her and before she had a chance to pull the gun's trigger, he had her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. The gun went flying from her hand and landed somewhere too far for either to reach at the time being. She struggled to get him off of her but Hook was a lot stronger than Lila and had a firm grip; pinning her to the forest floor.

"Normally, I wouldn't object to a woman being feisty with me," He smirked, "But seeing how you've threatened me a fate worse than death."

"That wasn't a threat," Lila grinned coldly, "It was a promise."

"I'd love to see you try, love. Too bad your mentor never taught you how to fight without magic."

"He didn't need to," Lila's knees came up and hit Hook hard in the stomach. He grunted in pain and rolled off of her. As he glared at her, clutching his side, Lila scurried to her feet.

"I already knew how," She smirked as the pirate got to his feet. His eyes flicked behind her and she knew instantly where the gun was. She glanced behind her quickly to check and smirked at him before moving to get it. However, Lila had forgotten that he was faster than most humans and she found herself being tackled once again. Being face first in the leaves gave her a better advantage though.

Her elbow came up and jabbed him in the ribs so hard, she heard one crack. But she knew a broken rib was not going to stop him. She then felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. Hook had plunged his iron hook into her and the action pulled her back a bit. His mistake was putting his good hand in front of her. Biting back a cry of pain, Lila grabbed the arm and threw him over her, hitting the floor hard. His hook tore itself from her should; hurting much more than she had anticipated.

Lila got up and jumped over him; a mistake in this fight to the death. Hook's hand shot up and grabbed her ankle and she was once again face first in the dirt. Her ankle was twisted for sure so she crawled away. She was about the get to the gun when she felt the pirate grab her ankle once more and pull her away; her fingertips just barely grazing the gun. He rolled her over, her right leg bent underneath her.

"I'll admit," He breathed heavily, "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," She said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her throat tightly.

"But not good enough," He shifted to his knees, "Tell me something, Your Majesty. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You tend to learn a lot of things when you live on the street long enough," She repeated the words she had told him many years ago. Right way, the realization struck him.

"You're the girl," He breathed in shock, releasing Lila's throat; "The changeling from the forest who led me to the docks. The one who was taken by Rumplestiltskin; Lila."

"Long time, no see, Captain," She said before throwing her backup dagger at him. It hit him in his lower side, missing any organs that he would need. He stood up and backed away as he stared at the dagger.

"You had a dagger in your right boot," He heaved in disbelief. Lila stood up slowly as he fell back to his knees. He was losing blood fast.

"You would have done the same thing if you could," She said as she crouched beside him; removing the weapon in one fast motion. Hook stared up at her, trying to figure out how he had missed her going for it.

"I'm sorry for this," The Snow Queen said before smacking him hard across the face, knocking him out. She leaned back on her heels and observed the damage they had done to each other. She had a huge gash in her left shoulder, a twisted ankle, and she was certain a good few dozen bruises. She knew that she would definitely be feeling this fight in the morning.

She stared at him as she tried to regain her breath. She had managed to break a rib or two as well as leave a huge knife wound on the opposite side. He would also have a good number of bruises; especially a very dark one on his stomach from her knees. A bruise was forming on his jaw and with one touch Lila knew she had busted it. She suddenly felt sorry for the man. Hook had failed at getting his revenge and then he was beaten up by a girl. She let out a sigh. At least, once treated they both would live. His hook wasn't in her shoulder long enough for the iron to enter her blood stream and his wounds could be patched up easily. He needed a doctor but Lila didn't have the energy to teleport both of them all the way to town.

She closed her eyes and focused, scanning the woods for a stream or a lake. She would need water if she was going to heal both of them. Her senses, however, showed her a better alternative. A log cabin that no one really knew about was only a short walk away. She sighed again as she grabbed the pirate next to her and focused on getting there. Within seconds, they materialized in a dark and cold log cabin which appeared as if someone had just up and left suddenly. She slowly stood up to start a fire before beginning her work. The sound of thunder in the distance told her it was going to be a long night.


	9. Midnight

**A.N.:** I've been on cold meds all day and nearly forgot that today was Friday until my sister asked me if Ghost Adventures was new tonight. Who else is excited for the Season Three premiere of Once Upon a Time?! I know I certainly am! Read and review!

**C****hapter Nine**

"Come along, Lila," The Lilac Fairy called behind her, "We don't want to keep the Green Fairy waiting!"

"Althea?" Lila was having problems keeping up in the new dress she wore. It was a tad too long even for the changeling's lean legs; "Althea, why can't we just teleport to Crystal Falls Clearing?"

"The exercise is good for you, dear," She smiled over her shoulder.

"But we can teleport," She protested, "Seems a waste to not use that power."

"You will learn, my little Lilac, that just because you have a power does not mean you should always use it."

The changeling shrugged as she continued to follow the Lilac Fairy. The woman's pale skin looked like a deeper shade of purple than her usual lightly tinted complexion and her blonde hair looked white in the moonlight. The corseted lilac dress swished as she moved; catching on branches which didn't seem to bother her. The fabric of the dress was riveted with holes and tears after years of wandering through the wilderness. The shredded skirt made the Lilac Fairy's appearance look more beautiful, however, and gave away her wild and mischievous nature yet hid the wisdom deep within her heart.

They reached a clearing at last, Lila bunching her dress up in order to keep up with her guardian's fast pace. But it wasn't the Green Fairy waiting for them at Crystal Falls Clearing. Instead, on a large rock near the waterfall, sat none other than Rumplestiltskin; looking quite pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here, Dark One?" Althea took her wand out; ready to protect her ward if needed.

"What else, dearie?" He chuckled in his high pitched voice, "I'm here to collect your dear Lila."

Althea stiffened as Lila slowly approached the man. She noticed a green wand in his pocket. No wonder he looked so pleased with himself; he had killed the Green Fairy.

"You're collecting Fairy Wands," She observed, "Why are you doing that?"

"I need their magic to get to another land," He stated as he looked to the Lilac Fairy's wand.

"What happened to that pirate and the bean you were going to obtain?" Althea crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It got complicated," The man stated simply. His gaze never left the wand in Althea's hand and Lila felt protective suddenly.

"I'll go but you let her live," Lila knew she was grasping at straws to save her guardian.

"I have no intention on killing her," He smiled with golden teeth, "Besides, you have nothing left to offer and if you don't go, the Pirate dies."

Lila sighed, knowing he was right. She clutched the acorn around her neck, wishing she was back in Neverland. This man would never have walked into her life if she had stayed there with the Lost Boys. Althea was wishing she had never made her ward leave the time avoiding land. She would have been safe for sure. With Rumplestiltskin, there was no way to guarantee she'd be safe.

"You must understand, Rumplestiltskin," The Lilac Fairy spoke, "She is the only family I have. If she goes with you, I want you to guarantee she'll be safe."

"I wouldn't consider putting the child in any immediate danger," He bowed, "I merely wish to teach her magic so that she can fulfill her destiny that the Elders have prophesized."

"How do you know about that?" She hugged Lila to her.

"I can see the future, Althea," He smirked.

"You'll protect her," Althea insisted, "And I'll owe you a favor."

"I have a better idea," The Dark One took a step towards the pair, "There is a royal family destined to have a long line of princesses who will need a Fairy Godmother."

"Think of the lives you will touch, Thea," Lila took her hands and looked her in the eyes, "And you'll have more family to look after."

The Lilac Fairy looked between her changeling and the Dark One. She had raised Lila to be selfless to a fault; pure of heart. She only hoped Rumplestiltskin would not taint her little Lilac.

"And you swear to protect her," Althea struggled to hold back tears.

"For as long as she will let me," He bowed.

She turned and hugged Lila good-bye, tears welling up in her purple eyes. Lila had tears in her blue eyes as well as they hugged each other tightly. Rumplestiltskin stood there with his arms crossed, impatient to leave this place.

"I love you, Althea," The changeling whispered after the long hug. The Lilac Fairy kissed her cheek before breaking the embrace.

"I love you too, my little Lilac," She smoothed her hair and smiled.

Rumplestiltskin held out his hand for the changeling and she took it; walking away from the Lilac Fairy, her guardian. She cast one last glance towards Althea and smiled. This may be the last time they saw each other but it was the start of another chapter in Lila's life. A chapter that could have many adventures just as exciting as this chapter's had been.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin woke up in a hospital bed dazed and confused. He remembered Lila trying to talk sense into him and the Pirate and then he remembered being shot. Vaguely he recalled Lila giving him a crystal orb, telling him it'd take him to a hospital. After that everything was a blur of white and blue with Dr. Whale's voice and a few nurses talking in muffled voices. He looked down and saw his leg was patched up and in a sling and brace to hold it in place to heal. Had it not been for the IVs in his arms, he would reach out and heal it completely using his magic. Perhaps now that he was awake, the nurses would remove the wretched needles and wires.

He glanced over to his side and saw Belle curled up in a ball on the chair beside his bed. She was clutching a blanket tightly around her and looked as if she had been sleeping there the entire night. Rumple found himself smiling to see her there but he was worried at the same time. Lila had been left alone with the Pirate and the Gods only knew what the mad man had done to her. He slowly sat up and noticed Belle had her hand on his. She stirred when he took it in his grasp. Leaning into the pillows, he sighed. Somehow, with his love beside him, despite knowing Lila could very well be dead and the Pirate coming after him once more, he was alright and he knew everything was going to be okay. He just hoped that it would stay that way.

At the same time, in the cabin in the woods, Captain Hook was also waking up. Groggy and struggling to stay awake, he looked around the room and noted he was alone. He tried to remember what had happened after the queen had thrown her dagger into his side but for the life of him couldn't. He could recall everything up until she smacked him across the face. He flinched at the memory and realized that he still had all of his injuries. He wondered how he got in the room and realized it had to have been Lila. He tried sitting up but found that his ribs did not like any position other than lying down. Staring up at the ceiling, he listened to the thunder and rain outside. It sounded like one hell of a storm and he prayed that nothing ill would become of his ship at the docks. That was all he had after revenge and he hated to think of life without it.

A noise sounded from the next room and he turned his head to face it. He saw the door was shut but underneath light shone through. A shadow shifted slightly and he knew someone was in there. His vision doubled and his head ached as he returned to looking at the ceiling. He decided to just give up staying conscious and fell back into darkness.

Lila was in the cabin's bathroom cleaning the large gash on her shoulder. Once it was cleaned, she worked at healing it with her magic. The angle she was forced to work at made things tricky and she had to use the mirror over the sink to see; her neck protesting at being turned side to side due to the fight she had just won.

Thoroughly content that it was as healed as it would be, Lila worked at tying her corset back into place. She sighed and glanced at the claw footed tub, filled with now reddish water. She had removed Hook's shirt, vest, and jacket in order to remove the blood. The leather vest and jacket hung on the shower curtain rod, easily cleaned from the stains, while his shirt soaked in the tub. Her shirt soon joined it when she began to heal what was now a "Y" shaped scar on her shoulder. They floated together, his black shirt and her white one, in the turning red water; the blood stains coming out slowly.

Lila grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before grabbing a towel and going out into the living room. She had been able to stop the bleeding with a time freeze spell but it wouldn't last much longer and the pirate in question could not afford to lose any more of the precious liquid. She knelt beside him and noticed just how pained he looked. She couldn't figure if it was from the injuries or from past memories. The Gods only knew what this man had gone through and judging from the scars covering his upper body it had been quite a lot.

She had no idea why she was bothering to save the damn pirate. Then again, she never understood why she ever helped him whenever she did. It was strange and difficult for her to explain but she felt that she had to; just like in the vision when she knew he had to live. There was no given reason and Lila hated that; the not knowing why.

Placing the bowl beside his body, Lila thanked the Gods that this cabin had been well equipped. It really was as if someone had every intention of returning but never did come back. She had found everything she would need to help her heal Hook's injuries and more. It was sheer luck in her opinion. Especially since the thunderstorm was going full blast outside, the rain sounding like rocks hitting the windows. If she brought him to a stream, they would have been soaked in rain water and possibly caught their deaths from it. Her main worry right now was whether Rumplestiltskin was alright or not.

Lila rubbed her temples. Captain Hook was here, Regina was somewhere in town, Rumplestiltskin was in the hospital, and Cora was the Gods knew where. At least she knew where three of the four villains currently residing in Storybrooke were located. She hoped there were no more. This small town had one too many of them running around freely it seemed to her. Hopefully Cora wouldn't try to get to Regina until Lila was done here. There was no way the woman could stand up to her mother without some help.

Pressing the wet rag against Hook's skin, cleansing the knife wound and working around the leather straps which made up the apparatus for his hook, Lila let out a sigh. He winced in pain and she found herself apologizing silently. She was grateful yet surprised he hadn't woken up yet. She could only imagine the remarks he would make at him being shirtless and her sitting beside him in just her corset. Remarks that would make her annoyed, infuriated, and blush all at once no doubt.

She did have to admit that she was intrigued by all the scars the covered his body; each one holding a story. They all told her just how many battles he had fought, small minor scars here and there and then the whip marks on his back. And there was the tattoo on his wrist that Lila remembered when they met in the woods; the one in remembrance of Milah and the reason he was so bent on revenge. And now he had a knife wound scar on his side and a miracle story about how he survived such a fight. She could almost picture his crew looking at him in disbelief as he told them the one who stabbed him then saved his life.

She had just finished using her magic to heal the cut when his hand came to rest on her wrist. Lila jumped and looked down at Hook to see his eyes struggling to stay open. The look of pain in his eyes reminded her that he had a broken rib. She cleaned her hands of the blood while his hand moved to rest on her knee. It was if he was afraid she'd disappear if he wasn't holding onto her.

"You saved my life," He struggled to speak, "Why?"

"No one deserves to die," She said simply, "No matter what crimes they have committed."

He went to ask another question but the sudden pain of Lila healing his rib stopped him. The hand on her knee tightened its grip as he fought off the wave of pain hitting him. After a few minutes, the rib was healed and she removed her hands from his side and smiled at him reassuringly, unaware how her touch really affected him.

"There will be a bit of residual pain for the next few days," Lila explained, "Magic comes with a price and the price of healing magic is steep, I'm afraid."

"It's alright," He breathed, "I'll live."

"Yes," She chuckled, "You most certainly will."

The Snow Queen turned to poke the fire as a crash of thunder shook the cabin. She could feel Captain Hook's gaze boring holes into her back. No doubt he noticed the scar that was now etched onto her skin.

"The gash my hook made," He spoke softly, "There's only a scar there."

"Your hook is made of iron," She replied, wrapping a blanket around her; "It wasn't in long enough to poison me, but once iron tears the skin it always leaves a scar on Fae."

He nodded and continued studying her from where he lay on the floor. Lila pulled the blanket around her closer when she noted he was staring at her corseted chest. Hook looked away with a chuckle and then his smirk grew wider when he noted the one thing she was praying he wouldn't.

"What happened to our shirts, love," He looked back at her with a glint of mischief in his ocean blue eyes. Lila raised an eyebrow and kept a hard face as she spoke to him.

"It's Lila," She snapped, "And I had to remove the blood somehow so they're soaking in the tub."

There was a long pause as he continued to study her and she knew the pirate was trying to get a read on her. He shifted a bit and sat up on his elbows, a sign his strength was returning. Lila hoped that when the storm was over, they could go their separate ways.

"Well then, _Lila_," She wasn't sure if she liked how her name sounded on his tongue, "Like what you see?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the fireplace. She was not in the mood to humor this man. It had been an emotional and physically draining day and she just wanted to be left alone to recompose herself. He wouldn't let it go though, even when she sent a glare his way that made her people back down. She remembered the first time he met her as the Snow Queen. Her glare then would have caused him to drop the subject.

"I guess you'll never know, Hook," She smirked before leaving the room; taking the first aid kit with her. He let out a chuckle at her retreating back.

As she entered the bathroom, she was confronted by her reflection. She found herself curious as to why he seemed so full of himself. Was that just the façade he kept or was that the real Killian Jones she was seeing?

She poured the bowl's water down the drain; refilling it to soak the bloody rag. Putting the kit away, she took a deep breath before looking at her reflection once more. The woman looking back at her had a look in her eye that made her seem to be having different thoughts than what Lila was actually thinking. It was almost as if her subconscious was trying to convince that there was something between her and the pirate when there really wasn't. She hardly knew him considering how much he had changed over the three hundred years since they first met. And she hadn't spent enough time to actually see the true Killian Jones behind the Captain Hook.

Lila took her braid out and ran her fingers through the long dark brown curls. She crinkled her nose as she tied the mass of hair back out of her face. This whole situation was ridiculous in her mind. The man in the other room had tried to kill her and she had almost succeeded in killing him. Yet he was lying there in front of the fireplace, flirting with her like she was some woman in the tavern. The idea of it all made her feel disgusted and the idea of being attracted to him ever went against every fiber of her being.

And yet, somehow she felt drawn to him; much to her aggravation. Perhaps the situation wasn't so ridiculous but rather just downright insane. It was a mystery that needed solving and it needed to be solved fast. Not knowing why she felt the need to help him or why she had spent the past three hundred years or so with him popping randomly into her thoughts and dreams scared her just as much as it annoyed her. He annoyed her with his arrogance and flirtatious looks that he thought were all so charming. Maybe it would have been closer to the fact if he wasn't also a bloodthirsty, revenge seeking scoundrel at the same time.

Lila gave her reflection one last glare before turning on her heel and reentering the living room. As she got closer to Hook, she saw he had fallen asleep. As she laid down a good distance from him, she suddenly became aware of how different he looked asleep. She couldn't help but stare this time. He looked considerably younger and much more peaceful; nothing like the pained man she had fought earlier in the forest. She gently fiddled with the acorn that she wore as a necklace. This pirate reminded her of someone but she couldn't quiet place it. And it felt like it was very important that she did place it.


	10. The Kiss

**A.N.:** So how about that Once Upon a Time premiere huh? I don't know about you guys but I need some fanfiction therapy afterwards so I figured I'd update early and then work on the second part of this story. Yes you read right, there will be not one, not two, but three parts for this story. Once this one is all up and posted here, I plan to put up part two as soon as it is done with. Why am I telling this now? Because after watching the premiere I am super excited to continue writing Lila's story for reasons I will not divulge but I am sure when you all read it you will know :) Anyways, my gift to you readers for the Once Upon a Time premiere!

P.S.: in case you all didn't know I don't own Once Upon a Time...the only thing I own is Lila and her story and any other OCs that obviously are not in the show. Also any quotes you see from Peter Pan I do not own either. I love that story to bits and couldn't resist sticking some of the original dialogue in along the way :)

READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Ten**

"Althea? Where are we going?" Lila asked as she was handed a packed leather bag.

"It's a surprise, my Lila," The Lilac Fairy smiled as she gently tapped the changeling's nose, "For your birthday."

The two had traveled around the worlds quite a bit but every year, for as long as Lila could remember, Althea always took the girl somewhere special on her birthday. It was a tradition the changeling had come to expect. The Lilac Fairy never told Lila of their destination even when she begged and put on her cutest pout. This year, for her fourteenth birthday, Lila had decided to try a different approach and let herself be surprised.

Althea chuckled at the hopeful expression on the changeling's face before slinging the bag over her shoulder. Lila quickly followed suite, not saying another word and allowing her plan to fall through on its own. They had reached a large clearing when her patience was finally rewarded. Althea stood just outside the clearing and looked all around before looking at her changeling.

"And now we wait," She smiled.

"Wait for what?" Lila asked as she joined the Lilac Fairy's side.

Just then a beam of light shimmered down to the center of the clearing. Lila followed its path and saw it had come from a star. She glanced at Althea, who smiled as she approached the light.

"For this," The Lilac Fairy held out her hand for her ward. The young changeling slowly came over, curious as to what her guardian was up to.

"Where will this take us?"

"To Neverland."

Lila perked up. She had heard stories of about this world. Althea had once brought her to a meeting with the pixie, Tinkerbelle. Like the nymphs, pixies often stole children away and Tinkerbelle was no different. She brought hers to Neverland; her favorite of the realms. The island was a place where time stood still and dreams were born and raised and memories could be forgotten on a whim. Lila found herself filling to the brim with excitement at seeing such a place for her birthday.

"How do we get there?" Lila asked as she looked back up at the stars.

"Remember what I told you about the stars?" Althea knelt before the brunette.

"They are direct portals to other worlds and when a star dies it means a world has died with it."

"This beam of light leads to that star," Althea pointed upwards but Lila could not figure out which of the two stars she was pointing to.

"Which one?"

"Second star to the right," The Lilac Fairy took Lila's hands, "And straight on till morning."

The light and star in question seemed to shiver at Althea's words and Lila could feel magic pulsing from it. She took her pale guardian's hand and nodded in understanding.

"Come long, Little Lilac," Althea said as she led Lila into the light. She looked up and saw nothing but white starlight. Lila felt scared but it was the good kind. The kind you feel when you stay up late to catch Father Christmas leaving you presents or the kind you feel before jumping from a rock into the deep water below. Any fears or worries the girl felt were gone the moment she looked at the star. All she could feel was happiness as she felt her body lift from the ground and head towards the white light. For the first and maybe the only time in her life, Lila was actually flying.

Lila watched as stars and planets flew past her as they journeyed to Neverland. When they reached the Second Star, they became engulfed by a bright light. When Lila could open her eyes again, she let out a gasp. The island was more beautiful than the stories described it. On each side of the island, Lila could see that all four seasons were occurring. The North side was covered in fresh white snow while the South side was green with summertime heat. The East side of the island was filled with color as spring awakened itself and the West side was bright red and orange of hue as autumn set in. The water surrounding the land was as blue as the sky and it was almost impossible to tell where one started from the other.

Althea brought them to the central part of the island where the seasons met. She told Lila to stay put before cautiously approaching a huge tree on the summer side. The Lilac Fairy gently knocked on a knoll and the trunk dropped to reveal a door. Althea bid her ward to wait as she entered the tree; vanishing underground.

Lila sat on a rock as she waited. It wasn't like Althea to leave her by herself when she had business to carry out. It made the changeling a bit nervous and the longer her guardian was away, the more nervous Lila became. As she sat there, fidgeting with her dress and listening to the sounds of the forest, a strange feeling came over her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she had the sensation someone was watching her.

Lila slowly turned and nearly gasped out loud when she saw a shadow standing on its own with no owner. It was staring at her, cautious to approach someone it was not familiar with. The changeling got off the mossy rock and held out her hand.

"It's okay," She spoke softly; "I won't hurt you."

The shadow stepped closer and Lila could see it was the shadow of a boy. Judging from its shape, the shadow's owner was tall and lean with some very messy hair. It crouched before her as if studying her before reaching out and pulling her down to kneel in front of it. The changeling felt as if it was staring into her soul as it looked her straight in the eyes. At least, she assumed that was where it was looking since it had no eyes or face or any kind of features.

"Shouldn't you have an owner?" Lila suddenly became wary of this shadow. She had heard tales of figures appearing to be shadows with no owners and Althea had warned her how dangerous they could be. Neverland was a new world to the changeling and she didn't know if shadow people existed here and if they didn't then why was this shadow without an owner?

"He does," A voice came from the forest where the shadow had emerged earlier. Lila looked up and was face to face with a boy who seemed to be about sixteen; the definite owner of this shadow. He was wearing brown pants and leather shoes and a green tunic and two belts; one for his dagger and one for his sword. His hair was indeed messy and its dark hue brought out the light blue of his eyes. Lila was certain that if she saw him in the sunlight, he would take her breath away. The shadow moved behind Lila as if to use her as a shield. She stood up slowly, her hands gripping her gown tightly in case she needed to run.

"How does one lose their shadow in the first place?" She asked incredulous.

The boy merely shrugged, clearly ignoring her as he tried to get the shadow to come to him. They chased each other around her in a circle for a few turns before Lila let out a giggle which caught the attention of the boy. His blue eyes stopped at her feet and slowly traveled up to her blue orbs which were patiently waiting with amusement. He titled his head and placed his hands on his hips, as if trying to figure out who or what she was.

"Who are you?" He stood a bit taller than the changeling but despite that and his attempt at an imposing stature, Lila wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Lila, the Lilac Fairy's ward," She stuck her chin out and mimicked him by putting her hands on her hips, "And you are?"

"Peter Pan," He smirked, his eyes shining with mischief, "And that's my shadow."

"I didn't know shadows could get away from their owners," She said as she cast a glance down at the figure hiding behind her.

"Your shadow has never run away?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm afraid not," Lila smiled, "Does this happen often?"

"More times than I'd like to count," Peter sighed, glaring at his shadow, "And it takes forever to get him back."

Lila looked between shadow and owner and could imagine the amount of chasing through Neverland the boy had done to get his shadow back in place. She finally turned to the boy's shadow and bent down at her waist; her hands on her knees. Perhaps it was time to try a new tactic to make this shadow stay put.

"How have you been putting him back in place?"

"Soap," Peter shrugged behind her, "But it never works for a long time."

"Why does it keep running away?"

"He likes to play games," The boy stood beside her now, "So when he gets bored with the games the Lost Boys and I play, he runs away so that I will chase after him."

Lila titled her head as she examined the shadow before her. It looked more afraid of Peter Pan than her so she knelt down and held out her hand to it. It slowly moved closer to her.

"Come on," She said to it, "He caught up with you. He won this time. It's time to go back on."

The shadow seemed to almost sigh in defeat as it settled into a sitting position, its legs out in front of it. Peter did the same and their feet touched. Lila reached into her pocket, knowing that she didn't have soap. She pulled out the small sewing kit Althea had given her to carry always. As she took out the needle and thread, she saw in the corner of her eye both shadow and owner putting on brave faces for what was to come.

"This may sting a little," She murmured before beginning to stich the two together.

It wasn't long before Lila had finished and she cut the thread one last time and returned the sewing kit to her pocket. Peter stood up, grabbed a low branch and whipped the shadow back to its proper position. He moved about to ensure it was indeed back before letting out a crow.

"Oh, the cleverness of me!" He exclaimed, turning to face the changeling. Lila let out a huff of air before standing up.

"Of course, I did nothing!" She crossed her arms, "You're conceited."

"Am not," Peter stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"You could at least thank me for making your shadow a bit more permanent," She said, "It's the gentlemanly thing to do, after all."

Peter titled his head and walked closer to the girl, studying her with his blue eyes. The mess of dark hair kept the moon from hitting them and generally hid his face from her but as he got closer, she could make out his features better. She came to the conclusion that this boy must have been breaking many hearts for quite some time now. Lila knew that Peter had been the leader of the Lost Boys for longer than she had lived; no one really knew how long exactly.

"Thank you, Lady Lila," He smiled genuinely as he bowed.

"Your very welcome, Sir Peter," She curtsied with a broad smile. Peter had never seen anything as bright save the stars the shined above Neverland. It lit up her whole face and made her blue eyes glow and sparkle. He wished he could capture that smile and keep it with him forever. It made him feel happy and warm all over.

"I see you've met Peter," Althea's voice came from behind the changeling, who spun around to see her guardian and a blonde pixie.

"So this is Lila?" Tinkerbelle hovered before Lila with a smile. The pixie's hair and complexion looked just as warm as her golden glow. A pair of big hazel eyes seemed a little out of place on her head yet at the same time it looked as if that is exactly where they belonged. Her dress was made out of leaves and flowers stems and the green garment just barely covered her twig like body. Tiny little leaves wrapped around her dainty feet. She was bigger than a fairy yet much skinnier; being hard to see even when close by. Due to their size, pixies were known to be only able to contain one emotion at a time. They also were quite a promiscuous race; becoming jealous at almost every turn.

"Yes, this is my little Lilac," Althea spoke proudly.

"You missed it, Tink!" Peter exclaimed, standing beside his new friend, "Lila got my shadow back and he's going to stay on now!"

"How did you manage that?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"I sewed it back on for him," Lila smirked, noting the look of pride in Althea's face. Her changeling was indeed very resourceful and clever as well as kind and selfless. And she was glad to see that she was getting along so easily with Peter Pan. It assured her that she would be safe and that the Lost Boys would take good care of her.

"I know you view your adventures with the Lost Boys dangerous but the quest I am on is much more than that," Althea went to business.

"Don't worry, Althea," Tinkerbelle spoke up, "We'll make sure she comes back to you in one piece."

"Alive and in one piece, if you please," Althea sounded grave, "And that is all I ask for."

Peter gave a smile and nod as Althea vanished into the forest. With a mischievous grin, he spun Lila around to face him, his hands gently gripping her small shoulders. Tinkerbelle flew behind him and hovered right next to his ear.

"Now, we need to give you a Lost Girl Name," Tink said with a huge grin. They both explained to her that when a child is taken away, they rename them. The Lost Boys, not even Peter, remembered their birth names. Even though Lila knew she would only be staying for a few weeks, not enough time to forget anything in Neverland, she agreed to continue the tradition. Perhaps it would be for the best since word was spreading about the Lilac Fairy and her changeling and with the hunters roaming the worlds for nymphs and changelings; it was not safe to reveal Lila's true identity to just anyone. Unfortunately, the Lost Boys got the short end of the stick and would never learn her true name.

"I have the perfect name," Peter leaned forward, "I think it was my mother's name but it has always been stuck in my head and it's the only girl's name I know. How about Wendy?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Tink clapped her hands together, "Wendy Lady!"

Lila couldn't help but smile at the joy on the boy's face when she agreed to the name. He grabbed her hand and soon they were climbing into the tree trunk and descending underground. Lila was surprised at the number of children there actually were in the underground house; which was more like a mansion or a city. And they ranged from ages of nineteen to a newborn child. They all greeted her eagerly and happily and she tried to remember all of their names. A few did stand out to her but she knew she would know every single one of them within the next week or so.

After a full night of partying and playing games, Lila climbed to the top of the tree that night to see the stars which Althea had told her were brighter than in any other world. It was almost as if she could reach out and touch one of the them if she tried. The girl perched on a thick branch, dangling her legs out into the cool summer night air. It had been a whirlwind of meetings and games and eating. Peter had asked Lila to tell a story to the Lost Boys and she chose the one about the pixie who had been disguised as a mortal at birth to protect her from those wanting to stop her from fulfilling her destiny. The only one able to stay awake for the entire tale was Peter Pan. Lila had found herself drawn to the dark haired and light eyed boy who was just as charming as he was clever.

The changeling let out a sigh as she fidgeted with the hem of her blue dress. She noticed one side felt heavier than the other and reached into the pocket. Smiling, Lila opened the sewing kit and noticed that the thimble was collecting dust. She had gotten so good at stitching that she didn't use it anymore.

"Wendy?" A voice sounded from behind her. She turned and saw Peter climbing up to join her side. The starlight reflected off his smooth face and made his eyes seem to be glowing.

"Yes, Peter?" She smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"That was a really nice story you told tonight," He smiled back at her, "You have a gift."

Lila tried hard not to laugh at his comment. He had no idea just how "gifted" she was with all her heightened senses and ability to see the future and such. She looked down at the sewing kit in her hand, trying to ignore the fact that the boy was staring at her intently. She wasn't used to getting so much attention from anyone other than Althea.

"So what brings you up here?" He finally broke the silence.

"I couldn't sleep," She sighed, "I wanted to see the stars and to clear my mind of all the thoughts running around my head."

"Any thoughts about me?" He teased, causing Lila to laugh nervously. She felt the heat rising up her neck and into her cheeks as she looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice. However, the starlight surrounding them did not hide the fact like it would have in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you blushing, Wendy?" He chuckled as he turned his gaze finally to the stars. Lila let out the breath she had been holding; wishing changelings and nymphs could lie and not just bend the truth.

"I suppose I am," She admitted shyly. She couldn't deny that his charming demeanor and genuine smile had drawn her in in just one night. Like any teenager girl would, she had developed a crush on the dark haired boy.

"You know," He shifted closer after another pause, "Neverland only makes you forget unless you choose to remember. It's tricky too. You have to be specific when choosing what to remember. Any details left out will end up forgotten."

"So what have you forgotten, Peter? You remembered your mother's name." Lila became very aware of the heat radiating off of him. She found the contrast between the warmth and cold oddly nice.

"Yes, but it's one of the few things I do remember actually," He replied, "I chose to remember most of my life simply because it is why I am who I am today. But I didn't know just how specific one had to be and so simple things that are often taken for granted have slipped through my memory."

"Like what?" Lila found herself honestly curious. She was not going to be spending enough time in Neverland to even start to feel the effects of memory loss and she couldn't imagine what it was like.

"I don't remember what a kiss is," He ran his fingers through his messy hair, "And lately I've wanted to remember it more than anything else."

"Neverland doesn't return the memories once forgotten unless you leave," Lila nodded, recalling Althea explaining memory loss caused by magic once. However, the changeling failed to see why this boy wanted to remember a kiss.

"Do you think you could help me remember?" He seemed so hopeful and Lila could tell remembering a kiss was important to him. She nodded before she could stop herself. Her gaze quickly fell back to her hands in her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with Peter as another blush started rising to her cheeks. He didn't seem to notice though and when Lila looked up at him, she saw he had closed his eyes and was holding his hand out expectantly.

"You really don't remember what a kiss is, do you?" She couldn't help but smile at the older boy's innocence.

"I shall remember when you give it to me," He opened one eye to look at her blue ones before snapping it shut once more. Lila felt her heart skip a beat, realizing this would be her first kiss. Nervousness took hold of her and she gently tossed the sewing kit between her hands. She stopped and stared at the little metal box in her hand as an idea formed.

She opened it again and held the thimble on her index as she wiped the dust off with the hem of her dress. She planted a kiss on the tip before removing it and placing it in the boy's hand. He opened his eyes as she closed his fingers around the little piece of silver. Peter stared at it for a little while before breaking out into a smile brighter than the stars around them. Lila wanted to keep that smile with her forever.

"And now I shall give you a kiss in return," He said as he pocketed the thimble, "Close your eyes."

She swallowed nervously as she obeyed; a part of her wondering if he would remember and give her a real kiss. Peter looked around and saw an acorn. He carefully plucked it from the branch and eyed the brunette beside him. Without thinking, he brought the acorn to his lips before placing it in her hand. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she took some thread from her kit and made the acorn into a necklace. She continued to smile as her hand clasped the acorn around her neck; knowing she'd treasure it always.

"Thank you," She spoke while looking into his blue eyes.

"No, thank you," He smiled widely, "You've helped me remember."

For the rest of the night, the two of them sat watching the stars float around Neverland's sky. And for every night after that they would meet on that branch, sometimes talking about their pasts and sometimes just overlooking the calm night of Neverland. Peter would tell her his memories and Lila would tell him her adventures with Althea. She never mentioned names or that she was not human anymore and he never asked. It was a bit of an unspoken rule that they never asked anything of the other. If they wanted the other to know something, they would tell it.

It had been a week or so since Lila's arrival and so far she had learned a lot from the Lost Boys and their leader Peter Pan. She had learned in the first week how to shoot a bow and arrow, wield a sword, and throw daggers multiple ways. She had also learned games like marbles and hoops as well as how to use her imagination in the most effective ways. It was proving to be a fun yet instructive birthday gift from Althea and she had made friends with the Lost Boy very quickly. It pained her to think that she would have to leave them; leave Peter.

Today, they were hunting in the woods on the West side of the island with the Indians. Princess Tiger Lily had paired up with Lila out of curiosity at the new comer. The Chief's daughter was very clever and independent as Lila found out as they trekked through the forest. She was headstrong and stubborn but was also very kind at the same time. Lila found a kindred spirit in the Indian Princess.

They had spotted a couple of quail and were readying their arrows when Lila spotted Tootles and Rufio through the brush. They were two of the older Lost Boys along with Slightly, however Lila had learned that they had not been here as long as their dark haired leader had been. He was one of the first Lost Boys Tinkerbelle brought here years ago. He looked sixteen but Lila had a feeling he was much older than that. Then again, time stood still here so what did it matter?

She thought she saw Tinkerbelle fly overhead to the pair but didn't have time to think. Tiger Lily was moving to push or pull her out of the way of something. She felt the force of something hit her in the chest and hit her head on a rock as the shock caused her to fall.

Tootles heard Tiger Lily scream as soon as he had fired his arrow. He looked at Rufio in shock before they raced over to her and Wendy Darling. No doubt the rest of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan would come running to. What they all saw nearly broke their hearts.

Lying on the forest floor with an arrow in her heart was Wendy. Tiger Lily was crying over her and muttering some of her Indian prayers as the rest of the Lost Boys showed up. Peter Pan pushed his way through with Tinkerbelle and knelt beside her.

"Who's arrow?" He glared at each member of his band. He had promised Althea that Lila would not have a hair on her head harmed and here she was with an arrow protruding from her chest.

"Mine, Peter," Tootles knelt beside his leader and pulled his shirt aside as Peter pulled the arrow out of Wendy, "Strike straight and true, Peter."

"Wait," Slightly grabbed Peter's arm before the arrow came down. He drew his dagger and held it under her nose; revealing her breath. "She lives!"

The Lost Boys murmured amongst each other. There was no possible way that arrow had missed her heart. There was no possible way she was alive. Then they all became aware of the lack of blood on her body. Peter knelt beside her and gently held in his hand the kiss he had given her.

"It's my kiss," He breathed a sigh of relief, "My kiss saved her."

"I remember kisses. Let me see that," Slightly held his hand out and examined the acorn on the end of the string. There was a hole where the arrow had hit. He smiled, remembering what a kiss was and looked down at Peter; "Aye, that is a powerful kiss."

"She must have hit her head when the arrow struck her," Tiger Lily spoke up. The Lost Boys all began speaking at once; asking Peter Pan how to get her back to the Tree House. He examined everyone's hands and decided their hands were too dirty to carry the lady.

"I know!" Pockets exclaimed after some thinking, "Why don't we build a house around her?"

Within minutes, the Lost Boys and Indians had built a small hut out of branches, twigs, leaves, and grass. Very proud with their work, they all left to celebrate their hunt and the accomplishment of building a house around Wendy Darling. Peter was the only one who stayed behind. He sat outside and kept watch; waiting for her to awake.

It didn't take long. The sun had just set when she emerged from the small house; looking a bit dazed and confused. She stopped when she saw him sitting on a rock nearby. Lila tilted her head as she approached.

"You're awake!" He jumped up and hugged her tightly. Lila felt a blush rise as she was taken aback by his genuine care about her. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around in the hug; earning a laugh from the changeling.

"I see a house was built around me," She looked back at it, "What happened exactly? I remember feeling a force hit me and then hitting my head on a rock before going black."

"Tootles' arrow hit you," He smiled, still holding her to him, "But my kiss saved you and you lived!"

Lila couldn't help but smile back at him. She wrapped her arms around him and thanked him once more for the necklace; promising to wear it always in case she ever needed it to save her life again. In return, he promised to always have the kiss she gave him on hand. She knew the thimble would always remain in his pocket no matter what happened to her. He would choose to never forget her now.

"There's something I wanted to show you tonight," He finally broke the embrace to look her in the eyes, "The pixies are having a ball tonight. TInk will be there and it's one of the most beautiful sights in the entire world. Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to," She took his hand and bade him to lead her on. With a grin, he led the way to a large oak tree on the East side of the island. She could see a golden glow emanating from the inside of the trunk as they got closer. They sat and looked in, watching the dancing and listening to the music. Peter was right; it was one of the more beautiful sights Lila had ever seen.

"May I ask why no one has asked such a beauty as yourself for a dance, milady?" He got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and soon was standing beside him.

"I am afraid I do not know how to dance with a partner," She admitted. The dances she had learned from the nymphs were wild and flailing without the need to pair up or any specific moves per say. Althea had promised that if the need ever occurred she would teach Lila how to dance the dances of the court but that had yet to happen.

"Then may I be so bold as to ask permission to teach you?" He bowed to her from the waist.

"You may, my lord," She curtsied as deep as she could manage on an uneven forest floor; "But I am afraid I am not a fast learner when it comes to dancing."

"Nonsense," He smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back, "It's as easy as one, two, three."

It wasn't long before they were waltzing around the tree in perfect sync with one another. The boy spun the changeling around with ease, somehow recalling dancing lessons from before his time in Neverland. Before Lila even knew it, they had been dancing for hours and their feet were begging for a break. They sat at the trunk of the tree, leaning against it as they looked up at the stars and listened to the beautiful music from inside the giant oak.

"Thank you for the lesson, Peter," She breathed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much or had so much fun. Perhaps it was simply because she was with him. Her feelings were developing more for him with each passing day she had found and it made her nervous. Not the type of nervousness one feels when in love but the nervousness of knowing it would never work out. She would be leaving soon and would probably never see him again. He acted too innocent for Lila to believe he was developing feelings for her as well anyways. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but fall for him.

"You're very welcome, Wendy," He grinned at her before returning his gaze to the skies.

"I wish to give you something," Lila spoke after some silence.

"Another kiss?" He seemed a bit hopeful at the idea. Lila giggled at his response.

"No, something better," She smirked at how clever she had become, "I wish to give you a thimble."

"What's a thimble?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Close your eyes," She gently covered his blue eyes with her hand, "And you will soon know."

He obeyed her and closed his eyes, waiting patiently. Lila held her breath as she pushed her nerves back. Althea had told her once that facing fears and nerves was part of growing up. With that in mind, the girl closed her eyes and leaned forward with every intention of kissing Peter. A sudden, swift and strong tug on her long brown hair stopped the contact from ever being made.

"Tink, what are you doing?" Peter yelled as the pixie pulled Lila away. The pain in her scalp was horrid and it surprised Lila that her hair didn't rip out all at once as Tinkerbelle dragged her to the other side of the clearing. The jealousy coming off of the blonde was very strong and it dawned on Lila that the pixie might have noticed how close they were getting. It might very well have been Tinkerbelle who got the arrow to hit the changeling.

Lila felt overwhelmed from the amount of jealousy the pixie felt and ran back to the Tree House fighting tears. Tinkerbelle chased her the entire way, cursing her and saying that if she had kissed him, Peter would regain all of his memories and want to leave Neverland. It confused Lila to no end but she didn't ask any questions. The commotion of the two with Peter yelling close behind had drawn the Indians and Lost Boys out of the Tree House. Peter Pan made a grab for his pixie friend and they bickered in the language known only to the nymphs; something Tink must have taught him upon bringing him to Neverland. The argument didn't end well. Tink threatened to tell Althea about the arrow and Peter had banished her for a week from the members of his band. With tears filling her eyes, she flew off; no doubt to get Althea to take her wretched ward away from Neverland and Peter Pan.

"Man," Tootles said as they all returned into the Tree House's trunk, "I have never seen Tink that mad in a long time."

"Yeah," Pockets chuckled, "What did you do to her, Wendy?"

"I have no idea," Lila found the loophole in the question with ease. She had not done anything physically to Tink. She had only made her feel jealousy; hardly something she had control over. Lila's blue eyes met with Peter's before they all went to bed. Through the silence, they communicated a promise to never speak of the thimble they had tried to exchange earlier. The night at the pixie ball would always be something kept between the two of them.

The next night, they found each other on the branch again. They didn't speak a word to each other as they watched the world before them. Lila felt a question about Peter's past bubble inside her and before she could stop it, she blurted it out.

"Why did you come to Neverland? Do you remember?" She flinched as it left her lips. Peter didn't seem fazed in the least bit. In fact, it almost seemed as if he wanted her to ask.

"My mother died when I was very young," He explained, "And my father abandoned me a few years later on a ship. It's all I remember really until Tink found me and brought me here."

"That's awful," Lila could barely hear herself speak. She inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder; taking his left hand in hers. This boy had had a dark past but she sensed his future may not be any brighter. She wished she could see why though.

"We all have our baggage here, Wendy," He sighed as he rested his head on top of hers; "I just chose to never forget so that I would always remember who I was. Forgetting one's memories is to forget one's self."

She nodded before nuzzling his shoulder. As she closed his eyes, she noticed how he smelt of burning wood. It was a strange comfort to her. She didn't know that her sent of lilacs and roses was a comfort to him as well. Just as she had developed feelings for him, he had started developing feelings for her. There was something about her that he felt drawn to. Her smile and laugh were infectious and he found he could stare into those sky blue orbs for an eternity if given the chance.

He suddenly stiffened when he saw the Lilac Fairy approach the Tree House. Lila opened her eyes and saw Althea looking up at them with her hands on her hips. Expertly, the changeling climbed down to her guardian, closely followed by Peter.

"Althea?" She was surprised how high her voice sounded, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Tinkerbelle came to see me yesterday," The purple woman shook her head; "I had hoped it wasn't true but now I see it is."

"What is?" The changeling swallowed.

"You have gotten too close to this boy, my dear," She sighed, "It is time to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Althea?" Peter appeared beside Lila, "You're going to take her away from us?"

"I must before it's too late," Althea responded, reaching out to her changeling. Lila backed away despite knowing it would hurt the woman.

"I don't want to go," She felt tears rising, "I want to stay here."

"You can't," Althea grabbed Lila's arm causing her to jerk a bit violently.

"But Althea," Lila whispered so that only she could hear, "I love him."

"Changelings are just as incapable of love as nymphs, Li," She whispered back, "I won't let you confuse whatever it is you feel with love."

Lila let out a sob and turned to Peter. She wanted desperately to run to him and wrap her arms around him but she couldn't. Althea would never lie to her so what she said must have been true and it would be cruel to lead the boy on. She nodded at the Lilac Fairy in agreement to go. Althea smoothed her brown hair.

"Wendy?" Peter called out as she and the purple woman vanished into thin air before them. He called out again and again, even by her real name, but there was no answer. He felt his knees give out and land on the forest floor where she had stood moments ago. He had forgotten what it felt like to cry as the tears left his eyes. He pulled the kiss she had given him out of his pocket and placed his lips to it; suddenly recalling what a real kiss was. What she had given him was a thimble and what she had wanted to give him the other night was a kiss. A sob escaped him as he hit the ground with his left hand. It found something in the dirt. Peter looked and saw one of her earrings there; when it fell out he couldn't be sure. He pocketed the sapphire along with the thimble and stood up. He had to go after her. He had to find her.

"Tink," He turned to his leader, "I want to go after her. I have a lot of things I need to tell her. I want you to send me back to the Enchanted Forest."


	11. Needing a Hero

**A.N.: **We've reached the halfway point! The pressure is on now to get Part Two done so that you guys don't have to wait long to find out what happens at after the end of this part :) Please read and review!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Lila?" A soft voice sounded from behind her as she past the library. The queen turned and saw Belle standing in the opened doorway.

"What can I do for you Belle?" She asked as she took some steps back to the beauty.

"It's about Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook," She started ringing her hands, "I just want Rumple safe and I don't want anyone getting hurt in this situation."

"I know, Belle," Lila reached out and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm doing what I can to convince Hook to stay away but I can't make any promises. Rumple and I made a deal long ago that he would not kill the pirate so I'm not too worried. You shouldn't be either."

"Why did you make that deal to spare his life?" She beckoned for the Fae to follow her back into the library. Lila could understand why. People could see them on the street and Belle wasn't thought highly of for being associated with the Dark One. Lila was in the same boat and seeing the two of them together could very well cause quite a stir.

"At the time it was because of a vision I had had," Lila said as she closed the door behind her, "I didn't know why but I felt he had to live. I still don't quite know except that we now have quite a history with each other. It's why I choose, as they say in this world, to remain Switzerland on the whole revenge matter."

Belle studied the She-Fae as if trying to make sense of what she was telling her; as if there was a subtext Lila wasn't saying. She had taken Rumple's side and she didn't quite know the full story. And taking a side in this feud was not the best idea. This problem was strictly between Rumple and Hook and no one else was really choosing sides due to the fact that both men were not well liked. Hook was a pirate and the Gods only knew what crimes and horrors he had committed and Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One; neither was innocent.

"Rumple told me you saved his life," She finally spoke, "But you also saved Hook's. Why did you save him when he is only going to try to kill Rumple again?"

"I'm not a killer, Belle," Lila sighed, "I couldn't just let him bleed to death on the forest floor. It's bad karma."

"That's not the only reason," She pressed, "He tried to kill you and yet you treated his wounds."

"Like I said," Lila turned towards the door, "We have a history."

"So how do you explain helping him in the forest of Everdeen three hundred years ago?" Belle was getting emotional as she tried to make a point. Lila just wished she knew what that point was. The immortal let out a sigh and moved behind the counter; collecting some books there.

"He is a villain, Lila," Belle said after a pause, "And he had just become bent on revenge when you first met him. I thought you were of the Light."

"I am," Lila felt her voice catch in her throat. This conversation was starting to go into something she never wanted to talk about. It made her want to run.

"Everyone is also convinced Rumple is a villain, Belle," Lila offered, "And yet you stay by his side even after all that he's done. Why is that?"

"Because I see that there is still good in him," Belle let out a sigh, knowing where I was going with this.

"I saw that good in him too," Lila picked up a book, "And somewhere deep down Hook is also still good. He just needs someone to believe in him like Rumple needs you to believe in him. They don't see it and probably will never admit it but they are one in the same."

"You love him," Belle suddenly stated. Lila gently tapped her knuckles against the cover of the book. Now she really did want to run out of there. Hell, she wanted to run out of this town and back into the woods where there was no one to ask these kinds of questions.

"I do not love him," She spoke with an edge to her voice that sounded a bit forced.

"But you are drawn to him," Belle seemed to be having an epiphany of sorts, "Is it possible that maybe that's because-"

"Belle, don't even think to suggest that sort of thing," Lila snapped, "We are talking about a man who tried to kill me because I stood in the way of his revenge! That pirate took his hook and stabbed me in the back! He tore a gash in my shoulder!"

"And yet you healed him," Belle countered calmly.

"Because I'm not a killer and because he had done the same three hundred years ago!"

"Why are you so afraid to admit that there might be something there between you two?"

"I am a changeling, Belle! A Fae! Neither is capable of feeling any kind of love like that!"

The silence that followed was painful for Lila. Belle seemed hurt but not by her words. She seemed hurt because she realized that she couldn't save Lila from her denial. The queen would never say she was in denial and preventing herself from finding love; she always fell back on what Althea told her long ago when it came about. And whenever someone did bring it up, she was painfully reminded of the Lost Boy who had stolen her heart. Even if she wasn't heartless like the folklore said changelings and nymphs and Fae were, she had no heart to give to anyone else. It was back with Peter Pan; wherever he was today.

"Besides," Lila looked down at the book, "His True Love is dead and resting at the bottom of the ocean in the Enchanted Forest. That is why he is after Rumplestiltskin."

Belle tilted her head and Lila realized that her mentor had left out more details than she anticipated. She handed the book back to the beauty and turned to leave.

"How fitting," Belle murmured, thinking the queen could not hear.

Lila wanted to say something else but let it go. She opened the door and let out a sigh. She needed to be alone and recuperate before anymore confrontations or encounters with Storybrooke's residents.

"Lila," Belle joined her in the door, "I really think you should take this. Might be good to read the literature in this world."

Lila let out a laugh as Belle closed the door. She glanced down at the blue leather bound book and read the cover. In her hand was Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. Raising an eyebrow, she tucked it under her arm and headed for Granny's Diner; knowing it was time for some lunch.

As she got closer to the little diner, Lila saw Emma and Ruby coming out of Archie's office from across the street. The blonde was on her phone and Ruby was crossing back to the diner. Both looked very frazzled and shocked.

"What is it, Red?" Lila asked as the brunette got closer.

"Regina killed Archie," The wolf said, her nose flaring. Lila couldn't help but sense that she was only going on what she saw the day before and the queen knew it was going to take more than that to prove Regina's guilt. Emma soon joined them.

"David is on his way," She said, "We're going to bring in Regina for questioning. You're sure it was her who walked into his office last night."

"Absolutely," Ruby nodded, "And that morning on my jog I saw them having a heated conversation."

Lila opened her mouth to say that it might have been Cora masquerading as her daughter but something caught her eye. The woman herself was standing in an alley, hidden from view. It seemed odd that she would be so close to people when she didn't want to be noticed. Before Lila could recover from her thoughts, David had arrived and Emma and Ruby were bidding good-byes and going their separate ways.

The Snow Queen marched straight over to the Mother of All Evil; knowing very well this would probably not end very well. Cora made no move away from the She-Fae as they both met in the alley. The witch held an unnerving smirk on her face; as if her actions were justified.

"Cora," Lila crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I don't suppose you have anything to do with the dead body Emma found."

"I want my daughter back, Lila," Cora smirked, "Soon she will lose everything and will accept me with open arms."

"Trying to get nominated for Mother of the Year, are you?"

"I'm doing what's best for her."

Lila scoffed at the woman's remark. Cora had always turned a blind eye to what was right and wrong; as long as it got her somewhere in life she would do it. It didn't surprise Lila that her views hadn't changed when it came to her daughter.

"He's not dead, you know," Cora said suddenly, "I found a substitute for the body and sent the cricket to a friend of yours."

"Glad to hear you've joined Hook's cause," Lila brushed off Cora calling the pirate her friend.

"Hook is a fool, Lila," The older woman stated, "Blinded by revenge. He won't see that he's being used even after it has been revealed."

"As much as I don't like you, Cora, I have to agree with you."

"Ah, yes, I heard about your little fight in the woods," She chuckled, "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Lila subconsciously rolled it as a reflex to the pain memory, "So you gave him Archie to learn about Rumple's weaknesses. Why not just tell him yourself?"

"Because I want the dagger for myself," Cora's smile grew.

"Plan to become the Dark One yourself huh?"

"Magic is power and power is everything in every world."

"So who did you kill to replace Archie?"

"I'm new here," She shrugged, "I don't know everyone in this town."

Lila felt her stomach drop. Of course, Cora would go and kill someone without any regrets but the fact still sent the Fae into a bit of shock. Her arms dropped to her sides as she turned on her heel to see the coroner's van drive off. She was going to have to get to the body to remove the glamour and fast.

"Even if you do show that it isn't the cricket's body," Cora seemed to read her mind, "You're still going to have difficulty proving Regina wasn't behind it."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to do what I always do when it comes to you, Mother," Lila headed out the alley.

"What's that?"

"Play it by ear and take things two steps at a time."

Lila headed down the street straight to the hospital. She was met by a familiar face; Dr. Frankenstein. He seemed surprised to see the Snow Queen bursting in so suddenly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Your Majesty?" Victor said as he handed a clipboard to a nurse.

"Archie's body," Lila got right to the point, "I need to see it. It's difficult to explain and there's not much time."

"Can you talk while you walk?" He lightly joked. She nodded curtly and motioned for him to lead the way. The two rushed down corridors that led to the morgue, all the while Lila explained Cora's glamoured up decoy.

"So who is this?" The doctor asked as he unzipped the body bag.

"We're about to find out," Lila said as she held her hand over the decoy's face.

The magic slowly tugged at the glamour's thread, weaving itself amongst the disguise. The cloak tore apart at a slow pace and revealed someone Lila did not quite recognize. Victor creased his brow. He had seen this man around town before the curse broke but his name was just on the tip of his tongue.

"August," The name suddenly popped into his head, "Is he-?"

"No, Cora just placed him under some kind of sleeping spell," Lila said as she used her magic to figure out what was wrong with the man on the table; "He'll wake up in the next twenty four hours or so."

"I don't remember him being wooden the last time I saw him," Victor stared at the puppet before him.

Lila stopped what she was doing and blinked a few times up at the doctor. She suddenly realized who this man was. August was Pinocchio back at the Enchanted forest.

"I should get him to Gepetto," Lila said absent mindedly, "Is there anything I need to do procedure wise to take him?"

"I'll take care of it," Victor said as he turned to go. Lila suddenly felt the urge to speak out again.

"You're not a monster for trying to preserve life, Victor," She said softly, "Unfortunately, there's a balance in the worlds. One dies for a reason and preventing that will result in another's death. Saving your brother caused you to lose your father."

"So I should let my brother die?" He slowly turned around, "Give up my life's work to cheat death?"

"You have to let him go, Victor," Lila spoke from experience, "Holding on to people when they are meant to die and have passed on has some very negative effects on you and those around you."

The doctor regarded her for a few minutes then left her alone without another word. Lila sighed and found herself wishing that everyone could have her gift of perception. It would solve so many problems. Hook wouldn't be trying to kill Rumplestiltskin three hundred years later, Regina would be able to forgive Snow for something she did as a child, and Victor Frankenstein wouldn't be known as a monster. She honestly didn't see why it was so hard for everyone to just let things go and move on with their lives. She had done it so many times in her life. It never got easier each time but she had accepted that she may never see Peter again, had accepted her mother wanted her dead and that she may never know her father's name, and had accepted Meg's death and graciously let her go. She had even moved on from each hurtful encounter with Rumplestiltskin and that blasted pirate captain. And the Gods knew that she was the one getting hurt the most in the crossfires of this fight.

Sighing once more, Lila used her magic to materialize herself and the wooden man to Gepetto's place. The old man, known as Marco in this world, seemed surprised when she and his son appeared suddenly in front of his shop. He quickly led her upstairs and cleared a space for his lost son.

"Can you help him?" The wood craver asked Lila in his thick accent.

"I'm sure Blue can testify that changing wood to flesh is not an easy task," Lila said as she grabbed a stool, "However, I can indeed do it. But I need to focus if I am going to be able to make this permanent so if you please…"

Lila motioned for the man to leave as she placed the stool beside the bed the wooden man was placed on. Gepetto took one last look before closing the door behind him. Lila took a deep breath and raised her hand to start her work. It had only been a few hours when it opened again.

"I said I needed to be alone if I was to do this," She turned toward the door and saw a boy standing there, looking happy yet upset all at once.

"You found August," He smiled, "May I watch? Please?"

"I suppose," Lila studied him for a moment, "If you're quiet. I need to concentrate."

"Thanks," He sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm Henry."

"Lila," The Fae knew instantly how the boy was now; Snow's grandson and Emma and Regina's son. From what she had heard, Henry was a good kid; merely caught in the crosshairs of an old blood feud. He only wanted to see magic at work for good. He had seen it do so much evil and it was time for a change.

"Wait, Lila?" Henry perked up, "As in the Snow Queen?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"My mom, Regina, mentioned you once! But you're not in my book at all! I only know your story because-"

"Because someone thought to write a book about me," Lila finished, knowing full well of the books in this world without magic. Back at the Snow Palace she had one of the largest libraries ever known to the realms and it contained almost every book ever written from each and every world. Some would call it excessive but Lila had learned that knowledge was power and was also very useful. Adjusting to this world had been easy because she had read up on it during the twenty-eight years of Regina's curse.

"Which means your story must not be entirely correct here!" He exclaimed, "You gotta tell me everything! What did they get wrong?"

"Henry," Lila sighed, "I will make you a deal. You stay quiet and let me finish with August here and I will tell you whatever you wish to know. Okay?"

"Deal," He offered his hand and they shook on it. Lila smiled and resumed her work while Henry watched her intently as she worked her magic on the wood. There were times when her hand would tire from all the magic and she would have to change to the other and allow the first to rest. It was a tedious task but after almost a full day going by, she had finally finished. Of course, he remained asleep despite all the magic that had just turned him back to a flesh and bone man.

Lila let out a sigh and leaned back a little; exhausted. Henry looked confused once more and went to ask why August was still asleep. Lila, as always, anticipated the question.

"The sleeping spell Cora placed him under lasts for a certain amount of time," She explained, "He won't wake up for a few more hours or so."

"Will he be alright?" Henry scooted closer.

"Oh, he'll be fine," The woman said reassuringly, "He may be a little stiff but otherwise perfectly fine."

Lila ushered Henry out the door and told Gepetto the news. The old man thanked her over and over again, overcome with joy. The Snow Queen led Henry out the door and decided to take him to Granny's Diner when his stomach let out a low growl. The two sat at the bar and ate grilled cheese sandwiches and fries.

"So who were Kai and Gerda?" Henry asked between bites.

Lila popped a fry into her mouth before answering the boy. She hadn't eaten for almost a full day and was not about to let conversation distract her from eating good food. And after she brought the young prince back to Emma, she intended on returning to the cottage and getting a good long sleep. Hook had insisted on returning to his ship as soon as the residual pain had subsided enough to allow him to walk which meant she would be alone and completely safe after a few protection spells. She just hoped the pirate's ship would remain as well hidden as he seemed to believe Cora had made it.

The queen glanced down at the boy sitting beside her. He didn't look much like Emma in Lila's opinion; except for his eyes. Those were definitely the blonde sheriff's eyes. Lila found herself wondering who his father was but decided that was something Emma Swan didn't like talking about.

Lila smiled at the young prince. He really was a clever lad and it didn't surprise her that he had figured it out that she was the Snow Queen. She had heard the story of the Snow Queen in this world and hated every word of it. The author had no idea how wrong he was when he wrote it.

"So you wish to know who Kai and Gerda are, right?"

"Actually," The boy shifted in his chair, "I want to know everything."

"Oh, Henry, we'd be here for days," She laughed, "I'm over three hundred years old. I have seen many seasons turn and many wars travel along their backs."

"Alright," Henry paused to think, "Then just the story of Kai and Gerda since that is all that is known about the Snow Queen in this world."

"First," Lila leaned in, "I am not simply 'The Snow Queen'. My actual title is Lila, Queen of the Fae, Lady of the Fairies, Friend of the Pixies, Mother of the Seasons, and Savior of the Changelings."

"Wow, that's long."

"It is," Lila agreed, "That is why most call me the Snow Queen or Queen Lila. The story you are speaking of occurred in winter and I think something got lost in translation."

"And second?" The boy smiled patiently waiting for Lila to continue.

"Their names were not Kai and Gerda," Lila shook her head, "I'm not sure where those names were conceived but I believe you know of Hansel and Gretal?"

"Wait, wait," Henry held up his hand, "You mean their story didn't end with the Evil Queen sending them into the Infinite Forest?"

"Oh Gods no, Henry," Lila laughed again, "After Regina banished them there, the two wandered for days until they finally found that the forest wasn't so infinite after all."

"Here you go, Henry," Red said as she placed a mug in front of him, "On hot chocolate with cinnamon on top."

"But I didn't order any yet."

"Lila ordered some for you while you were in the bathroom," The girl smiled her wolfish grin. Lila silently laughed when the thought of the wolf crossing paths with Hook. The Gods help him if he did for she would probably transform and tear him to pieces if he double crossed Emma or Snow or any of Red's other friends.

"How did you-" Henry looked at the Snow Queen, catching Ruby's wink at her.

"Most Fae have the gift of perception, little prince," Lila smirked, "A part of that means I can tell what others are thinking or feeling."

"So you read my mind?"

"I only do so when I feel it necessary and since you didn't order a drink," Lila leaned forward once more, "I deemed it necessary."

The waitress smirked as she went to take another costumer's order. Henry urged the Snow Queen to continue her story.

"They reached the river bank and decided to follow it. That is when a shard from that blasted mirror got in Hansel's eye and froze his heart."

"So that part is true," Henry took a sip from his hot cocoa, "There is a Mirror of Distorted Reality."

"Yes, but there was no spiriting the boy away or keeping him in my castle until he nearly froze to death," Lila took a bite from her sandwich, "The river bank eventually led to the lake my castle overlooks. Gretal is a resourceful girl and could tell that her brother was under some sort of spell."

"So she brought him to you for help?" Henry began making work on the last half of his grilled cheese.

"Yes," Lila nodded, "It wasn't that hard healing him but I did have to give him a word puzzle that only Gretal could help him solve. They had to work together if they were to solve it. That didn't take long either."

"But where do the raven and the reindeer and the old sorceress come in?"

"Those were adventures my subjects told me and others that they had had," Lila sighed, "Apparently healing a boy from an evil enchantment in twenty four hours does not make a good enough story."

"Well, I'd love to hear the rest of your story someday," He smiled as he pushed away his empty plate. Lila chuckled as she noticed his mug was empty too.

"Perhaps one day I will tell you everything," She hopped down from the counter, "If you ask enough questions before we get back to the Enchanted Forest, I'm sure I will have told you most of it."

"You're on!" Henry jumped down from the stool and grabbed his bag. After paying Red for the meal, Lila ushered the boy out of the diner and onto Main Street, where a worried Emma was standing with her arms crossed; no doubt she noticed Henry's day long absence. That wasn't the only thing waiting for Lila in the street. A nervous and perhaps traumatized Archie was standing next to her.

"Archie!" Henry cried and ran to his friend for a hug.

"I see you found him," Lila said to Emma; who raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Actually, he found me," Emma shrugged, "We've got a problem."

"You mean apart from Cora running loose?" Lila tried to joke but found this was not the time.

"Cora kidnapped me as part of a deal with Captain Hook," Archie explained.

"Wait, Captain Hook is here?" Henry perked up and looked at Lila, "Did you know?"

"Not now, Henry," Emma said and knelt before him, "Go home, kid, please."

Henry sighed and nodded at his mother. He cast a glance at Lila before taking off down the street towards home. Emma reached into her pocket and texted Snow, or Mary Margret, to expect him home soon and to let her know if he didn't show up right away. Her attention refocused on the Snow Queen.

"Apparently, Hook's revenge plan is not to kill Rumplestiltskin," Emma continued the explanation. Lila felt a little sick to her stomach as she realized Rumple did in fact have a weakness now; Belle. She looked at Archie, who seemed guiltier than sin.

"You told him about Belle," Lila stated, the wind leaving her lungs.

"He threatened me," Archie tried explaining his actions but Lila wanted none of it.

"Damn it, Cricket! Did you tell him about Belle?" She yelled, earning a glance from a few passersby. She didn't care though; there was an innocent life at stake.

"Yes," Archie exhaled after a pause. Lila felt panic start to rise into her chest. This was exactly what Belle was afraid of. Someone innocent was about to get hurt and the Fae had promised that wouldn't happen. She turned on her heel and headed for Gold's shop.

"Where are you going?" Archie called after her; following Emma when she started chasing the Snow Queen.

"Gold isn't at his shop, we've already looked!" Emma said as Lila whipped the door open. The sight before her wretched her stomach into a knot; the shop was trashed. Her gift showed her Hook had done this. The whole time she was busy talking with Henry and saving August, he was scaring Belle while William Smee snuck in here to trash the place. The question was what was he looking for?

"Belle was the one who saved me," Archie explained as they started looked through the debris for some sort of clue; "She said Hook stole something important to Rumple and she was getting it back for him."

"Archie came straight to me, we came here, and I realized we had to find you," Emma said as she lifted a pair of marionettes off the floor. The glance she cast them made Lila realize she hadn't told anyone but Gepetto about August's condition.

"Emma, the decoy you thought was Archie was actually August," Lila said, "Cora put him under a sleeping spell but he'll be awake in a few hours. I sent him to Gepetto until then." Emma nodded before continuing the search.

"You have a connection with both Hook and Rumple," Archie explained, "From what people have said in this town, you play a big part in their lives. Maybe you're the one who will end this fight once and for all."

"Do you think I haven't already tried?" Lila half chuckled, "I made a deal with Rumple to spare Hook's life but nothing I said or did convinced the bloody pirate to do the same. And if he goes after Belle, I doubt the Dark One will stick to our deal."

"So how do we find them?" Archie asked the question hanging in the air.

Lila sighed out of frustration and waved her hand over her hair to braid it. The long curls were getting in her way as she looked. As she slung the long braid over her shoulder, she noticed the picture on the back wall was askew. Carefully she moved it out of the way and saw an opened empty safe. She suddenly saw Rumple putting a shawl for safe keeping inside and Smee taking it out. Her gut told her exactly what importance the shawl had to her mentor. It was Bae's ; the last thing Rumple had of his.

"What happens when you cross the town line?" Lila asked Emma.

"When you cross the line, you forget who you are; become your cursed self again," Emma responded. That was all Lila needed to hear.

"Rumple is going to the town line," She said as she headed for the door.

"Why?" Archie followed closely.

"The shawl was the most important thing to him," Lila turned on her heel to the pair, "He wants more than anything to find his son who is somewhere in this world. My guess is he has a potion to keep him from forgetting his memories."

"I didn't tell Hook that," Archie protested.

"You didn't need to," Lila said softly, "Indirectly Hook is the reason Bae is here."

"That's why Gold has it out for him," It dawned on Emma.

"It's more than that, Emma," Lila sighed, "And I don't have time to spare you all the details. Hook is going after Rumple by going after Belle and if I know that pirate, he will do what he can to hurt her. And you can bet that if he does hurt Belle, Rumplestiltskin will forgo our deal and kill him."

"You won't let that happen though," Archie's eyes shown with the glimmer Lila recognized when he was a cricket. It was almost as if he took pride when someone he knew made a good decision without his advice. Lila smiled and nodded at the conscious before returning to look amongst the rubble. She was going to need a sword. She knew Rumple had the one he gave her centuries ago stashed away here but in this mess there was no time to look. She held up her hand and it rose out of the rumble and came to her.

"Neat trick," Emma murmured. Her new found magic would definitely be getting some use once she had learned how to control it.

"Once this is all over, Emma," Lila smiled as she secured the sword to her waist, "I'll teach you how to use magic. We can't have you running around without knowing how to control it."

And with that, Lila ran out of the shop and towards the town line. She prayed she would get there in time to save Belle. That girl had no idea what she was getting into when she made the deal to save her people. It was a shame too because she clearly had and was still changing Rumplestiltskin for the better. Lila took a deep breath and put all her energy into running as fast as she could; almost flying across town towards the town line.

* * *

Queen Lila found herself staring up at the Forbidden Fortress that housed Maleficent. Starshine, her white mare, tapped her hoofs nervously on the cobble stone. The place was creepier than Regina's castle or even Rumple's castle. And the Dragon Witch lived in this huge castle all by herself with just a baby unicorn. Lila found it all very weird and unsettling.

Nevertheless, she had to go in. The rumors amongst her people were all the same: Maleficient had stolen a child away from Everdeen. Normally, Lila didn't get involved with witches, especially the Dragon Witch, the Lila c Fairy's nemesis, but a child's safety was in question. And this wasn't just any child; this was Meg's only son.

Lila dismounted her horse, leather boots making no sound on the stone, as she recalled Meg telling her about him. She had forgotten about him when she had first lost Meg but after a few months of being Queen, the story came back. She spent years looking for him and now she had found him; right in the arms of a witch.

Removing her staff from the saddle's holder, Lila walked towards the door. Knocking was out of the question so she used magic to open the door quietly. She needed to surprise Maleficent and be stealthy.

Using her senses, she found the eight year old boy locked in a cage. The Dragon Witch was nowhere in sight so she started working on the lock. He merely looked at her, his eyes glazed and expression sleepy. Lila realized he was bewitched somehow and when she reached out to pull him out of the cage, she understood the extent of it. Maleficent had taken his heart.

"I hope you're not planning on taking the child from me," Maleficent's voice came from behind her. Lila turned slowly, holding the blonde boy protectively behind her.

"Give me his heart and let me take him, Maleficent," Lila put on her queen mask and ordered the witch. She smirked menacingly.

"Why should I? He's happy here."

"Keeping him against his will under a spell is deadly," Lila countered, "If not taken care of children cannot last long without their hearts. He could waste away just like a changeling. Is that what you want?"

The witch's upper lip twitched as she cast a glance at her unicorn. It let out a neigh before trotting out of the room. Without warning, Maleficent sent a fire ball towards Lila. But the Snow Queen was just as fast as the Dragon Witch and as able to deflect it with her staff. In the same swift and fluid motion, she sent another spell towards the woman. Maleficent found herself pinned to the wall.

"Let me go!" She screamed in the Snow Queen's face. The She-Fae let out a laugh.

"I don't think so," She said as she used a spell to retrieve the boy's heart, "You need time to think about what you did. And if you try to go after this boy or anyone else with that little heart removal trick, I guarantee you will meet a fate worse than death."

"You think a mere holding spell can keep me here?" She chuckled darkly as Lila turned to the boy. Her words fell on deaf ears as the brunette knelt in front of the grey eyed boy. He took a few steps back and fell on his bottom. Lila held up his heart.

"Would you like this back?" She asked him. He nodded and moved closer.

"Will it hurt?" He asked just as she was about to return the beating muscle to its rightful place.

"I don't know," She replied, "No one has ever done this before, dear. You'll be the first."

"I can be brave," He puffed out his chest and braced himself for whatever came next. Lila laughed a little.

"I don't doubt that for a second."

She held the heart to his chest. It tugged slightly towards the boy in her hand as if it wanted desperately to go back. Lila had always hated the thought of holding someone's heart in her hand and she especially didn't like the process it resulted from nor did she enjoy the side effects she knew it could cost the victim. Swallowing and trying not to think about it, she carefully shoved her hand forward. Effortlessly, the heart went back into his chest. Both felt it reattach itself within seconds. The boy looked to be in pain as she removed her hand.

"Now, Maleficent," Lila stood and returned to the Dragon Witch, "No more removing hearts. You witches think it is perfectly okay to remove someone's heart and use it to control them but you don't know or care about the consequences. The act is wrong and inhumane."

"I don't use the hearts against them!" Maleficent hissed.

"Keeping a child against his will isn't using his removed heart against him?" Lila crossed her arms over her chest.

The witch blinked a few times and stared hard at the ground. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest had a known rule, whether it was a lesson learned or not, that the Snow Queen was very wise and powerful and she was always right about everything. There was no arguing with her, Maleficent knew so she dropped the argument and waited for whatever Lila had to say next.

The She-Fae turned to the boy and patted his head. She led him towards the door when the Dragon called out to her.

"You can't leave me here like this!" She screamed.

"Oh but I can," Lila turned back to her, "The spell will end eventually. I just need time to get this child to the Snow Palace and far away from you."

"And what am I supposed to do while trapped here?"

"Rethink your life and your decisions, Maleficent," Lila stated before leaving with the boy.

She scooped him up and placed him on Starshine. Lila was glad that the rescue had gone smoothly and she now had Meg's child safe with her. And she would always keep him safe from harm even if it was the last thing she ever did.

"What is your name, child?" She asked as she mounted Starshine.

"Jack," He answered, "Jack of Everdeen."

"Well, Jack," Lila smiled, "Let's get you to the Snow Palace, shall we?"

"Am I going to be allowed to always be with you?" He looked up at her.

"If that is what you wish, little one," She chuckled as she tapped the reigns for Starshine to go. They rode off towards the Snow Palace and Lila murmured to Starshine to run as fast as she could. The Snow Queen wanted as much distance between them and the Forbidden Fortress before Maleficent broke free. Lila cast a glance up at the sky as if to let Meg know her son would always be safe.


	12. Heart of Ice

**A.N.:** So break is next week and tomorrow I'm going to be spending the majority of the day driving home so here is tomorrow's update one day early! I'm hoping no one is getting too confused with this story. If you are then _please_ message me! I'll do my best to get you back on track! As always, please read and then review! I love hearing what you guys think whether it be a simple "I loved it" or some constructive criticism.

**Chapter Twelve**

Lila's legs protested as she ran at a speed they were not used to. It had been almost three hundred years since the last time she had been able to run and like an ill exercised muscle, her legs were starting to feel the effects. But she didn't have time to rest. Innocent lives were at stake and she'd be damned if she let anyone get hurt.

As she got closer to the town line, she could hear Rumplestiltskin's and Belle's voices. They sounded calm and happy. The spell must have worked because as Lila rounded the corner, she saw Rumple over the line and Belle dangerous close to it. Rumple saw her over his love's shoulder and smiled.

"Come to see me off, Lila?" He called to her, his voice void of any darkness. It was warm and welcoming; something she was not used to. It was saved for only when he was truly proud of her; a very fleeting, rare moment in her past. He had been proud of her then but since then she had let him down and hurt him one action after another. It was true, he had let her down and hurt her as well but it didn't stop Lila from wishing to fix what she had done.

"I came to warn you-" Lila started but Belle was too excited.

"Isn't it wonderful, Lila?" She squeezed Rumple's hands, "Rumple can go find Bae now!"

"I wish you could come with me, Belle," Lila's mentor tucked a strand of Belle's hair behind her ear.

"Rumple, please, just listen-" Lila tried to interject once again, the feeling of dread growing in her stomach. The couple was completely unaware of her pleas and continued to talk facing each other.

"It doesn't matter," Belle said, "Because you will find him, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Lila was about to interrupt again when her nose picked up iron nearing her back. She didn't need to even look to know who it was with the gun drawn. She pulled out her sword and aimed right for his other hand. The hook stopped it from making contact and she was face to face with his obnoxious smirk.

"I thought you weren't going to go picking sides, Lila, love," Hook sneered as he managed to whip her sword from her hands. Lila wondered how many times he was going to forget she could move much faster than him before it sunk in. Her leg came up and knocked the gun out of his hand before he had time to react. With a summoning spell, she was able to use her sword to block his from hitting her side.

"I'm not," She hissed at him as she pushed his sword towards the ground, "I am not protecting Rumplestiltskin. I am protecting Belle."

Her foot came up and pushed him in the stomach, knocking him off balance for a moment. She stood in front of Belle and Rumple protectively branding her iron sword before her. She placed both hands on the hilt and pulled it into two separate swords; a spell Rumplestiltskin had placed on it so she would have extra protection. And with a pirate who had a hook and a sword coming at her, she was going to need the two blades of iron and gold.

"Well, what do you know?" Hook let out a mocking laugh as he regained his composure, "She not only knows how to fight with her hands but she also knows how to fight with a sword!"

"Two actually," Lila said as she blocked his sword and hook with her blades. She knew he was a great deal stronger than she was, but Hook was cocky and Lila had abnormal speed that she had been gifted with since she was a changeling. The pirate's arrogance could easily be his undoing in this fight. Her goal wasn't to hurt him, just to knock him hard enough to knock him out. It would give Rumple a chance to leave and Belle a chance to get away unscathed.

"Now where did you learn that, I wonder?" Hook asked when Lila crossed her blades in front of her for another block; bringing their faces close.

"I think you're familiar with Neverland and Peter Pan and his band of Lost Boys?" Lila gave a push that sent him backwards to the ground. She was smart enough to know that it was because her comment had caught him off guard. He knew she was Wendy, but he didn't expect her to remember her time with the Lost Boys as if it was yesterday. Every move she made as they fought told him that she did.

Hook remained still on the ground for a moment and Lila turned to her mentor and his lover. Both seemed terrified for the Fae's life. She could understand Belle being so worried but as far as she had known she was only a pawn to Rumple. The She-Fae couldn't bring herself to believe that there was more to it than that.

"Rumple, go!" She ordered as she returned her attention to the pirate captain.

"If you think I am going to leave you here to get killed-" He started but Lila was having none of it.

"Go!" She turned and yelled at him, "Go and find Bae! Bring him back here! "

"We'll both be here waiting for you when you return, Rumple," Belle turned and started to push Rumple as far as she could without crossing the line. Lila watched as her mentor went to kiss his love before leaving. Lila turned to give them a bit of privacy and to show respect. Her big blue eyes widened when she saw Captain Hook was standing up again with the gun raised. Her heart stopped as she started to move to stop what was about to happen but for once she was not fast enough and the gun went off before she could even take a step.

"I wouldn't count on it," He growled. Lila whipped around to see who had gotten shot, her braid nearly hitting her in the face as it came around. Her stomach sunk as she saw Rumple holding Belle. It wasn't because she had gotten shot in the shoulder. Belle had crossed the line and Lila knew her memories were now gone; her love for Rumplestiltskin was now gone.

The gun shot echoed through what Lila felt was the entire world. Lila turned slowly back to Hook. She noticed cuts and bruises she knew she hadn't given him. She then realized that when Belle went to get the shawl, Rumple must have gone after her. He gave her a smirk when he noticed her looking at him for too long but his face returned to indifference when she shook her head at him with her intense eyes filled with an anger he remembered. It was an anger she bottled inside and only the eyes revealed the storm going on inside her. Thunder sounded off in the distance and Hook wondered if controlling the weather was another one of her abilities.

"Lila? Please?" Rumple called to his pupil, the woman he had taught yet ignored when it came to finding his son. He didn't know why but the changeling had put his treating her as invisible aside to help him whenever he was in need. He had learned before the curse that it still could happen.

Lila said nothing but continued staring at Hook; her heart filling with hate. She had always known he would go to great lengths to get his revenge but she had also believed that deep down he would never be able to when the moment came. Her heart clenched tighter as she noted just how wrong she was. The pirate noticed that she was not answering her mentor and spoke up as he dropped the gun; the thunder coming closer.

"Oh, fear not, she'll live," He took a step closer to Lila, as if talking to her and not the Crocodile, "She'll just have no idea who you are."

"What you have done cannot be undone!" Lila could hear the strain in Rumple's voice and a part of her begged to go to him and comfort him but she could not bring herself to do so. The pain she felt was so close to that of her curse that for a second she thought it had returned. It felt like the world was slipping all around her; leaving only her standing.

"Well, now you finally know how it feels!" Hook moved past the She-Fae, whose eyes never left him. He could feel those blue orbs boring holes into his back as he held his arms out. "Well, go ahead, Crocodile, do your worst," He sneered. The thunder was over them now and Lila knew it was a matter of time before the rain came.

It dawned on Lila that that was Hook's plan all along. Take out his revenge and then die. Lila recalled her deal with Rumple and looked at him with a warning. He ignored it though as he conjured a ball of fire. Lila's mind tried to form words to stop him or a plan to save the pirate's life, after all surely they could find a fate worse than death for him, but no words came and Lila remained where she was. She felt like when she was first made queen. The only time she didn't feel this way was when her heart was frozen over and all she felt was pain. She felt like a shell; she felt dead.

She had placed her faith in the pirate, believing that there was good in him and thinking he could be deterred from his revenge but she knew now just how foolish that was. Lila watched as Rumple prepared to throw the fireball; Hook not making any notion he planned on moving. Lila suddenly spotted two bright lights and her voice was found and she was alive again.

"Rumple!" She called out, causing him to turn. He saw the car and moved Belle out of harm's way very quickly. Lila ran to them and turned just in time to see Hook being hit by the car. For a brief second she could have sworn he had actually run into it but it happened so fast she couldn't be sure. The car was heading straight for her and Rumple with Belle. Lila could see the driver's face; he had already seen magic. She threw her hand out and the car bounced off a force field and went right into a ditch. The rain came down in full vigor as the thunder crashed overhead loudly.

"Lila," Rumple started to say but she held up his hand to hush him and to stay where he was. She moved to the car and saw the driver now unconscious. He didn't seem that hurt but then again, one could never know for sure. She heard the pirate groan on the other side of the street. She turned and saw that he was still alive. A breath of relief involuntarily released itself, not going unnoticed by Rumplerstiltskin as he called Emma Swan for help.

The rain soaked everything within seconds and the thunder nearly drowned out the sirens as Emma arrived with help. Lila could hear Belle asking Rumple to explain everything and what she had seen. She could hear Hook groaning on the ground and at one point she thought for sure she heard him call for her but when it was clear she wasn't coming, he started muttering "Wendy". Lila turned on her heel and had every intention of asking the pirate how he knew about Wendy; her secret identity while in Neverland. She never got the chance though for Emma pulled up in the Sheriff's car, blocking her from Hook.

Emma took out her cell phone and called the hospital while Charming and Snow went to Rumple and Belle. The blonde came up beside Lila and touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine," Lila said, knowing the rain was cleansing. She found irony in its falling now of all times. Emma marveled at how calm the woman was judging by what she assumed had happened here. Lila had sheathed her swords a long time ago but Emma saw Hook's nearby on the ground beside a gun. She knew right away Lila had fought the pirate to protect Belle and possibly even Gold. The woman had failed and yet she still stood like a rock against the sea watching the scene unfold before her. Emma smirked a little at the thought of comparing Lila to a rock on the sea when Hook was just a few feet away and there were whispers in the town of the brunette's history with him.

Convinced that Lila wasn't going to say much more until Emma asked the right questions, the sheriff of Storybrooke walked over to the pirate groaning in pain a few feet away. She wasn't aware of Lila's eyes following her or that Lila had moved a little to watch the scene inconspicuously. Emma smirked down at the pirate as he looked up at her.

"Hey, beautiful," Lila found it unbelievable he still was able to flirt after all that had happened, "And here I didn't think you'd notice!"

Emma reached out and touched his chest just as he finished talking. Lila shifted a little uneasily. She could tell from here his injuries but she assumed that might be because she was a healer back in their world. Still, the way he looked up at Emma stung Lila a little. She found the excuse that it was because she was worried about Emma getting hurt in this feud too and she was angered that Hook would even try to pull her in with the danger. Lila knew Emma could take care of herself but then again so could Belle and she was a few feet away with Snow panicking over not remembering a damn thing.

Lila snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hook talking about Rumple knowing how it felt to have his love ripped from him. She saw her mentor approaching at a fast pace and moved into action; walking right alongside him.

"Rumple, don't listen to him," Lila muttered as Hook continued to goad the man on. Rumplestiltskin ignored her and pressed on, his cane set to be used as a weapon once more.

"Just like Milah, Crocodile," Hook continued, "When you took her from me!"

"You took her from me first!" Rumple made a move to the pirate but Lila stood in his way and held him back, trying to calm him down.

"Gold, are you insane?" Emma stood up abruptly

"Rumple, stop it!" Lila said over the blonde but Rumple continued ignoring her.

"Yes, I am!" He jabbed the cane into Lila's side and pushed her out of the way; knocking the wind out of her. The wet ground was hard and cold and Lila found bloodied scratches on her hands, wrists and elbows and even a few on her forehead. She went to get up but could already feel the bruise his cane had left and merely looked up at him. She slowly moved to sit up, her eyes catching Hook's the second before Rumple attacked him. She could have sworn she saw something resembling sympathy for her in that second but brushed it all aside when she saw Rumple use his cane to crush the pirate's windpipe.

She watched as Emma and Charming pulled the older man off Hook. They moved past her to see who was in the car as the ambulance arrived. Lila's eyes met the pirate's ocean blues once again as she leaned against Emma's car. There was something of an understanding in his eyes; as if he knew now why she refused to take a side. It wasn't just because she cared for both of them for some odd reason; it was also because they both had hurt in her the worst ways they could.

Hook couldn't help but stare at the brunette sitting a few feet away from him, the wind just having been knocked out of her by her own mentor who she tried so hard to protect. She seemed void of all emotion, not like the changeling who had lost her best friend three hundred years ago. Her eyes fell closed as she took in the falling water and he was remembered of when she had taken a swim in the lake. Her skin was once again just as pale, her lips and cheeks flushing with a pink tone, and her dark hair clung around her neck and face. He grimaced in pain as he shifted his neck to get a better look at the woman.

She hadn't aged a day since their encounter in Everdeen. Her figure was still a perfect hourglass and this time he was able to admire how long and slender her legs were in the dark brown pants she wore. He noticed while the pants and boots and corset were the pretty much the same as the first night in Storybrooke, her shirt was different. The short sleeved ivory shirt was soaked and it allowed Hook to see a bit more than he believed she ever would allow him. He smirked a little when she opened her eyes and glared at him before standing up to join the others. He let out a chuckle but it was soon replaced by a groan when he remembered it hurt to laugh with broken ribs.

Lila walked over to Emma, Snow and Charming as the driver and Belle were being loaded into the ambulance. Hook would be next and Lila thanked the Gods as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She heard the group talking about who the driver was but didn't pay much attention to it as she got into Emma's car and they started off for the hospital. She instantly wished she had opted to run for the smell of iron nearly made her vomit. She took very shallow breaths for the drive and was the first out when they reached the destination. Snow cast an apologetic look as Emma gave Lila a strange glance.

Lila felt too sick to even participate in the chaos that was happening. She found a chair and sat with her head in her hands, willing the iron sickness away. She was unaware of Hook's gaze as the nurses wheeled him away to hide him in a room upon Emma's orders. She heard Charming and Leroy yelling at Rumple and then she heard a new voice join in ordering for everyone to calm down. She looked up slowly and saw Dr. Frankenstein. She let out a breath as the look in his eye reminded her of when she visited him in his home world to see his work; if the rumors were true.

She had never helped him though. Lila maintained a firm belief that everyone dies for a reason and death was not something to be messed with or taken for granted much like life. She heard them all continue to worry about an outsider coming to Storybrooke and Lila noticed Emma was increasingly nervous. She was desperately trying to keep the town safe and keep everyone from panicking.

Lila was getting ready to place her head back between her legs when a vision pushed its way into her mind. She saw Rumple's son, Baelfire, falling through a portal. His face slowly morphed from a young boy in the Enchanted Forest to a man in this world without magic. He was with a much younger Emma. She heard him say his name and she snapped out of the vision, feeling sicker than before. Snow and Red were at her side when she looked around and Victor was standing a few feet away, looking concerned at her appearance. She looked at Emma knowingly, wondering if the blonde would know that she knew who Henry's father was. Lila tried not to let out a laugh as she took in this information. The stars _would _align in such a way to create the most dysfunctional family to ever exist. She slowly stood up to speak.

"It's not important," She said, not wanting to share Emma's secret, "Not now anyways. What's important is that the driver gets tended to."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set off for a more private place to talk. Lila sat back down, not wanting anything to do with this new problem. She had come here to get everyone back home and so far all she had achieved was getting hurt over and over again. She found herself longing for the transformation the Ice Curse put her under. At least then she wouldn't feel anything.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Rumple wondering off to find Belle's room. She let out a sigh and slumped in the chair. Staring at her boots, Lila knew she had a lot of questions for the pirate captain.

"Are you going to be alright, Your Majesty?" Victor was suddenly before her.

"It's just the iron from the car," She explained, "It doesn't agree well with Fae blood, I'm afraid."

"Anything I can do?" Victor pressed as he passed her a bottle of water.

"It'll pass on its own," Lila looked up at him; taking the bottle and nodding a thank you. She saw that he indeed remembered her and the lecture he had received on disturbing the balance of the worlds with his work on resurrection. Without another word, he headed off to prep for surgery and the group dispersed. Lila noticed Emma heading down the same corridor that they had taken Hook. Lila had to have a word with the pirate but with the effect iron had on her as of now, she would let Emma have a go with him first.

She looked up again just as Rumplestiltskin was making a quick retreat for the exit. Her legs wanted to move but all she could do was groan as a wave of nausea hit her once again. This got her mentor's attention.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the car, dearie," He said as he sat beside her.

"I've learned my lesson, what do you want?" She snapped before taking a sip of her water.

"Whose side are you on now, dearie?"

"After the stunt you pulled back there?" Lila glared at him, "Throwing me to the ground like I had never mattered to you? I am still on no one's side."

He grunted before getting up and leaving her alone. Her head went back into her hands and she closed her ice blue eyes with a sigh. She wanted to go back to the cabin and fling herself into the bed and sleep for days. And not have to worry about Rumplestiltskin and Hook's feud or Cora's impeding attack or any innocent who might get caught in the crossfires and hurt. For just one day, she wanted to be allowed to be selfish. But Lila knew it wasn't possible. The Lilac Fairy had not raised her like that.

* * *

Lila stepped out of the carriage with the help of Jack Frost. She smoothed out the lavender and pink ball gown she had been fitted in for Snow and Charming's wedding. The celebration died down quickly when Regina showed up threatening a Dark Curse. The Snow Queen was back at the Snow Palace now with four of her seasonal Fae; Blaze Sky, Sage Maple, Jack Frost, and Rose Blossom. As they entered the Snow Palace, Lila bid them a good night and watched them leave for their rooms. She let out a sigh of relief and stole away for a moment into the garden surrounding the ball room of her castle.

With Spring arriving, the garden was in full bloom and Lila's curse was letting her know. Her heart had thawed by now and was its most vulnerable in every sense of the word. The season brought new begins and love with it so it made perfect sense that when Lila's heart had completely melted, it would be in danger. In a sense, the queen was most like herself during the Spring; how she was when she was a changeling. Of course, it still was a far cry from who she actually had been in those days; the curse ensured that.

She let out a sigh as she approached a fountain. She hated court affairs no matter how joyous the occasion. It always meant being sucked into a tight fitting gown that in her opinion was much too over done with ruffles, lace, and flowers. However, a normal princess or queen would find it perfectly fitting. Lila would rather wear pants or ankle length skirts than a full gown any day if it meant she could run. Alas, as queen she didn't have time for the same kind of things she did as a changeling. She had been forced to grow up almost instantly overnight and there was a part of her that longed to be a youth again.

"You would make a wonderful mother, Your Majesty," A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Lila whirled around and saw him leaning against one of the large willow trees around the fountain; smirking at the queen. She found herself wondering how long he had been standing there watching her. He obviously had been around long enough to see her interactions with Jack Frost and the other three to make the assumption he just made.

"I didn't think it was possible to scale the castle walls," She raised an eyebrow as she approached him, "What are you doing here, Captain Hook?"

"I need more information if I am to get my revenge," He said bluntly. Lila smirked at how quickly he got on topic. There was no beating around the bush with Captain Hook; just like with the Fae.

"Well, I'm afraid you're coming to me at the wrong season," She scoffed, "Try again in the Winter when my heart is ice once more."

"What kind of weapon is it?" Hook took a few steps closer, "Tell me."

"Or you'll what?" Lila placed her hands on her hips, "Kill me? Not much of a threat if you want information."

"No," He held up his hook thoughtfully, "But torture is."

"Watch it, Pirate," Lila glared between him and the silver weapon, "I may be said to be pure of heart but do not put it past my good nature to be able to hurt you."

"Where can I find the weapon then, lass?" He drew dangerously close and grabbed the Fae's chin roughly.

"I don't know, Captain," She hissed, not appreciating the violence and being treated so roughly by him.

Hook let out a growl and released her just as violently as he had grabbed her. Lila stumbled a bit but quickly gained her composure back.

"Always a gentleman," She muttered harshly and mockingly under her breath; slowly drawing herself to her full height.

"You are a blasted Fae, once a nymph," He gritted his teeth, "If you were a human, She-Fae, I would be a gentleman."

"This revenge is going to be the end of both of you," She muttered as she smoothed her dress and put her Queen mask back on; ignoring the pirate's comment about her race since it was well known he didn't take kindly to her people and their tendencies to cause mischief.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hook once again drew dangerously near.

"You may get your revenge, Captain Hook," Lila closed the distance with ease, "But in the end it will leave you feeling empty and all you'll ever be is old, alone, and done for."

Lila was surprised by the words flowing from her mouth. Like most of her prophecies, she had no control over them yet she found the delivery much harsher than necessary. The Snow Queen turned on her heel and moved away from the pirate, needing to breathe in air that didn't smell like the sea.

"You're still here, Captain?" She asked as she sensed him following her. She made a turn and headed deeper into the gardens, not wanting the guards to find Hook. As much as she did not like him, she remembered how he was back in the forests of Everdeen three hundred years ago and knew that man was buried somewhere inside this man before her. And she couldn't push aside her vision three hundred years ago.

"I came to get information," He smirked but there was a darkness in his eyes, "And I always get what I want."

"Oh, really?" Lila crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that so?"

"Very much so, Your Majesty," He drew closer, trying a new tactic. Lila, however, wasn't one to fall so easily and it would take more than charm to accomplish such a feat.

"Try your charm on some other girl, Hook," She smirked as she drew away right when his lips almost touched hers, "It won't work on me so go seduce some whore and leave me the hell alone."

"Not so prim and proper when you're not within the court, eh?" He smirked at her back.

"Why would I be prim and proper around a pirate?" She placed her hands on her hips as she turned around. The smirk on Hook's face grew wider as both realized just how differently the queen's phrase could be taken. She shook her head and turned to leave once more but was stopped by his hook catching her arm and pulling her close. Hook wasn't about to let her leave without giving him what he wanted.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement," He said thoughtfully as he placed the curve of his hook under her chin.

"Dream on, Hook," She scoffed as she pushed the silver coated iron away.

"Well, I suppose just this once," His eyes fell to her lips before looking back to her; "Just this once I'll let it go and not get what I want. You should consider yourself lucky, Milady."

He bowed his head before running off into the hedges. Lila watched him go with a raised eyebrow before heading back to the castle. She knew he hadn't actually left; she felt his eyes on her. She didn't call him out on it though; she remembered his prying curiosity back in Everdeen's forest. And seeing how he had no idea he knew her from then and had a strange and unfounded interest in her, she saw no harm in allowing him to watch her.

"Lila?" Jack's voice sounded from in front of the Snow Queen. She looked up and saw the white Fae gazing at her worriedly. She wondered how long he had stood there before letting his presence be known.

"Jack," Lila smiled and opened her arms to him. He ran and hugged her like a child does his mother. Lila knew then and there he had seen the whole encounter and was worried sick that Hook would try to hurt her. They had stayed like that for a while before both their senses picked up a new presence; an unwelcome one.

"Oh how sweet!" A high pitched voice sounded from behind the young boy and Lila quickly stood in front him, protecting from any harm; "You sure didn't inherit the motherly instinct from your birth mother."

"What do you want, Dark One?" Lila hissed, worried that he was only yards away from Hook's hiding spot and annoyed that the golden man had brought up her estranged mother.

"I am merely here to make sure you are alright, dearie," Rumple mockingly bowed to her, "I had heard that the Pirate paid you a visit a few months ago. It must have been awfully difficult to fend him off while almost frozen stiff."

"First of all, you were the one who put me under that curse," The Snow Queen stuck her chin our defiantly, "Second, Hook didn't so much as threaten me. He merely wanted some Willow Tears. And third, how busy were you making deals and killing innocent lives to just now come to check on me?"

"Oh, very busy," He smirked wickedly as he came closer, "So you gave him what he sought for? You aren't taking his side in this matter, I hope."

"We made a deal for the tears," Lila made sure Jack was still behind her, "I find it offensive you think I'm taking sides in this feud when I have made it clear I refuse to."

"What about the wrongs he did me?" Rumplestiltskin grew even closer. Lila put her arms behind her to protect Jack and she could sense the pirate hiding nearby tensing; prepared to pounce. It confused her as to why he was so protective of her all of a sudden but she brushed it off when she realized he was probably just looking for a good excuse to skin his Crocodile.

"You only have yourself to blame for losing Baelfire, Rumple," Lila felt the courage just welling up inside her, "Hell, I could even say you only have yourself to blame for losing Milah too! After all, she was tired of being bound to the Village Coward. She was going to leave you sooner or later!"

The Dark One growled and used his magic to push Jack away from his queen. The Winter Fae was on his feet almost instantly but if he tried to save the Snow Queen, he would fail for Rumplestiltskin had plunged his hand into Lila's chest; clutching her heart.

"What do you know about it?" Rumple hissed, giving her heart a painful squeeze.

"I know you both loved her and you both are in pain," Lila gasped in pain. Having someone holding her heart like this was equivalent to having a dagger at her throat. If Rumple removed her heart, she would die instantly; the heart turning to dust without him having to squeeze in the slightest.

"There's something you're not telling me," His free hand grabbed her chin, "What?"

"You kill me," She swallowed, "It'll just be another nail in your coffin."

"What is that supposed to mean, She-Fae?"

"It means exactly what you think it means," Lila hissed, "Fae can't lie, Rumple, that's why their hearts turn to dust when removed. Why hold my heart to make me tell the truth when I already do so?"

Violently, the Dark One released her heart and chin. The force was so great that it threw Lila to the ground; gasping for air. Jack knelt before her and glared up at the gold man standing above them.

"Where is he?" Rumple's eyes grew dark and dangerous once more.

"Gone," Lila heaved, "I reckon he should be on his ship by now heading back to Neverland as we speak."

Her ice blue eyes flicked to where the pirate was hiding to make sure he understood her message. It went unnoticed by Rumplstiltskin and Lila knew Hook was waiting for him to leave before he left his hiding spot.

"You best get back to the castle before your absence is noted, My Queen," Rumplestiltskin said over his shoulder before disappearing into a puff of purple smoke. Slowly, Jack Frost helped his beloved queen rise to her feet. Her hand still over her heart, praying the pain would go away before she made it back into the Snow Palace. She found herself wondering how had her protection spell against Rumple when she first banished him from her castle had failed this time.

"Just breathe through it, Your Majesty," Hook's voice sounded from the bushes. Lila looked and saw him emerging and for the first time there was not a trace of his arrogance. He was concerned for her like he had been back in Everdeen. She found the sudden urge to tell him that she was the changeling but her voice stopped in her throat when it dawned on her he might not even remember the young girl from then.

"If you think chivalry is going to change my mind," Lila spoke evenly, "I am afraid you are poorly mistaken, Captain."

"Can't a gentleman make sure no harm has come to a lady?" Hook grinned. Lila regarded him for a moment and realized she was no longer talking to him as Captain Hook but as Killian Jones.

"You know, Captain, I prefer this soft side to your revenge bloody thirsty one," She chuckled, "It gives me hope that you might find redemption before you actually complete your revenge."

"Revenge has been the only thing in my life, love," He turned away, "Once I have gotten my revenge, I doubt I will know what to do afterwards."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out before you kill the Dark One. You are after all, the over confident, arrogant, vengeful Captain Hook."

"You forgot handsome, My Queen," Hook glanced at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and pulled Jack away with her. The pirate bowed before taking off into the garden; all the while chuckling.

"Lila," Jack asked as they approached the steps leading into the ballroom, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be fine, Jack," She smiled weakly, "I am just tired of being caught in the middle of this feud."

"Will all due respect, My Queen," Jack chuckled, "I think it's more than a feud."

"Very true, my young Winter Fae," Lila ruffled his white hair and then quickly fixed it before entering the ballroom. She stole a glance to the gardens and saw a black figure climbing over the wall; stopping to take one last look back at her. Both Hook and Lila had a sinking feeling in their stomach that this would be the last time they would see each other in a very long time. Lila knew it wouldn't be until after Regina's curse had struck but the Gods really only knew precisely when she would see him again.


	13. The Power of Tears

**A.N.:** Another early update! I was up writing part two and sometimes when I write I get really involved and emotional so I had to take a break. So I figured I'd update...and possibly check my email since it's been a few days... Anyways! Please read and review!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Can you help him?" The blonde girl looked up at the Snow Queen pleadingly; her hands tightly gripping her brother's shoulder.

Lila knelt down and tilted the boy's chin to look at her. She could see the shard in his eye and knew that in a few days it would begin freezing his heart as well. She silently cursed the imps who had made the bloody mirror; scattering the broken shards all over the worlds. Today it seemed to be the Snow Queen's problem.

And this time a child was dragged into the mess. Lila prided herself in protecting the innocent and couldn't stand seeing them get caught in the crosshairs. This case was far worse for not only was the boy getting hurt, so was his sister. She rose to her full height once more before motioning them to follow.

"Rose Blossom!" She called as the door closed behind them. The Spring Fae appeared almost instantly before them. Her pink hair in two long braids going down her back; it was strange seeing her in a wool green dress and hat to keep warm during the snowy season.

"Take these two to the dining room and see to it they are both fed and kept warm," The brunette passed the little girl's hand over to her subject; "I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Milady," She bowed with a bright smile, "What are your names?"

"Gretel," The girl bowed with a smile.

"Hansel," The boy merely crossed his arms and scowled. Lila knew she had to move fast if she was to save his heart from being changed. Soon he would see nothing good in the world and would push those who loved him dearly away.

She made her way into the heart of the castle; to the Green House. It was the largest room in the Snow Palace, spilt into four sections; one for each season. Each section bloomed year round and contained almost every plant, flower, and herb known to the worlds. Lila walked over to the Spring Gardens, finding the Weeping Willow there in full bloom as usual. The tree spirit that resided in the Willow appeared before the Snow Queen. Her brown eyes looked downcast when she saw the queen approaching.

"Milady," She bowed, to which Lila returned. The tree spirits were very well respected, being considered Elder Fae of a sort. They also had very little patience for those who did not respect them and their beloved trees.

"Willow, I need some of your tears," Lila held out a small vial.

"Why not ask another tree spirit?" She folded her arms around her, "Everyone comes to me, the Weeping Willow. One of these days I will not have any tears to give!"

"Willow, please," Lila frowned, "There is a boy who is bewitched by dark magic. I need your tears to save him from a world of bitterness."

"They will dissolve this black magic?" The spirit's ears perked up.

"Yes," Lila held the bottle up once more, "If you please, kind spirit."

The Willow Spirit begrudgingly took the bottle and held it up to her eyes. The tears which constantly flowed from them dropped one by one into the glass vial and soon it was full. The tree spirit regarded her queen as she handed back the container.

"You will let me know what happens to him," She said before returning to her tree.

"Of course, Willow," Lila bowed deeply, "Thank you very much for your kindness."

As she walked away, Lila gritted her teeth. Tree Spirits were the least bit of fun to speak with. The Weeping Willow was a perfect example of how they all were; the same emotion for all their days, not ever once changing. The Willow's spirit was always crying and moaning while the Oak's spirit was strong and proud; too proud some would say. To get what one wanted from them, they had to act accordingly to the spirit's mood. It was challenging to those new to the task but for Lila it was all too simple nowadays. The first few months as queen she had spent trying to figure out how to interact with each of the spirits and now she never got any trouble from them.

When Lila returned, the children were sitting at the table, eating quite the feast. Gretel was barely touching her food, however. Lila could tell she was much too worried about her brother to even bother eating and talking. Hansel was taking this as her being negative and he blamed her for losing their father and nearly getting eaten by the Blind Witch. Lila noted that between scoffs of food, Regina was mentioned for sending them on a task. She folded her arms thoughtfully. From the sounds of things, the Evil Queen was going to get her revenge soon.

The Snow Queen knelt beside the brunette boy's chair, her white and blue skirts pooling around her and making it appear that she was sitting on a snow bank. Her pale white hand came and took the boy's chin once again. He looked at her straight into her ice eyes and it made him sit still as she poured the tears into his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before looking around as if seeing everything for the first time. Lila let out a sigh but there was one more test to ensure he was in fact cured completely.

She pulled out of thin air a word puzzle board; one Rumplestiltskin had made her use time and time again. They were a good way to check for bewitchments and such. The boy would have to allow his sister to help him solve it and if he didn't, it meant that the shard had also gotten to his heart. After explaining to the children what they needed to do, Lila bade everyone to leave them alone in the room. She held her ear to the door and listened.

"This makes no sense," Hansel grumbled after some time working at it by himself.

"Wait, maybe it's a rhyme!" Gretel piped up, "Like the one's father used to tell us."

"But what is it?"

"Well, move this here," Lila could hear them moving the pieces, "And then maybe this goes here?"

"And then this here!" Hansel exclaimed, "We did it! 'Cold be hot and friends be kind when love united the heart and mind'!"

Lila wished her heart wasn't so frozen and that it wasn't so painful to move for she wanted to smile so much. They had done it. She reentered the room and congratulated them both, asking Rose to bring them to a room to stay for the night. The Snow Queen had to find a way to reunite them with their father; wherever he was.

The tall brunette found herself pacing the grounds that night and she wandered into the stables. Starshine gave out a saddened neigh as her rider passed by. Lila opened the stall door and reached out to her white mare, petting her neck. It had been so long since either had been out for a ride other than around the castle grounds and the bank of the lake. Starshine was just as restless and wanting of freedom as Lila but as long as the woman was cursed, neither could leave.

Lila's hand froze on the horse's nose. Starshine was a very clever creature and knew the world better than any humanoid creature did. With her sense of smell, it was possible she could bring the children back to their father. The woman resumed petting her beloved mare's muzzle.

"Starshine, love," She whispered, "You're going to be free at last."

That morning the snow had finally stopped falling as the Snow Queen saddled her white horse. Rose brought out the children, all bundled up, while Sage Maple followed with provisions. They wouldn't need much since Lila was giving them a tablecloth which gave an endless supply of food when commanded. Lila had explained to the children how to command it to do so and how to command it to fold itself up again.

Once Hansel and Gretel were safely on Starshine, the blonde girl held the compass in front of the mare's nose. She slowly turned towards the direction they needed to ride in. Lila smiled sadly, finding little comfort that her horse would be free to run around the world when she was stuck here, frozen almost completely solid. The Snow Queen knew she would miss her beloved friend dearly; her constant friend for life. Yet, this had to be done no matter how painful it was.

Starshine glanced back at her owner as if asking whether she could go or not. Lila let out a sigh and slapped the white mare's rear, causing her to run off into the forest with the children. They would be home soon enough and have a horse as proof of their story.

"Milady," Sage placed a hand on her queen's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I will be, Sage," Lila turned to the Fall Fae, dressed in red wool, her orange hair peeking out through her hood; "It is the least I could do for Starshine. She has always been there for me to make me happy and now it is my turn to pay the favor."

The three Fae headed back into the Snow Palace, Rose skipping lightly through the freshly fallen snow while Sage walked beside her queen. Lila noted that helping the children had done nothing for her own frozen heart and she still remained cursed. She wished it could be broken just as easily as Hansel had been healed.

* * *

Captain Hook blinked a few times and found himself in a room filled with what could only be called an eclectic collection of clocks and timepieces. He slowly got up and found that even the floor was painted to look like a huge clock. He rubbed his temple as his long legs brought him to his full height. The last thing he remembered was heading into his quarters for the night. He wondered if this strange place was just a dream.

He turned and saw Milah standing there and knew instantly that he had to be dreaming. The grey eyed beauty from his past was standing against the circling walls. Her eyes were filled with sadness for the pirate. He moved towards her but just as he reached out to touch her, he blinked and she was gone. Hook took a step back and rubbed his eyes again.

A door opened behind him and he whirled around and saw a man as old as time itself standing in the frame. From the looks of him, he had to be a wizard; decked out in midnight blue robes. The door shut on its own behind the white bearded man and he moved to the center of the room. Hook suddenly had a sinking feeling he was no longer dreaming. This wizard before him was somewhat well known. It was Merlin, the Time Wizard.

"I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here, Captain Hook?" The old man spoke as he regarded the dark haired man.

"I'm more concerned what my crew will think when they find I am mysterious gone," Hook leaned against the wall exactly where Milah's ghost had been.

"My dear boy, I am a Time Wizard," He held up a long silver wand, "When I send you back, only an hour or two would have gone by."

Hook crossed his arms over his chest and studied the wizard. He had learned a long time ago to never trust those who used magic. In Neverland, he had trusted the pixies and nymphs and that may have gotten him into some trouble but none was as dangerous as what the Dark One and witches had put him through. He glanced at his hook upon thinking about his Crocodile.

"You want revenge on Rumplestiltskin," Merlin said when he noticed the pirate looking at the hook; "I can give you a push in the right direction; but for a price."

"What is your price?" Hook slowly moved to the center of the circular room.

"Have you heard of the Snow Queen?" Merlin waved his wand and a table came up out of the floor between them. On it were various bottles and strange herbs and other items. It was no doubt an alchemy table.

"Yes, she is rumored to be the most heartless of the Fae," Hook replied.

"Oh, she can be very cruel but she is not heartless, I assure you, my boy," Merlin started mixing some items in a bowl, "Although she is the most cruel during Winter, she won't harm you without a good reason; a very good reason indeed."

"So what am I to do?" Hook crossed his arms once more.

"She has just about every plant and flower known to Man and more," Merlin continued making a potion, "I have need of some tears from a Weeping Willow."

"And you want me to go fetch some?" Hook watched as the wizard worked, "Why not go fetch it yourself?"

"She and I had a disagreement and I am not able to go to her castle to see her anymore," He stated simply.

"So I am to be an errand boy?"

"Just this once, Captain," Merlin reached over the table and plucked a hair from the pirate, "In return, I will tell you how to kill your Crocodile that you have hunted for three hundred years."

"What are you making?" Hook asked as he rubbed the spot where hair had been removed.

"A protection spell," The Wizard said as he finished mixing the liquid and poured it into a glass, "The Snow Queen won't harm you but there might be dangerous along the way. This will ensure that you make it to the Snow Palace and back."

"Why do you need these tears anyways?" Hook sniffed what was inside the glass.

"That is my business," Merlin began cleaning the table, "Time traveling is a bit messy and I'm not entirely sure whose time lines I cross into when exactly. Rules are rules, you know. Can't tell anyone what I've seen and what not."

Captain Hook blinked a few times as the wizard continued to ramble. He could have sworn he saw Milah giving him an encouraging look. The bluish glow that surrounded her gave her an angelic look. Without second guessing himself, Hook drank the potion; ending the ramblings of Merlin.

"Now what?" Hook asked as he handed back the glass.

"Now," Merlin waved his wand, causing both Milah and the table to vanish, "I'm returning you to your ship and you better head straight for the Snow Palace. I will know if you don't."

The world blurred around Hook and returned to focus within minutes. He found himself back in his quarters. A glance out the window and he saw that the old geezer was right; only an hour or so had past. He grabbed his leather coat and stepped back onto the deck while putting it back on.

"Mister Smee!" The Captain called as he walked out, "Set course for the port closest to the Snow Palace."

"Yes, Captain," Smee looked a bit shocked that his captain was suddenly changing course after just setting it an hour ago; "May I ask why?"

"I have a need to see the Snow Queen," Hook said as he returned to his quarters. He was going to need to be well-rested if he was going to match wits with this immortal queen.

Lila stared out across the lake watching it freeze over with Winter. The snowy season used to be her favorite time of year before she became the Snow Queen and cursed. Now she dreaded each year and the painful transformation she underwent. It was slow, painfully slow, and it allowed her to tell just how long they had until Winter hit. The same thing happened in reverse as Winter left and Spring came in its stead. Lila always knew when each season would be arriving due to the changes of her heart but Winter was always the painful one.

This was all because of the curse she was under. Her heart would slowly freeze, turning to ice which would be reflected in her blue eyes; which appeared almost white in Winter. All the Fae got snow and ice in their colorful heads of hair but Lila's was more apparent since her locks were dark instead of the bright and light colored hair of her people. Winter was also when the wools and furs came out but no matter how much Lila bundled up, her heart remained frozen and she remained cold.

The Snow Queen was very cautious when it came to her curse. She had heard a tale of a woman under the same spell but she went mad and used her magic to make it eternally Winter. This curse was meant to pull someone into their dark side; drive them to evil. Eventually that woman was killed and the wintry curse on the land she ruled was lifted and returned to the normal seasonal cycle but Lila was still afraid that the same could happen to her. Making a season permanent was dangerous and upset the balance of Nature in the worlds. For three hundred years, Lila had been able to fight off the curse and not fall to darkness; though still feeling the side effects it came with.

Lila looked over to Jack Frost who was sitting nearby her throne polishing the rough crystal gemstone on the top of her Winter Staff. It wasn't one of his duties but he was always near Lila during Wintertime, knowing full well her fear of losing herself to her cursed form.

"Someone here to see you, Milady," Sage Maple looked so somber during the snowy months. Her bright orange hair looked more like a shade of brown being wet and frozen and her olive toned skin grew pale with the cold.

"Who is it, Sage?" The Snow Queen sighed as Jack rose to hand her the staff.

"Captain Hook, miss," Sage swallowed and Lila could see she was nervous having a pirate in the castle. The queen sighed, wondering why Hook had come to the Snow Palace. It had been quite a few years since she had led him out of Everdeen's forest and Rumplstiltskin had come to collect her debt; centuries in fact. She also knew it was very unlikely that Hook knew the Snow Queen was the changeling who had helped him that long ago. She doubted he even remembered the young girl; Lila surely didn't.

"Send him in, Sage," Lila cast a glance out towards the balcony. The lake had frozen over completely solid but she could see the ice breaking away as it approached the ocean on the horison. There had to be a good reason for the pirate's visit but Lila couldn't think of one. He definitely was not here to see the changeling from three hundred years ago; he was here to see the Snow Queen who was known for her cruelty in Winter. There was no doubt that he was here to get one step closer to his revenge on Rumple though.

Sage walked down the long rug to the large oak doors. They opened as she got closer and Lila could see the pirate standing patiently with two of her guards. Sage informed him that the Snow Queen would see him now and turned to lead him back to the throne. As he bowed before Lila, she noticed that he hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen him; thanks to Neverland's lack of time passing. He still wore an all-black ensemble of leather and was still ruggedly handsome; not a day older than he looked on the docks of Everdeen. The clever bastard was cheating time.

The Autumn Fae slowly moved away, joining the large variety of different Fae that gathered at the edge of the room throughout the day. Since Hook's entrance, no one said a word and a pin dropping could be heard with an echo.

Lila slowly turned her head towards Hook. Every movement she made in Winter was much slower and stiffer simply because it hurt to move. The freezing of her heart made her entire body feel frozen and it took a great deal more energy to move around. Captain Hook seemed taken aback by the icy eyes staring back at him; stunned to find that the description of the Snow Queen's beauty was insufficient and she was far more beautiful than one could ever describe. Lila knew how cruel it was that the curse made her beauty more obvious to Man but her coldness kept them at a distance; some had been rumored to waste away pining for her with failing attempts to melt her heart of ice.

"Captain Hook," Lila's throat burned as she talked yet her voice sounded like a bell, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I seek a bottle of tears from your Weeping Willow," Hook stood up to his full height, noticing it was a lot colder in the caste than outside in the snow.

"And why, pray tell, would I give you those?" Lila stood up with the help of her staff, "Willow tears are powerful and not something I will just hand out on a whim."

"Merlin sent me," He simply stated.

"He must have made a deal to get you to be his errand boy, Captain," Lila descended the steps to the throne, "I wonder what he will give you in exchange? Knowledge of how to kill Rumplestiltskin perhaps?"

Hook looked surprised that the Snow Queen knew of the deal before recalling the special abilities Fae possessed. Lila chuckled half-heartedly as she approached him. She knew he didn't recognize her and how could he? The curse made her pale as snow and the blues and purples she wore as makeup defined her eye shape, cheekbones, and lips to the point where it was impossible to imagine her without makeup on. The polar opposite of when he last saw her, covered in dirt and mud from head to toe.

"Are you saying he won't give me what I need?" Hook's eye followed her as she started circling him slowly. She used her staff as a walking stick and Hook began to wonder what was wrong with the frozen woman.

"Time travel's muddled Merlin's mind," Lila started circling him, "Whatever he tells you will be next to useless."

"And you think you can do better," Hook turned to face the pale beauty, "What's your price?"

"No price," Lila smirked, "Not this time at least."

"How generous of you," Hook murmured with a hint of sarcasm. The Snow Queen raised an eyebrow before leaning against her staff.

"Do you know why so many avoid the Snow Palace?" She asked before beginning to circle him once again, "Particularly in the Winter?"

"Of course," His blue eyes followed her white form, "Everyone knows how cold and cruel you become in the winter."

"Frozen solid," Lila said, halting in front of him, "Rumplestiltskin cursed me to be this way long ago. You could say I harbor a bit of ill will towards him despite our past."

"Your past?"

"He was one of my mentors," Lila bit her lip to hold back the one piece of information that would reveal she was the changeling from Everdeen. Hook's eyes widened and she could see the hatred for the imp cloud his features.

"The coward was your mentor?" He hissed sharply.

"When I was considerably younger, yes," She answered calmly and continued on with no emotion in her voice, "Had he never cursed me, I would be trying to stop you from this quest for revenge but I want him to suffer like I do every Winter."

"It is not my intention to stop at his suffering," The pirate drew closer; "I intend to kill him."

"But you still want him to suffer before he dies," The Snow Queen smirked as she saw right through his walls, "And that is where our interests are similar."

Hook studied her for a few moments before walking past her; circling her as he spoke. Lila leaned on her staff as she listened.

"If I am to make him as you do, I'll need to know more about this curse he has you under."

"The Ice Curse," Lila swallowed, "It's a curse that occurs only in Winter. It's a curse that makes me, or so I'm told, undeniably beautiful as soon as the first snow has fallen."

"How is that a curse, milday?" Lila could feel his blue eyes roaming up and down her body; leering at her. She chuckled as she turned around to face him.

"Magic always comes with a price," She spoke evenly, "The price for this beauty is my heart."

Hook closed the gap between them and stared down at her. Her eyes were almost white the ice blue shade was so intense in hue. He had heard tales of men falling at her feet with one look at her and while he could understand why, he didn't feel the slightest bit inclined. This woman was beautiful, but he could see in her eyes how cruel and heartless she could be if she wanted. Yet, there was conflict in her eyes, as if a part of her refused to let her be as cruel as Winter. Behind her eyes was a clear battle between good and evil.

"Every Winter," the Snow Queen's voice rang like a bell, "My heart turns to solid ice so while my beauty sends men into lovesick self-destruction, I ignore them and let them waste away. I can assure you any other season, this would not be the case."

"Ah, so you're much more agreeable after Winter has past?" He chuckled darkly, not noticing the Queen's eyes narrow.

"Do you know what it feels like to have an actual heart turn to ice slowly over the course of a few months?" Lila leaned closer to him, "I may be beautiful beyond belief but I spend the entire season in incredible pain."

She could explain why but she felt the need for him to know. Her hand came up and found its way over Hook's heart. He had to know, if only for a moment, her pain. Bluish ice formed under her white hand, freezing the man's heart; a spell similar to her curse. The pirate gasped in pain and stared into her eyes. The ocean blues that once were his now mirrored her own cursed eyes. Inhaling sharply, Lila suddenly realized what she was doing to him and pulled back her hand; stepping away from him. As he recovered she stared down at her hand; listening to the internal war of good and evil in her head.

_"How could you have done such a thing even if it was only temporary? Hasn't he been through enough to understand your pain without having to use magic?"_

_ "You should have just cursed him like Rumplestiltskin cursed you. Then you'd have someone to always understand your pain and you'd never be alone."_

Lila shook her head to silence the fight. She focused on the sound of Hook's breathing beside her. He was studying her as he rubbed the area over his heart.

"That is what you feel all Winter?" He couldn't believe she was able to stay so composed with that amount of pain. He had thought when Rumplestiltskin tried to take his heart, he would never find anything more painful. He had thought when Milah died, he would never feel a deeper pain. He had been wrong. This pain the Snow Queen felt was worse than anything he could ever imagine. He didn't know how she expected him to deliver the same amount of suffering to her old mentor.

"Yes," Lila managed to get out before she found herself being grabbed by the arm rather forceful. Jack reached for his sword but Lila held up her hand to stop him as Hook placed his hook under her chin. Jack and the other Fae backed down on her silent order but were ready to protect their queen at a moment's notice.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed.

"This curse is meant to shroud me in darkness," Lila pushed his hook away, "Every day for centuries now, I have fought it off but that doesn't mean good always wins out."

She pushed past him and made her way back to the throne. Her words rang in Hook's head as he watched her. When Milah died, he had fought a similar battle but he allowed himself to lose and go in search of revenge. Like the pain he had felt when he lost Milah, the Snow Queen's curse felt as if the heart was ripped from the chest; leaving a gaping hole that desperately needed to be filled. He had filled it with revenge. He realized she had filled it with nothing in order to protect those she cared for; a void at constant battle with herself. She was only able to hide the pain so well because she had been burdened by it for centuries. Their pain was different, but Hook saw that they had a few similarities.

And she must have been someone before Rumplestiltskin cursed her so who had she been then. She seemed familiar to the pirate but her curse acted as a block, preventing him from putting it together. He wondered if Merlin would know. He suddenly would rather be told who she was than how to get his revenge on his crocodile.

"Sage," The white woman said as reached her ice throne, "Please go and fetch our guest some tears from our dear Willow."

Sage bowed before gliding off to the Green House. Lila took a deep breath through her nose as the wave of pain from walking subsided. The pirate behind her had always been able to find the best and worst in her and bring it to the surface all at once. Unfortunately, as long as her heart was frozen, she would never be at her best.

"What exactly was Merlin to tell you, Captain?" Lila slowly turned to him once the pain was bearable again. Her silence did not go unnoticed to him, nor did the deep breaths she took to let the pain pass.

"Knowledge of how to kill Rumplestiltskin," He smirked, "I don't have any specifics to ask so whatever he will give I will take."

"Well, perhaps I can give you some specifics," Lila glanced at her staff. Normally, she would be trying to put an end to this feud but the ice on her heart clouded her better judgment and allowed her anger to get in the way.

"In exchange for what?" Hook stepped closer to the throne; his right foot coming to rest on the first step.

"Nothing," She answered, "Consider it payment for the pain I caused you moments before."

"Go on," The pirate crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You already know your hook will not kill him," The Snow Queen stepped closer, "The iron in it is not strong enough to kill his magic. You'll need something pure iron to do that. There is one other way to kill him. A weapon that can be used to control him."

"I already know about the dagger," Hook's eyes narrowed as he recalled how he learned that information, "It is the only weapon that can kill him."

"Yes but the consequences of using it rather than killing him with bullets or poison are far greater, Captain."

"You mean to tell me he can be killed with a gun? Or poison?"

"Only bullets made of pure iron and there are very few poisons in the realms that not even the Dark One himself can heal," Lila bit her lip as her good side began fighting her ice heart to stop her mouth from revealing her mentor's secrets.

"So if I poison him with one, no magic could save his life?" Hook dared to step up a few more steps. The Fae nearby once again grew tense.

"It would have to be someone with stronger magic than his own," Lila nodded, "I don't think I need to tell you that such a person has yet to reveal themselves. Besides, Rumple doesn't really have many friends who would be willing to save his skin."

Hook nodded and glanced at the balcony and saw the lake. He had heard that the Snow Queen was never able to leave her castle for too long and he wondered if she often wanted to go see what was on that horizon. He pushed that line of thinking out of his mind quickly. Since losing Milah and then the changeling in Everdeen, he never made deals to take people aboard his ship for a journey or adventure. His focus shifted constantly between finding Wendy and getting his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Nowadays it was mostly focused on his revenge though and he had given up seeing the changeling from Everdeen ever again. The consequences of putting her aside were not as great as putting aside his revenge in his opinion.

"What kind of consequences?" He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the Fae to find she was once again inches from him.

"He wasn't born the Dark One, Captain," The She-Fae chuckled, "He was tricked into a deal when he committed his first murder. If you kill him with his weapon, you will become the Dark One."

"I don't have a face for scales," He grimaced, causing the Snow Queen to chuckle a little.

"No, you certainly don't," Lila realized as soon as the words fell from her mouth that he would use it against her had they been back in Everdeen. Just then Sage returned with the Willow Tears. The Autumn Fae handed the glass bottle over unceremoniously then returned to the outskirts of the room.

"Why tell me all of this?" Hook spoke, studying the bottle before studying the Snow Queen.

"I already told you," Lila turned back to her throne, "He cursed me. Do I need more reason than that? You're going after him because he killed your lover; his wife."

Hook's gaze faltered when he realized she knew the whole story; not just what the Crocodile chose to tell or what others knew. There were very few people who knew Milah had been married to the Dark One before he got his magic powers. Hook wondered how a Snow Queen who was kept shut in her caste knew such a tale. And once again the question of who she was before she became queen, became cursed, arose in his mind.

"So you're helping me get my revenge as a form of revenge?" He smirked, liking the woman's thinking before him, "That's a little cold, don't you think, love?"

"Heart of ice during Winter, remember?" The queen smoothed her dress out before sitting back on her throne, "Now I suggest you return to Merlin with haste. He may be a Time Wizard but his conception of actual time passing is a little off and it makes him impatient. By now I reckon he thinks you've been gone for almost a year."

Hook raised an eyebrow before bowing before her once more. With a charming smirk, he thanked her and left for his ship. Lila waited until the doors closed behind him before turning to Blaze Sky, a Summer Fae.

"Take some of the Guard with you and follow him," She ordered.

"Milady?" Blaze bowed with a questioningly look. The Snow Queen felt all eyes on her as she stood once more, slamming her staff on the marble floor.

"Follow him," She repeated with edge, "And when he leaves Merlin, you find out who the bastard really is. Last I heard the damned Time Wizard had been killed years ago. Now I want that confirmed or denied."

The Fae blinked a few times and Lila felt her ice heart burning with anger she would not usually feel in this situation. She slammed her staff again and yelled for them to go and instantly the room cleared except Jack; her faithful companion no matter the state of her heart. She flopped down in her throne and covered her eyes with a gloved hand.

"If he is dead, Lila," Jack said as he carefully took the Winter Staff from her, "Then who sent Hook here? And why were they posing as Merlin? And why would they want the Willow Tears?"

"Jack, please!" Lila held up a hand as she bit her lip, "I don't have the answers to everything, my dear, and I surely do not know the answers to any of the questions you have asked. Why don't we wait for the Guard to return and then we can perhaps find the answers?"

Jack nodded as he placed the staff back in its holder. He bowed before leaving his queen and mother figure alone with her thoughts. Lila knew he was off to play in the snow, his favorite thing to do and the reason he became a Winter Fae. She rested her chin in her hand and pondered. Jack had a very good point. If Merlin was indeed dead, that meant someone was posing as him. And if that was the case, then who really sent Hook to her and why do it in the first place?

Captain Hook opened the doors to his quarters but instead found the same circular clock walled room where he had encountered Merlin. He stepped inside after ensuring the bottle was safe in his leather coat. The journey back to his ship had left him wondering over and over again who the Snow Queen was before her curse and crown. Questions revolving around the mysterious woman swirled around in his head and nagged him no matter how hard he tried to push them away. It reminded him of when he was with the changeling, Lila, from Everdeen. She had been just as mysterious and when the Crocodile took her away from the pirate, the same questions whirled around and around. Somehow he had been able to put them to rest but now they had returned, asking about the Snow Queen. He blamed it on his curiosity but he could not deny the familiarity he felt with the Queen and with the changeling in Everdeen. Lila had given him her name just before being spirited away; perhaps with enough coaxing the Snow Queen would do the same.

"Did you get the tears, Captain?" Merlin was suddenly in front of him and the doors shut behind him. Hook held up the glass bottle and it was snatched out of his hand in seconds.

"Who was she before she became the Snow Queen?" The captain found the question spilling out from his mind to his mouth.

"Why would you want to know that?" Merlin eyed him suspiciously, "I hope you didn't become enamored with her, Captain. Fae are incapable of falling in love; perhaps just love in general."

"I felt as if I might have known her before she became cursed," Hook stated simply.

"She told you about her curse?" Merlin placed the bottle in a box of other bottles filled with a variety of liquids and herbs, "She must have sensed she could trust you to do that."

"It felt quite painful," Hook rubbed where her hand had frozen his heart.

"Oh good," Merlin suddenly seemed gleeful; "She's not melting and going soft. She may have liked you but her cold heart was acting on its own when it put you under the curse briefly."

"So who was she?"

"A changeling," The wizard sighed, "Although she has long forgotten the young girl she once was. She has quite the past; or so I am told. The Snow Queen keeps many secrets in order to protect herself and her people. Although some argue it is because she enjoys being a puzzle to many. Perhaps it is both."

The Time Wizard was rambling and Hook remembered the Fae telling him to Merlin a year or so would have passed. The man was no doubt a few sails short of a ship. The pirate joined the older man at the table.

"She told me that there is a dagger I can use to control the Dark One," He explained, "Is that true?"

"Oh yes," Merlin nodded, "Good luck finding it though. Your crocodile is very clever and has probably hidden it and booby trapped the hiding spot. He might have even made decoys to throw those wanting him dead or under their control off."

"He must have told someone where it is located!" The pirate captain placed his hook on the table and dug it into the wood, "Did I waste my time getting you some vial of salt water or do you have information that could actually help me?"

"I am helping you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"The Snow Queen was much more helpful than you are being."

"Perhaps you should go back to her and make another deal. I don't recommend it though. She's not exactly known for having a warm and welcoming heart."

"Then talk," The pirate held his hook to the wizard's throat; who appeared amused until he felt the point on his skin.

"There is one he might have told," Merlin spoke quickly, "Her name is Belle. She made a deal to stay in his castle with him if he saved her people. He cast her out recently and it is rumored Queen Regina is keeping her locked in a tower for leverage."

"Queen Regina's castle will not be easy to slip into unnoticed," Hook took a few steps back, "It'll be almost impossible."

"Almost impossible," Merlin repeated, "But not completely impossible."

Captain Hook crossed his arms as he patiently waited for the wizard to continue. It was clear he had developed a plan to get into the castle and was going to help the pirate further than expected. The Snow Queen was wrong for once after all. Those rumors that she was never wrong were in fact just proven false by Merlin's eagerness to help Hook with his revenge.

"I have business in Regina's castle," Merlin continued, "I'll get you into the tower but the rest will have to come from you."

The pirate captain nodded and turned away from the wizard, already forming a plan to get up to where this Belle was locked up. The Time Wizard could see the wheels turning and smiled down at the small glass bottle and its tears. He knew the Snow Queen would prove more helpful if he sent Captain Hook to her. She had always been drawn to the pirate and had even made a deal to save his life. It would be unheard of if she did not agree to help him; even if she did create a price of her own. Her mentor had taught her very well indeed, so much so that she had even been smart enough to send some of her guard to seek the wizard out and see how he was still alive when rumors in the Enchanted Forest said otherwise.

And the smile on the Time Wizard grew as he realized that as soon as the pirate was reminded of his revenge, Hook's questions about the Snow Queen ceased and he had forgotten about her allure. Another day would go by and he would still not know how she was. Merlin was certain that Hook would never know who she was to him; that she was Lila, the changeling of Everdeen. And that was exactly what Rumplestiltskin had wanted when he made her the Snow Queen.


	14. Change

**A.N.: **Another early update! You can tell it's break for me and I have nothing to do other than write, update, and play video games. As always please read and review and if you have any questions feel free to PM me :)

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I think it's for best you take it," Rumplestiltskin had just left Belle's room, looking even more depressed over his love's memory loss. Lila was speaking to Victor, Dr. Whale in this world, about Captain Hook's condition and whereabouts in the hospital. The doctor fed her the information with no questions, having heard that she had no intentions on hurting the pirate and just needed answers and perhaps would give him a good wake up call. As soon as he had left her side, the Snow Queen turned and found herself face to face with Rumple.

"Take what?" Lila asked, "The dagger?"

"I had given it to Belle for safe keeping," Rumple leaned on his cane, "But seeing how she doesn't have any memory of me and I have a sicken feeling she won't ever get it back, I think it'd be safer with you; a neutral party."

"She'll get her memories back, Rumple," The brunette placed a hand on his shoulder; "It'll take some time and won't happen until we're home but they will return to her."

"I've already tried," He sighed, digging into his jacket, "True Love's Kiss didn't work and she just shattered her talisman; the chipped cup."

He pulled a bundle of cloth from his jacket and handed it to her, carefully revealing the jagged silver dagger safely tucked away. Lila stared at it for a little while before removing it from its fabric resting place. She nodded to her mentor before placing it in her boot. Both were surprised how easily it fit and remained unseen and both knew that that was the safest place for it with her.

"True Love's Kiss didn't work, Rumple," Lila said after a pause, "Because she doesn't remember her love for you. The magic only works when both love each other."

"You think I don't know that?" He hissed and Lila saw the broken man that was once a coward and powerless. She watched as he turned abruptly and left the hospital, new found determination to find his son. She stole away to Belle's room and saw the shattered remains of the cups. Belle was either asleep or knocked out by a sedative. Either way, Lila could safely remove the porcelain pieces without disturbing the woman. Holding them all carefully, she decided to stop by the cabin before going to visit Hook and vanished in a light blue smoke.

Rumple limped down the street towards his shop, wanting desperately to smash something with his cane. He stopped just as his store was in view and remembered the mess that was there. The old man turned on his heel and headed towards Emma Swan's apartment. It was high time he called in on that favor she owed him and he knew he would need someone who had been outside of Storybrooke to assist him to New York City. Threatening some people in the process of getting her help would make him feel better too. He didn't care anymore about consequences. His son was out there somewhere and Bae was all he had left in this world now that Belle didn't remember him. Bae was his only hope of redemption.

Hook woke up once again in the hospital bed and sighed, grimacing in pain. He gave a tug on his wrist and saw that the handcuffs were still in place, scratching and pulling at the skin there. Staring at the ceiling, he smirked to himself. Once Emma had left the room, he had welcomed sleep again but now that he was awake once more, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Lila was not standing beside the bed. He smirked because she was indeed getting to him. The black hole in his heart was slowly mending because of the queen and it seemed to not care if he wanted it to or not. He leaned back into the pillow, knowing full well it was because who she was to him. She was Wendy Darling, Lila the ward of the Lilac Fairy. After searching for centuries he had finally found her and the pirate was not going to lose her again. Her words about his thirst for revenge echoed in his mind and he let out a pained laugh. The only way to ensure he didn't lose her again was to give up his quest of revenge; his quest to avenge Milah. He felt torn between Milah and the past and Lila and the possible future. As he started to drift back to sleep, he became aware that what happened next would be up to the brunette. His only hope was that she didn't take too long to make her move; she was possibly his last hope for redemption.

Lila pushed through the doors and reentered the hospital. The tea cup shards were safely tucked away at the cabin in the woods and she had changed out of her rain soaked clothes into an ankle length deep red skirt with a cream shirt and brown leather corset. The iron poisoning had healed itself finally and she felt strong enough to go face off with Hook. She had so many questions for him and she knew that she was going to tell him about her deal for his life tonight. She had to be honest with him if she was going to get him to stop with this revenge business.

The She-Fae opened the door to his room and closed it quietly. She was once again confronted with the strange familiarity that drew her to him. It was hard to believe that the sleeping pirate before her had tried killing her mentor, shot her mentor's lover, and had nearly killed Lila; he looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. She noted that while he seemed to bring out the young changeling within her, tonight he had reminded her indirectly why she couldn't go back to that. She had too much baggage and was forever cursed with no hope of freedom. It was why she was most grateful her curse had made her a shell of a person; void of deep emotions.

Taking long strides with her lean legs, she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Lila brought her arms up and hugged herself as she waited for Hook to wake up. Her eyes drifted from his face to the handcuffs keeping him on the bed. She smirked, knowing Emma had put them there, and wondered what snide comment Hook had made to her when he discovered he was bound to a bed. The smile dropped when she noticed the red markings covering his wrist. He had definitely struggled to get free from his bonds but it hadn't ended well. Her blue eyes traveled to his other arm and for the first time she saw the stump where his hand used to be without any covering. Lila felt a bit of sorrow upon seeing the jagged scar; knowing full well the reminder it served to the man.

Hook stirred in his sleep and noticed there was a weight now on his bed that that wasn't there before. He slowly opened his eyes and through his dark lashes, he saw Lila sitting there with her arms wrapped around herself as if it was the only way to stay together. She didn't notice he had woken up; her eyes of ice too deep in thought and focused to be wary of her surroundings like she usually was. He noticed that her eyesight was focused right where his hook should be; on his scar. Whether she was staring at it or simply staring off into space, he didn't like how focused she was on it. He didn't like anyone seeing it and since Emma had taken his hook away and he was stuck in the hospital bed in the hospital gown instead of his usual leather, he was forced to let everyone see it.

He shifted in the bed as best he could without irritating his broken ribs and bruises to politely get the Fae's attention. He was a gentleman after all and even though she had bested him more than once and stopped him from getting his revenge, he didn't wish to startle her. Lila blinked a few times as she registered him moving and awake before finally tearing her eyes away from where she was focused to his eyes. She suddenly realized she had so many questions and things that needed to be said; the Snow Queen didn't even know where to begin. The man lying before her though knew exactly where to start.

"Two beautiful women paying me a visit in one day?" He chuckled, "When did I get so lucky?"

"Not so lucky considering how you're lying in a hospital bed, bruised and broken," Lila countered, her arms tightening around her.

"A small price for my revenge," Hook smirked, "I can assure you I will make a full recovery. Tell me, how are your mentor and his love doing? Has she regained her memories? Just how broken is he now, I wonder?"

Without so much a second thought, Lila released her sides and gave a good nudge into Hook's broken rib. He recoiled from her and she barely hit him but the sudden movement caused an equal amount of pain. She returned to her original position slowly, a knowing look on her face. Hook let out the breath he had held as the pain subsided again.

"Hook, don't you ever get tired of it?" Lila tilted her head, her eyes sympathetic while she studied the pirate.

"Tired of what?" He tilted his head as if to mock her. Lila knew he knew what she was talking about but she was too exhausted to play any mind games.

"This revenge. This endless quest to make Rumplestiltskin suffer and pay for what he did to you," She sighed, "After three hundred plus years how are you not tired from it? How have you not just given up?"

"He killed Milah," He answered, his jaw clenched, "That was bad enough but the fact that he says he loved her makes it worse."

"He did love her," Lila murmured, sinking deep in thought for a moment; "It's funny how you both seem to think the other did not love her at all."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone say they love you as their last breath?" Hook hissed at her. Lila looked him straight in the eyes and he saw the void and dull blues that she had contained something more now. The shell sitting beside him felt a spark at his words.

"I imagine it feels the same as someone forgiving you as they go to die in your place for your crimes," She leaned forward, her arms resting on the bed for support. Hook held her gaze, which was growing in intensity.

"If you must know," Hook said after a pause, "I can't stand the fact that he lives unscathed while he marches through and destroys lives by the thousands."

"I would hardly say he is unscathed," Lila swallowed, "You hardly know him, Hook. He has tried to become a better person but people like you don't let it happen and stand in the way. And now you've taken away the one thing in his life that could make him better."

"People don't change, love," Hook sneered, "How many times have you told me my wrongs and how my life will go if I continue doing wrong? Has any of that stopped me or made me change who I am? Why should that Crocodile be any different?"

"Because people do, in fact, change, Captain," Lila's eyes narrowed, "Trust me, I should know. I used to travel with the Lilac Fairy without a care in the world. Then I learned what love was and what it felt like to get taken away. My life was never the same after that; _I _was never the same. I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to take my life instead of someone else's because I couldn't live with the guilt. For once I did something selfish. And do you know what he did? He didn't kill me. He put me under this curse instead and for years I hated him for it and then I realized it was because somehow he _knew_. Althea raised me to be selfless almost to a fault and he knew that and he knew that I actually wanted to die because I couldn't take the guilt of breaking someone's heart. He spun the deal around and made it a selfless act and since then I have promised myself and others that I would never do a selfish thing again. And since then I have stayed selfless and caring despite this damn curse that makes me feel nothing but pain. So don't you dare sit there and tell me that people don't change, Hook, because I have seen it with my own eyes and I have had it happen to me."

Hook stared at her at a loss for words. She should have been crying while giving that speech. She should have felt some kind of emotion. Yet, she didn't. She merely glared at him and let her breathing get out of control. As he watched her chest rise and fall, he suddenly understood just how horrible her curse was. She didn't choose to be void of emotion; she tried to break through that as much as possible but often failed. And no matter how many times she failed to break free, or protect him or the crocodile, or anything else in her life, she got right back up. Lila was one hell of a strong woman in Hook's opinion and it was because of that and the fact that she had bested him multiple times now, that he respected and wanted to help her end her curse. There was something that nagged at the back of his mind, though.

"What was the deal you made with the Crocodile all those years ago?" He swallowed, recalling the very few and vague details he knew about Lila's deal.

"I traded my life to save the life of another," Lila gripped her arms again and moved like a ghost to the chair beside his bed. His clothes had been washed and laid out on the back of it; his leather jacket covering everything else.

"I know that part, love," Hook watched her like a hawk, noting the avoidance she was suddenly undertaking, "I want to know who's soul you saved."

Lila stared at the jacket, feeling the pirate's eyes staring at her back. She had wanted to tell him the truth but now that they had come to it, she found it difficult to speak. Without even realizing it, one hand went to her necklaces while the other went to the jacket. Hook watched her fingers as they ghosted over the collar of his black coat. His thoughts drifted to how those perfect long fingers and soft hands had felt on his skin when she healed him a few days ago. When her hands had pulled away, he had felt as if her touch had burned him and he wanted to feel it again; she made him remember what it felt like to be Killian Jones, not Captain Hook. She reminded him how to feel alive again; another reason to help her.

"Lila?" He spoke so softly, even he didn't think he had actually said anything. Lila snapped out of her thoughts of how her life had been reduced to something she didn't want anymore, how she was just a shell only capable of feeling pain and anger, how Hook's revenge was pushing him more and more over the edge and out of reach, how Rumplestiltskin was trying to be better but kept hitting obstacles, and everyone else's problems that they desperately wanted her to fix for them. She was thinking about everything else other than why she was really here in Storybrooke; to bring everyone home.

"It was a long time ago," She sighed as her hand slowly traveled down the edge of his coat on its own accord; as if trying to find something there that wasn't. "I had a vision and without even realizing who it was, I traded my life for theirs."

"Whose life, Lila?" He wished he could get up and make her look at him; the pain and the handcuffs stopping him. He wanted her to look him in the eyes, blue on blue, when she answered the question he felt he knew the answer to.

"You're not going to like it," Lila's hand rested on a pocket. The acorn had pulled itself out of hiding and her other hand held it tightly against her stomach. She wished she hadn't come here. She wished she had just left him alone until he was not weak and vulnerable in a hospital. This conversation would be much different and Lila actually found herself wishing that he was standing in the jacket; strong and his gaze unwavering and forcing it out of her. Not the gentleness that he was sticking to.

"Bloody hell, Lila," He pushed himself to sit up more in attempt to see where her hand had rested on his coat, "Just tell me who was the man?"

He thought he heard her answer but couldn't be sure since she didn't move an inch. Hook let out a sigh and fell back into his pillows, flinching as his ribs reminded him of earlier that day. Lila took in another shaky breath, knowing she had to answer him louder. As she breathed in, her hand slipped into the leather pocket.

"When I first met him, I had a vision," Lila's hand sank deeper into the pocket, "I saw him kill Milah and…"

"And?" Hook pressed her.

"When the vision ended," Lila took a deep breath, "I saw a pair of eyes like the sea and I can't explain it to this day but I knew the owner had to live. So I made the deal."

"_Who_ was the owner, Lila?" Hook sighed; the information she gave something he already figured out; "_Please_, tell me."

"You have to understand, I didn't know who they belonged to at the time and I didn't understand how easily Rumplestiltskin could find loopholes in deals," Lila was speaking quickly, forcing herself to just get it out, "If I had, things would have been different."

"Lila," Hook waited for her to turn around. The brunette only turned halfway, looking at him through the corner of her eye. He noticed how guarded she seemed and that her body was still blocking where her hand was on his jacket. He couldn't help but feel the hollowed sadness in her blue eyes. He swallowed before continuing. "Please."

It was that simple word that both thought for sure would break her. She bit her lip like one would when holding back tears but no water fell from her sorrow filled eyes. When she closed her eyes, Hook marveled at how long and dark her lashes were and how they fluttered as she searched for the strength to tell the truth. He knew that Fae couldn't lie so he knew she would tell him the truth and the only way she could get out of not telling him was to just walk out. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't. Lila would stay put and face this; face his reaction.

"You," She murmured, "They belonged to you."

The pause that followed felt like ages for Lila as she waited from the pirate before her to say something. Her hand had found the bottom of the pocket and it stumbled upon something cold and small. Her fingers curled around it as she turned her back to him.

"Why would you do that?" He whispered hoarsely. To Lila, he sounded appalled but in reality he couldn't help but feel pleased. He had spent centuries looking for her, for Wendy, and was under the impression she didn't care if he found her or not. Now he was learning that shortly after she left Neverland, she unknowingly made a deal to save his life. It was the ultimate sacrifice and no one had ever come close to doing such a thing for him; not even Milah.

"He would have killed you," She tried answering as best she could, "I don't know why the vision told me you had to live but if it hadn't, you'd still have your hand and we certainly would have never met."

"Well, yes, seeing how I'd most likely be dead," Hook let out a chuckle which sent a shiver down Lila's spine as it also sent her into confusion. She had pulled her hand out of the pocket and stared at her closed fist, wondering what she had just discovered.

"I can't believe this," He chuckled. It had never dawned on him that Wendy would be unaware of who he was to her. He had always thought she'd recognize him as soon as she laid eyes on him. Then again, she probably wouldn't be expecting him to turn pirate or take up wearing so much leather. Hell, he hadn't excepted to find her struggling to survive on her own in Everdeen. He thought for sure she'd be with Althea, the Lilac Fairy.

"What more do you want me to say?" Lila turned around, thinking that he was angry with her, "That I'm the reason you lost your hand? That I'm the reason Milah's dead and not you? That it's my fault you've been trying for three hundred years to kill Rumple?"

"That's not-" He started but the fire had returned to her eyes.

"Then what, Hook?" Her voice grew louder and there was a hint of desperation in it, "What do you want me to do?"

He just stared at her, trying to find words to explain that he wasn't angry at her for making the deal. It dawned on him that Captain Hook would have been pissed but not Killian Jones. In hindsight, her deal had given him a second chance; one that he had refused for centuries and was beginning to think maybe it was time. His eyes fell on her clenched fist and he knew what she had in it.

"Open your hand," He said simply. Lila tilted her head in question before slowly looking down at her hand and opening it. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw what lay there. In the palm of her hand was the tiny silver thimble; her kiss. She knew it was hers by the engraving; uniquely crafted by Althea just for her.

"Where did you get this?" She stared at it, trying to make sense of what was going on. Lila was well aware that the captain had just turned the tables on her again and she was tired of it.

"I'm wounded, love," Hook feigned an injured heart, "Surely you remember giving that to me."

Lila blinked over and over again, as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She couldn't find words. What Hook was trying to tell her wasn't possible. There was just no possible way it could be true. Her grip on the acorn had tightened, turning her knuckles almost white, and her other hand closed back around the thimble. She brought the hand up to her lips as if she was about to sob or scream and would need the fist to block the sound.

"Peter?" She breathed, not looking at him. She couldn't bring herself to.

"Lila, look at me," He tilted his head to try to get into her eyesight but was stopped by the shooting pains that took over his body; "Please. Wendy."

Lila's head snapped up at the name given to her a lifetime ago in Neverland. She stared into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying to her. Her legs involuntarily moved towards him so that she was right beside the bed. The world around her was starting to make more sense now. In that instant she knew exactly why she was so drawn to him and she realized this must have been a similar feeling for him when he found that the Snow Queen was Lila; Wendy Lady.

"How long have you known?" She suddenly asked.

"That you were my Wendy?" He smirked, "Since you left Everdeen with the Crocodile. I didn't know he had made you the Snow Queen though until that night we fought in the woods."

Lila's mouth was gaping open, trying to find words that she should be saying. She had imagined finding him over and over again but it was never like this and it certainly never turned out to be Captain Hook or Killian Jones. Something inside of her shifted and she suddenly felt anger.

"You son of a bitch," She murmured, feeling the anger rising in her.

"What?" Hook raised an eyebrow as his smirk dropped.

"When were you going to tell me?" She hissed, "It's been days since that fight! I was by your side healing you and spent a whole day with you in that cabin and you didn't think once to mention it?"

"Lila, I-"

"No, you don't get to defend yourself here!" She pointed a finger at him; invisible tears in her eyes; "I have felt guilty for years having to leave Neverland! I left Rumplestiltskin's castle and went to Everdeen looking for you! And you kept this secret all to yourself and act like it's no big deal!"

"And when were you going to tell me, _Your Majesty_," His voice now matching her anger; not appreciating this sudden outburst; "That you were Lila of Everdeen, the Lilac Fairy's ward; _my_ Wendy?"

"I didn't think you even remembered me helping you through that forest!" There definitely should have been tears in her eyes now. She should have been sobbing these words. Both pirate and queen were aware of that fact and knew it was her curse keeping any tears from falling. "If I did, I would have said something! I wanted to, believe me! But every time I saw you, you were losing Killian Jones and becoming more and more like Captain Hook and I didn't know what you would think or how you'd react."

"I left Neverland to find you. I grew up and chased you across the worlds," He sat up a bit more, "I kept the thimble you gave me and the earring you lost in Neverland."

Lila stiffened, recalling the pair that had gotten spilt up after her visit to the island. She suddenly realized that that was the earring he wore and silently cursed herself for not seeing it. She should have known as soon as she saw the earring. The She-Fae blamed her curse for making her not notice or remember that small detail. She stumbled back to the coat and placed the thimble back in its pocket. She couldn't feel mad at him knowing he had allowed himself to grow up and traveled the worlds to find her. No one had ever done anything like that for her. Althea and Meg were the only ones who had ever showed that they cared about her and Lila found that she wasn't used to someone making that kind of sacrifice for her. And the thought that he had spent over three hundred years searching froze her with a type of fear.

"So what happens now?" Hook finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Lila replied flatly.

"Well, love, we happen to be long lost lovers reunited at last," He smirked at her back. She tensed and slowly turned around to face him.

"Since when were we lovers?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please, my dear, let's not pretend," Hook spoke suggestively, "We both know what you really wanted to give me when you handed me that thimble."

"That was years ago," She glared at him, "Whatever feelings I may have had for you then, are long gone. Besides, you're not him anymore; at all, Hook. I don't even think you're Killian Jones anymore; you're so consumed by your own thirst for revenge. And I am not the same teenage girl who was enamored by the young boy whose shadow ran away from him."

"He never ran away after you sewed him on," Hook murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh, good," Lila's words were biting, "At least you'll have each other after you've gotten your revenge."

"It's all I've known for three hundred years, darling," He hissed, "You say people change but you and I both know that if that's true, it doesn't happen overnight."

"And it won't happen if you don't let it, Killian," Lila scolded right back. Hook sucked in a breath and Lila realized that she had just called him by his real name. She turned and headed for the door; unaware of how much he loved his name on her lips, even when it was in such a biting tone.

"Does he know?" Hook called after her. Lila's hand rested on the doorknob as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Rumplestiltskin? As far as I know, he doesn't. And as far as I'm concerned it's going to stay that way. You hurt his girl; there is a good chance he'd try to do the same."

"You think he'd hurt you?" Hook didn't put it past the imp seeing how he killed his wife in cold blood, but the pirate knew that Lila liked thinking the best of people.

"I couldn't say," She turned to face him, "But once I bring everyone home, he's going to tell me how to break this curse. And once it is broken, the deal to spare your life does become void. He might come after you and kill you."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure," He smirked and for a moment, Lila could see the mischievous boy she met in Neverland.

"You jumped in front of that car, didn't you?" Lila softly murmured. Hook paused before sheepishly nodding. Lila let out a long sigh. "So what now? When you're released, you're going to try to off yourself again?"

"No," Hook sighed as he leaned back into the pillows, "I think I might want to stick around and see how this plays out?"

"What plays out?" Lila placed a hand on her hip.

"Us," He smirked.

Lila opened her mouth to tell him off but merely shook her head and opened the door. The pirate studied her as she paused once more. She turned and looked back at him, an idea forming in her head; unseen by him. He seemed to react differently when called by his real name and not his moniker. Perhaps calling him by his name was all he needed to be pushed into the direction of change; to drop his revenge. It would serve as a constant reminder of who he once was and could still be; his second chance.

"Doctor Whale said you'd be out in a day or two," She said slowly, "He just wants to make sure you're not going to drop dead all of a sudden from some kind of complication."

"Why can't you just heal me, love?" Hook joked lightly.

"You saw me when you got here," Lila pointed out.

"Aye, and I hope I never see you like that again," He muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry," She chuckled, "I plan on staying away from iron as much as possible from now on. No more being encased by it or having it impaled in my shoulder."

Hook flinched a little bit, almost wishing that he hadn't been the reason for that huge and ugly scar on her back. He nodded to her, knowing there was no taking it back ever. She slowly opened the door wider and started to leave.

"So no idea why the vision told you my life had to be spared in the first place?" He spoke to her retreating back. She turned to look into his eyes.

"I've been trying to find that answer since I had the vision," She sighed, her hand coming to his kiss on her neck; "I thought for sure every time you walked back into my life, I'd figure it out but..."

"When we get back home," He smiled genuinely up at her, "We can try to figure it out together."

Lila tilted her head as a smile finally reached her eyes. She could see how sincere he was being and her theory that calling him by his actual name and not his moniker could redeem him. Speaking to her now was Killian Jones, the man who used to be the boy back in Neverland; Peter Pan.

"I think I'd like that," She spoke with a beautiful grin. She turned around and once more started to go.

"Oh and Lila?" He called flirtatiously, licking his lips and looking her up and down with those leering blue eyes of his; "Next time you come to see me, I'd prefer you wear pants. Skirts hide those wonderfully long legs of yours."

Lila rolled her eyes at him before they fell on the handcuffs keeping him chained to the bed. She placed a hand on her hip and after thinking it all through; she waved her hand at the cuffs. They snapped open and fell to the floor with a clatter. The pirate eyed her with question and astonishment. No one had shown him this much faith and trust for a long time.

"Don't make me regret this, Killian," She said before closing the door. Hook fell back in his pillows and closed his eyes. Finally getting it out in the open that he was her Peter and she was his Wendy felt so much better. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his already heavy heart. All that was left to do was avenge Milah and then he could move on with Lila; get his second chance with her.

Lila walked down the corridor, clutching the acorn and fidgeting with it as she walked. Despite the anger she had felt at him for keeping it a secret for so long, she was glad she had found her Lost Boy even if he was her mentor's arch nemesis. Lila smirked as she realized that she had more ambition to end this feud now. She wasn't just trying to stop it for her mentor's sake but now for the sake of an old friend. And once everyone was home, she would break her curse and go with Killian Jones to see the realms like she had with Althea. She could move past all the pain she had suffered in her life and she was going to get a second chance. Killian was her second chance just as much as she believed she was his.


	15. The Truth

**A.N.: **Hey all! I'm battling a cold right now so this is gonna be a short note! Please read and review!

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Lila found herself walking towards the pawn shop. She had heard whispers that Rumplestiltskin was leaving town to find his son; the last thing he had in the world. She had also heard the imposing threat on Emma's family and Killian if the blonde had refused to go. It was sheer luck that Emma happened to be arriving the same time the other woman was.

"Emma," Lila bowed her head out of respect; clearly making the blonde uncomfortable.

"He got you into going too?" She crossed her arms, peering at the shop a block away.

"Oh, no," Lila chuckled, "My job is to bring everyone home so I reckon the next few days I'm going to be stuck holed up in a room to find a way."

"So why are you here?" A small voice piped up from behind the woman. Lila looked and saw Henry had tagged along with his mother.

"To have a word with my mentor," Lila answered, "I heard he threatened Hook and that goes against a deal we have in place."

"If he makes good on it, you mean," Emma eyed her suspiciously; not understanding why this woman would trade her life for the infuriating pirate's. Then again, she only knew what Hook had told her earlier this morning when she went to check on him. She still wasn't sure how he had gotten out of the handcuffs.

"Right on time, Miss Swan," Gold's voice sounded a few feet away, "And I see you've brought Henry."

"He's never been outside of Storybrooke and since we don't know where Regina and Cora are and what they are planning, I figured now was a good time to travel," Emma shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure Lila here would have been more than capable of protecting your boy," Rumple came to stand beside the brunette in question; "She makes a habit of protecting people, even those who are not necessarily innocent."

"You kill him, you know our deal is void," Lila says through gritted teeth, "And then you can find someone else to get you back home to the Enchanted Forest."

"Ah yes, your kind doesn't take kindly to murderers," He leaned on his cane, "Even when it is justified."

"It's not like he's getting special treatment, Rumple," The brunette placed her hands on her hips as she faced him, "He's gone after you twice and it's only landed him a lot of pain."

"Some inflicted by you, I recall."

"My point is that if you two are going to insist on going after each other, I am going to insist on protecting one from the other and you will find yourself in a not so pleasant situation."

"I thought the Snow Queen was of the Light," Henry whispered to Emma, who shrugged again; wary that this could turn into a magic brawl.

"Rest assured, Little Prince," Lila turned to him and ruffled his hair, "Just because I'm under the Ice Curse, I still will never find it in me to kill someone."

"It will be a very dark day if you ever do," Rumple muttered before turning to Emma; "The car is behind the shop. I have a few more words with my pupil here before we leave."

"Alright," Emma said cautiously before taking Henry's hand and walking away.

Lila turned back to Rumple, who was studying her and leaning forward on his cane. He had a knowing look in his eye that always made Lila uncomfortable. It felt as if he was seeing all of her secrets and knew all of her weaknesses.

"I heard you visited the Pirate last night," He stated. Lila could see he was testing the waters.

"Yeah, I needed some answers," She replied.

"And did you get them?"

"For the most part," Lile shrugged, hoping he hadn't heard any specifics to her conversation with Killian. She knew it would take some time getting used to calling him that not just out loud but also in her head.

"Promise me something, Lila," Rumple motioned for her to walk with him. They began moving to his store; "Be careful; especially around him."

"I'll be fine, Rumple," Lila couldn't help but smirk at how protective her mentor had become of her again; "Even with Cora running around Storybrooke with Regina."

"I'm more worried about what _he'll_ do to you, dearie."

"Killian and I have reached an understanding as of last night," Lila pursed her lips as she recalled the knowledge she had gained.

"Killian?" Mr. Gold stopped and looked at her, "You're on a first name basis with him now? Since when?"

"Since I slipped up last night and saw what it does to him," Lila closed her eyes as soon as the words left her mouth. If the pirate was around, there would have been some kind of suggestive comment.

"What exactly happened?" Rumple studied her, "I heard you two talked for quite some time."

"I told him about our deal," Lila explained, "Like I said: we came to an understanding. And I think he can change if given the chance. Much like Belle thought about you."

"I recall you thinking that once as well," He muttered, "How did that go for you?"

"I'm not going to take this from you, Rumple," Lila snapped, "If it will help him move past this revenge, then I see no harm in calling him by his given name."

Rumplestiltskin studied her again; trying to find if anything else was going on that she wasn't saying. He could see there was but she wasn't going to tell him yet. With a sigh, he turned to go but stopped. His gut was telling him the closer she got with this man, the worse she would get hurt when it turned out he couldn't change.

"I know you think everyone can change and get a second chance, dearie," He turned to her, "But I don't want you getting hurt. Just please be careful; in all respects."

Lila felt something in her stir. It was as if her heartstrings were being pulled at. Rumple was being sincere and was very worried about her. She took a deep breath before staring him straight into his brown eyes.

"I have been taking care of myself for nearly three hundred years, Rumple," She sighed, "I don't think that will end any time soon."

"Lila, please," He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand, a gesture the woman was not used to from him; "If this doesn't work out with Bae, you'll be all I have left. I've already lost so much, mostly because of mine and the Pirate's actions; I don't think I could bear losing you too."

Lila blinked as she looked at the man before her. He had never shown this amount of caring towards her, even when she was living with him in the Dark Castle. She suddenly realized that the man before her was one crack shy of being completely broken.

"I promise I'll be careful," She swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she paused. She was on the verge of tears. Her curse was supposed to prevent that; or so she thought.

She linked arms with her mentor and they resumed towards the shop. The tears resolved themselves before shedding but it still took Lila by surprise. Whatever the hell was going on, it was not good. She couldn't afford to have this curse broken until Cora was dealt with.

"Rumple, you said magic is different here," She finally spoke when she was sure her voice wouldn't give away her internal war.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you've mastered it so well so quickly, dearie," He smiled sadly.

"Thank you," She bowed her head, "But I have a question."

"Ask away," He extended a hand out to the air.

"Is it possible that the magic here weakens my curse?"

They reached the car just as she asked. Rumple turned, blocking Emma and Henry from view; both waiting for the man forcing them to leave to get a move on. Lila found that her mentor didn't really know the answer but he wanted to give her something.

"Yes, it is very possible," He did the best he could do, "It must be that."

"What else could it be?" Lila noticed how he was more reassuring himself than his blue eyed pupil.

He paused before speaking again. Rumplestiltskin knew how Lila's curse could be broken; the only way other than death. And there was no possible way that that was the cause; he wouldn't allow himself to believe that. Not when he knew what that could possibly mean for him and for Lila.

"That's probably the cause, Lila," He finally said, "I wouldn't worry too much about it though."

"I can't afford to have it break when Cora is still out there, Rumple," Lila was trying to get a read on his hesitation; "She'd used it against me."

"My dear, she'd probably use it against you regardless if you're cursed or not," Rumple pointed out. He regarded Lila for a moment before suddenly reaching out and smoothing some of her hair; something he used to do when she was just a small changeling in his castle. Lila felt that tug at her heart again and wished he had always been like this; like a guardian or a father to her. He let out a sigh before pulling her into a hug; which she surprisingly returned.

"You'll find him, Rumple," She whispered, "Just tell him the truth. He won't forgive you otherwise."

They pulled away and he patted her head again with a smile; knowing she was right. He straightened up and got in the car. Before the man drove off, he took one last look at the brunette standing against the wall of his shop. Her reassuring smile told him that things were going to work out in the end and that they both would be okay.

As the car drove off, Lila let out the breath she had been holding in attempts to keep herself together. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly started standing on end and she felt someone watching her. She slowly scanned the street when she saw it; a flash of black. Killian clearly didn't think she could see him from his hiding place either that or he wanted her to go to him. Lila was surprised that he was out of the hospital so soon but then again, she had unchained him and he was a pirate after all.

Shaking her head, Lila moved to walk right by the alley he was hiding in. She had to figure out some things before talking to anyone, let alone him, today. But as she paused, he whistled to get her attention. And there would be no denying she didn't hear it; not with her heightened hearing. Lila stopped right outside the alleyway and slowly turned her head. The passage was dark and it was difficult making him out but she could definitely see those ocean eyes of his smirking at her; leaning with his arms crossed across his chest against the wall.

"What was that?" Killian asked after taking in her appearance. He noticed she hadn't changed out of the dress from the night before but her hair was out of its braid, sending her dark hair cascading down her back to her waist. He wished she didn't insist on pulling it back out of her face; it kept the wind from tugging playfully at her hair.

"What was what?" Lila said as she entered the alley and stood in front of him.

"You and the Crocodile," He eyed her up and down, "What was all of that?"

"He's going to find his son," Lila explained, "Apparently if Bae doesn't forgive him; I'm all he has left in this world and the next."

"And you just let him touch you? To hug you?"

"Killian, he was my mentor," She sighed, "And believe it or not, that was completely out of character for him."

Killian scoffed as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. He knew very well that his crocodile wasn't apt to showing kindness let alone affection. But he couldn't help but remember the desperation in the man's eyes when he came for Milah; when he was just a powerless coward. Both Lila and him were wondering the same thing: Was it possible that even after all this time being the Dark One, being in this world and having Belle had allowed him to remember how to love again?

Killian shook his head to remove the thoughts. Lila didn't notice; too deep in thought about what had just happened a few moments ago. It allowed the pirate to move closer to her; to notice that there was something more going on in her head. He reached out with his good hand and found a lose strand of her hair, gently taking it in his fingers. He twirled it a few times before tucking it behind her ear. When his fingers ghosted over the shell, she snapped out of her thoughts and was startled by how close he was. There was barely any space left between them and not much room to get away. She was forced to take in his scent of leather, salt, and sandalwood. It made her want to bury her face in his chest and let it wash over her.

Lila blinked when the thought crossed her mind. Her curse really was getting weaker and she noticed it was especially weak around him. She recalled Rumple's hesitation when she asked about it. She didn't know how to break her curse but was it possible that the pirate was somehow going to be involved? Her sky eyes found his ocean eyes and she could have sworn they both had inhaled sharply at the contact. She didn't realize that her scent of rain was making Killian want to take her in his arms. It was then that both realized his hand had rested at the nape of her neck; his thumb gently rubbing the spot right behind her ear.

And as soon as they realized, they both pulled away; breaking whatever spell they were just under. As he moved away from her, Lila noticed Killian grip his sides as every move he made hurt. She remembered his ribs were broken and he was covered in cane shaped bruises. She also noticed that his hook was still missing; Emma no doubt holding on to it.

"Why are you here anyways?" Lila swallowed and glanced down at her feet.

"Wondered if you'd be interested in helping me get my hook back," He lied. He didn't want her to know that he just wanted to see her. She didn't feel like telling him that she knew the answer to her question before she asked it.

"And why would I do that?" She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer; looking up at him.

"Because you, darling, are a compassionate human being," He smirked down at her.

"Except I'm not human," Lila countered," Or did you forget that?"

"Well, it is hard to remember when you aren't wearing your gowns and queenly airs," His eyes fell to the acorn around her neck. She wasn't hiding it anymore; the thread looped around her neck multiple times so that it lied beneath the crystal she also wore. His hand once more moved on its own and took the small nut in his fingers. The hole left by the arrow three hundred years ago looked as if it had happened yesterday.

His eyes slowly rose from the acorn and up her long white neck to her round eyes. Lila dropped her eyes, her dark lashes fluttering a bit as she tried to make sense of what was happening and what she was feeling. She shouldn't have been feeling anything in the first place. And she had to get away before she gave into this man completely.

"Killian," She breathed as she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the acorn as gently as she could; "Stop."

The pirate dropped his hand back to his injured side. For a second, the woman thought the look of pain on his face was from her words and not his broken ribs. She made a move to heal them, the thought of him being in so much pain hurting her, but he moved away with a great effort.

"Killian, at least let me heal you," She insisted.

"I've had worse, Lila," His words were biting, "I'll be fine."

He started to limp away, grimacing with each step. Lila watched as he entered the street before realizing what was going on. Pushing him away was not going to help her cause in saving both him and her mentor. She followed him down the street, running to catch up.

"Did you honestly think we could go back to how things were when we first met in Neverland?" She called after his retreating back; "There was no possible way for that."

"And why not?" Killian turned around so fast, Lila almost crashed into him.

"I can't fall in love with anyone," Lila bit her bottom lip; "And whatever I felt back in Neverland is long gone."

"I don't believe that," He moved closer to her.

"We're two completely different people, Killian," Lila took a step back, "It was over three hundred years after all."

"Deep down though, you're still the changeling who gave me that thimble."

Lila shook her head and walked away. If Killian was going to make that argument than he had to believe he could be saved from Captain Hook; that Peter could be saved. Yet, it was there plain as day in his eyes that he didn't think that. And until he did, Lila couldn't believe the empty words he gave her.

"Where are you going?" Killian called after her.

"Back to the cabin," Lila called over her shoulder, "I need to get everyone home and soon or else there won't be a home to go back to."

Killian watched the woman walk away until she rounded a corner and left his sight. Clenching his jaw, he decided to return to his ship before he ran into anyone else. Limping down the street he saw Snow White and her husband and one of her dwarf friends walking towards him. He sighed painfully as he recalled what was still on his ship and what the three were looking for; who they were looking for. If he was going to keep Lila in his life, he was going to have to make some changes; he was going to have to be one of the good guys. He wondered how that would be possible if he was to keep at his quest for revenge.


	16. Answers and Confusion

**A.N.: **PLEASE READ! Now that I am finally feeling better I can actually do work and write! I want to try to clear up some confusion that some of you have voiced to me concerning Fae, nymphs, and changelings.

If any of you have read Holly Black's "Tale of Modern Faerie" series, I got a good portion of the lore from that; at least that's the basis along with what the writer's of Once have been using and a few other bits and pieces here and there. First, let me answer the question "What is a changeling?": To be brief, it is a human child who is taken away by some sort of faerie/magical creature. In Lila's case, she was taken away, if you will, by the Lilac Fairy. Before she became queen, it was mostly nymphs who were doing the taking, or stealing as I mentioned in Everdeen. That brings me to "What is a nymph?": It's difficult to explain but in my head, fairies, nymphs, and pixies are very different beings. Fairies are able to go from being tiny to "regular" size while pixies are stuck being small and appear more twig like (not human) and nymphs are stuck in "regular" size and, like the pixies, do not appear human and are very thing; although that is due to the amount of partying and dancing they do and not genetics. While fairies are more responsible (as we have seen in the show), nymphs only care about themselves and when they want something, such as a playmate, they take it. The reason they steal children is simply because they share the same mindset and it is much easier and simpler to take a child in the middle of the night. They are very mischievous and are a lot of trouble; hence why Sir Toby had that magic ban back in Everdeen. Pixies are sort of the happy medium between the fairies and nymphs. They can be just as mischievous as nymphs but they know there is a time and a place. Keep in mind, since the fairies in the show don't have the one part of the lore that I absolutely love about them, I gave it to pixies. Tinkerbelle and all pixies are not bad but because of their size, they can only feel one emotion at a time and they tend to be a jealous type when they are younger.

Now I hope that that all makes sense. There is one more question that I hope will now make more sense now that all of the above has been explained. "What is a Fae?": They didn't appear until Lila was put on the throne. There was a Snow Queen before her who had to be...I think the word is dethroned? Not entirely sure. Anyways, that's all for some other time. The point is the nymphs were running wild and no one was monitoring them and more and more children were being stolen. It may not sound all that bad until you add the fact that changelings DO NOT live to be very old; maybe ten or eleven at most. And that is because nymphs are horrible parents. The changelings are fed nothing but mushrooms and nuts at best (glamour is a powerful thing) so they waste away and essentially die of malnutrition. And when they start showing the symptoms and slowing down, the nymphs ditch them and find replacements. Now Rumplestiltskin knew that the day would come when more changelings were dying than there were children in the world and placed Lila on the throne, knowing that she would put an end to it; the first changeling to live...well essentially forever. So to answer the question, the Fae are the nymphs but evolved into a higher society. Lila spent years searching for the nymph circles and saving changelings and recruiting any nymph that she could and training them to be a better people. Obviously this sort of thing didn't happen overnight. In my head, it took her at least a century to get a good amount of nymphs...converted I guess. Think of it like how the human race evolved. We weren't a civilization overnight, it took a long time before that. And any changeling that during that time had been stolen also evolved into a Fae.

And now to reveal just how much of a nerd I am. If ANY of you have read fanfiction on Labyrinth (and no, not Pan's Labyrinth. They are two completely different movies),you know that a lot of people say that the Goblin King is a Fae. Basically, he's an immortal human being who can do magic. Okay so that's the basis of what Fae are in THIS AU. Take that and then take the Elves from Lord of the Rings and how calm and serious they all are. Now you mix it all together and that's what the Fae are like in this AU. The exact reason as to why they die as soon as their heart leaves the body has been lost for centuries but it essentially has something to do with the fact that Fae can never lie, only bend the truth, and can never fall in love and we're talking like True Love; not the family kind of love. Honestly, the love they are capable is essentially that; family love/love for a friend/fondness. And they tend to keep to themselves and don't interfere with what is going with the world(like the Time Lords for you Whovians reading). It's why Regina was able to get away with so much (like the entire curse thing, you know?). It wasn't just because Lila was cursed and her transformation was happening and crap. She could have sent the guard but they have rules. Don't kill and don't interfere are the main two. The third one of their code is that they are not allowed to steal children anymore. The only exception is when the child's life is so terrible and it could save their life (like what Lila did with Jack). They don't stay changelings long; just long enough to get used to having magic in them. Probably should have mentioned the changelings get raw magic from spending so much time around magic (they end up being like a half breed of a Fae and Human). It's all complicated, I know, but I hope that this cleared everything up. There are some things that I can't fully go into yet because I go into it fully in the actual writing. Which is why you all are here for in the first place so if you read all of this, brownie points, and if you are still confused just message me. I totally get how confusing it can be (I was confused when the ideas first came to me and was trying to make them fit). Now onto what you all came to read! Please read and review :)

**Chapter Sixteen**

The day was halfway gone by the time Lila emerged from her mentor's shop. She had hoped that there would be something within to help her get the townspeople back to the Enchanted Forest but there was no such luck. She started making her way back to the forest; perhaps something there would give her inspiration. The She-Fae had a few more blocks before reaching the woods when something caught her eye; something big and that didn't belong in this world. Anton the Giant.

Lila instantly knew how he was here; Cora. The Snow Queen knew that Killian and Emma had paid him a visit to get the compass that brought them back here but how did Cora bring him here without anyone noticing. It dawned on Lila that she could have easily shrunk him. It also was not lost to Lila that a certain pirate had failed to mention that and she hardly doubted he would not have been aware of what cargo the Queen of Hearts was dragging along.

And the vision that flooded her mind proved that he did know. She saw him bringing Prince James, Snow White, and Grumpy onto his ship. As Snow unlocked the cage Anton was kept in, it was not lost to Lila that Killian was suddenly gone. She bit her lip in agitation just as Anton was attacking Charming. Lila snapped out of the vision and turned on her heel. The woods could wait; the docks could not.

She darted through the streets; now empty since the townspeople sought out shelter from the Giant. She saw Snow, Charming, and Grumpy round a corner as she had started to dart down another alley. She overheard them shouting to each other; talking about how Prince James' name was actually David and that his brother was James and was killed. Lila vaguely recalled a similar deal Rumple had made once. She assumed it was the same thing.

As much as Lila wanted to stop and help them with their Giant problem, she had a pirate to confront on this. And she had promised herself quite a few times since Rumplestiltskin had left for New York City that she would not get involved unless it helped get everyone home. She had wasted enough time as it were. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before fixing her eyes on the docks. In a puff of smoke, she appeared there.

She knew _The Jolly Roger_ was invisible but if Belle could find it without magic then so could she. Lila cast a glance to the sky and noticed the seagulls flying and landing in midair. Her eyes fell down to the dock and she saw sand where it shouldn't be.

"Found you," She smirked before stepping on to the gangplank. As the Fae stepped on the ship for the first time, she felt her breath hitch. She didn't remember it being this beautiful but then again it had been roughly three centuries since she last saw it and memories became less reliable as years passed. Lila turned her head and saw Killian leaning over the railing behind the wheel; oblivious that anyone was on his ship with him.

"Seems you're making it a habit to keep secrets from me, Hook," Lila called out as she approached the stairs. She knew the use of his moniker would not go unnoticed since she had started calling him by his name. He jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder; wishing Lila hadn't shown up and disturbed his thoughts.

"I don't know what you are talking about, love," He said over his shoulder; trying to hide the fact that her calling him anything other than his name now hurt him.

"So when were you going to tell me that Cora had a shrunken Giant onboard?" She asked as she reached the stairs.

"I didn't know," He said, looking back to the water. He didn't want her here; not now when Cora or Regina could show up any moment. Not when he was rethinking his plan for revenge and remembering why he had been trying for so long to get it.

"Oh, come on, Killian," Lila stood beside him, "Like you would let her bring things onboard without you knowing what they were and why she needed them."

"All she told me was that he would play a part in winning her daughter back," He glanced at her, "It's all I know, love, so don't try to push any more information out of me."

Lila studied him for a moment. She could tell she had caught him at a bad time; a time when he was letting painful memories wash over him. Of course, if she was to get him to leave his revenge alone, perhaps it was for the best she showed up when she did. She was completely unaware that that was not what he wanted; that Killian was still hell bent on skinning his crocodile.

"Yet, you knew it wasn't going to be good for anyone here," She murmured, "You made yourself scarce after giving Snow the key."

"How did you-?" He turned to her but then smirked, "Having visions of me now, are we love?"

"Anton isn't so tiny anymore, Hook," Lila snapped, "He's a bit hard to miss and when I saw him I had questions and my gift answered them for me. Now tell me: Why disappear after freeing him?"

"I stole from him, love," He smirked, "The bean that took my ship here was his. I didn't want any more broken ribs, thank you very much."

"Isn't hiding something a coward does?" Lila mused; well aware of the buttons she was pushing. Killian wouldn't have admitted it but despite his injuries, he still was being a coward. Broken ribs or not, Lila knew he would have disappeared once Snow had freed Anton. She remembered the Lost Boy and how brave he was and how many times it got him into stupid situations; much like the situations the pirate had found himself in many times. And still, he wouldn't be brave unless it somehow benefitted him and facing a Giant he had stolen from was certainly not in his best interest.

"I'm not like him, if that's what you're getting at," Hook said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no, of course not," Lila's word dripped with sarcasm, "The Gods forbid that once in your life you stop thinking about yourself and do a selfless act when you're being all brave and noble."

"I am _not_ like _him_," He repeated as he looked back at the ocean; willing the woman away from him, "I would never have ripped out and crushed someone's heart especially the heart of the woman I claimed to have loved. I would never have abandoned my son to a strange world. I would never hide behind magic and power. I would have shown Milah forgiveness and mercy. I would have gone after Bae. I would have used that magic and power for good and if there was any hiding going on, it would be behind my sword."

Lila swallowed the lump in her throat. She slowly turned to face the man beside her; leaning her back against the rail. The wind had messed his dark hair more so than usual and for a moment she could have sworn it was Peter beside her and not Captain Hook.

"You can't say that with certainty, Killian," She sighed, "And Rumple has been trying to find Bae since the day they were separated. And he might have spared Milah's life if it wasn't for the deal I made to save yours. He's learning and trying to be a better person. It's not easy to come back from a dark place like where he's coming from. He needs a light; a guide. If Bae doesn't forgive him, he's not going to have one anymore."

"He'll have you," Killian murmured.

"Not the best choice considering the curse I'm under," Lila laughed, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that bridge has been burned a long time ago."

"Then why protect him?"

"When I protect him, I'm also protecting you," Lila admitted, "There has been enough war and bloodshed and quests for revenge in our world. My people are firm believers that people get what is coming to them eventually and that there are worse fates than death. It's their opinion that death is the easy way out of punishment for your wrongs."

"I don't need protecting," He set his jaw.

"Yeah, almost getting killed by quite a few people and getting hit by a car sure screams 'I can take care of myself'," Lila suppressed a smile, "Face it, Killian, like it or not you're the damsel in this friendship."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," He grinned, clearly ignoring Lila's remark; "Now you're saying we're friends? Since when did this happen?"

"Since I decided that if Rumple and Regina have chances at being saved, so do you," Lila pushed off the railing and headed for the stairs. She felt him following her. Once at the bottom, she looked up at him.

"He's made peace with what you've done to him, Killian," Lila stood her ground, "Why can't you?"

"I will not let Milah's death be in vain!" He stated; approaching her as his blue eyes grew dark. The woman didn't even so much as blink but held his angered stare with her own.

"And you think she would have wanted this for you? For you to become what you have?"

"What would you know about it?"

"I may not have known her but from what Rumple's told me," Lila explained, "She would have wanted you to move on and find someone else. Just because you fall in love with someone else doesn't mean you'll forget her and stop loving her. But it probably will hurt less if there's someone to help chase the demons away."

Lila turned her back to him and began walking across the deck. She felt him following her closely; his eyes fixed on her back.

"I had someone before her," He stated, "Then she left me and after centuries of searching and finally being reunited with her, she insists there is nothing between us anymore; that we are just friends, if nothing else."

"That's not fair, Hook," Lila's voice grew dangerous.

"It's not fair that you won't even give us a chance," He was right behind her now.

"You poor, broken, stupid Lost Boy," Lila whirled around on him, heads almost smacking into each other; "I can't give you a chance if you keep letting the pirate win your internal battles. And before you deny any of that, do not think for a second you're fooling anyone. You are constantly at odds with yourself; Peter Pan against Captain Hook. You don't even believe you can be a hero anymore."

"And where does Killian Jones fit into that fight you described?"

"Killian Jones and Peter Pan are the same person, Hook," Lila argued, "Peter Pan was your Lost Boy name and when you left Neverland, you remembered the name your parents gave you."

"All three are the same person, Lila," He grabbed her shoulders, "They are all me."

"I'm not saying they aren't, Killian," Lila felt the lump return, "But you will lose Killian, lose Peter, if you succeed and get your revenge. You'll become simply and only Captain Hook. And I don't, Wendy especially doesn't, like him."

"So you admit that we do have something," He smirked, choosing to pretend he didn't hear her speech.

"I am not going to stand here and deny it," She shrugged, "But whatever that something was, it wasn't love and it is certainly not what either of us need especially now."

"How do you know what I need?" He drawled as he moved even closer. Lila could feel the heat coming off of him and moved away before it got to be too much.

"Gift of Perception," She merely stated, "One day you _are_ going to realize that you can't have love _and_ revenge, Captain. One day you will realize that you will have to choose and whichever you pick will have an effect on the rest of your life; forever."

"You once told me that forever wasn't really that long."

"No," She agreed, "But it is long enough."

"Where he went there is no magic," Killian said suddenly, "I can go there and kill him and come back here and-"

"And what?" Lila was surprised by how much her voice raised, "We can pick up where we left off three hundred years ago. I've told you, it is not going to happen and it especially will not happen if you kill Rumplestiltskin."

"So you won't even give it a try?" He sounded more dejected than he would have liked to.

"Killing Rumple won't bring back Milah or your hand, Killian," She sighed after a slight pause, "And it will only make that void you feel even worse; emptier. Killing him will only blacken your heart and you won't even know who Killian Jones was anymore. Captain Hook would take over completely."

"So you've said dozens of times," He scoffed, "You can say it until you have no voice left, love; it won't stop me."

"It already has," She murmured.

"What?"

"As long as you have your heart, Killian," She began, "The Lost Boy will always stop Captain Hook from taking over one way or another."

"You're wrong," He hissed.

"Fine," She shook her head, "Don't believe me."

Lila turned on her heel and vanished into thin air; off to the woods to find a way home. Killian was left standing on his ship alone with her words echoing over and over again in his head. And the more they echoed, the more torn and frustrated he became. He finally couldn't stand it anymore and stormed off his ship, heading straight for Regina's house. He knew Cora was there and he needed to have some words with the pair.

* * *

The door slammed abruptly shut, causing Lila to jump to her feet and spin around. She had been in the cabin for the whole day, working on fixing Belle's chipped cup and working on a way back to the Enchanted Forest. No one had come to bother her until now. Standing before her, drenched with rain, was Killian Jones.

He was breathing heavily, which told Lila he had ran here as fast as his legs could carry him. He stood still for a moment; staring at a spot on the floor in front of her. The anger in his eyes told Lila instantly that whatever reason he had come here, she needed to stay calm and wait for the storm to pass; a rock against the sea. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back as he let out a long sigh. Lila could have sworn that among the rain splashed on his cheeks there were also tears.

The queen slowly moved towards him and took his hook and gently guided him to stand in front of the fire. Killian rubbed his temple before finally opening his eyes and looking at the woman beside him. The concern in her eyes was overwhelming to say the least. The moment their eyes met, Lila turned away and headed to the bathroom for a few towels. When she emerged, Killian was crouching by the shattered cup. He was trying to figure out why she was bothering with a chipped cup and he wondered why she didn't just wave her hand to piece it all back together in an instant.

"Because the magic that resided in that cup needs to be repaired a special way," She answered, informing Killian that she was trying to get a read on him.

He looked up at Lila as she pulled him back to his feet; not saying a word. Lila noted that while he was indeed angry, he also carried a lost look about him; like when Tink first found the Lost Boys. She decided that if she kept talking eventually he would say something to her.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all," Lila focused on getting him dry, "When an object carries sentiment, it holds that same magic. When the object is broken, the only way to repair it is with time and patience."

Killian didn't complain nor say anything; not even in regards to her hastily rubbing him down with a towel. Something was dreadfully wrong, Lila knew but she didn't want to push it. He was dangerous when he was angry and she didn't know if he would hurt her or not. Things were really unstable between them. They both were unstable.

"Not all magic is complicated," Lila continued as she gently pushed his head down so she could rub the towel through his hair, "And love is both simple and complex and each form it takes is different for each person. That is what makes it the strongest of all magic."

She noticed his fist was unclenching as she spoke. Whether it was simply the sound of her voice that relaxed him or that she was talking about love in a roundabout way, she couldn't tell since he wasn't speaking. She didn't care which because it was helping him either way.

"I'm only repeating what Althea told me when she was teaching me the basics," Lila explained, tilting his chin to look at her; "And I see that lesson reinforced every day; sometimes in the smallest of ways."

As she spoke, Lila had finished drying off his face. Her hands lingered on either side of his face with the towel separating their skin. Killian swallowed before turning away to crouch before the fire. Lila gathered up the soaked towels and draped them over the shower curtain rod to dry. When she came back out of the bathroom, the pirate was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched before him; one bent at the knee with his arms resting on it.

Lila knelt beside him and resumed her work on the cup. She had finished the base and had been working on the handle when Killian showed up on her doorstep. She noticed in the corner of her eye him shivering very slightly; a human would have missed it. She pulled a cup of tea from thin air and handed it to him; which he took without a word nor glance. Lila continued to patiently work on piecing the cup together one shard at a time with her magic.

"You were right, you know," Killian finally spoke into the silence, his voice sounding distance.

"About what?" Lila said as she focused on fixing a shard.

"About Cora using me," He sighed before sipping the tea.

"Oh," Lila could only say.

"The deal was get her to Storybrooke and she'd help me with my revenge," He began, "Then it was wait until she was reunited with her daughter and then she'd help."

"I see a pattern here," Lila muttered.

"And then it was 'help us decipher this map so we can get the Dark One's dagger and then you can kill him at last'," He growled before slamming his hook into the floor; shards bouncing a little.

"Let me guess, you gave them the location on the map and Cora somehow detained you."

"Knocked me out cold with her bloody magic," He winced as he shifted.

"That couldn't have helped your ribs," Lila suddenly went to examine his side, "Let me see."

As she pulled his arm away, she saw a slash mark through his shirt. She wondered how the towels didn't get any blood on them for his shirt was soaked in it. She pulled him up off the floor yet he didn't protest at all. It was almost as if he had become a ragdoll.

"You're bleeding," She said as she led him to the dining table. She turned a chair away so he could sit and she could kneel before him.

"I've had much worse, love," His voice was void of any emotion. It worried Lila to no end.

"I know. I saw the scars when I last healed you," She nudged him into the chair, "Sit."

She was surprised when he didn't so much as smirk at her. It was so odd; as if he wasn't all there with her. Lila slowly tugged at his shirt to get a look at the wound. When she finally managed to get to it, she saw that it was familiar. It was a teardrop shaped tear into his flesh. Lila bit her lip as she focused on healing it.

"How did you get this?"

"When Cora used her magic to shove me into a bookshelf," He muttered through a pained gasp, "My hook decided to add insult to injury."

Lila quirked her eyebrow, wondering if the pun was intentional but decided to just leave him be as she gently glided her index and middle finger over the gash. She pretended not to notice how he seemed to shiver at her touch.

"So is this going to leave a scar like the one on your shoulder," Killian stated flatly when she slowly pulled away.

"There," She said as she rubbed her hands together; "All done."

Killian remained in the chair and examined the fabric his hook had gone through. Lila had not only healed the flesh wound and his ribs but also the tear his hook had left behind. It looked as if nothing had happened. He tilted her chin up with the curve of his hook.

"Thank you, milady," He nodded to her. Lila smiled as she pushed his hook away and rose to return to the cup. As she moved away, Killian's hand shot out and clasped her wrist; startling the Snow Queen. Without a word he drew her hand to his lips.

"I mean it, Lila," He murmured, "Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry."

"You're welcome," She breathed as he released her hand, "And sorry for what?"

Killian didn't answer. He merely shot up and headed for the door, leaving Lila staring where his lips had touched her skin; leaving the skin burning as if wanting more. She rubbed the back of her hand on her pants before turning towards the pirate.

"Where are you going?" She called as he swung the door open.

"To my ship," Was all he said before the door swung shut again. Lila went to the window and watched as he darted into the forest. She was bewildered by that entire exchange. The anger had practically radiated off of him, yet he didn't even try to take it out on her or anything in the cabin for that matter. Confusion over took Lila as she recalled everything that had just happened. As she sat down to continue work on the cup, she became well aware of just how bad things had just gotten; how bad Cora had made things. The witch had betrayed him more than once and she wasn't the only one. Lila had heard about Emma leaving him behind after he helped her. It was deeper than that though. She remembered the stories he had told her long ago about his life before Neverland; whatever he could recall anyway. Killian had spent his life being betrayed by everyone and everything in the worlds; even her. Lila wondered if Milah had ever done such a thing. She concluded that he wouldn't love her so deeply if she had and wouldn't be on this quest. And when Killian Jones loved, it was very deep and passionate and when he wanted something, he fought to the death for it.

Lila nearly dropped the last shard for the handle. When she left Neverland, he had gone after her; tried to find her. All this time, she figured it was because he wanted answers but her gut was saying otherwise now; her heart was saying otherwise. He could have chosen to forget her and never grow up but instead he gave up everything and that was all for her. It dawned on Lila that the only reason he would do that was because he was in love with her even after she insisted she could never fall in love. The Snow Queen blamed her curse for allowing her to keep a blind eye to that. It suddenly made complete sense why he continued on with his revenge; it was all he had left. And this recent betrayal had made that clear to him and was the final straw. She shook her head as the question why he came to her afterwards popped into her head. She had a chipped cup to put back together and Belle's memories to restore. Once that was done, she could refocus on saving him and getting everyone home.

Killian ran as fast as he could back to _The Jolly Roger_. He had no idea why his feet had led him to Lila of all people but now he was forcing them back to his ship; his only home. The farther away he got from the queen, the harder it was to move his legs. She hadn't questioned why he showed up on her door; merely got some towels and let him warm himself by her fire. She had shown him nothing but kindness and gentleness and it confused him. She may have been a compassionate Fae, more than most of her kind, but she insisted that there was no possible way for her to love someone; to love him. It hurt him just as much as losing Milah had, maybe more when he considered the history he had with Lila back in Neverland. It only fueled his resolve for his revenge. It was her curse that was talking when she said she couldn't love; forget the fact that she told him the same song in Everdeen. She was young then; she never got the chance to find if that was true. Rumplestiltskin had done this to her; cursed her. Killian wasn't just going after the Crocodile for Milah's death but also Lila's curse; Lila's life.

He finally reached his ship and felt something within him change. As long as Lila was cursed, they didn't stand a chance. If her curse was broken, maybe, just maybe she'd realize that he had been right about her heart all along. There was no magic outside of Storybrooke. The monster that cursed the Snow Queen would be vulnerable; killable. Once The Jolly Roger was ready to set sail, Killian went below deck to get a poison ready; one that could not be cured with even the Dark One's magic. As he looked into his mirror, he saw just what Lila was talking about but pushed it from his mind. Looking back at him in the mirror was not Killian Jones but Captain Hook.


	17. Whiplash

**A.N.:** We're in the final home stretch now! Just a few more chapters and then on to Part Two! Read and review please!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lila jogged down the street towards the clock tower alongside Snow and her Prince Charming, David. Cora and Regina were looking for the dagger and according to the map Rumple had left with Belle that was where it was hidden. Of course, Lila knew that that wasn't true anymore and it might not be the best idea to bring the dagger into the fight; hidden in her boot. She couldn't justify leaving it unattended nor could she come up with a solid excuse to not help the couple defend her mentor from Cora. Her long braid bobbed as they slowed to a stop. Lila studied the square and something didn't feel right. Snow and David continued on into the tower while Lila stayed outside to keep watch for Regina and Cora. She sighed and cursed Cora for pulling Regina back into the Dark. Henry would be so disappointed when he got back with Emma from New York.

Lila's senses heightened just as she turned towards the docks. She froze for a moment and adjusted her position for a better view. The water was moving oddly. Lila squinted and could have sworn she saw a ship. Something within her stirred and she realized Killian had come back. It was a few days ago when she went to see him and found the ship gone. She had tried and tried to find him using her gift but as long as he was outside of Storybrooke that wasn't possible. She only hoped wherever he had gone, it wasn't after Rumplestiltskin. And if was, he better had failed or there was going to be quite the showdown on the docks tonight.

A loud crash and a scream caused Lila to whirl around towards the clock tower. She saw a woman she did not know hit the pavement and turned away, wishing there was a way for things to be unseen. A few minutes later, Snow and David emerged from the tower; the pixie cut woman distraught. Lila raced over to them before they even noticed her.

"What happened?" She asked David as Snow wept over the old woman's body.

"Cora and Regina were there waiting for us," He explained, "When it was clear that the dagger was not there, they threw Johanna out the window. I think they were going to use her as leverage if we got the dagger first."

"Who was she?" Lila knelt down beside Snow, "Tell me about her."

"Johanna. She was there for me when my mother died," Snow sobbed. Lila understood. She had been devastated when she realized she'd never see Althea again.

David's phone rang and he moved away to talk. Lila reached out to Snow and placed a hand on her shoulder; an action which surprised both. Lila had been made certain the past couple of days her curse was weakening and Snow couldn't believe that the Snow Queen was being compassionate.

"I know what it feels like to lose a mother figure," Lila murmured, "The Lilac Fairy raised me and then I had to go with Rumplestiltskin."

"Did you ever see her again?"

Lila didn't say anything. She didn't have time to. David was back at his wife's side. Emma and Henry were back with Mr. Gold and they were on their way back to his shop. Lila helped Snow stand up and took her hand before the trio ran to the pawn shop. Lila felt confusion as to how they got here so quickly but she realized they must have been on _The Jolly Roger_. Was it possible that they had found Bae and were able to stop Hook from hurting her mentor?

Once in the shop, Lila instantly noticed she had been wrong. Rumple was lying on a bed in the back with a teardrop shaped wound that was oozing something; poison. He seemed surprised to see Lila and Snow hand in hand when they first entered. Emma was busy telling Henry to go with Ruby, who had shown up to get him. The man nearby no one seemed to recognize but it was soon revealed that he was not only Henry's father but Rumple's son. Lila felt suddenly glad her family was not as complicated as this kid's was turning out to be.

Soon Henry and Red were gone and everyone else was preparing for Cora and Regina to show up. Lila sat beside her mentor and gently pulled his shirt away to take a closer look. Gold told Emma about an invisible chalk and what to do with it. When the blonde left the room, Lila and Rumple were alone.

"I see you found Bae," Lila spoke softly to not be overheard.

"He's not exactly in a forgiving mood though," Rumple looked at him over her shoulder.

"These things take time, Rumple," Lila smiled reassuringly.

"I don't really have time like that, dearie," He sighed, "We had a visitor while in New York,"

"I can see that," Lila frowned, "I can probably heal this."

"No you can't," Her mentor gasped, "This will take some strong magic; power you don't have being one of the Light."

"So heal it yourself," Lila urged, "You're the Dark One, the most powerful being of the Dark in the worlds. If you can't fix this then who can?"

Rumple didn't answer her. Baelfire, or Neal as Emma called him, entered the backroom. Lila left to give them a moment. David and Snow stood beside their daughter who had finished drawing a line. She looked at Lila questioningly.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now? We form a protective barrier using our magic," Lila answered, gently taking Emma by the shoulders and moving her in front of the door.

"I don't know how to," The Savior protested.

"Yes, you do," Lila smiled, "Don't think about casting the spell. Think about whom you need to protect and who is trying to get in and what they will do if they succeed. Focus on that and the emotions it dredges up."

Emma closed her eyes and focused and it wasn't long before the barrier was up. Snow and David smiled with pride as they looked at their daughter. Lila slowly turned the woman to face her.

"And that's how you do magic," The brunette smiled, "I'm impressed. You put up a very powerful barrier for a novice."

"Must be the whole being a product of True Love," Emma said, brushing the compliment off awkwardly. Lila nodded and was about to say something more when Neal came back into the front room. He motioned for her to go to Rumple but the whole shop shook violently.

"They're here," David said as he helped Snow stand on her feet.

"Lila, go stay with Papa," Neal murmured to her as he stood beside the Snow Queen, "Do what you can to save him."

"Of course, Bae," Lila said.

"It's Neal," He corrected as politely as he could. She nodded before heading into the back just as the shop shook once more. Rumple looked as if any second would be his last breath. Lila sat beside him and took his hand; fighting back tears as she became aware she was watching him die.

"Emma's barrier won't hold for long," He murmured as he squeezed her hand.

"Then let me save you," Lila insisted once more.

"I'm sorry, dearie," He said honestly, "Everyone has their time. You should know that better than anyone being a Healer."

Lila flinched as she recalled the white rabbit she had saved the day Meg was burned to the stake, falsely accused for using magic. The anger she had felt that day was just as strong as the sorrow. Suddenly, Lila realized something very important.

"Althea told me that magic is based off of emotions," Lila spoke quickly, "She taught me how to use the good emotions like love and happiness. It's why I've been able to stick to the Light for so long."

"And it's going to stay that way," Rumple ordered through heavy breaths.

"The curse you put me under puts me at war with my dark side every day and the battle is the most difficult in the Winter," Lila countered, "I've been able to keep it from winning over for the most part all these years. Why are you so worried things will suddenly change?"

"Because the amount of Dark Magic necessary for this could be enough to change you," Rumple groaned, not understanding why she couldn't understand; why she couldn't just let him go. The shop shook once again and Lila heard Cora and Regina enter the front. She could hear the futile battle just outside the doorway and wanted to go help but she couldn't leave her mentor to die; couldn't let Captain Hook win.

"You are not going to die, Rumplestiltskin," Lila ordered in her queen voice, "Not today."

Before he could say anything else, Lila placed her hands on the wound and focused on healing it; on saving him. She dug deep into her memories and recalled the first time she felt anger. Althea had taken her out of Neverland and told her she would never see Peter again. It had made Lila so angry that she wanted to run away just to hurt Althea like she had been hurt. She thought of when Rumple had first brought her to the Dark Castle and shown her Killian's hand, teaching her to be mindful of loopholes. The guilt she had felt had turned to anger when she realized that no good person would do what the Dark One had done. She had wished she was powerful enough to make him pay for the pain he had caused the pirate. Lila then recalled when Rumple had taken her away from Everdeen. At first she was just upset but then he turned around and cursed her for three hundred or so years with a curse so painful, she could barely move and it exhausted her physically and mentally to stay in the Light. That day, she had wanted to bind the imp in chains and feed him to the mermaids that swam at the deepest part of the Snow Palace's lake. She remembered losing Meg and how angry she had been for losing her only friend in the world; angry with Meg for not denying her guilt, angry with the rabbit for crossing her path, but most of all angry with herself for being so damn selfless and valuing life so damn much. That day she had taken out her anger on her hand but she wanted to do more. She had wanted to run down the road and slaughter the guards and save Meg's life. And then there was her anger at Captain Hook for continuously beating Killian Jones and coming after Rumple again and again. She recalled the part of her that just wanted to leave him the woods that first night to die.

But the more she thought about it, the more her anger became aimed at herself. She was more than capable of doing all of those things; of acting out on her anger. Yet, she never did. Something suddenly shifted inside Lila as she realized that she only had herself to blame for all of her suffering. If she had just acted out on her anger, it would have put an end to most of it. She could have saved Meg's life in Everdeen, she could have helped Hook with his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, she could have left Althea and found her way back to Neverland and Peter, she could have saved Rumple from Captain Hook, but most importantly, she could have put an end to their damn feud ages ago. And what had stopped her? Love. As Rumple's wound healed and closed up, Lila realized that maybe Cora was right after all. Maybe love was not strength. Maybe love was weakness.

She pulled her hands away and felt strange, as if the world was sliding underneath her and she was falling to the core. The Snow Queen finally understood what made Cora and Regina and Rumplestiltskin tick. She understood what made anyone dubbed a villain tick. It wasn't love that made Rumple kill Milah and cut off Killian's hand, it was anger. It wasn't love that was the constant source of fuel for Hook's thirst for revenge, it was hate. It wasn't love that made Regina so hell bent on avenging her Daniel and making Snow suffer, it was anger and hate. Whoever had said love and hate were the two closest emotions was not kidding and right now all Lila could feel was hatred towards just about anyone who had come into her life; who had caused her pain.

She slowly stood up just as Emma and Neal came rushing in. David and Snow had been flung out the front door and it was locked with magic. Cora and Regina were coming with every intention of getting the dagger's location and killing Rumplestiltskin with it. The Dark One stood and leaned on his cane, studying Lila. She knew he knew she had the dagger safe in her boot. Without another word, he opened the back door and motioned for them all to follow him. Lila stopped and turned, still feeling the rush of using the magic she had just used. She focused it and created another barrier spell as well as drawing the curtain so Cora and Regina couldn't see they had left. It would buy them time to get away.

"Have fun destroying that one, Mother," Lila murmured as she scooped up her green floor length skirt and headed out the door, her leather shoes hitting the pavement hard as she caught up with the others.

"I'd say we have the element of surprise again," Snow stated as she turned to the door.

"Oh yes, we do," Rumple waved his hand and the door whipped open. Regina and Cora had prepared a fire spell to break through the barrier but the sudden bang had stopped them. Cora turned and her eyes fell right on Lila.

Cora grinned murderously as Regina flung David and Snow back into the street. Lila deflected it when it came to her; pushing Cora into the wall. When Regina tried to hit Emma and Neal, she found herself in the wall too. The group turned and made a break for it into the streets; rejoining Snow and David. A puff of purple smoke appeared in front of them, causing them to stop short. Cora and Regina stood in their way again.

"Where is your dagger, Rumple?" Cora smiled sweetly, "It wasn't where you told Belle it would be. I'm surprised you would lie to the one you love."

"I didn't lie," Rumple leaned on his cane, reminding Lila that he had it. She wondered how he had been able to run like he had. Magic, she answered herself.

"So you moved it?" Regina confirmed, "Where?"

"Why would I tell you, dearie?"

"Well, it must be somewhere very safe," Cora placed her hands on her hips, "You trusted Belle with the location but when she lost her memories, you moved it somewhere else. And you must have told someone where. And there's only one other person I can think of that you would trust enough to tell. A certain Snow Queen who remains neutral whenever it comes to your affairs."

"Not all affairs," Lila muttered under her breath as she felt everyone look to her. She was glad a certain pirate wasn't around. Killian would be hurt that all this time she had had the dagger and hadn't bothered to mention it.

"So tell me, Lila?" Cora stepped closer, "Where is his dagger?"

Lila swallowed, trying to figure out how to bend the truth and get out of this one. It was moments like this that she hated not being able to lie. She hit her boot toe against the pavement a few times and placed a hand on her hip.

"Some place you'll never find it, Cora," Lila smirked, knowing she had won this round. The witch's eyes flashed and before anyone could blink, Lila was flying into a wall; the force knocking the wind out of her.

"I'll ask again, Lila," The older woman approached menacingly, "Where is the dagger?"

"You can ask me until your throat is raw, Cora," Lila hissed, "I'm not going to tell you. I know exactly what you're plan is and I do not condone killing someone for personal gain; I don't condone killing at all."

"Then I'll just force you to tell me," Cora plunged her hand into Lila's chest, gripping her heart tightly. Lila heard Snow scream and plead with Cora while David, Emma, and Bae worked to hold her back. Lila couldn't quite understand why she was being that way but she recalled the nursemaid who was killed earlier. Perhaps her heart had been threatened too. She saw Rumple standing there in disbelief at how far things had gotten. The look in his eyes scared her. It was absolutely shock and loss.

"Tell me," Cora squeezed and as hard as Lila fought it, she let out a scream.

"It's with her!" Rumple suddenly yelled, all heads turning towards him. Lila wished Cora wasn't holding her heart so tightly. She would have taken this chance to kick the woman away from her.

"What do you mean it's with her?" Cora released Lila and the brunette fell to the ground with a thud. She slowly got to her feet with the help of Neal.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Peachy," She breathed.

"Give up the dagger, Lila," Regina ordered.

"I believe she made it clear she wasn't giving anything up, dearie," Rumple said from behind her.

"Then, I guess Mother and I will just have to kill her," Regina smiled, "It is so much easier searching a dead body."

Lila found Neal no longer at her side and she didn't have time to see where he had gone. Regina grabbed her wrists and pushed her back into the wall. She pulled her hand back, ready to plunge it into the Snow Queen's chest with every intention of ripping it out; killing her instantly. The sudden actions sent Lila into a panic; something the curse rarely allowed.

"Regina! No! I'm your sister!" Lila yelled over the screams. It seemed like time itself stood still. Regina's hand stopped just when it was about to go through Lila's chest.

"I'm your sister," Lila repeated after swallowing. Regina backed away and slowly turned to her mother, the world around her starting to crack again.

"Mother?" She sounded like a frightened child, "Is it true?"

Cora glared at Lila before her gaze softened to look at Regina. She walked over and moved a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear before tilting her chin up.

"Half-sister, actually," Cora admitted, "I had her a few years before you."

Regina backed away from Cora and shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. Everyone else was silent, trying to make sense how someone like Lila could be the daughter of someone like Cora.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To protect you," Cora spoke, "Love is weakness, Regina."

"Even if that's true," Regina swallowed her tears, "You don't abandon family, Mother."

Cora frowned and moved towards her daughter but Regina pulled away. Her face was blank; something Lila had seen only once when she was trying to fight off the pain. The Snow Queen saw what her sister really was: a broken woman trying to find love and learn to love again. And this broken woman had finally had a true moment of clarity.

"I think you should go, Mother," Regina finally said, "Before something bad happens."

"Regina," Cora reached out but was pushed to the ground.

"You don't get to speak!" The Evil Queen came to the surface and for the first time was aimed at her mother, "My whole life you have taken away the ones I loved and all because you wanted power. I never wanted this life, Mother! I want my son back in my life and I will never get that if I continue letting you manipulate my life!"

"You honestly think after all you've done, they'll let you see Henry again?" Cora laughed; but Lila could tell she was losing confidence by the minute.

"It should be his choice," Regina said firmly, "And if it means I have to stop using magic and actually be good for once, then I will try my best to do that. But I can't hope to ever do that with you in my life."

"Then who is going to be there for you and help you like I have?"

"My sister," Regina looked at Lila as she spoke, "Lila has a habit of setting people that cross paths with her on the road to redemption."

Lila tilted her head and shrugged a little. The woman had a point when all things were considered. She liked to believe that Belle wouldn't have gotten nearly as far as she did with Rumple if Lila hadn't tried first. And Killian had finally started down the path away from revenge. Regina did have a good a chance on getting Henry back if she kept her only other family close by.

Cora clenched her fists before turning on Lila. Rumple moved in front of her with his hand raised at the ready to cast a spell. Lila couldn't help notice he wasn't the only one getting ready to step between her and whatever spell Cora had in store. Snow had her bow ready with an arrow while Emma, Neal, and David had swords while Regina slowly tensed her shoulders. Lila swallowed upon the realization that these people could die if they tried protecting her. She felt the lump in her throat form. Within a few minutes, Lila had gotten a family and a large dysfunctional one at that.

"You lost me my daughter!" Cora shouted as she threw everyone out of her way. Lila found herself once more against the wall. The constant being jostled around was getting very tiresome. This time was different though. This time the Snow Queen was ready for what the Queen of Hearts had in store for her.

"You only have yourself to blame, Cora," Lila snapped, "Maybe if you hadn't taken your heart out all those years ago, you would realize that."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," The older woman hissed.

"Well, good luck finding another one," Lila nodded behind her. If Cora so much as twitched to remove the She-Fae's heart, she'd be under attack in seconds.

"You think they can stop me?" Cora smirked maliciously, "You're not even supposed to be exist, my dear. One day, I will succeed."

"Not today," Lila smirked as she used Cora's spell holding her to the wall to throw the witch across the square; freeing herself.

Cora stood up and smoothed her skirts before glaring daggers at Lila and her protectors. She placed her hands on her hips and took slow calculative steps. Rumple gently pushed Lila behind him and leaned on his cane.

"I suggest you get lost, dearie," He spoke, "You're outnumbered and you've lost against Lila before. Do you really think it won't happen again?"

"She can't win every time," Cora clenched her jaw, "One day she will make the wrong move or move too slow and that will be it for her."

"Well, perhaps you should try that theory when she doesn't have people around her who are more than capable of protecting her."

Cora smirked before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. Lila let out the breath she was holding and felt everyone around her do the same. They had made it through the first part of the storm. Now they just had to wait for Cora to return with a vengeance.

"Next time, Rumple," Lila spoke first, "Watch how you word things."

"I don't know what you mean, dearie," Rumple turned around to face her.

"Cora is now going to be watching me every second of the day," Lila explained.

"Which means the second she's alone," Snow started piecing things together, "Cora will attack her at full force."

"And Cora is definitely out for her blood now," David added.

"Congratulations, Gold," Emma spoke, stepping towards Rumple, "You managed to put a nice big target on Lila's back."

"Alright, that's enough," Lila moved between her mentor and the group, "Let's not forget that he just stopped her from possibly killing us all."

"But he just-" Neal started but Lila cut him off.

"I am more than capable for taking care of myself," She stated, "I have for almost three hundred years. And I've fought Cora before. I can take whatever she has to throw at me."

_"Unless she rips out your heart,"_ Lila heard Killian's voice in her head. He wasn't around yet somehow he had gotten in her head. Lila bit her lip, wishing he was actually there so she could make a snide remark that could also put him at ease. It was almost as if Rumple could tell what was going on in her head. Snow was also giving her a knowing glance while no one else seemed to notice. Lila let out a sigh before turning to Regina.

"So," Regina searched for words, "You're my sister."

"Yeah, I am," Lila smiled, "Half-sister technically but still a sister."

Lila felt Snow, David, Emma, and Neal leave; giving the pair a chance to figure what their new relationship meant. Rumple stayed a distance away, watching the reunion a part of him had always hoped to see.

"What happens now?" Regina looked really uncomfortable.

"Whatever you feel is natural," Lila answered honestly. Without another word, the Evil Queen broke into tears and hugged the Snow Queen tight. Lila swallowed the lump in her throat before breaking away.

"When we get home," She said, "No matter what happens, you and I will be a family. We will be there for each other always."

"I don't understand though," Regina murmured, "You're over three hundred years old yet Mother said she had you a few years before me."

"She gave me away to a Time Wizard who brought me to Althea in a different time," Lila explained as much as she could. The Lilac Fairy hadn't been very forth coming, "From what my guardian told me, Cora made a deal with Merlin and the wizard went to the Dark One of Althea's time and he gave me to her as part of a deal they had made."

Regina smiled and simply nodded, linking arms with Lila and turned towards Granny's. Lila cast a glance at Rumple, who gave her an encouraging nod before returning to his shop. He knew the two had a lot to talk about and he knew Regina was well on the way to being saved. Another one of his mistakes was being fixed once again by Lila. He really did owe that changeling a lot.


	18. Proving a Point

**A.N.:** My college had its annual Masquerade Ball tonight and in all the hustle and bustle of getting ready and such I almost completely forgot to update the story! It's a good thing I decided to go on my laptop and started checking the long list of things I have to check (webcomic sites, email, wiki pages, fanfiction, etc) So here it is! Chapter Eighteen! Just four more chapters! Read and review!

**Chapter Eighteen**

Another day had passed and Lila still had not figured out how to get everyone home. She sat in Granny's Diner, enjoying some tea before going to the stables to look for her white mare, Starshine. She had heard that the curse had brought the horse over and she was dying to see her and go for a ride. As she drank, she had her nose buried in the book Belle had given to her; Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. And no one bothered her in the back booth; almost no one.

"Mind if I join you, Your Majesty?" An unfamiliar voice made Lila look up from her book. Before her stood August, unzipping the leather jacket he wore.

"Only if you agree to call me Lila and not 'Your Majesty'," Lila challenged. He smiled before sliding into the seat in front of her. Lila returned it before sipping her tea and putting her book back in her bag. Red, or Ruby in this world, came over and took August's order; earning him a knowing smile before she headed back into the kitchen. Everyone in town had heard how the Snow Queen had healed him and probably saved his life. He had spent the past few days at his father's recovering from the residual effects of the transformation.

Of course, it wasn't all happy endings. When he had first emerged from the house and into the street, Emma found him and delivered a harsh slap across his face. Apparently, Neal was blaming August for why he had left her alone in jail pregnant with Henry. Lila had to give August credit though. He had managed to keep his cool and calm her down and things were on a better note when they parted. But Lila sensed that there was more going on than met the eye.

"So when do you plan on telling Emma you're in love with her?" Lila casually said just before Ruby appeared from the kitchen with August's food.

"How can you know that?" He said taking the ketchup bottle and applying a healthy amount to the fries.

"I can sense these things," She explained, "Didn't your father tell you about the nymphs and Fae and pixies?"

"Warn me might be the better word," He smirked, "She won't believe me and even if she did, Emma has a lot going on right now and I don't want to add to that."

"Be that as it may, you should tell her what's on your mind," Lila raised an eyebrow, "From what I've seen, she's slowly forgiven you for abandoning her then convincing Neal to do the same."

"That did not go as I had intended," He sighed as he snapped a fry violently in half.

"And what did that fry ever do to you?" Lila joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. She only earned a glance from the man across from her. "Everything worked out in the end, didn't it? Emma broke the curse on her twenty-eighth year. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we don't understand that until, say for instant, the Savior fulfills her destiny despite being abandoned by everyone in her life."

August smiled sadly before returning to his food. Lila reached across the table and took his hand; an action that surprised him more than her.

"August, you have to at least try. You'll never know what her answer will be if you don't make a move. And then you're going to spend your life wishing you had told her."

"Maybe," August started drifting off into thought.

"Oy, Puppet Boy" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Listen to the Snow Queen. She's been around longer than before your father was a twinkle in your grandmother's eye."

"I just wish I could figure out what she was thinking, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck before starting on his burger.

"Well, we can't all have the Gift of Perception," Lila smirked, "Emma has spent her whole life building those walls, August. It won't be easy for you to bring them down and it won't be easy for her to let them down. But I really do think the Savior is more than worth the effort."

The two sat in silence for a little while. August was pondering over and over in his head what Lila had said while Lila was wondering when the hell she became a matchmaker. Sometimes she surprised herself with her actions and words of wisdom.

"You have to tell her, August," Lila stated in her best motherly tone.

"How?" He looked up at her.

"Maybe you should just drop in on her at the station or something," Lila shrugged, "If you open up to her and are honest with her, she will open up to you. That I am sure of."

"I am never leaving her again," August stated with determination.

"Good," Lila smiled, "That means you learned something from all of this."

"Seems like I am always learning something new."

"That's what you humans tend to do," Lila smiled, finally earning a chuckled from August. Lila couldn't explain it but she felt completely comfortable around the man and he was the first one she felt like this. She was always on edge that Rumple would snap and throw her into a wall and the tension she felt around Killian Jones was always there and unsettling. It was difficult for her to fully trust them both but with August, she felt like she could trust him almost instantly.

Lila couldn't remember the last time she had trusted anyone this much. Meg's name suddenly popped into her head but she shook it to free her of the painful memories that name inflicted. Watching August eat his lunch, Lila took a long sip of her tea.

"What about you, Lila?" August suddenly asked.

"What about me?"

"There must be someone," He chuckled at her innocent act.

"Fae can't fall in love, August," She sighed, "They are incapable of it. And a Fae Queen or King does not have time for it in the first place."

"That's a shame," He murmured, "It's obvious Captain Hook has a thing for you."

Lila almost choked on her tea and stared up at him. She couldn't understand why it seemed everyone was trying to convince her and him to get together. It was a doomed relationship from the night she gave him that thimble. Nothing good would ever come from it. They would probably kill each other before anything romantic could happen anyways.

"When I was younger," She subconsciously clutched the acorn around her neck, "There was a Lost Boy I had feelings for. But that was years ago and I have long outgrown them and felt nothing for anyone since."

"You sure?" August smirked, "There's a theory going around that he's not giving up on his revenge because he knows you'll come along to stop him. And then there's a theory that you're throwing yourself in the middle of that feud not just because Rumple was your mentor but you have feelings for Hook as well."

"I am not a killer," Lila stated firmly, "And I am tired of the bloodshed and the thirst for justice by death that happens in our land. And this feud with Rumple and Killian has gone on long enough and I refuse to stand by and let them both be tortured until one finally dies."

"If you say so," August popped the last of his fries into his mouth. Just then the bell to the diner rang, revealing Emma's arrival. August looked over at the Fae nervously.

"Just tell her how you feel and ask her to go out for coffee or dinner or something" Lila offered encouragingly, "But don't treat her like she's fragile or completely inefficient. She'll shut you down if you treat her like a child."

"Thank you for the insight, Lila," He turned around and waved Emma over before adding, "And thank you for giving me this second chance."

"Anytime August," Lila squeezed his hand, "What are friends for anyways?"

Lila got up without another word and offered her seat to the blonde savior. Emma looked between her and August as if sensing that something was going on. But she sat down across from him nevertheless. He cast Lila and look of gratitude and she mouthed "Good luck" when Emma wasn't looking.

"Lila," Emma suddenly spoke, "I don't suppose you've heard anything from Hook since he left for New York?"

"No and believe me when he sets foot in Storybrooke again, I will know the second he does so," Lila sighed, wishing Emma hadn't left the pirate behind in the first place. She could only imagine the trouble he was getting himself into.

"What about Regina?" August spoke up, "I heard she went missing with the magic beans."

"You guys were growing magic beans and didn't tell me?" Lila felt a little hurt, "You know I have been trying to get you all home. It would have been nice to know you already had a way."

"Well, we don't have a way anymore," Emma sighed, "The beans Regina took are as missing as she is and Gold insists he had nothing to do with it."

"You think it was Tamara?" Lila pushed, knowing the dark woman was Neal's fiancée and had arrived the day after Cora had vanished. Lila had to agree with Emma about something being off about her but she couldn't pin point what and she didn't feel comfortable using her magic to find out; just like with Greg, the outsider.

"It probably was," August admitted quietly. The two women looked at him questioningly and he revealed how he knew Tamara. Lila had heard of the Dragon and remembered Althea going to visit him once. She had met him very briefly but he was the one who said she had a great destiny ahead of her.

"So Tamara is what?" Emma asked at the end of the story, "Collecting magic?"

"I don't think so," Lila murmured, "You said the Dragon was dead when you returned to him? It sounds more like she's purifying this world of magic. The way she's doing it is separating magic from the body completely but most magical creatures have it woven into them."

"So they die when it is removed," August finished, "So in a way she _is_ collecting magic."

"I doubt she understands that," Lila replied, "She's not the first to try to put an end to magic. They always get in way over their heads but are too arrogant to believe otherwise."

"So what do we do? The only ones who believe me are you two and Henry," Emma muttered.

"We find Regina," Lila spoke firmly, "We find her and we'll find proof that Tamara is behind it. "

"Snow and David are trying out a spell Gold gave them to find her," Emma spoke up.

"She's my blood, Emma," Lila nodded," I think I can find her if I try."

Emma nodded before Lila paid Red for her tea and walked out the door. Stepping out into the street, she focused on finding Regina. Her gut was telling her wherever she was, the pirate wasn't going to be too far behind which confused her. Hadn't she betrayed him a few times? Why would he even want to be around her? It suddenly hit Lila that he could have somehow hitched a ride with Tamara back here and had been promised his revenge for his help once more. It was the only plausible explanation since she hadn't sensed him returning and if Tamara was cleansing the world of magic, she'd have ways around that. Cursing the pirate, Tamara, and herself, she let her legs move on their own accord. She couldn't sense Regina either; not even her magic. Fear was starting to kick in that she was about to lose the only family she had; a sister she had just found again. Her legs led her down to the docks where her mentor was waiting for her.

* * *

Lila carefully walked down the marble staircase that led towards the front door. She had spent the night patiently waiting in her bedroom for Rumplestiltskin to go to bed or leave for business. When he finally left the Dark Castle, the changeling emerged from her room with only a satchel around her shoulder. She was traveling light so she had used an extending spell on her bag in order to fit her possessions.

She was being as careful and as quiet as possible in case he came back suddenly. Her senses were on high alert so that she could hide behind a door or bookcase. The large double doors were in sight; her freedom just a few feet away. She raised her hand to open it with magic.

"Where do you think you're going, dearie?" Rumple's voice rang from behind her. Lila stopped in her tracks with her freedom so close yet so far.

"I'm going to prove a point," Lila turned to face him.

"What are you trying to prove?" He came down the stairs towards her.

"That I can take care of myself," The changeling stuck her chin out in defiance, "My whole life I have been protected from the world. You said yourself the other day that I was ready to face its real dangers. So why are you being overprotective of me? It's not just because of the deal you made with Althea so what is it?"

He was close to her now, studying her like he always did. It was as if he was bewildered at how free spirited and tough this changeling had grown to be. When he first met Lila, she was sheltered and innocent; just learning what true heartbreak was. But now she was an independent young woman who carried her losses very well on her shoulders. He saw that now as she was trying to make a break for it.

"You're going looking for him, aren't you?" Rumple held the acorn necklace between his index and middle finger. Lila clasped at where it had been hanging around her neck. She hated how he was able to just spirit objects away with just a flick of his hand.

"I heard rumors that he left Neverland to look for me," She swallowed, "I left him all those years ago after making a promise to stay with him. I need to find him and explain myself. I owe him that much."

"So this isn't about proving yourself," The Dark One grinned maliciously, "This is about finding your True Love."

"Nymphs can't fall in love," Lila repeated Althea's words back in Neverland.

"But who's to say changelings follow that same path?" Rumple countered. Lila blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes and snatching the pendant away. It was true that she had felt something for the Lost Boy but she was sure she had grown out of it. And whatever it was, the feelings certainly were not love. Althea had told her it wasn't possible and nymphs couldn't lie. She would trust the Lilac Fairy over the Dark One any day with the knowledge that he could where Althea couldn't.

Peter still deserved an explanation regardless if Lila was capable of love or not. For all she knew, he was still harboring feelings for her; searching the seas for the changeling. It wasn't fair to him to be left forever thinking she could reciprocate and did have feelings for him. He would miss out on so much.

"I'm twenty-one years old," Lila said through clenched teeth, "I am not a child anymore."

She turned to the door but found Rumplestiltskin blocking it. When she turned to the door leading to the stables, he appeared there too. With a low growl, Lila hit the foyer's table with her hand.

"Temper," Rumple held up a finger as he came to stand by the girl, "Having a horse will be more expensive than if you travel on foot."

"I am not leaving Starshine with you," She glared at him.

"I will take good care of her," He said, "I promise."

"For what price?" Lila crossed her arms.

"My promises don't come with prices, dearie," He placed a hand on his chest, feigning injury at the thought, "Only my deals cost people."

Lila studied him for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time he had made a promise instead of a deal. The only reason she could see why he was being generous was because she had already given him everything; her life.

"You're going to let me go?" Lila said cautiously.

"Oh yes," His smile made her uneasy, "In fact, I'm going to put you in the town where I know for a fact your Lost Boy is staying. Or perhaps I should say visiting."

"And you're just going to send me there?" Lila tilted her head questioningly.

"Of course, dearie," He waved his hands in the air and Lila found purple smoke surrounding her; "Just remember you still have a debt to pay and I will come to collect someday soon."

His voice rang in her ears as she appeared on the outskirts of Everdeen; one of the poorest towns in the land. Once a thriving town of farmers and merchants, it nearly died out when the Ogre Wars and then the Giant Wars hit them hard. The farm lands were now nothing but muddy fields. The merchants who all set up by the docks thrived still but not like they once did. Lila swallowed as she felt the oppressiveness hit her before wandering into the merchant section of town.

Rumple had sent her there for a reason. He had said Peter was there but Lila quickly discovered a problem; she had changed so much over the years that who was to say the Lost Boy hadn't either. She looked down at her clothes, glad she had chosen a simple, dull purple dress. She had heard the ruler of this town, Sir Toby, was very superstitious and had made laws banishing magic. Those caught practicing it would be burned to the stake after a mock up trial. Lila shivered at the thought of being discovered she was a changeling; a magical creature.

Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders and head, Lila wandered down the streets. Reaching into her pockets, she found Rumple had taken her money but left the lone sapphire earring Althea had given her on her twelfth birthday. It used to be a pair but the other had gotten lost somewhere in Neverland. She could at least sell this one for some money. After stretching the truth and telling a merchant that she only had the one earring left, making him think she had sold the other one to a merchant who didn't have enough for both, Lila sold the last thing she had left from her past with the Lilac Fairy.

Guards were on patrol and she became increasingly uneasy. Lila finally ducked into an alleyway and headed down the back roads where there were no guards. Making sure her shawl hid her bag and face, she trudged on. These roads were the last place anyone would wish to be found alone in. She had heard that here one didn't want to make eye contact with anyone nor go out of the way to help someone in need.

Lila was making good progress away from the town and towards the forest when someone crashed into her. As she hit the ground, she realized it was a small blonde woman in rags. The woman helped Lila get up and even brushed her dress off.

"I am so sorry," She spoke quickly; "I wasn't looking."

"It's fine," Lila smiled, "No harm done. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

Lila caught sight of a man, clearly drunk, wearing a red hat following the woman. Her gut told her this was a dangerous situation she didn't want to be in without magic but she didn't budge from where she stood. The man only needed to be flicked on the nose and he would fall over.

"You didn't tell me you had a friend, lass," He slurred as he got closer. Lila silently cursed Rumplestiltskin for sending her here of all places. When she had said she wanted to prove she could take care of herself, she didn't mean to be sent to the town that was the most difficult in the realm to live in.

"Go back to your ship, Will," The woman spoke firmly, "I already told you I am not interested in that life anymore."

Lila raised an eyebrow and realized that this girl beside her had once been a prostitute but something that happened recently made her change for the better. The man, Will, took a few steps closer and smirked. He reached out for Lila's arm but the woman was faster and before Lila realized what was happening, he was on the ground groaning in pain. The woman had placed a well-aimed kick between the legs.

"Run!" She hissed as she grabbed Lila's hand and started dragging her away. Lila went to readjust her shawl but found it flying behind her as they tried to get away as fast as they could. The changeling didn't even think to get it back for the man, a pirate Lila was starting to believe, was already on his feet following them.

The pair raced past prostitutes and pimps and peddlers who would all be sleeping in the streets tonight. The pirate was getting closer and Lila muttered who unnatural it was that he was moving so quickly for being so drunk. He was about to catch up and tackle Lila to the ground when the changeling became aware of another pirate's presence nearby.

"Mister Smee!" A voice called out from behind them. The pirate stopped instantly upon hearing his name and the blonde slowed with Lila; turning around to see who had saved them. Lila slowly glanced over her shoulder to get a look at him too for the voice, although rather harsh, had a familiar tone to it.

The man that had saved them wore black leather from head to toe; bringing out the blue of his eyes. Lila thought she saw a blue earring on his right ear but it was the hook on his left arm that caught her immediate attention. She had wondered why he seemed familiar to her and now she understood why. This was the man from her vision; the man she had traded her life for. This was the pirate that Rumplstiltskin had taken everything from and now wanted revenge on the imp. It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be him.

After giving an order to Smee, the man who was clearly a pirate captain turned to look at Lila and the blonde beside her. Lila glanced at the woman, waiting for her to tell her whether it was safe or not to stay put. She felt the pirate's eyes staring at her, studying her carefully as if he somehow vaguely knew her.

"I believe you dropped this, love," He held out Lila's shawl. He couldn't really see her face for her long brown hair shielded most of it from view. She slowly reached out and snatched the fabric back, wrapping it around her quickly as the blonde glared at the captain.

"I apologize, Meg, for Smee," He bowed his head towards the blonde. Lila couldn't understand what was so familiar about his voice since she had only seen his eyes in her vision. This puzzle was going to drive her mad someday.

"For your troubles?" He held up a small sack to the woman, Meg; "Best get off these streets, love. You know better than anyone how dangerous they can be especially at night."

"I was chased back here by Smee, Captain," Meg sneered at the pirate, "You make sure your men know I am done with that life and have no plans on returning. It cost me too much."

Lila bit her lip as the blonde spoke. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She felt the pirate's attention fall to her and she was thankful her shawl could hide her better from his dark eyes.

"Another stray, Meg?" He chuckled, "You just can't help yourself now can you? Where did you get this one? She's the cleanest street urchin I've ever seen."

"You could say I sort of just ran into her," Meg pulled Lila closer, "Speaking of running, your men are abnormally fast for humans."

"I can assure you there are no magical creatures aboard my ship," He grew tense, "My men merely learned how to be swift on their feet chasing Pan through Neverland."

Lila grew tense, sure it was visible. The events that took place in Neverland still fresh in her mind and she remembered why she was here. She had to find Peter and explain why she had left him behind and tell him she could never love him.

"Seems your friend has been to Neverland before," He reached to pull her shawl away, "I wonder if she's human?"

"Just because I know about Neverland does not make me a magical creature," Lila countered quickly, moving away from his hand, "After all, you do hear stories, Captain."

"Aye, that is true," He eyed the changeling as if somehow knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth. Meg shifted uneasily and took Lila's hand.

"If you don't mind, Captain," She said, "I'd like to get off these dangerous streets and get this one home. I'm sure she could use a meal."

He merely nodded before taking one last look at Lila and leaving. Meg pulled Lila and they were back on the main streets. The blonde glanced towards the docks and muttered that he was still watching them. Lila wanted to point out that he was watching her but didn't wish to go into anything that could reveal her to actually be a changeling; a magical creature.

"You will have to learn here on the street how to defend yourself if you want to survive," Meg said as she paid for some food, "Those who don't learn quickly tend to die quickly."

"I'm a fast learner," Lila nodded her understanding.

"Good," Meg handed her an apple, "Now I want to take you in so you're not on the street-"

"How do you know I'm living on the street?"

"Because I used to for the longest time," Meg said honestly, "Then I realized that I couldn't be a prostitute anymore and made a deal with a wizard. My son for some kind of shelter in this town."

"You gave away your son?" Lila frowned, recalling how Althea told her about her mother giving her up. As far as she knew, her father didn't even know she existed.

"I'm not proud of it either," Meg admitted, "But he told me where he was taking my boy and I plan to save up and go get him back. And I certainly couldn't do that if I was living under a pimp."

She readjusted her own black shawl before pulling Lila's away from her face. She blinked a few times, staring at the pale face framed by dark hair. Lila looked away, feeling uneasy and wondering if she would be found out simply because she was too beautiful for a human. She saw the pirate captain still watching from his ship.

"So what's your name?" Meg grabbed Lila's hand again and pulled her away from the docks.

"Lila," She simply stated. Meg smiled and led her into a tavern.

"We'll stay here for the night and then walk back to the other side of town in the morning," Meg explained, "It'll take about two days to get to the village on foot so we need to be well rested."

Lila nodded, knowing the road the petite woman spoke of. It had once been farmland but was now overgrown with forest where nymphs and other magical creatures and wild beasts liked to hide. Passing through there on foot would be dangerous at night but it would be necessary. As the changeling settled into the tavern's bed, she glanced out the window and saw the pirate's ship slowly pulling out of port. No doubt, he was going back to Neverland to hunt down which ever Lost Boy was now the Pan. Lila silently wondered what his reasoning behind it was and wished she knew as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mr. Gold leaned against his cane as he surveyed the docks. The change in the wind told him trouble was brewing; a big storm. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Lila came and told beside him and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Looking for Regina?" He spoke softly, knowing full well the queen sensed the change in the wind just as well as he did.

"Did you know Hook was back?" Lila asked, ignoring the obvious question.

"No, but thanks for the warning," Rumple said as he turned to go. Lila reached out and touched his arm; stopping him in his tracks.

"I can't find him or Regina, Rumple," She explained, "I can't sense them anywhere. Not even Regina's magic. It's as if they aren't here anymore; nonexistent."

"Then what brought you here?" He asked knowingly.

"I just let my legs move on their own," She stuttered, "They always know where I need to be but it seems they don't think saving my sister is something I need to do."

"Or perhaps you just need to keep moving?" Rumple smiled at the woman before offering her his arm. Lila nodded before taking it and started heading down towards the beach. They had made it to the stairs when her senses suddenly kicked in. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a black figure watching them; Hook.

"Apparently, I am in fact supposed to be here," Lila said as she turned fully towards the pirate, "Looks like we've got some company. Trouble too."

"Oh, you wound me, Lila," The pirate smirked as he came closer, "I was merely going to my ship to make sure she was alright after being commandeered and all and saw you two and thought I'd say hello."

"And when did you get back to Storybrooke in the first place, Pirate?" Rumple hissed behind Lila. She felt her protective walls go up. There was going to be a fight without there meaning to be a fight.

"A few nights ago," Hook stood close to Lila, "I thought it'd be best to lie low."

"A few nights ago?" Lila confirmed, "That's when Tamara came into town."

"Who?" Hook pretended he didn't know what she was talking about but he blinked and Lila caught him in the lie.

"If she offered to help you with your revenge," Lila glared at him, "Forget it. She won't help you. Gods, now you're trusting people you don't even know to help? How stupid can you be?"

Hook's mouth twitched and Rumple was ready to fling him away from Lila if need be. The Fae had enough to worry about as it was. She didn't need a pirate coming after her too.

"You know where Regina is," Lila suddenly stated in the tense silence.

"What's it to you if I do or don't?" The pirate sneered at her.

"If Tamara hurts her and I find you're the one who gave her the means, Rumple will be the least of your problems."

"Is that a threat?" Hook stepped dangerously close to Lila. Rumple felt fear well up inside him when he saw the pirate's eyes flash. He wished Lila had the same sense of self-preservation as he did; even just a tiny bit. The Snow Queen didn't even blink at the pirate in fact her eyes flashed in return to his anger.

"Regina is my sister," Lila said, "I don't take kindly to those who hurt my family."

"She's your sister?" Hook stepped back, the news taking him by surprise.

"Half-sister," Rumple piped up, "But Regina is the only family Lila has so I suggest you tell the good Snow Queen where she is being kept, Pirate."

Lila's eyes snapped away from Hook and seemed to focus on something behind him. In that second, she could have sworn she heard Regina calling out to her; calling out in pain. Without another word, Lila pushed past the black leather wearing pirate and ascended the stairs away from the beach. She felt Rumple and Hook following her, casting each other glances of distrust and warning if the other got too close. Between those glances they were looking worriedly on at Lila as she tried to find that voice again. She stood still for a moment, circling around herself slowly almost looking like a dog when it caught sent of something.

She heard it again and this time knew exactly where to go. She smiled to herself before schooling her expression. Lila turned to the men behind her.

"Get Emma here now," She said to Rumple before taking off running towards her sister.

"Where are you going?" Rumple called after her, "How do you know where she is?"

"We're family!" Lila yelled back, "And family always finds each other!"

Hook watched as the woman ran off at her abnormal pace. He swallowed and watched her mentor phone Swan. How the man was still alive after being poisoned baffled the pirate but he could ask questions later. He turned and headed back to his ship; praying to whatever gods ruled this land that Tamara and Greg wouldn't be there when Lila barged in to save her sister. He shuddered to think what would happen if they were.

As he pushed open the door to his quarters, Hook stopped dead in his tracks. His room had been turned completely over as if someone had come in and searched frantically for something. A quick walk around his ship revealed that it wasn't just his room that was trashed. He stepped back on the deck and looked out at the docks just in time to see Emma with her parents and Neal heading to where Tamara and Greg were keeping Regina. He turned his blue eyes up to the sky and sighed. He couldn't be bothered with that when someone had just ransacked his ship. He turned and headed back down below deck to start cleaning everything up and seeing what was or wasn't missing.

Lila got to the door of the shack and found that the door was unlocked. She carefully treaded inside, allowing her senses to find where Regina was being held. What she saw next hurt her deeply. Laying on a cold metal table, strapped tightly at the waist, wrists, and ankles by leather straps was Regina. She looked so broken; a shell with tear stained cheeks. Lila ran to her side and began working quickly on setting her free. Regina didn't even acknowledge her; just stared up at the ceiling. Yet, Lila knew she wasn't dead. Not physically anyways.

"Regina," Lila spoke softly once the straps were gone, "We need to go now. Come on, I'll help you but you got to stand and walk for me."

Regina didn't move or blink until Lila's hand found hers and started gently rubbing it. Lila used her free hand to gently push the raven haired woman up to sit. As if the motion suddenly woke her up, Regina bit back a sob and cry of pain. Everything hurt after her torture session with Greg and Tamara. Moving hurt. Thinking hurt. Feeling hurt. And she didn't want to hurt anymore. She just wanted to die.

Lila got her to stand and draped Regina's arm over her shoulders to help her stagger out the building. The brunette could sense her sister's pain and it hurt her too. As they got out of the building, her eyes fell on _the Jolly Roger_ and she felt anger shoot through her veins. Tamara and Greg weren't the only ones responsible for Regina's painful endeavor today; Hook played a role in it as well. And as soon as she got Regina to safety, she was going to deal with him the way she should have years ago.

They started moving towards the square, away from the docks, and Lila wondered where Rumple had gone off too after calling for help. Was he so cowardly that he couldn't stick around to ensure she succeeded in saving her sister's life? They had only made it a few steps away from Regina's cage when Tamara and Greg appeared before them. Lila bit back a curse as she adjusted Regina to help her stand better. The look on their faces reminded Lila of the look Cora gave when she knew she had won.

"Looks like we got a runaway, Greg," Tamara smirked as she started circling the huddled pair, "And who is this one supposed to be?"

"I'm not sure," Greg said as he remained blocking Lila from getting to the square, "I haven't seen her about since my accident. She was there but as far as I know, she does not have magic."

"But she is definitely from this world the others came from," The dark woman stopped behind Lila, closer than the brunette would have liked; "Judging by the look of her clothes."

"Leave her alone," Regina managed to say, "She's just trying to save her only family."

"Then she must have magic," Tamara moved back to Greg, "If she is related to you."

"That's not necessarily how it works," Lila said, praying that they would take the bait and she wouldn't have to face whatever it was Regina had gone through.

"Well, regardless, you have to bring her back," Greg drew out a gun and Lila nearly stepped back as soon as she smelt the iron. It would have been a dead giveaway that she was a magical creature.

"What more could you possibly want from her?" Lila asked, feeling Regina slipping from consciousness beside her.

"She killed my father," Greg hissed, "And now she's going to pay."

Lila let out a sigh before she could stop it. All this blood thirst for revenge was starting to get really annoying. Didn't people ever hear of "forgive and forget"? She wasn't completely on board with the forgetting part but people could at least be civil to one another, couldn't they?

"That was how many years ago?" Lila finally asked, "Regina's changed a lot since then. Besides, if we continue along the lines of 'an eye for an eye', eventually the whole world will be blind."

Her words clearly caught the man off guard for he faltered and lowered the gun; looking to Tamara for help. The woman pulled out a taser and instantly Lila knew this was worse than any gun or iron she could be threatened with. That device was used to extract magic; to cleanse its victim as Tamara would put it. The only problem was Lila had been living with magic in her for so long she might as well have been born with it. If Tamara tried to use that thing on the Snow Queen, Lila would most likely die. Regina had been lucky to have learned the art but Greg had taken the method of removing her magic too far and nearly killed her.

"I will use this if I have to," Tamara spoke, "Now walk."

Lila bit her lip as she realized she had no choice but to bring Regina back to the hell she was just saved from. With Tamara pointing the taser at her, leading the way, and Greg bringing up the rear aiming his gun at her head, Lila helped her sister back on the table and strapped her in. She murmured an apology before Tamara grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"It's alright, Lila," Regina whispered hoarsely, "Maybe it's for the best."

Greg started up the machine again and Lila felt anger well up inside her. She was about to use magic to save her sister when David and Snow burst through the door. David shot the machine, missing Greg. He and Tamara made a break for it but Snow stopped David from going after them.

"We can't just leave her here," She protested as she and Lila undid the straps.

"She could die if we do," Lila added as she yanked the last strap loose. Snow helped her life Regina up off the table as David took out a walkie-talkie.

"Emma? We got Regina," He said into it, "You and Neal block off the exits. Greg and Tamara are heading your way."

"Copy that," Emma's voice answered back as David pocketed the device. He scooped Regina up in his arms bridal style and told Snow to take his gun. The three made their way out of the factory as quickly as possible, knowing Regina didn't have much time left.

"We have to get her to Mother Superior," David said as they emerged into the sunlight.

"The Blue Fairy," Snow added to make sure Lila knew who they were talking about. She bit her lip to keep herself from telling them she knew who it was. She was saving her anger for a select few and Snow and David were nowhere close to being on that list.

As David carefully placed Regina in his truck, Snow turned to Lila, clearly remembering the last time she got in a car. Lila glanced over towards the ocean and knew she had business elsewhere.

"You two go," She spoke firmly, "Save my sister."

"If Tamara and Greg get away from Emma-" David started to say.

"I can take care of myself," Lila held up a hand to stop him, "Cora, Greg, Tamara, whatever else this town wants to throw my way, I can take. Just get Regina to safety and help her. She's the only family I've got."

"No," Snow stated as she grabbed the woman's shoulders, "Regina was and still is my stepmother. No matter what she's done, we are still family. You are family."

David looked between the Snow Queen and his wife before nodding his agreement. Lila looked between the two and also nodded. She watched as the pair took off in the truck, carrying her sister away to the Blue Fairy for help. She headed towards _the Jolly Roger_ with a look that could only be described a pure determination.

"Hook!" Lila called as she boarded the ship. No answer came and she felt as if she was completely alone. She began pacing the quarter deck when the ship gave a loud creak. Lila stood still and blinked a few times as she tried to understand what just happened. _The Jolly Roger_ was somehow talking and she just told the Snow Queen where her captain was.

"Thank you", she murmured as she raced off the ship and headed towards the farthest dock. As Lila grew closer to the pirate, her anger subsided as she became aware of the conflict he was having with himself. She wondered how long he had been leaning against the rail, looking out at the horizon. The better question was why he wasn't on his ship.

"If I had known she was your sister," Hook spoke as she came up beside him.

"I know," Lila said before he finished. For a few moments, neither said a word as they looked at the water. The pirate started twisting his hook around nervously as the changeling gripped the crystal pendant and acorn around her neck.

"So the Crocodile managed to cure the incurable," He finally broke the silence, "So much for a poison that even his magic could not save him."

"It didn't," Lila pushed past him and headed to the other side of the dock. She could feel his blue eyes staring at her back as the pieces fell together. Hook knew the poison he used could only be healed by powerful Dark Magic and Rumplestiltskin was still alive. Killian wasn't stupid; he'd figure out that Lila had been the one to save her mentor from death. He'd be in denial if he couldn't believe she would turn to Dark Magic for help.

"Since when do you use Dark Magic?"

"I don't," Lila answered quickly, "It was just that one time."

Killian came to stand beside her, waiting for an explanation. He had been so focused on getting his revenge that he had never considered the consequences. He didn't think he could live with himself if he was the cause of Lila using Dark Magic for the first time; for essentially forcing her to give into the darkness her curse put her at odds with every day. He had always found her ability to fight it admirable. It showed just how strong she was.

"I admit that he has done some horrible things," Lila explained slowly, "But you and me? Can we honestly say we are any better?"

"What have you done?" He asked quietly.

"It's not a question of what I did," She bit her lip hard, "It's a question of what I didn't do. All my life I have taken the easy path. Althea didn't raise me to be a fighter; she raised me to be the type of girl who smiles and nods and does what she's told. I let Meg die for me, I let you and Rumplestiltskin time and time again continue this feud, hell, I let Cora ruin the lives of thousands and didn't raise a finger to stop her. I could have told Regina sooner that she was my half-sister. If I had chosen action instead of inaction everything would have been different."

Killian didn't say a word. The honesty in her words was heavy. She had remaining neutral done to an art form. When it came to his revenge, she had been there to protect and save them both on separate occasions without even batting an eyelash towards one or the other when they practically begged for her to take their side. It was something else the pirate found admirable in her despite finding it also annoying.

"If you had saved Meg, you'd be dead," Killian said after a long pause, "And the only way to stop the feud between me and Rumplestiltskin sooner would have been to kill one of us. And stopping Cora would have ended with one of you getting killed. As for telling Regina you were her sister, I suppose things would have been different but would Swan's parents have found each other? Would the curse have been cast?"

"What's your point, Captain?" Lila's eyes narrowed.

"Someone once told that everything happens for a reason," He grinned down at her.

"I guess," She murmured, looking down at her feet.

Killian studied her for a moment. Without meaning to, his hand came up and gently rubbed her bare arm. When she didn't pull away, a spark lit up inside him; hope. Lila had to be his second chance in life. Why else would they both feel so drawn to each other?

"It's bloody insane," He muttered, pulling away and heading towards his ship.

"What is?" Lila followed closely.

"After all these years, after everything we have been through and done to each other," He turned abruptly to face her, "I am in love with you. And don't try saying that it is the changeling in Neverland that I am still in love with and not you, Lila. I acknowledge that we both have changed since then but it doesn't change the fact that I have gone and fallen in love with you again."

"Again?" Lila blinked a few times.

"When you first came here," He explained, "I hated you for putting yourself between me and my revenge. But as time went on and you came again and again to stop me from succeeding, I realized that a part of me was hoping you would. That night at the hospital, I was convinced that I was just trying to find Wendy in you because I think Peter is still in love with her."

"So when exactly did you realize that you were wrong?" Lila swallowed with difficulty. His gaze was more intense than her frozen stare in the Winter. She wanted desperately to look away but at the same time couldn't bring herself to do so.

"When I stabbed Rumplestiltskin in Manhattan," He sighed and continued walking, "I didn't feel any better; I felt worse. When he killed Milah, I felt as if it was _my_ heart he had crushed. When I got my revenge, or so I thought at the time, the void only grew; the emptiness spreading throughout me and consuming me. I suddenly realized that I couldn't be reunited with Milah. She would hate me for what I have become."

Lila didn't say anything as she watched him climb up the gangplank before following. She wasn't sure what to say. Before her was a man so broken that it was becoming clear to Lila that she couldn't tell him she could never love him; especially as much as he seemed to.

"And then I hated you again," He suddenly said, "Because for the first time, you weren't there to stop me from killing him. I sat in that closest Emma locked me in for what felt like days hating you for not being there. But then I suddenly had a moment of clarity that your words had imprinted themselves on me and in a sense you were there and I had chosen to ignore you."

Killian leaned on the rail of the ship before continuing. Lila slowly moved to do the same, wishing she knew what to say to him.

"Then Tamara was shoving me into this metal container and as I sat there bound and gagged, I realized that I missed you," He let out a chuckle, "I missed the defiant spirit you possess that always came out when stopping me from getting my revenge. I missed the compassion you had to heal me, even though I had tried to kill you and you could have walked away and let me die. I missed the gentleness you had each time you healed me, especially the night I just showed up at the cabin out of the blue. I missed the strength you have that I envy so much; the strength to carry on even when things are so beyond hope and the strength to keep your curse from winning you over completely. But most of all, I missed how you always seemed to know the right thing to say and at that point in time, I needed that more than anything. I needed someone to yell at me for being a fool and going after Rumplestiltskin. I needed someone to comfort me and say everything was going to be alright. I needed someone to look me in the eye and tell me I could be saved and believe every word of it."

Lila couldn't help but smile as he spoke. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant every word of his speech and she wished she knew what to say right now. Killian reached out for her hand on the rail and took it in his; rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"It was in that moment that I realized that I wasn't in love with just Wendy," He smiled genuinely at her, "It was in that moment I realized that I was in love with Lila of Everdeen, Her Majesty, the Snow Queen, whose mentor was the Dark One, my enemy."

The brunette turned to look at him and she couldn't hold back the smile anymore. She felt happy to have someone love her but sad that she could never love him back. The tears were forming and she kept swallowing the lump in her throat. Killian slowly dipped his head towards her, hoping she would meet him half way. She started to but suddenly pulled away.

"You _can_ be saved, Killian," She murmured, "From where I stand, Captain Hook is losing the battle and you'll put aside this revenge. You were walking right next to Rumplestiltskin and didn't make a move to hurt him. It's a start in the right direction."

"If you say so, love."

Killian pulled away and leaned back on the railing. Lila could sense the conflicting thoughts and numerous questions spinning in his head but she couldn't help but notice he was holding back from sharing. She was about to press the matter when the ship creaked loudly. Killian snapped out of whatever thoughts were plaguing him and headed for his quarters.

"Cora was here," She said suddenly. Killian stopped and turned to her questioning how she knew that when there was nothing out of place on the deck.

"She was searching for something," Lila moved closer to the pirate, "Trashed the lower decks looking for it. By the way, I don't think your ship liked that very much."

"She's hated Cora since that witch set foot on deck," Killian said cautiously, "How the bloody hell did she come to like you so fast?"

"I take it _The Roger_ doesn't talk to everyone," Lila crossed her arms.

"No, she doesn't;" Killian murmured, looking around as if waiting for an answer, "Only those she really likes. But you've only been on here for a few minutes. She doesn't go liking people that quickly!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you love me," Lila smirked as she brushed past him towards his quarters, glad for the change of subject, "She's enchanted to be able to travel the realms, right? Magical beings are able to sense the magic of others. She probably knows that until recently I only used White Magic. Or maybe it's just my wonderful personality that you spent the first few minutes I was onboard discussing."

Killian watched as she disappeared below deck and couldn't help but smile. The woman had no idea how right she was and for the first time he saw that little bit of Wendy shine through; Lila's sense, her need, for adventure. She suddenly popped back up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring?" She asked before disappearing yet again, "Come on! Let's see if we can figure out what Cora was looking for!"

Killian shook his head, chuckling, as he followed her to his quarters. He couldn't recall the last time he had laughed and felt so light. As long as the Fae was nearby, he felt like this; happy. He wouldn't forget Milah but he realized that holding onto her may not be the best way to live out his life. Lila was right as usual, Milah would have wanted him to move on; to love someone else as deeply as he had loved her. He let out a sigh as he took one last look up at the top deck. It didn't escape him that to be saved by Lila, his light, he had to go to a very dark place and almost succeed in getting his revenge; in becoming a monster. As he approached his door, he wished there was a way to take back Hook's actions so that Lila's mentor would have the same chance he had. But Killian realized that if Hook hadn't won the battle and he hadn't done all those things, he would never have found Lila or that he loved her. He remembered his mother once telling him everything happened for a reason and he couldn't agree with her more as he followed Lila into his ship.


	19. The Thimble and the Acorn

**A.N.: **Hey everyone! So next week is tech week or Hell Week as we theatre people like to call it. I probably won't have anytime between the show and school work to update so I figured since there is only four chapters left I'd post one today, one tomorrow, one Friday, and then the last one Sunday. Consider it a gift...especially because the last four chapters are, in my opinion, the more intense ones. Now I haven't quite finished Part Two yet but it shouldn't take too long. Unlike when I started writing this one, I have a clear cut idea of where I want Part Two and Three to go now. Please, as always, read and review!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lila opened the door to the captain's quarters and moved to the center of the room. She needed to calm herself down and focus her energy; the Black Magic she had used putting her into a sort of high that she was having trouble controlling. It was making her feel uncontrollably giddy and now was certainly not the time to give into that. Standing the center of the room, Lila closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Cora really had done a number to this room and whatever she was looking for the Snow Queen needed to figure it out.

"Any ideas what she could have possibly wanted?" Killian's voice sounded from the door, not startling Lila in the slightest.

"Could be a number of things," Lila said as she felt her energy start to settle and focus, "She could have thought you found the dagger or she could have thought Anton left the bean sprout he always carries behind."

"Bean sprout?" Killian seemed surprised. Lila slowly opened her eyes and turned to him; knowing she had given away Snow and David's plan at getting home.

"Emma's family is taking matters into their own hands and finding their own way home," Lila explained, "They're convinced Rumple didn't actually send me to bring everyone home."

"What other reason could there be?"

"Protecting him from you and Cora and anyone else he's enemies with," Lila offered, "He's already entrusted me-"

Lila cut herself off when she remembered who she was talking to and returned to focusing her magic. Killian wasn't about to let it go however. He knew right away what the end of the sentence was to be.

"Why didn't you tell me you had his dagger?" He asked quietly although he knew the answer. He had been hell-bent on getting his revenge and she had been just as stubborn in ending the quest. It made complete sense why she would have kept it secret.

"Secrets keep you safe," Lila murmured, "I was protecting you more than him. You know what happens when someone stabs him with that thing."

"You have such an odd relationship with your mentor," Killian observed, "You sound as if you don't care if he lives or dies but you put your life down for him time after time."

"It's complicated," Lila sighed, "He was my mentor and taught me a lot of what I know and he still teaches me sometimes. He's always been able to find my strength before even I could. But he's done some horrible things; some right before me. Then there's this curse he put me under."

"So it's a love hate relationship," Killian concluded.

"No one deserves to die, Killian," Lila's gaze on the pirate was intense, "Not even the Dark One."

Lila turned her back to him abruptly and closed her eyes once more; raising her hands in front of her. It had been quite some time since she had forced herself into a vision and even longer since she looked back into the past. Killian watched quietly as her hands slowly shifted as if her eyes were on her palms. He had seen a Seer do something similar but her eyes really were on her palms.

"She definitely was looking for something small," Lila finally spoke, sounding distant. As if Cora was moving in front of her, Lila's hands quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"Any ideas what?" Killian asked, careful to not snap her out of the vision.

"Something you hold very dear," Lila answered. Killian held back a sigh. It was a vague answer and they needed specifics. He could think of quite a few small items he held dear that were in his cabin.

"But it's not here," Lila murmured, "It comes and goes with you."

Killian suddenly found Lila facing him; her eyes still closed and palms facing him. Despite not looking her in the eye, he felt as if she was staring right into his soul. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the only two items he could think of Lila was referring to. The sketch of Milah he had drawn and the thimble Lila had given to him back in Neverland. He held them both out to Lila, whose face had contorted into confusion as if trying to decipher the vision. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right into his eyes the color of the sea.

"The thimble," She murmured, "She wants the thimble."

"Why would she want this?" Killian slipped the thimble effortlessly onto his ring finger and held it up in question.

"I think we need to go to the cabin," She lowered her hands slowly before reaching for his arm. Before the captain could say anything, she grabbed his arm and they both stood just outside the cabin in the woods. Lila went to go right in but Killian held her back.

"The door, love," He whispered, "It's off its hinges."

He drew his sword and gently pushed Lila behind him as they moved into the cabin. Lila wanted to point out that she didn't need his protection but let it pass as the situation at hand was more dire. She'd get the chance to tell him later but not now.

"Looks like Cora was here too," She murmured as she moved past the pirate, "Though I doubt she was looking for the dagger."

"Then what?" Killian asked as he sheathed the sword.

"The acorn," Lila gave him a knowing look. It was clear to her the pirate wasn't putting the pieces together as well as she was. She held the acorn dangling in her palm, the string between her index and middle finger.

"When we gave each other these, what did we call them?" She asked, trying to help.

"Kisses," Killian sighed, impatient for an explanation.

"I'm not sure how but Cora must have figured out who we are to each other and our story," Lila moved about the room, grabbing things and stuffing them into the bag she had brought. Killian noticed that no matter how much she packed, it didn't seem to get any fuller.

"But why would she want them?" He asked as he watched.

"Objects that carry sentiment are said to carry magic," Lila answered, picking up Belle's tea cup and carefully wrapping it in cloth so that it wouldn't break again; "My guess is Cora thinks that the magic these two items carry will be strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?"

"Whatever it is she has planned," Lila let out a sigh as she slung the bag over her shoulder, "My guess? She is looking for a way home. Regina isn't going to take her back. There's nothing for her here. Not anymore at least."

"You mean to say," Killian swallowed, "That you've had the way home all along and you haven't even tried using it yet?"

"Portal making is tricky," Lila defended, "The strength of magic like this is strong but it is only strong enough if it's True Love. Cora must believe that when we gave these to each other, it was True Love; what Peter and Wendy had was true."

"Well, according to you, it wasn't," Killian turned and walked out of the cabin. Lila's lack of words when he expressed his love for her did not go unnoticed. He couldn't decide if he would have been more annoyed if she gave him the speech she always gave about not being able to love. It hurt him either way to think about it. The woman he had been in love with since he was a teenager didn't think she was capable of returning his love. Maybe Lila was right or maybe she was just afraid. Killian didn't know but in the dark void that used to be his heart, something had awoken and told him that it was her belief in her lack of ability that stopped her from loving. And now she was standing there, telling him it was possible they had True Love; or at least Cora thought so. The witch saw love as a weakness and it wouldn't surprise him if she was able to spot it from a mile away.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Lila's voice sounded so small behind him, "Believe me, I really am but you need to accept this just as much as you need to accept Milah's death. I can't love anyone in the way you're asking me to. Althea took me away from Neverland in hopes that you would move on and forget about me because of that. She was trying to spare us both from that kind of pain."

"Well, she did a horrible job," Killian sneered at the brunette. Lila had walked past him and turned on him abruptly at his words.

"Don't speak ill of her," Her voice sounded void of emotion despite the fire in her eyes, "She did the best she could to raise me and till the day she died, she continued being the mother I never had with Cora."

"She died?" Killian let out a breath, understanding Lila's actions. He remembered how torn Althea was taking Lila away and breaking her heart and his and how torn Lila was between leaving with her guardian and staying with him all those years ago. He had heard about their relationship and how caring the Lilac Fairy was towards Lila. Yet, he had never heard so much a rumor that she was dead.

"She came to visit just before the Curse struck," Lila sighed as the pirate stood beside her, "I told her she had to stay but she didn't listen. She insisted that Aurora would need her in the other world and before I could stop her, she left the grounds. The Curse had already taken away everyone. All that was left was the bit of magic that was to destroy the world's balance."

"I'm so sorry, Lila," He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"She was a good fairy to a fault," Lila turned to look at him, "She was always doing what was best for me and protecting me. And she continued to do that with Aurora and her family until the end."

Killian merely nodded before taking her hand in his. He remembered when his mother had died and how he had felt. He could only imagine Lila would be going through the same thing if it weren't for her curse. He suddenly was worried about what would happen to her when it was finally broken. All that emotion had to have gone somewhere; bottled up deep inside her. The captain decided he would have to ensure he was by her side when those emotions finally came pouring out after three hundred years. She would need a shoulder to cry on for sure.

"Lila," A sudden thought crossed the pirate's mind, "Regina had a failsafe placed in the curse. She was getting the trigger object when Tamara and Greg took her."

"Are you saying they have it now?" Lila felt panic rising in her chest, "Killian, that thing will destroy the entire town. Everyone not from this world will die!"

"Well, I didn't exactly know that until after they got a hold of it, lass."

"We need to make sure everyone knows," Lila said, "Come on!"

Before Killian could say anything, they vanished from the forest to appear just outside Snow and Emma's apartment. Lila gently shook Killian's hand away and began walking up the stairs; praying that the entire family would be gathered there. Killian followed her close behind, noticing how his hand tingled after she let go and flexing it a couple of times.

The door stood ajar and Lila went straight to where her sister was sitting with the Blue Fairy. The moment Killian entered the room, David's fist made contact with his jaw before anyone could say anything. In all the chaos, Lila noticed her mentor sitting by himself and something was clearly wrong; Neal was gone.


	20. Plan of Action

**A.N.:** Just a reminder that the last two chapters are gonna be posted Friday and Sunday (probably after OUAT airs)! I also wanted to throw it out there that for my boyfriend I wrote a one-shot story for his birthday. I won't post it on here until probably after Pippin is over. Tech week is next week and with that and school finding time to post stuff will be tricky. Hence why I'm posting the last four chapters this week instead of the usual two chapters a week. That and I've been getting such good feedback, I couldn't wait to have all of Part One up for you all to read :) Read and review!

**Chapter Twenty**

Lila watched as Killian straightened himself up. Rumple couldn't hold back a smirk before casting a glance at Lila, wondering if she'd do anything but she merely shrugged. Clearly, she thought it was high time someone other than her gave him a hit or two. The Dark One looked away when he realized she knew what had happened to Bae. He didn't want her sympathies; this was his own damn fault.

"That's for the last time we met," David growled as he stepped away.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered as he rubbed his jaw. Lila noticed David reaching for his gun and immediately moved in front of the pirate.

"Look as much as he probably deserved the punch," She held out a hand before her, "We're a little bit pressed for time here."

"Then have him tell us why he's here before I use something other than my fist," David took his gun out of the holster and it took all of Lila's strength not to roll her eyes at the prince's dramatics.

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant," Killian moved past Lila, "Seeing how we're all going to die anyways."

"No thanks to you," Emma piped up, "Regina was just informing us about how you helped Greg and Tamara. And all for your revenge."

"Well, that would be until I learned some facts that are a bit more important than my revenge," Killian cast a glance to Lila that did not go unnoticed. Rumple rose and stood beside the Snow Queen.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with her, now would it?" The older man leaned on his cane, "Didn't know she had a sister, now did you? Too bad you weren't around when it was flying around the gossip train here in town."

"Rumple," Lila warned before looking to Regina, "How are you feeling?"

"She'll be fine," Reul Ghorm spoke up, "There is a small problem."

"Problem?" Lila raised an eyebrow.

"They drained my magic," Regina rubbed her temple, "If I'm going to use magic again, it won't be for some time and I'll probably have to relearn most of what I could do."

Lila bit her lip and nodded. If they were going to fight Cora, they were going to need everyone who could use magic ready and able. Being down one Evil Queen was going to make the battle tougher but then again it could give Regina a chance to learn White Magic and gain her redemption.

"Which is exactly why he shouldn't be here," Rumple muttered in regards to Killian. Lila narrowed her eyes at him but he refused to acknowledge it.

"I'm here to help you all," Killian growled, "Willing to put my revenge on you aside. Why can't you just let it go for once?"

"Are you saying that I should forget what you did to me?" Rumple took a step towards the pirate and Lila noticed the space between them was getting dangerously sparse.

"Don't you dare suggest that I've forgotten Milah," Killian nearly shouted, "There's not a day that goes by where I don't miss her. Unlike you, I loved her."

Lila couldn't help but noticed the pain in his voice. She had always assumed losing Milah remained a fresh wound even after all this time but until now she never realized just how true that was. And as long as he was stuck in the past, there was no chance for him to move on with her or with anyone else for that matter. As Rumple moved to hit Killian with his cane, she found her voice again.

"Enough," Her voice broke the tension as she looked at everyone in the room, "All of you. I think you can put aside your petty feuds for a little while when there are bigger problems right now. Cora's trying to find a way to open a portal and Tamara and Greg have the trigger Regina installed with the Curse. So can we all please just shut up about the past for a few moments?"

Everyone looked down at the floor in shame as the Snow Queen made eye contact with each one of them. They all knew she was right and they all knew while Cora was for now not an immediate threat; Tamara and Greg were as long as they had the trigger.

"Alright, good," Lila said quieter, "Now what do we know?"

"Tamara and Greg have the failsafe and the magic beans," Regina spoke first, "And there's a good chance they plan to activate it."

"Cora's given up on getting Regina back and is trying to find a way home," Snow added. Lila wanted to hit something upon realizing they were just repeating what she already had said.

"And it's safe to say when she hears what Tamara and Greg did to Regina, she's going to go after them for revenge," Emma said looking directly at Lila.

"And the Gods know she's going to want revenge on the stunt you pulled," Rumple murmured to Lila. The brunette cast him a glare which made him close his mouth.

"Triggering that diamond kills everyone in this town," Lila sat in the chair beside Regina, "Cora's never been one for subtly and Tamara and Greg are willing to die for their cause."

"But she's not," Killian leaned against the doorframe casually, "Which is why she's going to want a way back before it's too late."

"Yeah, and her first attempt at that failed miserably," Lila rubbed her bottom lip.

"First attempt?" David stopped pacing, "What was her first attempt?"

Lila looked between Killian and everyone else in the room before taking in a deep breath. She and Killian both knew this was going to be one hell of a story and they didn't have much time.

"Lila and I go back a lot farther than three hundred years," Killian spoke slowly, "Long before Neverland became the dark twisted place it is today."

"We can skip all that," Lila glared at him, "All they need to know is the abridged version."

"Oh, love, you do know how I love telling a tale," Killian smirked at her. Lila sighed and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Abridged version," She spoke firmly, "Is that we each have an object of sentiment from that time and Cora seems to think the magic they carry is strong enough to get her home."

"Wait just a moment," Rumple walked over to Lila and turned her to face him. He kept his hand on her shoulder when she didn't look at him. "He's the Lost Boy you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Lila finally looked up at her mentor, "He is. Now can we please move on? Cora didn't get the objects because we carry them with us at all times."

"But Tamara and Greg took all the beans," Snow murmured, "So she may have way back now."

"Is there any way to stop that trigger?" Emma said to Regina.

"No, once it's triggered we'll only have a little while before the town is destroyed," The woman replied sadly, "The only one who will survive this is Henry since he was born here."

Lila suddenly noticed the boy's absence and it gave her a bad nagging feeling. Rumple studied her face for a moment and got the same feeling after finding it in her eyes. He released her shoulder and tilted his head at her questioningly before she gave him a pointed look. When she had said bring everyone she had meant to boy too. Everyone else soon picked up on the silent conversation they were having.

"Where _is_ Henry?" Lila finally said, "I thought he'd be here seeing how one of his mothers was nearly tortured to death."

"We thought it best he stay with August and Marco," Emma answered carefully, "Why? Something else you're not telling us?"

The Snow Queen didn't say a word; she merely turned and looked out the window. Her gut was screaming at her to get Henry but she couldn't figure out why. The ground suddenly shook and Lila realized it had started. Tamara and Greg had triggered the diamond and Storybrooke only had a few hours tops to live. She started running all the possible ways to get everyone out of this alive but with no beans or strong enough magic to create a portal, it was hopeless.

"If you were going to get us home, Your Majesty," Blue spoke after regaining her balance, "Now would be the perfect time."

"Rumple, do you remember when you told me I'd find a way?" Lila slowly turned to her mentor.

"Of course," He smiled sadly, "Because you always do."

"Well you misplaced your faith in me this time," She felt tightness in her chest, "Because I have no clue what to do."

"Well, it's lucky you have a pirate amongst you then, isn't it?" Killian spoke up, "Facing death has made me realize that I value my life much more than I value my revenge. We need to steal back the beans and we need to do it now."

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara kept them," Emma sighed.

"Well, I do," Killian looked at the blonde, "I can help."

"Yeah, help yourself," Emma muttered harshly, "And leave everyone behind."

"I'll go with him," David offered, "And if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Killian smirked before glancing at Lila. She had moved past them, not listening for a second at their plan. She realized that there was a good chance she did in fact have strong enough magic. She just had to get the thimble out of Killian's pocket; there was no way in hell he'd let her make the sacrifice she had to in order to get everyone home. It was time to recall what she had learned in the streets as a pickpocket and pray she could pull off what she had then thought to be impossible; steal from Captain Hook.

And there was that horrible feeling of dread in her stomach. No one except her mentor and the pirate noticed as she sat down in a chair, staring at the floor intently. No one realized that she was coming up with a plan to save everyone in the town and get them back home.

"Well, while you two get the beans, the rest of us will gather everyone in the square," Emma said as she began ushering everyone out of the room to get moving. Regina cast one last glance at her sister before leaving. David paused at the door waiting for Killian, who knelt before Lila in her chair.

"You don't think this is going to work," It was more of a statement than a question. Lila shook her head before placing it in her hands.

"There is a huge piece of the puzzle we are missing and I can't help but feel like it's going to cost us dearly," She sounded so far away that Killian couldn't help but reach out and place his hand on her knee.

"Your mentor is right," He murmured, "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Lila looked up at him as if she had a moment of clarity. She smiled and placed her hand on his before getting up. As she moved past him and David, she felt both men staring at her back.

"Where are you going?" David yelled down the stairs. Lila kept walking but did turn around to answer him.

"To find Cora," She yelled back, "If she thinks she can get away so easily with stealing people's hearts, killing the whole town, and hurting Henry then she has another thing coming to her."

Killian and David watched as she turned a corner before looking at each other as if the other might now what the Fae was on about. Killian shrugged and before motioning the Prince to follow him.

"The things we do for our children," He said to David as they left the building, noting the town gathering in the square already. The ground shook again, announcing what little time they had to spare. Many were empty handed but there were a few who carried bags and cases. Killian stopped short when it dawned on him his ship would be destroyed in this town as well. He didn't have time to look to her though for the ground shaking was a constant reminder of their time running out.

Lila moved away from everyone, knowing Cora would come to her if she was alone. She sighed as she waved her hand to change her outfit. Her hair fixed itself into ponytail while her green skirt turned into dark hunter green pants and black boots. The loose white shirt she had worn untucked itself and as the tan corset was replaced with a black one that looked more like a vest and stopped right above her waist. She slung the bag over her shoulder and came to the edge of the forest and was finally rewarded for her patience.

"Wandering off on your own, Lila?" Cora's voice sounded beside her, "Can't figure out how to get home after all the time you've had to find a way?"

"What can I say?" Lila held up her hands, "Guess you've finally won."

"Oh, have I?" Cora studied her eldest for a moment, "You're not here to offer congratulations. You're here because you think you've missed something and you can't bear not knowing everything everyone is thinking and planning."

"I'm going to die soon anyways," Lila smirked, "So why not just indulge me for once. What do you say, Mother?"

"Don't call me that," Cora hissed before collecting herself, "If you must know, I don't plan on leaving this place alone."

Cora held up a bean which Lila instinctively reached for. The witch chuckled as she returned it to her pocket.

"You're going to take Regina back? Even though she's never going to want you in her life ever again after all that you've done?" Lila started pacing around Cora.

"Oh no, my dear," Cora laughed, "I plan on taking the one person in this town who will survive this destruction. Henry will be my fresh start in the Enchanted Forest and he shouldn't be left here alone when he has family."

"Emma and Regina would never let you get him," Lila stopped moving.

"Oh, I won't have to worry about them, or anyone else standing in my way," Cora now started pacing around Lila, "You see, in all the panic that ensued after the trigger was activated, I managed to snatch him up. And he is safely stashed away until I am ready to leave and return to the Enchanted Forest; to Regina's old palace."

Lila swallowed hard at the realization that Emma and Regina were going to find August and Marco without Henry. She shook her head at Cora angrily.

"You're despicable," She hissed.

"Oh am I?" Cora smirked, "No better than that pirate you've started hanging around? I saw you on his ship, dear. He's rather taken with you. Then again, his heart has always belonged to Wendy Lady. Milah was just a distraction."

"You're wrong," Lila leaned in, "He only thinks he loves me but the truth is he's stuck in the past and still loves Milah."

"Then why did he leave Neverland?" Cora countered, "Didn't he always want to be a boy and to have fun? To never grow up? Why throw that all away if he didn't love you?"

"Killian fell in love with Milah and has spent centuries trying to avenge her," Lila hurriedly explained; not wanting to be faced with the possibility that he never actually loved Milah and all the pain he had suffered, that Rumple had suffered, was for nothing and was her denial's fault.

"And yet he admitted not too long ago that he loves you, did he not?" Cora moved in for the kill, "And you said nothing to his words. Face it, Lila. We are one in the same. We both know that love is weakness and have no need for it in our lives."

"You could not be more wrong, Cora," Lila spat, "Love is strength. My curse simply prevents me from having it."

The ground gave a shattering shake at Lila's words. They were running out of time and she knew that the beans had not been recovered yet. Cora grinned at the sight of the Snow Queen's rising panic.

"Best use those kisses you have there to get everyone home," She stalked away, "I wonder just how broken the pirate will be when he finds out you stole that thimble from him and sacrificed your life to get everyone home. So much for love, my dear."

Lila's hand went into her pocket and clutched the thimble. She watched as the witch vanished in a puff of smoke. She turned on her heel and took off for the square. She had to tell Emma and Regina and figure out how to get their son back. Even if Cora made it back to the Enchanted Forest as well as the townspeople of Storybrooke, it would be too late to save Henry. Cora would be long gone with the boy and it would crush Regina and Emma both.

Killian and David pulled up at the canning factory just as Greg was running in. They both jumped out of the truck and followed inside just as the ground shook. Killian cast a glance towards his ship, wanting to get to her before this destruction broke out. She was all he had left in this world as it were.

"Time's running out," He said to David as he hurried inside.

"Oh, is that what that means?" David said mockingly as they entered the building. They walked for a little bit in silence before David decided to speak again. "So all this time it's been about revenge for you? Why is it suddenly so important you survive? I know I'm fighting for my family so what are you fighting for?"

"Myself," Killian lied, not wanting to discuss his history with Lila any farther than it had been earlier, "Believe me that is plenty motivation."

"You're lying," David observed, "This is more than a selfish act. And then we find out that you and Lila knew each other centuries ago? So what's your story? What does the Snow Queen mean to you?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Killian said as he ducked under a pipe, "But seeing how the chances of surviving this are slim, I'll give you some leeway. When we were just teenagers centuries ago, I fell in love with her. She insists that her kind cannot fall in love so whatever feelings she may have had couldn't be love. I left Neverland to find her the moment her guardian took her away. At the time I met Milah, finding the changeling was all I cared about."

"So Milah was a distraction?" David mused but stopped short when the pirate turned on him.

"I loved that woman," He hissed, "Finding Lila, or Wendy as she was called in Neverland, became the distraction from getting my revenge. Not a day went by where finding her didn't nag the back of my mind but I couldn't let Rumplestiltskin get away with killing Milah; an innocent woman. I'm sure if Lila wasn't raised to be so kind hearted and selfless, she'd feel the same way. Her kind don't particularly like murderers, you know."

"Which makes it amazing that she puts up with you," David snorted as they continued walking.

"She only puts up with me because she feels sorry for me," Killian shook his head.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking," The Prince offered, "She may have been told her kind cannot love but she looks at you the same way Snow looks at me. Back there in the loft, I saw it. I thought everyone was just trying to create some gossip but there is definitely something going on between you two. Something more than you are revealing."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Killian sighed, defeated, "Either we die here or go home and if we go home, what do you think will happen? She'll go back to her life in the Snow Palace and I'll either be hanged for piracy or allowed to go back to the ocean on my ship. We're not meant to be together no matter what anyone thinks."

David was about to say something in response, to offer the pirate some hope, but a loud clanking noise cut him off. He couldn't help feel sorry for Hook, seeing how he was saving his enemy along with everyone else and seemed to be in love with a woman who could never love him back. It was a sad situation.

"Quiet," Killian murmured, "Someone is in there."

David pulled the gun out and they moved into the room as quietly as possible. Greg was walking towards them as they hid behind a barrel. Without warning David jumped out and held the gun at Greg. Killian held in a groan, knowing there could have been a subtler way of going about this.

"Give us the beans," David ordered.

"You mean these?" Greg held up a small glass container. Killian felt his hair stood on end and he glanced behind him just in time to see Tamara with a gun.

David took off after Tamara after regaining his balance from dodging her shot. Killian rolled his eyes before tackling Greg to the ground to get the bean. The Prince really needed to get his priorities straight. Going after Tamara was pointless in their mission to get the beans. She may have been responsible for Neal's death but this wasn't the time for revenge.

He struggled with Greg for a little while before finally punching him in the face. Killian had almost gotten a bean when Greg wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him back. The pirate crawled as best he could but was losing air. Suddenly the pressure on his throat was gone and he grabbed a bean and ran after Greg. He saw the man tackle David to the ground and run off with Tamara. David got to his feet fast and started to move after them but Killian stopped him.

"What are you doing? They've got the beans!" David shouted in his face.

"Not all of them! I snagged a few," Killian held it up and pocketed it.

"Where are the rest?"

"We only need one," Killian said just as David started taking off for Tamara and Greg, "Hey! Live to fight another day, mate! You have a family to get back to."

David stopped struggling and turned to the pirate. A bruise was forming on his jaw where Greg had elbowed him in the struggle. David nodded before pushing past Killian. The pirate was right.

"And you have a Snow Queen to get back to," He said over his shoulder. Killian stopped short at his words but let it pass for the moment. All that mattered was getting to his ship and getting home now. He doubted Lila would want to be a part of his plan; she was too good, too pure.


	21. Decisions to Make

**A.N.: **I am well aware that today isn't Friday but we got our tech schedule and I'm going to have no time on Sunday to post the last chapter so I'm pushing everything forward :) So tomorrow will be the last chapter of this part! Then I got to finish writing and editing part two...I promise it won't take a year of three rewrites (maybe more like a few months of one rewrite). As always please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Lila wandered through the forest, searching for a Fireflower. The juice could cure any ailment and she needed it for her healing herb stores. It would make a nice addition to the Gardens too. As Starshine moved behind her, wolves howled in the distance. Lila glanced up at the full moon and prayed they were in the territory of a pack that was in control of their transformation.

The leather of her coat swished as she walked, her sword held before and cutting through the underbrush when it was too thick. She suddenly felt a change in the air and noted that Dark Magic was close. Rumple wouldn't dare come so close to her castle but who else could it be?

The answer had to be Cora. Lila hid behind a tree as she saw her mother for the first time. When Lila went to live with Rumple in the Dark Castle, he had a sketch of the woman. He never explained why but Lila didn't care. He wasn't joking when he said Lila looked just like her mother. The young woman before her was almost a mirror image except for her brown eyes.

Lila's eyes flashed when she saw what the woman was doing. In her hand was a bunch of fur and lying on the ground before her was a man. Lila put two and two together, judging from the howls nearby, and realized the man had to be a werewolf. Soon other wolves were in the clearing and were at the mercy of this witch. Within seconds, she had killed five, fist fulls of fur safe in her grasp.

"Just a few more," She hissed," And then I can create the potion I need. Regina _will_ have magical powers."

Lila tilted her head to the side. Had Cora another child? Rumplestiltskin had never mentioned it before. Lila could see this woman was a dark soul and she felt pity for her and whoever Regina was. The child would have quite the difficult life with a mother who had ripped her own heart out and let Dark Magic fill the void. Without thinking twice, Lila threw the woman into a tree.

"Where did you come from?" She snarled at the Snow Queen.

"You're trespassing on my kingdom," Lila raised a crystal orb, "I don't take kindly to anyone killing anything. That includes these werewolves you are killing."

Cora smirked and caused vines to shoot up and snatch Lila from the ground. She raised her dagger to the queen's throat but Lila had the upper hand. This was her forest after all. The vines released her and went after Cora. The dagger fell to the ground with a thud.

"Never underestimate the Snow Queen, Witch," Lila spat, "I was taught by a powerful man."

"And who was this mentor of yours, hmm?" Cora said as she caused the vines to light on fire and drop her.

"Rumplestiltskin," Lila smirked as she flung an ice ball at the witch. Cora whirled around and dodged it just in time and sent fire at Lila. It was all too easy for Lila to stop it from hitting her.

"You have a lot to learn, Witch," Lila chuckled, "I have a few centuries easily on you. I've been taught by the Lilac Fairy since I was able to walk and then continued studying with the Dark One. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Cora stopped conjuring whatever spell she had next and stared. Lila knew instantly she understood who she was now. The woman moved towards her with large eyes.

"How are you _still_ alive?" She hissed before sending Lila into a tree. Starshine suddenly jumped in front of her mistress and stood on her hind legs, threatening to stomp on Cora. The witch fell backwards and landed on the ground. Lila crouched before her with a smirk.

"Leave now," She spoke, "Without causing any more bloodshed in my kingdom."

Lila mounted her white mare and gazed down at the bodies before waving her hand to bury them. She looked pointedly at Cora.

"I'll know if you don't leave right away and if you harm anyone in my land," She said slowly, "You best prepare yourself. We'll be meeting again one day."

Lila rode off, hearing Cora cursing after her. The Fireflower could wait. The Snow Queen had to send word to Rumplestiltskin that she had finally met her mother and that she wasn't as intimidating as he had made her out to be. Defeating the woman had been too easy.

Lila entered the square the same time Killian and David did. She caught sight of the pirate's pouch in the prince's hand and felt a sigh of relief that they had a way home after all. She turned to Emma and Regina and felt her heart drop. She was too late; they already knew.

"We have the bean," David said as he got closer. Lila went to Regina's side while Snow stood by Emma. David instantly picked up on something being wrong.

"Henry," Emma breathed, "Tamara and Greg took Henry."

"I don't understand," David said as he knelt before his daughter, "What do they want with him?"

Lila suddenly felt sick. It would have been one thing for Cora to get Henry but Tamara and Greg taking him was another matter. Cora wanted Henry for a fresh start. The Gods only knew what Tamara and Greg wanted with the boy.

"They still have some of the beans," Killian suddenly said. Lila's ears perked up and she turned to him. She recalled the Prophecy Hall in her Snow Palace and one particular prophecy. Henry was not just predicted to be the Dark One's undoing.

"Where would they be taking him?" Regina's hand squeezed Lila's as she stood.

"I think I might know," Lila swallowed and avoided looking everyone in the eyes, "We don't have enough time. We need to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest."

"But my son-" Emma moved towards the Snow Queen.

"Emma, listen to me, if we are to save Henry" Lila interrupted, "We have to get everyone home _first_.Once everyone is safe, we can go after Tamara and Greg. Henry's a brave resourceful boy. He will be fine long enough for us to save the town."

The silence that followed was only interjected by the shaking of the earth under their feet. In just an hour or so, the town would be sucked back into the forest. Storybrooke would be erased from existence.

"So Cora is going back to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow glanced nervously at her stepmother.

"Yeah, she plans to live in the Dark Palace," Lila paused, "And I'm going after her."

"What?" Everyone spoke at once.

"If we let her go, there is no telling what she will do," The Snow Queen glanced at everyone, "We've got more than enough beans. I take one and use it to follow Cora while you use one to get everyone out of this town and then another one to go save Henry."

"I don't wish to sound like I have no faith in you, dearie," Rumple finally spoke, leaning against his cane, "But you barely survived the last fight with her."

Lila didn't say a word in response but the look on her face told everyone there was no talking her out of the plan. This way everyone would get home, Cora would be taken care of, and Henry would be saved from Tamara and Greg. There really was no other option. Lila held her hand out to David for the pouch; which he slowly and reluctantly gave.

"And what if she does kill you?" Killian finally said, "All she has to do is tear your heart out-"

"It's a chance I'll have to take," Lila turned to him fiercely, "She's ruined enough lives and I'm not about to let her destroy more. It's gone on for long enough. It needs to end."

"Well, if you're going, then so are we," Snow stood up with Emma, "We're family now. We have to help each other."

"You'll only slow me down," Lila turned towards her, "Fae move much faster than humans."

"Who says we have to run?" Snow raised an eyebrow, "Regina and Rumple have teleported before. So have you. Why can't you get us all there in time?"

"Because Cora knows I'm coming after her," Lila snapped, "And the moment she figures out I'm not coming alone, that'll be it; she'll disappear again. I don't have to tell you how hard it'll be to find her if she does so."

Lila was grasping at straws and she knew it. These people were heroes, willing to do what it took to save others. Killian slowly moved around behind the group watching her intently. He couldn't say whether he felt hurt or angry over the fact that she was once again recklessly putting herself in danger. It seemed to be a nasty habit of hers.

"All you have to do is focus on finding her," Rumple stepped forward, "You've done it before. And just like Regina, Cora is family. You found your sister without your magic. You can find your mother the same way."

The ground gave such a shake that everyone staggered and some fell to the ground. Lila stood up with the help of Regina and she looked at her sister; realizing that Snow and Rumple were both right. But she couldn't let everyone else die.

"You'd all be better off letting me do this on my own," She spoke quickly, "Trust me."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Lila," Regina straightened up, "Letting you go after Cora by yourself is an easy thing to do."

"And it's a mistake," Snow added, "We need to take the hard path; the road less certain."

"And what about Henry? Weren't you all just a minute ago saying how you had to save him immediately?" Lila swallowed back tears.

"Like you said," David spoke up, "He's a good kid. We'll have enough time to help you stop Cora and then go after him."

Killian looked between the group before turning around and heading for his ship. Lila was quicker and stopped him. He shoved his arm away from her.

"You're all mad," He scoffed, "You should all just get everyone home. Isn't that what you sent her to do, Crocodile?"

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" Rumplestiltskin growled.

"Killian, just let it go," Lila tried to reason.

"No! I won't!" He turned on her, "You insist on going after Cora alone but maybe Snow is right. Maybe you will need help with this one."

"I've fought her before," Lila crossed her arms, "And I've won. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You do this, you could die!"

"And if I don't, everyone else could," Lila's words started another pause, "One life to save thousands, Killian. That's how Althea raised me; to be selfless till the day I die. This is what I am supposed to do. I have to end this with Cora before she hurts anyone else."

Killian stared at Lila, trying to find the words to make her change her mind but he realized it wasn't possible. She thought she was being selfless but the act itself, not yielding to anyone's pleas to not fight Cora, was more selfish than she could ever imagine. Without another word, he grabbed the pouch from the woman and started stalking off. Everyone looked at Lila to stop him; to get their one chance at life back but Lila couldn't move. She shouldn't have been, yet she was shocked at what he had done. She understood his anger and frustration but she no longer had the strength to keep up the fight; to make him understand. Killian couldn't wait to get back to the ocean and forget everything that had happened the past few weeks. It was Emma who moved to stand in front of him, pushing him back.

"You and I – we get each other," She said, "You look out for yourself and you don't get hurt, right? That only works so far. One day you'll wake up and realize how alone you are and wish you didn't push people away."

She looked pointedly over his shoulder and he turned and saw Lila handing her bag to a dwarf for safe keeping, explaining that something fragile was in it. How had he let his heart wear on his sleeve so easily? That woman had known him when he was simply Killian Jones and when Captain Hook took over, she stood up to him and brought Killian back out. And yet, she acted as if everything she did in life was all in a day's work and was no big deal. It cut him to the core and when he had told her he loved her, she had said nothing; even changed the subject. Emma was giving him false hope just like her father had. The Snow Queen would never love anyone especially a pirate like him.

"So you can either help us or be alone forever," Emma finished. Killian swallowed and handed the pouch back over.

"Quite passionate, Miss Swan," He said before brushing by her to his ship. He didn't see Lila watch him go. She had hoped he would try to be the hero once again. After a few minutes of making sure everyone understood the plan and battling with the earthquakes, Lila rejoined her family. Storybrooke was starting to become one with the forest again.

"Emma! The beans!" Lila pointed at the pouch.

"But what about Cora?" Snow asked as Emma opened the leather pouch.

"Fine," Lila gave in, "Here's the deal. If you want to come, you can but I make all the calls. None else dies today."

"So how do we go about this?" Rumple called as the wind picked up and roared loudly.

"Emma will give August one of the beans and everyone will go through," Lila explained, "We take one of the other beans and follow Cora straight to the Dark Palace. The third will be used once we know where Tamara and Greg have taken Henry."

Everyone ducked as a sign flew overhead and bounced on the pavement. Lila looked where it had landed and then looked up and stared at the horizon.

"Oh you coward," She hissed under her breath. She turned and looked as everyone else noticed. Emma held up the pouch to Lila.

"He took the beans," She gasped. Panic started spreading through the townspeople. Lila started pacing as the ground shook more. Her hand found its way into her pocket once more and she found the thimble lying there. She swallowed before taking the acorn off and slipping the thimble into the hole the fated arrow had made centuries ago.

"What are you doing?" Rumple said as he watched.

"Getting everyone home," She answered simply as she wrapped the necklace around her sword's hilt. The items glowed dimly and Lila swallowed back the knowledge of what that meant. There was no way she and Killian were True Love. It was Peter and Wendy who were true; not the broken pirate and stone cold queen they had become.


	22. Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Killian looked out over the water as he steered the ship away from Storybrooke. He had performed a slight of hand to get the beans. He had tried to take only one but found it too difficult; his anger causing his hand to shake too much. Taking one bean would have forced Lila to give up the stupid notion of going right after Cora. It would have been smarter for her to make sure everyone got back to the Enchanted Forest and then used her magic to get to Cora. The Snow Queen knew where the woman was so Killian didn't understand why it was so hard for her.

He should have felt guilty for taking all three beans, but in his anger he couldn't. Besides, there had been a look in Lila's eyes that assured him she had another way to get everyone home. She didn't think anyone had noticed but he had always been able to read her all too well. He slowly turned and looked back; knowing Lila would be looking after him filled with disappointment. She knew and understood his plan; to take the bean and go somewhere else and sail those seas. Alone for the rest of his days. Lila wouldn't have to worry about him anymore or protect him from the Crocodile or the Crocodile from him.

Emma was right but she also was wrong. The moment he cared about someone other than himself, he had always gotten hurt and left alone. Why bother trying to stall the inevitable?

His eyes fell to where he had carved long ago the symbols for when he was teaching Bae how to steer the ship. He cast a look at the bean in his hand and closed his fingers around it; the other two safely below deck. Bae's words back in Neverland echoed over and over again and soon they faded into similar words Lila had said.

"It's not too late to turn back," Her voice sounded realer than it had before, "To make a change and be a hero."

Killian slowly raised his head and found himself face to face with the woman, who was leaning over the carvings looking up at him with a smirk. He shook his head and let out a laugh.

"Why didn't you just materialize everyone in the town?" He said as he pocketed the bean, "It would have made things easier."

"We need to talk," She grew serious.

"And you couldn't afford to have anyone around for it, eh?" He said as he eyed her. She didn't say a word, merely smirked and followed him with her eyes. He moved around the helm and stood before her and noticed that something was different about her.

"I get you're hurt right now, Killian," She leaned back, "But leaving all those people to die because of it? It's not going to make you feel better."

"Who are you to decide that?" He hissed as he stormed away.

"When you thought you had killed your crocodile," She called after him, "How did that feel? I understand you're hurt because the one you love is probably never going to love you in return and she isn't even willing to try to set you down gently but will you be able to live with yourself if you kill her? And everyone she loves as well as innocent people?"

Killian stopped and turned to face her. He studied her as he walked closer. Everything was how it had been when he last saw her. Nothing was out of place and nothing was wrong so this wasn't a form of glamour like what Cora had used. But she was talking different; almost wrong for her character. And the way she was moving caused him to wonder if it was her. She had a mischievous glint in her eye and her movements weren't as stiff as they usually were although they were just as deliberate. It was almost as if she was flirting with him.

"You're not Lila," He stepped closer. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled.

"Afraid not," She said, "But I needed to talk to you and figured she was the best form to take."

He groaned inwardly and moved away. His own ship had taken the love of his life's form. She was known to do that from time to time. She had taken the form of Milah shortly after her death in attempts to stop him from his revenge plan but it didn't work; it never worked. And now she was standing before him in Lila's form, trying to convince him to be a hero and save Storybrooke's residence.

"You spent centuries looking for her and you're just going to give up the moment she tells you she cannot fall in love with anyone?" The ship crossed her arms, "That doesn't sound like you at all."

Killian said nothing. He turned and faced the town, wishing to be left alone. Lila's form stood beside him and leaned on the rail, gazing up at him.

"Well, if you're not going to turn back," She spoke, "Then I suppose I should tell you what will happen now that you've taken their only way back home away."

"What are you talking about? Lila has another way. It was written all over her face; clear as the blue sky on a cloudless morning."

"You're not the only one who performed a slight of hand today," She smirked.

Killian reached into his pocket where he kept the thimble and found it gone. He searched all of his other pockets and found that there was no mistake.

"She finally had the guts to pick pocket me, eh?" Killian couldn't help but smile. She had once told him she didn't dare try it because she knew who he was and what he'd do if he caught her.

"Why do you think I like her so much?" The ship giggled, "She has absolutely no fear."

"No self-preservation is more like it."

"You have no idea how true that is."

"What are you not telling me?" Killian hated how desperate he sounded.

"Cora was right about the thimble and acorn being able to create a portal," Lila's form explained, "By now she's used her bean to get to the Enchanted Forest, Tamara and Greg are long gone with Henry, and Lila is probably right about now creating one of those circles she drew back in Everdeen."

"That was a protection circle."

"There's more than just one kind of circle her kind draw, Killian," She placed her hands on her hips, "I could have just threatened to turn around, you know."

"Hasn't stopped you before," He muttered as he returned to the helm.

"Well, this time there are other options," She replied, "Although taking the harder path would have been better for you. Would have gotten you closer to winning the fair lady's heart."

"She doesn't have a heart to win," He growled.

"Oh, but she does," She rested her chin on his shoulder, "She may not have been on board long but it was long enough. She may say she cannot love anyone but, my dear captain, there is so much more to her than meets the eye. Although, I think some of the things I learned she doesn't even know yet."

"What are you talking about?" He glanced down at her.

"Well, for one thing, she doesn't know who her father is. Believe me, I would love to be around when that secret is finally revealed."

"So she can love," Killian murmured more to himself.

"Well it's complicated," The ship moved back to in front of him, "When you're told something so many times, you will start to believe it. And it takes a lot for that belief to be shaken."

Killian regarded Lila's form once more before shaking his head and focusing on steering the ship. The form let out a sigh and turned to watch the sea. Clearly, she wasn't done talking since she hadn't left him alone yet. He turned once more as he reached into his pocket for the bean. His face fell when he found it empty. He turned and saw the form looking at him with a smirk.

"What did you to with the bean?" He growled.

"Safe keeping," She held up for him to see, "It's not time to go yet."

Lila finished drawing a large circle around the gathered townspeople and ordered them to stay within the line. She waited to close it off as the last of the town got in. August showed up pulled Starshine behind.

"Doesn't seem fair that you got her back after all this time and she gets taken away again," He shrugged as he entered the circle. Lila nodded sadly before motioning for Regina and Rumple. She handed Rumple the acorn and thimble, still glowing. She then hugged Regina and bit back a dry sob. Rumple looked between her and the items in his hand.

"What are you doing, Lila?" He asked breathlessly.

"Getting you all home," She pulled away from Regina, "Doc has my bag, you'll find Belle's cup and Sneezy's drinking stein. Give them to Sage Maple and she'll get the memories restored."

"Why are you giving us these instructions?" Regina seemed to be putting pieces together, "But we have to get Henry back. You promised."

"I know," Lila answered, "But you can't get him back if you're dead."

"There must be another way," Rumple pleaded, "I need you."

"No, you don't," Lila smiled, "You have Bae back and you'll get Belle back as well. And if you play your cards right, you'll have a whole family once Henry is back. No, none of you need me anymore. Not after I get you all home."

"And what am I supposed to tell Jack?" Rumplestiltskin pulled the last move he had.

"Give him this," Lila held up a folded letter with the Winter Fae's name carefully written on it, "And tell him I loved him as any mother should and I'll always be with him as long as he doesn't forget me," Lila bit back the dry tears she felt coming. Rumple let out a whimper before pulling her into a tight hug. She suddenly felt Regina joining in but she wasn't the only one. Emma, Snow, and David joined in as well. Lila noticed the whole town in tears as she pulled away.

"The only way for the items' magic to work is through a sacrifice," Lila explained, "Cora doesn't understand Ancient Magic as well as she thinks she does. I do. Let me do what I was born to do, be selfless to a fault and be a hero. Not some cold Snow Queen that everyone thinks is a villain."

Regina wiped her eyes and nodded in understanding. She turned and rejoined the crowd. Lila closed the circle in one swift motion and the runes she had drawn lit up. She had one last thing to say before sending everyone off.

"If you're going to get Henry back and defeat Cora once and for all," She spoke as bravely as she could, "You all need to stand together. And not with just each other, but with my people back at home and those the Curse left behind. If the Enchanted Forest all rise against Cora, you'll find a way to stop her and put an end to her wicked ways."

Lila sheathed her sword and took a step back. She didn't take her eyes off Rumple as she flicked her wrist, causing the circle to vanish in a puff of smoke. As it cleared, she saw vines and trees and dark smoke approaching fast. She turned and saw _The Jolly Roger_ on the horizon and ran to the docks.

Killian could see the same smoke and vines tearing through the town. He swallowed, praying Lila got everyone home before it was too late. He turned to see her form still beside him.

"She got everyone through," She smiled sadly.

"Not everyone," He hissed, "I'm still here. Hand over the bean."

The form's face fell and she became nervous. She quickly moved away, almost running across the deck. Killian ran after her. She may be the ship but that didn't change the fact that he knew his way around the deck. He was in front of her in seconds.

"Where's the bean?" He grabbed her arm.

"I accidentally put it in my pocket," She squeaked, "It's in Lila's pocket now."

"What?" He hissed before running back to see if maybe she had noticed before going home and was coming to save him. The ship stood beside cautiously.

"I forget sometimes that if the form I take is living, whatever I put in my pocket appears in theirs moments later," She explained, "She's probably finding it right about now."

Lila reached the farthest edge of the docks just as she felt something fall into her pocket. She reached in and pulled out one of the magic beans Killian had stolen. She blinked in confusion. How was any of this possible? She looked up and saw Killian on the ship beside another woman. Lila's eyebrows shot up when she realized it was her but not her; the ship taking a form. She shook her head. There wasn't time to dwell on this; she had to get Killian home and fast. She conjured a crystal around the bean, knowing it would travel farther and land closer to the ship.

Killian squinted at her figure on the docks. He didn't understand why she wasn't just materializing on his ship. He could tell she had found the bean and saw the form beside him but it didn't explain why she stood there with impending death behind her. She suddenly put her arms behind her, holding something, and brought them down as her leg kicked in the air. She was throwing something towards him; a crystal orb with something inside it. As it hit the water, a portal opened and Killian grabbed the helm, turning back to look at Lila.

"She can't come, Killian," The form said as it stood there as if the ship wasn't getting pulled into a portal; "The True Love items only work if one with magic sacrifices themselves. It's a guarantee to work if it is also one of the items' owners. If she doesn't let the failsafe kill her, then everyone else that she sent through the portal she made will get stuck between worlds and perish."

"No," He murmured and stared at the changeling on the docks, "No!"

Lila heard his cries and felt her heart shatter to pieces and falling into the water below. She unsheathed her sword and placed her free hand over her heart and bowed her head. It was something her people did when they were going off to battle and had lost loved ones to it.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Both she and the form beside him said at the same time. The form vanished, leaving him alone to mourn, while Lila turned to face the doom approaching her. She held up her swords and smiled. The last thing Killian saw before going into the portal was her running towards the vines with her sword drawn. He fought back the tears as he steered the ship back home. He would have time to mourn after he helped Jack Frost get through his own grief; she was the closest thing the lad had to a mother after all.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure," Lila smirked as she ran at the vines, ready to face whatever they had in store for her. It didn't matter what happened to her now. Killian was safe along with everyone else. She had finally succeeded in what she was born to do.

She had gotten everyone back home.

**A.N.: **DO NOT HATE ME! There are two more stories in this trilogy so just everyone remain calm! Maybe punch a pillow or throw something at the wall (nothing fragile though) but all and all don't panic!

Now that we've all breathed and are sitting down, some housekeeping things (as well as other things). A lot of you have been getting pissed off at Lila because she's in denial. I'm not sure if it was made clear this last chapter but it's not that she's in denial, she was raised thinking that whatever it is she's feeling cannot be love because her race or species or whatever you wish to call it (changeling/Fae) are incapable of falling in love. That being said, it is going to be a long time before that thinking can change but trust me you all won't be disappointed by the time this journey is over. And I really do hope you all are pumped for part two and three!

Before I get into that though, I wanted to thank everyone who has messaged me or reviewed the story! Your questions, feedback, and sometimes even your help with technical difficulties are all greatly appreciated! I also want to thank those who haven't messaged me or reviewed because you still read the story and the fact that my writing is being read makes me happy no matter what. Granted, I would love to hear what you all thought so please go review now that you've read the entire story!

Lastly, I want to announce Part Two is coming soon! Hopefully very soon since this is a huge cliffhanger and I personally hate having to wait for the next book or episode or whatever after any kind of cliffhanger (but they are so much fun to write). Pippin will be over with next weekend so depending on my school work, I will have more time to sit and write. I'm thinking maybe sometime during the winter hiatus that we all know Once Upon a Time does. It'll be a good way for me and I bet most of you to make it through to the second half of the season!

Part Two is going to be called "The War of Hearts": _Back in the Enchanted Forest, the residents of Storybrooke find themselves having to adjust back into their old lives with the help of the Fae. While Killian Jones struggles with his guilt for stealing the beans, Rumplestiltskin finds that old habits die hard; too hard. Meanwhile, Regina and Emma discover that if they are to find Henry, they must work together, along with Mary Margret and David, to put a stop to Cora's never-ending reign of destruction. Can this mix of villains and heroes join forces, move on from the pain of the past, and stop Cora for good? Or was the Snow Queen really their only hope of redemption?_

As always! Read and review! And message if you have any questions!

ALSO: Keep an eye out for my Doctor Who/Once Upon a Time crossover "The Impossible Town"! It's a oneshot that my boyfriend came up with but I wrote for his birthday gift (because he insists he's a horrible writer)!


End file.
